Mission: Save the World
by schoolmouse33
Summary: May is a teen hero helping save the world while being a Top Coordinator. Now she is to attend school and gets her toughest mission yet, can she survive school while being teased by a certain grasshead and save the world or will it be the end for everyone. Takes place in pokemon universe and contains contest, ikari, oldrival, and pokeshipping. (Rated T due to me being paranoid)
1. Prologue

**schoolmouse33 aka Ari: I'm back and I'm attempting to write a multi-chapter fic!**

**Drew: That's going to be a flop.**

**Ari: Thanks Drew, I already knew that, hopefully it will get better with each chapter.**

**May: It won't be a flop, it's about me! :D**

**Ari: Yup, it's a pokemon/agent type fic, I'm really excited about writing it.**

**Drew: I'm not.**

**Ari: You're never excited about anything I write, anyways, May would you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure Ari, Ari doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: If I did, contestshipping would happen in the anime.**

* * *

_**9 years ago: July 15th, 2005 (Petalburg City Hoenn)**_

(No one's POV)

*Crash*

A little girl of seven years woke up startled, "what was that!" she said to herself in a hushed voice frighten from the noise.

"Mommy, Daddy, are you there?" she whispered as she slowly crept out of bed.

She quietly tip toed to her baby brother's room, "good," she thought, "he's still sleeping."

*Gunshot*

"What was that!" the little girl screamed silently to herself. She crept to the top of the stairs and saw a man in an orange business suit walk toward the front door saying to himself, "I warned them, but they didn't listen, come Persian," he said to his pokemon, "let's leave this place." His Persian came to his side and they left the house.

Once the little girl saw that the man had left, she made her way downstairs to the front entry way where her parents lay dead in blood on the floor.

"Mommy, Daddy, please get up!" the little girl cried with tears streaming down her face as she tried to shake her parents awake. She then suddenly smelled smoke.

"What's that smell?" she wondered as she turned to the front door and looked out the small window next to it. She gasped in shock at what she saw. "He's setting the house on fire!" she thought as she saw him start a small fire near a corner of the house. She quickly ran upstairs and carefully carried her baby brother down the steps into the kitchen to the backyard. After a few minutes once the man was gone, she carried her brother around to the curb in front of the house and watched her house go up in flames.

Half the house was on fire before help arrived, Officer Jenny along with volunteers brought out their water pokemon and started attacking the fire. The little girl just sat and watched; she couldn't bring herself to scream, speak, or cry, she just sat in shock. She just lost her parents and now her home, where was she and her brother to go now.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Officer Jenny come up to her.

"Little girl, are you okay?" Officer Jenny asked gently as she knelt down by her.

The little just shook her head sadly and started to cry silently.

"Officer Jenny, you might want to come see this," a fellow officer said as he called Officer Jenny back to the front of the house. "Nurse Joy, can you watch over these two kids for me?" Officer Jenny asked before she went to the front of the house.

"Of course," Nurse Joy replied as she made her way to the two little kids.

She found them by the curb of the road huddled together. The little girl had her arms around her brother as if protecting him from scene that was happening.

Nurse Joy walked over to the two children and knelt down next to them, "are you okay?" she asked.

The little girl just stared at Nurse Joy with tears down her face. Nurse Joy smiled softly, "come with me," she told the little girl as she started to carry her brother, "let's go to the pokemon center."

The little girl stood up and took Nurse Joy's free hand, after a few minutes they arrived at the pokemon center. Nurse Joy found an empty room with two beds and placed the little boy in one bed and the little girl sat on top of the other.

When Nurse Joy had tucked in the little boy, she turned her attention to the little girl.

"What's your name?," she asked gently.

The little girl looked at Nurse Joy, "my name is May Maple and he is my younger brother Max," she said as she pointed to her younger brother.

Nurse Joy smiled at her, "Don't worry, you can stay here for the night, everything will be alright," she said as she helped May into bed.

Nurse Joy left the room as soon as she saw both children were asleep. When she returned to the lobby, she saw Officer Jenny come in through the front door. Officer Jenny shook her head sadly as she made it to the front desk, "after the fire was put out, we investigated inside and saw that both Norman and Caroline were dead from gunshot wounds, I don't know what to do with their kids though, I don't want to send them to an orphanage," Officer Jenny said troubled.

Nurse Joy made up her mind and smiled, "I'll take them in, their parents had done a lot to help me, it's the least I can do to the both of them."

While Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy were talking, May sat up and quietly snuck out of the room making her way toward the open area but stayed hidden and she heard Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy talking. As she heard Nurse Joy say that she would take them in, May felt a small pang of happiness despite all the terrible events that happened. Having heard that, May tip toed back to the room where Max was, crept back into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

_**About 4 years ago: September 23rd, 2010 (Petalburg City, Hoenn)**_

The next five years went fine for May; she and Max lived at the pokemon center with Nurse Joy helping out here and there. May through the years got into the talent of gymnastics but stopped when she was ten before leaving on her pokemon journey. She still kept up with it though and learned a bit of martial arts in secret. At ten, she got a Torchic from Professor Birch and started her journey as a pokemon coordinator. She was in the Top 4 at the Hoenn Grand Festival her first year and last year she became Top coordinator in the Kanto Region.

Currently, she was taking a short break from contests in Johto. She already had three ribbons and had plenty of time to take a small break in Petalburg before earning her last two. She was walking toward the pokemon center thinking about what combination she should use for her next contest.

She was wearing a red and white striped shirt, jean capris, white sneakers with a red heart on the side, and her red bandana folded into a headband. As she walked in, she greeted Nurse Joy and went to see Max.

She heard a "Yes!" coming from his room. "Max, what's going on," May asked as she quickly came into his room.

"I finally hacked the Pokemon and Human Protection Agency (PHPA) communications line, now I can hear what kind of stuff and events are going on!" Max said happily, "since they don't tell the press what's happening."

May rolled her eyes, "great," she said sarcastically, "now my brother's a top notch hacker, you're gonna get caught up know," May said flatly.

Max rolled his eyes, "they won't, I invented a fire wall that no one can get through and my hacking can be done invisibly so now I can hack anywhere undetected including the communications line all around the world."

May sighed, "just don't tell Nurse Joy, she'll be really upset if she finds out. I'm gonna to head to Littleroot Town to practice, see ya later Max." She left the room and made her way back to the open area of the pokemon center. She told Nurse where was going, grabbed her bike and rode to an open area in the forest between Petalburg City and Littleroot Town.

She was practicing some new martial art moves when she heard her poketch ring. "Hey Max, what's up?" May asked cheerful.

"May, how far away are you from Professor Birch's Lab?" Max questioned.

"I'm a few minutes away, why?," May asked confused.

"Professor Birch and his assistant were setting up a laser security system and were placing documents and important stuff in there when a mudkip accidently stepped on the button to activate the lasers, now they're stuck in there, think you could help them out?" Max asked.

"I'll try to help," May said, "but how did you learn that?" she questioned suspiciously.

"I hacked the communication line for Officer Jenny," Max answered.

May rolled her eyes, "I'll go and investigate, bye Max," May said.

She found her bike and started pedaling to Professor Birch's lab. When she got there and went inside, she looked in the vault and saw Professor Birch, his assistant, along with mudkip in funny positions due to the laser beams.

"Professor Birch, how can I help?" May shouted.

"Someone needs to grab the remote and shut off the lasers, don't worry though, Officer Jenny should be here shortly," Professor Birch strained to say from his uncomfortable position.

"Leave it to me," May said. She backed up a bit and dove into the laser beams; she used her years of gymnastics experience to move throughout the beams to finally reach the remote and push the button to shut off the lasers. Professor Birch, his assistant, and mudkip collapsed in relief from their uncomfortable positions and then sat up.

"Thanks May, I didn't think we would get out of there," Professor Birch said gratefully.

"No problem," May said with a smile, "I just wanted to help." She then waved good bye to everyone and headed out the door while calling Max on her poketch.

"Hey May, did you help Professor Birch get out of the vault?" he asked.

"Yeah, it took a lot of weaving, handspringing, and dodging but I was able to shut the lasers off," May said happily.

"That's good," Max said, "if you can do that, maybe you should help people around the world for a living," he joked.

"Maybe," May thought aloud, "it did feel good to help out today, but I don't know about helping people around the world though," May said honestly.

"You better get back to the pokemon center," Max said, "Nurse Joy is having an overflow of pokemon and could use some help."

"I'm on my way," May said before turning off her poketch. She grabbed her bike and started pedaling her way back to the pokemon center.

While pedaling, May thought to herself and smiled, "maybe I should help people for a living," with that thought in mind, she raced to the pokemon center to help Nurse Joy out.

* * *

**Ari: and CUT! That's a wrap people.**

**May: Cool, I got to save someone.**

**Drew: You lucked out, you're still clumsy and that Kanto Grand Festival win is a flop, there's no way you won.**

**May: Yet I still did Grasshead.**

**Ari: Okay that's enough you two, save the arguing for later, now kiss and make up.**

**(Drew and May blush)**

**Ari: I'm kidding, that happens later.**

**Drew and May: ARI!**

**Ari: Before I run away from them I have a few quick notes:**

** -First, I feel I botched this chapter, but it will get better though (I hope). **

** -Second, this story will have a twinge of a kim possible feel to it, please don't kill me. **

** -Lastly, I'm asking for at least 5 reviews to see how people feel about my story, and I'll post the next chapter in a few days. **

** Thanks, please review, now I'm going to run before I get murdered *runs out the door***

**Drew and May: ARI GET BACK HERE *run out the door***


	2. Chapter 1

**Ari: Hey peeps, as promised here is a new chapter, just as a warning it's a bit of a filler chapter, please don't kill me *cowards in fear***

**Drew: You're such a dork *flicks hair fringe***

**Ari: Thanks for repeating what I already know grasshead, May can you do the disclaimer please.**

**May: schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, belongs to peeps in Japan.**

**Ari: Thanks, cyber cookies to anyone who reviewed, favorited, followed, or even viewed my story, you guys are awesome, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**Present day: September 2nd (New Bark Town, Johto)**_

(May's POV)

I was thinking about my first mission, it seemed as if yesterday was the day I helped out Professor Birch. After a few days, I went back to participating in contests in Johto and then won the Johto Grand Festival later that year. I took a year off after that to help out Nurse Joy and to take a break from the contest circuit.

After I turned fourteen, I competed in contests in the Sinnoh region and won the Grand Festival there. Then last year, I did Hoenn contests for a second time and then won the Grand Festival in May. I decided to take a back from contests and focus more on doing missions. It was hard doing both missions and contests, but I managed.

Max is still in his room, he just can't get himself to leave his technology. He does go on short journeys every now and then but stays at the pokemon center. After a year of doing missions, Max created a hotline so that people could call me for help directly and he invented several gadgets that helped me out on many missions. He also helps arrange my transportation around the world which helps a lot.

I was currently wearing my mission outfit of a red t-shirt crop top, black cargo pants, black sneakers, black and grey fingerless gloves, and my hair dyed black in a ponytail with my dog ears still left down. My hair was currently hidden in a helmet with googles due to being a two seater plane flying above Johto.

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to the person in front of me.

"Thanks for the lift Winona," I shouted gratefully.

She shouted back, "It's no problem, consider it thanks for helping me save Fortree Town from Team Rocket a while back."

"It was no problem," I shouted, "taking down that robot was a piece of cake."

"We are directly above New Bark Town, you ready," she shouted.

I checked my parachute, "Yea," I shouted. Winona then flipped her plane and I fell out diving toward Professor Elm's lab. I pulled the ring to release the chute and guided myself to land next to the lab. After I landed, I took off the chute along with my helmet and headed toward the lab. After going inside, I saw that the lab was trashed and Professor Elm was trying to clean up the mess.

"Professor Elm," I said making my presence known.

He then turned around and smiled gratefully, "Thanks so much for coming May," he said as he shook my hand.

"What happened here?" I asked as I looked around the lab.

He then had a troubled look on his face, "I don't know; I was in town getting some supplies when it happened."

"Was anything taken?" I asked.

"From what I can gather, all that was stolen was a rare pokemon fossil we were studying and all the starter pokemon, which is bad because I have a new trainer coming in today," he said anxiously.

I nodded and started looking around; I then found a long yellow orange hair near where they kept the starter pokemon.

_Hmm….I think I know whose hair this is, but I better have Max scan it._

I called Max on my poketch, "Hey Max, can you do a DNA scan on this piece of hair?" I asked.

The scan tray slide out of my poketch, "Yea, just place it in the scan tray, and I'll run some tests," he said.

"Please and thank you," I said while looking for more evidence.

I then went outside and saw a set of tire tracks by a side window. I started looking at them closer when Max called me back.

"The hair sample you gave me matched up to Cassidy from Team Rocket," Max said.

I sighed, "I figured as much, it was same MO, steal a rare item, some pokemon and then use a car or vehicle as an escape," I told Max, "I'm gonna investigate, I'll keep you posted."

I turned off my poketch and started following the tire tracks. After a ten minute walk, I finally heard voices.

"Yes!" said Butch excitedly, "the boss will be pleased with the fossil and these pokemon."

"Come on!" Cassidy said impatiently, "the cops will be here any minute, can't you fix this thing any faster Biff."

Butch glared at her, "the name is Butch and I'm going as fast as I can," he said annoyed.

I sighed; Cassidy never could remember his name. I saw in the back of the jeep was a cage with the three starter pokemon in it.

"Skitty, come on out," I whispered as she appeared out of her pokeball.

"Can you distract those two while I free the pokemon?" I asked.

"Nyat," she said and went off to distract the bickering duo.

As she was distracting them, I took out a hair pin from my hair and started picking the lock. I finally freed the pokemon and returned them to their pokeballs when I heard Skitty wail in pain.

"Skitty," I cried as she was hit with a shadow ball by Mightyena.

"Blaziken, let's go," I shouted while throwing his pokeball.

"Blaziken use sky uppercut then overheat," I shouted while running to Skitty.

I picked her up to see that she was knocked out and then returned her to her pokeball. As Blaziken was fighting off Mightyena and Cassidy, Butch finally got the jeep started.

"Cassidy let's go!" Butch shouted.

"Mightyena return!" Cassidy shouted as she got in the jeep, Butch then stepped on the accelerator and started driving away.

I sighed, the bad guys never made this easy. I returned Blaziken and quickly pushed a button on my poketch causing my shoes to turn into rocket skates and started skating after them.

After a minute or two, I finally caught up to them and jumped into the back of the jeep while making my shoes turn back to normal.

"Ahh!" Cassidy screamed as she saw me, "must you always be this persistent!" she yelled at me.

I grabbed the fossil, "must you always steal," I retorted.

"Brick stop, she has the fossil!" Cassidy screamed.

"IT'S BUTCH!" he shouted as he immediately stepped on the brake to halt the jeep while I got out and released Glaceon.

"Glaceon use ice beam," I shouted as Butch and Cassidy started running away.

"Glace," she said and immediately used ice beam to freeze Butch and Cassidy in place.

"Thank you Glaceon, return," I said returning her to her pokeball. Then Officer Jenny and some of her officers came up in their cars.

"Just in time," I said gratefully to Officer Jenny, "the fossil and the starter pokemon are safe and sound."

"Thanks for the help May, you sure make it easier for my family and I to catch these criminals," Officer Jenny said gratefully.

Soon Professor Elm rode up in his jeep and I returned the fossil and starter pokemon to him.

"Thanks so much May, would you like a ride back to the lab?" he asked.

"No thanks professor, I need to get to the nearby airport to head back home," I said.

"Let me help you out, Gardevoir come on out," Professor Elm said.

"Gardevoir," she said elegantly.

I looked at Gardevoir concerned, "can she teleport me that far?" I asked.

"No, but she can teleport you to Olivine City where you can catch the ferry," he said.

I smiled, "thank you professor," I said gratefully.

"Gardevoir, use teleport," Professor Elm gently commanded.

"Ggaarrddeevvooiirr," she said and I suddenly found myself in Olivine City.

"Thank you Gardevoir," I said.

"Garde," she said and teleported herself back to Professor Elm.

After Gardevoir left, I made my way to the ticket booth to get a ticket back to Hoenn. As I walked there, I heard my name being called.

I turned around, "Hi Drake," I said surprised, "what is an elite four member doing outside of Hoenn?" I asked.

"Visiting some sea goin friends in the city, what are you doing here in Johto?" he asked.

"I just got here from helping recover a fossil and some pokemon that were stolen by Team Rocket, now I'm on my way to buy a ticket for the ferry home," I said.

"I'm heading back to Hoenn myself, I'll give you a lift," he said.

"Are you sure?" I questioned, "I don't want to be a bother," I said nervously.

"It's no problem; call it a favor for recovering my boat from Team Aqua," he said.

"Alright," I said happily as I followed him to his boat.

We made it back to Hoenn in a couple of hours, after arriving, I decided to go to the pokemon center and call Max.

"Hey May, where are you and how did the mission go?" he asked.

"I'm at the Lilycove Pokemon center and the mission went fine, everything has been returned and the bad guys were taken to jail by Officer Jenny," I said. "Now I'm gonna head to the airport and come back home," I said tiredly.

"Let me send you Kirlia, she can teleport you home," Max said.

"Can she do teleport that far of a distance?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's been practicing really hard," Max said proudly.

"Alright, I'll send my Skitty; can you give her to Nurse Joy, she got a bit banged up in a battle with a Mightyena," I said sadly.

"Okay, see ya shortly May," Max said.

He ended the call and I went to the pokemon transfer machine. Max and I then swapped pokemon; I then let Kirlia out asking her to teleport me to Max.

"Kirlia," she said with a smile and teleported me back to the Petalburg Pokemon center.

"Thanks Kirlia, return," I said as I returned her to her pokeball.

I then handed her pokeball to Max who came from the back hall.

"Here you go Max, where's Nurse Joy?" I asked while looking around the front desk for her.

"She's in the kitchen cleaning up from supper with Chancey," Max said, "she wanted to ask you something when ya got back."

"Okay, I'll go help out after I change," I said.

I went into my room, took a shower to wash out the black dye and changed into a plain red t-shirt, jeans, and red converse. I then went to the kitchen to help Nurse Joy clean up.

She turned when I came into the kitchen, "glad to see you came back in one piece," she said with a smile.

I grabbed a towel and started to help dry dishes, "Max said you wanted to ask me something, what it is?" I asked.

She stopped washing for a second and turned to look at me, "have you considered going to school?" she asked.

I continued to dry dishes, "to be honest, I haven't really thought much of it; I did a bit of schooling while on my journeys, but I always focused on coordinating," I said.

Nurse Joy turned back to doing dishes, "maybe you should then go to school while you on a break from coordinating, I think your parents would have wanted you to go to school," she said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, maybe I'll learn something I didn't before," I said optimistically.

"Good," she said, "I apologize in advance, but I turned in an application for you at Lily Cove High in Lily Cove City and you've been accepted. The school is run by past Hoenn champion Steven and you would get a good education there," she said nervously.

I was a little hurt that she did that behind my back, but she did it out of her best interest trying to help me so I couldn't stay mad at her for too long, she has been an aunt-like figure to me for years since my parents died.

"I'll go, maybe something good will come out of it," I said with a smile.

She looked relieved, "that's good, school will start in a few days and you'll be staying in their dorms since it is a long distance from here, you can start packing in the morning," she said.

Once the dishes were done, I said good night to Nurse Joy and went to my room. I checked the time and saw that it was 9:39 PM. I decided to go to bed early due to having been on a mission and was exhausted from it. I got ready for bed and just laid there thinking about school. _Maybe it will do me good,_ I thought but maybe not.

I was now concerned about how my presence would be a distraction at school due to saving the world and being a four time Top Coordinator. _Maybe I could wear a wig and contacts then call the school to change my name._ As I continued thinking of the possibilities to solve this problem, I finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Ari: I know the ending and probably the chapter was pathetic but the action will pick up in the next chapter, I SWEAR!**

**Gary: When do we come in.**

**Ari: You, Drew, Paul, and Ash show up in the next chapter.**

**Drew: Can I be cut out of this story.**

**Ari: NO! *hits Drew with Misty's mallet that she borrowed - *cough* took with out permission *cough***

**Ari: Another note, clothes throughout the whole story will be posted on my profile, hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ari: Hey peeps, here's the next chapter.**

**Drew: Why do you say peeps?**

**May: Because she can, so excited for the next chapter, what do I do this time.**

**Ari: You'll find out and the guys are finally mentioned.**

**Gary: Finally, you took forever to put us in the story.**

**Ari: Shut up Gary, May could you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: On with the chapter.**

* * *

_**September 3rd (Petalburg City, Hoenn)**_

(May's POV)

I woke up around 8:00 the next morning feeling refreshed; I changed into a red low-neck tee with a white tank top underneath, knee length dark blue jean shorts, my red converse, my treble clef necklace, and my usual red bandana in my hair. I then went to the kitchen to help Nurse Joy with breakfast.

"How did you sleep?" she asked.

"I slept fine, I did a lot of thinking about the school last night, the one thing that bothers me is that if I go as myself, it will cause a lot of attention and I just want to be normal at school," I said.

Nurse Joy face soon had a look of concern/thought, "you're right, I never thought of that," she said.

I smiled, "that's why I came up with the idea that I could alter my appearance with a wig, colored contacts, and glasses while also going by a different name," I said.

"That seems to be a good solution," she said carefully, "but how will do missions while in school?"

"I would just go in as my usual self," I said confidently, "If I could handle doing missions and coordinating, I think I can juggle school and missions as well."

"I don't see any problem with it, I just hope you can handle being two different people," she said nervously, "but if you can make the arrangements, I don't see a problem with it," she said with a smile.

I finished prepping the food and let Chancey start serving it, "okay, I'll go talk to Max and make arrangements," I said as I left the kitchen.

I then walked to Max's room and knocked on the door.

"Hey Max, you in there?" I asked.

"Yup, come on in May," he said from his computer.

I entered his room and closed the door, "what did Nurse Joy want to talk to you about last night?" he asked while still looking at his computer.

"She wants me to go to school in Lily Cove City," I said, "I actually don't mind, but I'm worried about going as me, if I did it would cause a lot of attention since I'm a teen hero and four timing Top Coordinator. So I was wondering if you could secretly order a wig for me?" I asked.

"That makes sense," Max said, "what kind of wig are you wanting?" he asked.

"Hmm…can you order a wig that's below my shoulders about 5 inches and dark brown?" I asked.

"Yup, and it'll arrive in secret so no one will know," Max reassured me.

"Well I better go buy some brown contacts and glasses before I forget," I said while turning to leave the room.

"Wait," Max said, "you already have both from those two undercover missions."

I slapped my forehead, "I can't believe I forgot about those, thanks Max," I said gratefully.

"No problem," Max said as he stared at his computer, "the wig should be here in a few hours."

I stared at him in shock, "Wow, talk about fast service," I said.

There was suddenly a beeping noise coming from Max's computer and he started typing at a furious pace.

"You up for a mission in Sinnoh May?" Max asked me.

"Sure, what have we got?" I asked turning to see the computer screen.

"Team Galactic sabotaged the Sunyshore Tower in Sunyshore City and they have Flint of the Elite Four and Volkner as hostages," Max said, "you know what that means."

I sighed in annoyance, "that means that PHPA (Pokemon and Human Protection Agency) will be there, I know they're good at what they do, but they annoy me when they say don't need my help when they do," I huffed.

"Well better suit up, Mr. Briney will take you to Sunyshore City; he'll meet you on the beaches near Petalburg in fifteen minutes," Max said.

"Okay, bye Max," I said I left his room.

I went to my room to change into my mission clothes and dyed my hair, I then grabbed some gadgets Max invented for me and six of my pokemon.

I then pressed a button on my poketch to change my sneakers into rocket shoes and skated towards the beach, after waiting a few minutes, I met up with Mr. Briney and his Wingull Peeko. As soon as we set sail I asked Max for the GPS position of where PHPA was.

"According to satellite positioning, they are above Mt. Pyre," Max said.

"At least I have a few hours head start," I said relieved, "thanks Max."

"No problem, keep me posted," he said as he ended the call.

I turned around to face Mr. Briney, "thanks for the lift," I said gratefully.

"It's no problem May, after all you did save Peeko and myself from those robbers a while back," he said.

I smiled at him and then turned back to face the ocean in front of me taking in the pokemon and scenery.

* * *

_**(Sunyshore City, Sinnoh)**_

After about an hour or two, we reached Sunyshore City and I waved good bye to Mr. Briney while heading toward the tower. When I got there, I was a bunch of officers taking command from Officer Jenny.

"What's the status of the situation?" I asked.

Officer Jenny turned to face me with a stressed out look, "Team Galactic has Flint and Volkner inside Sunyshore Tower around the third floor and we can't get in without being stopped or Team Galactic threating to harm them," she said tiredly.

"Leave it to me," I said with a smile as I called Max on my poketch, "hey Max, can you send me the blue prints of the Sunyshore Tower to me along with the placement of Team Galactic grunts in the building"? I asked.

"Sure thing May," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said as the blue prints appeared on my poketch in the manner of a small 3D holographic image.

"Hmm….it seems that the best way for me to enter into the tower is through the sewer," I told Officer Jenny, "keep your men around the perimeter and I'll hand the rest," I said with a smile.

"You'll do no such thing," a stern voice said behind me.

I groaned, "Nice to see you made it in time Lance," I said as nicely as I could.

He had a stern look on his face, "what are you doing here, this is too big of a situation to leave to you, my own personal group of agents will handle this," he said sternly.

Okay, now I'm ticked off, I HATED when people told me I couldn't do something I was capable of.

"I'm perfectly fine of being able to rescue hostages, thank you," I said curtly.

Then I saw four guys standing behind him; guess those must be the group of agents Lance was talking about.

The green haired guy walked toward me, "do you know how to handle a mission by yourself, you seem too klutzy to that," he said with a smirk.

Oh great another jerk at PHPA to deal with.

Then the raven haired guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder walked up to the grasshead, "you don't know that, she could be as good as Dawn, Misty, or Leaf," he said.

"I highly doubt that," the grasshead said as he flicked his hair fringe.

I rolled my eyes at his annoying behavior, _he's so arrogant_.

While thinking, the raven haired guy walked up to me, "sorry about that, Drew has a tendency to be arrogant at times, by the way, my name is Ash and this is my partner Pikachu," he said while pointing his finger at Pikachu.

_At least Ash seems nice, not like grasshead over there, _"nice to meet ya, my name is May."

Then the other two guys walked up to join the rest of the circle.

Ash then introduced me to them as he pointed to the purple head, "that's Paul and the other guy in Gary," he said.

"Pleasure to me you," Gary said flirtatiously with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, "charmed," I said flatly. _Great a playboy, I feel sorry for any girl that goes with him_.

"Boys come over here," Lance called standing next to Officer Jenny while looking at the blue prints, "it seems the best thing is for you to do is to split up, one group secures the power and the other rescues the hostages."

"Okay so who goes where?" Drew asked.

Lance thought for a moment, "you will go with Paul to rescue the hostages and Ash will go with Gary to secure the power," he said while studying the blue prints, "it seems the best point of entry is toward the top by the observation deck."

I gasped silently, _what the heck, it's crawling with grunts up there, they'll never make their way through that_.

I walked over to their little powwow, "Lance, your agents won't be able to get through there, there are a lot of grunts in that area of the building," I said concerned.

Lance then looked at me annoyed, "I know what my agents are capable of, they'll get the job done," he said firmly.

_Argh, this guy is insufferable_. I then walked a few feet away signaling Ash to follow me.

He followed behind me, "what's up May and what's the deal with you and Lance."

I gave an annoyed looked, "he feels my presence is annoying whenever I meet up with him," I said firmly, "listen, your leader's plan is going to go south, a 3D holographic map with the grunts movements on my poketch shows that there are a lot of grunts in the area of where you're supposed to enter the building."

Ash looked puzzled, "how do you know that?" he asked.

"My brother sent me a holographic copy of the blueprints to the tower with the movements of the grunts; he's a huge genius with awesome computer skills," I said proudly, "but back to the point at hand, here's a small communicator you stick in your ear with a speaker so I can hear what you hear, if your boss' plan goes south, I'll be your backup," I said smiling as I handed him the ear bud communicator.

Ash smiled, "thanks May, but I think we'll be fine, we're some of the best agents at PHPA," he said as he started to make his way back.

"Ash," I called before he could get far, "don't tell anyone about what just happened, I don't want to get you in trouble with Lance," I said concerned.

He nodded and made his to the others as they got into their groups, Ash called out a Charizard and grasshead called out a Flygon, Paul joined Drew and Gary joined Ash. They flew up toward the observation deck and told their pokemon to use flame thrower to make an opening, after landing they recalled their pokemon.

I then turned my attention from the roof to my poketch with the 3D holographic map of the tower with the movements of grunts as red dots and the four guys as green dots. As I watched the map, I paid attention to the conversation happening between the guys through my own ear bud communicator.

_"What were you talking to airhead about?" Drew asked._

_"She was concerned about the plan," Ash said._

_"Nothing's wrong with the plan, everything's going according to it," Gary said._

I looked at the map, _they're gonna head into the group of grunts in 3…2…_

_"Crap," Drew shouted, "Absol, use razor wind." _

_Gary groaned, "how in the world did May know that there would be this many grunts up here," he huffed._

I smirked to myself, _thank you Max, score one for me and zero for PHPA_.

_"Stuntank, use poison gas," a woman said._

_"Ahh! That stuff…reeks…," Ash started to say before he and the other guys fell with a thud._

_That's my cue_, "Lance," I said bluntly, "your agents just got captured."

"What are you talking about?" he asked annoyed.

I put my poketch at the same receiving frequency as my ear bud communicator and put it on speaker.

_"Move the PHPA stooges where Flint and Volkner are, they'll enjoy the company," a woman's voice said evilly._

I then turned off the ear bud communicator's reception on my poketch and called Max.

"Hey May, I heard the conversation, want me to run a voice analysis?" he asked.

"Please and thank you" I said cheerfully and then turned my attention to Lance.

"Want my help now?" I asked with a smirk.

Lance had an annoyed look, "fine, but you get one shot before we storm the building in thirty minutes," he said sternly.

"Fair enough," I said as Max called me on my poketch.

"The voice analysis matches up the woman's voice with Jupiter from Team Galactic," he said.

"I thought that was her, but I just wanted to double check, thanks Max," I said and signed off.

I then went to the swear drain, removed the lid, and hopped in. _Ugh, it reeks down here_; I then stared at a map of the sewer that appeared on my poketch and guided myself to find that I was directed below the tower.

I then climbed up the ladder that was connected to the building and entered quietly. I checked the 3D holographic map to find that all the grunts had now converged to the middle of the tower. I swiftly made my way up to the middle; I checked the map and found two grunts that were nearby.

"Beautifly come on out," I whispered, "use sleep powder."

"Beautifly," she said as she used sleep powder on the two grunts.

"Thanks Beautifly return," I said as I started my way down the hall.

I suddenly found my arms and legs tied up from a string shot used by a Dustox.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little May," a snickering voice said.

I groaned, _Jupiter should be with the other grunts, not roaming the halls_.

"Well, this time we stopped you from foiling our plans, time to take you to see the other hostages," she said with a smirk.

Two other grunts came up and started dragging me to the room where everyone was kept. When reaching the door, the grunts started going through my pockets and pulled my pokeballs out while taking my poketch.

"Hey!" I shouted in protest, but the grunts ignored me and threw me into the room as they locked the door.

* * *

**Ari: and CUT!**

**May: wait WHAT! why'd ya do that, I just got captured!**

**Ari: It's called a cliff hanger May (I apologize if I did a crappy job at it).**

**Drew: Duh airhead.**

**May: I don't think you're in the position to tease me since I have to save you.**

**Drew: whatever.**

**Ari: Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter, PLEASE REVIEW, I want to know if people think my story is any good. Thanks, see ya next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Ari: Hey guys, here's the next chapter.**

**May: What happens to me?! Tell me!**

**Ari: You'll find out, calm down May.**

**Drew: Yea airhead no need to overreact.**

**May: Shut up Drew!**

**Ari: Stop arguing! May can you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

* * *

**_September 3rd (Sunyshore City, Sinnoh)_**

(May's POV)

_Great, just great, nothing like getting caught by the bad guy and getting tied up by string shot, oh well better check to see if everyone's okay_.

"Flint and Volkner are you okay?" I asked.

"We're fine, can't say the same for those guys, they got a huge whiff of poison gas and there knocked out," Flint said.

"Don't worry; I got everything under control," I said reassuringly.

I struggled to get my hand in one of my side pockets, after succeeding; I reached my laser lipstick and cut the string shot binds. I then used it to cut the ropes of Flint and Volkner.

"We need to get out of here and get these boys to a hospital," Flint said concerned.

I started cutting the boys ropes, "don't worry; I have some pokeblock that helps with poison attacks," I said.

Flint and Volkner looked at me surprised, "who taught you how to do that?" they asked.

"I learned from Nurse Joy and a few other people," I said as I finished cutting off grasshead's ropes.

I gently shook the boys awake and handed them a piece of pokeblock, "eat it, it'll help fight against the poison," I said gently.

The boys ate it and color started coming back into their faces.

"How did you find us?" Ash asked while standing up.

"I listened to you guys being captured over the ear bud communicator I gave you and then I came up through the sewer because there were fewer grunts down there, then I got captured in a string shot attack ordered by Jupiter and finally I was brought here," I said.

Drew, Gary, and Paul looked confused, "what ear bud communicator?" Gary asked.

I pulled one out my side pocket, "one similar to this that I gave to Ash before you got in here," I said briefly.

I put the ear bud communicator back into my pocket, _now to figure a way of here_; I quickly put my head against the door to hear if any grunts were near.

"What the heck are you doin airhead?" Drew asked.

I turned to look at him with an annoyed look on my face, "I'm listening to see if any grunts are posted outside the door," I said.

"Were there any?" Ash asked.

I turned to look at Ash with a calm expression on my face, "not that I could hear, so now we can come up with a strategy," I said, "we'll all find Jupiter since she has our pokemon, after that, you, Gary and Volkner go to the main control panel and turn the power back on while Flint, Paul, Drew, and I stop Jupiter and Team Galactic," I said firmly.

Drew had an annoyed look on his face, "who made you in charge," he said smugly.

I gave him a smirk, "since I'm the one that saved your sorry butt," I said teasingly.

"Fine, but how are we going to get out of here oh smart one?" he asked sarcastically.

I smirked at him again, "just leave it to me," I said.

I reached to get my laser lipstick again and started making a perforation of a square by the door; I then reached into my pocket and pulled out my hidden pokeball.

"Blaziken, use fire punch," I shouted.

"Blaze," he said as he used fire punch to knock out the square.

I smirked at Drew, "_that's_ how it's done," I said silently laughing at his shocked face.

I then heard footsteps running down the hallway.

"Blaziken, you know what to do," I said calmly.

Blaziken then intercepted the grunts in the hall and launched a bunch of fire type attacks to make the grunts run in retreat.

"How are we supposed to find Jupiter?" Gary asked.

"I'm gonna make the hunch that she is at the observation deck where the control panel is," I said, "Volkner, can you lead the way?" I asked.

"Yea," he said as he started running, "follow me."

We ran after him with Blaziken attacking grunts and pokemon that were in the way. We finally made it to the generator room after Blaziken kicked the door down.

Jupiter looked at me surprised, "how did you escape?!" she asked in shock.

I smirked while taking a battle stance, "you really think that tying me up is going to keep me away," I said, "think again."

"Blaziken, go for it!" I yelled as I made my way into the fray starting to throw, punch, and kick grunts.

Then I noticed I was fighting alone because the guys were just staring at me, "guys!" I yelled, "get your pokemon and follow the plan."

They then snapped out of it and found their pokemon. Ash, Gary, and Volkner made their way to the controls with Pikachu, Electivire, and Luxray and started commanding thunderbolts to charge the controls. Flint, Paul, and Drew started battling a bunch of Golbat with Infernape, Torterra, and Absol.

While fighting the few remaining grunts, I grabbed my pokemon and poketch but then noticed that Jupiter was trying to sneak her way out the door.

"I don't think so!" I yelled, "Beautifly, use string shot!"

"Beautifly," she yelled as she launched her string shot to tie up Jupiter.

"Thank you Beautifly, you to Blaziken, nice fighting, return," I complimented as I returned them. I then made my way to the main controls with Flint, Paul, and Drew.

"We don't have enough power to jumpstart the generator," Volkner said sadly.

I had a thoughtful look on my face and then called Max, "Hey Max, does my poketch have enough power to help start the generator for the tower?" I asked.

"I think so he," he said, "just connect your poketch to the main controls while the electric pokemon unleash their attacks."

I then connected my poketch using a cord to the main control, "go for it," I said to the guys.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt, Electivire use thunder, Luxray use thunderbolt," Ash, Gary, and Volkner said simultaneously.

With the combination of power, we were able to get enough to start the generator; Volkner then took control and set everything back to normal. The nine of us headed outside to meet up with Lance and Officer Jenny.

"Thanks for the help everyone," Officer Jenny said gratefully.

I smiled at her, "I'm glad I was able to help," I said before turning to Lance, "you might want to have your agents receive medical attention, they got a huge whiff of poison gas," I said concerned.

"Aww, the little airhead cares," Drew said smugly.

I gave him an annoyed look before turning to my poketch discovering that it died since it used all its power to help turn on the generator, _great_.

While I checked my poketch, Nurse Joy came and checked the boys out asking how they survived the poison gas attack.

I then turned around to answer her question, "I gave them some pokeblock that I made with Pecha berries, Salveyo weed, Remeyo weed, and heal powder," I said.

The guys just stared at me, "am I an alien or something because I swear this is the fourth time you've stared at me today," I said annoyed.

They snapped out of their gaze, "where are you going now May?" Ash asked.

"To the airport, unlike you guys, I don't have my own jet," I said.

"We can give you a ride, it's the least we can do after helping us out," Ash said while smiling.

I then turned to face Lance and gave him a face asking for a look of approval.

"Fine," he said as he started walking away to the airport with Paul, Gary, and Drew following.

I then followed them with Ash and we soon found ourselves on their jet taking off.

"Where are we taking you?" Lance asked.

"You can drop me off at Lilycove City," I said.

I then noticed Ash kept staring at me like he was inspecting something.

"Ash?" I asked kindly, "can you please stop staring, it's a little uncomfortable."

"Sorry May, I feel like I've seen you before on in a magazine or something," he said.

I then noticed a coordinating pokemon magazine with a story about me lying on a table in front of me.

I tossed him the magazine, "I think this will answer your question," I said.

He then looked at it curiously and made the connection with a smile on his face.

"Your May Maple, four timing Top Coordinator," he said excitedly making everyone's heads turn to me.

"That's me," I said with a smile.

"Wait, so you're a four timing Top Coordinator and a teen hero?" Gary asked surprised.

I shrugged at him, "pretty much, it takes a lot of bouncing around, but I am able to do both," I said.

"I don't see how you're a Top Coordinator, you seem like to much of an air head," Drew said as he walked up to me with a smirk while flipping his fringe.

I was starting to lose my temper, _what was with this guy_.

I stood up, "excuse me; I don't see how I'm an airhead if I can save your sorry butt at least twice," I said angrily.

He smirked and was about to flick his fringe again when I lost it, I flicked his hand from his hair, pulled his arm, and flipped him over my waist causing him fall flat on his back. Gary and Ash stared in shock with their mouths open and even Paul had a shocked look on his face before whispering "idiot". Gary and Ash just burst out laughing and couldn't stop.

"Dude," Gary laughed, "you just got flipped by a girl."

I sat back down satisfied while Drew just lay there with a shocked look on his face. He finally snapped out of it and walked back to his seat silently.

Gary and Ash finally calmed down, "how did you do that?" Gary asked.

I shrugged, "I know a couple forms of martial arts and this arrogant jerk was starting to tick me off," I said.

"Lance, we are over Lilycove City, we should be landing shortly," the pilot said.

"You don't have to do that, just drop me off here," I said as I grabbed a parachute and helmet with goggles.

The guys just stared at me, "what are you doing?" Paul asked gruffly.

"No need to go to the airport, I'll just jump out," I said simply while walking to the side door.

The guys looked at me like I was crazy, "are you nuts!" Ash yelled.

"Nope" I said happily, "nothing like a good freefall to get ya going, see ya later."

I did a two finger salute, opened the side door, and jumped out.

* * *

(Back on the plane)

The guys just stared in shock while Lance got up and shut the door.

"Smart alack," he huffed and walked back to his seat.

The guys got over their shock, "that is some chick," Gary said in awe.

"I'll say, she got ya good Drew," Ash teased.

Drew blushed, "shut up Ash," he said crossly.

Paul smirked, "you like her, don't you?" he asked slyly.

Drew blushed even more, "Shut Up!" he yelled and started to read a magazine.

The other guys looked at each other and shook their heads with smiles at Drew's denial.

* * *

(May's POV)

The wind felt extremely nice, I always enjoyed sky diving no matter where I was. I finally drew close to my target and pulled the chute. I landed next to Lilycove High and made my way inside toward the principal's office. I entered the room to find a secretary at a desk in front.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

I smiled, "is Mr. Stone here, I need to talk to him?" I asked nicely.

The secretary smiled back, "he's available, his office is behind my desk down the left hall," she said while pointing where to go.

"Thank you," I said with a smile and walked toward his office.

I knocked at the door and heard him say "enter".

I walked in and shut the door, ah Miss Maple, what brings down to Lilycove High today?" he asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about me attending here," I said, "I still want to come here but I was wondering if I could be here as a different person.

He looked puzzled, "why do you want to that?" he asked.

"I was thinking about how being a four timing Top Coordinator and a teen hero would cause a look of attention on me and I want to try to attend here as a normal student," I said.

"Hmmm," he said, "I think we can make an exception," he said with a smile.

I silently sighed in relief, "thanks, also can I move in tomorrow so that I can get used to the school before everyone else arrives?" I asked.

"That's okay with me, just stop by the office in your disguise and we'll give you your stuff for school," he said.

I smiled, "Thanks very much, I'll see you tomorrow," I said as I walked toward the door.

I left the school and made my way to the pokemon center where I called Max on the video phone since my poketch was dead.

"Hey Max, can you send me Kirlia so I can teleport myself home?" I asked.

"Sure May, I'll see you in a bit," he said and ended the call.

I then walked to a pokemon swap machine and shortly received Kirlia.

"Kirlia, can you use teleport?" I asked.

She nodded, "Kirlia," she said and then teleported me back to the Petalburg pokemon center.

"Thank you Kirlia, return," I said as I returned her to her pokeball.

"Hey May, how did the mission go?" Max asked as he came into the open area.

I handed him Kirlia's pokeball, "the mission went fine, I had to work with some of Lance's agents after saving them, and I flipped one of them after he made me lose my temper," I said.

"Why did you flip one of them?" Max asked.

"He wouldn't stop calling me an airhead," I said annoyed while crossing my arms.

Max sweatdropped, "oh, your wig came an hour ago," he said, "it's in your room."

"Thanks Max," I said while taking off my poketch, "can you fix this for me?"

"Sure May, I'll work on it right now," he said as he walked off to his room.

I then went to my room, took a shower, and changed into my outfit from early today. I then saw that it was 7:23 PM and went to the kitchen to have a late supper. I then went back to my room and started packing stuff for school tomorrow, by the time I finished it was almost 10:00. I then changed for bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Drew: What the heck Ari! why did you let airhead flip me!**

**Ari: Umm...let's see, one, your arrogance did you in and second it was just too funny!**

**May: Cool! I got to save everyone, wonder what happens next.**

**Ari: You'll find out soon, next chapter should be posted in a few days or until I can get at least 5 more reviews, please people, I feel no one really likes the story.**

**May: I like your story!**

**Drew: Of course you would, you're the main hero.**

**Ari: Anyways, thanks for reading, please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ari: Hey peeps, here's a new chapter!**

**Drew: Seriously, what's with calling people peeps, it's weird!**

**May: Relax Drew, leave Ari alone, it's just short for peoples.**

**Ari: Thanks May, can you do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Enjoy the chapter peeps**

**Drew: Just call them people not peeps.**

**May/Ari: Give it a rest Drew!**

* * *

**_September 4th (Petalburg City, Hoenn)_**

(May POV)

I woke up the next morning extremely excited for moving to Lilycove High. I changed into a red square cut lacy short sleeve shirt, a short khaki skirt, gold flip flops with red beading, and my treble clef necklace. I then went down to the kitchen to help Nurse Joy with breakfast and grab some for myself. After I was done, I went to feed and pick my pokemon that I would take with me to Lilycove. As I started to grab all my pokeballs and take them outside, Max stopped me in the hallway.

"Hey May, here's your poketch, I improved it so it should work a lot better now," Max said as he gave it to me.

"Thanks Max, can you do me another favor?" I asked while struggling to hold all my pokeballs.

"Sure May, whatcha need?" he asked.

I finally found my balance while putting a couple pokeballs in my pocket and then turned my attention back to him.

"Can you hack the Lilycove High student records and change my profile so that it says Linnea Maria Mason while also changing the history so it doesn't give too much away about me. Maybe say that I'm a coordinator that has competed in all the region's grand festivals but only got as far as the top 16 or something?" I asked, "oh and can you print a copy too?"

"Sure May, I'll have it done before you leave tomorrow," he said.

I gave a guilty look, "can you have it done in a little bit, that's when I'm leaving for school," I said sadly.

Max had a sad look on his face, "you're leaving today, I thought you were leaving tomorrow," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry Max, but I wanted to move in today so I could check out the school before everyone else arrives," I said.

Max then put a smile on his face, "you're right, it's best if you have an extra day to explore the school, maybe it'll help you from getting lost," he said teasingly.

I then frowned, "I only got lost once, can you stop teasing me about it?" I begged.

He smirked, "nope, see you later May; I'll work on your profile," he said as he left to go to his room.

I huffed, _annoying little geek, can't he leave me alone about that, I only got lost once, is that so much to give him a reason to tease me about it for life_.

I then made my way outside and released my pokemon so I could feed them their breakfast. As they ate, I went back inside to grab my pokemon egg and came back outside to sit on an outdoor chair so I could watch my pokemon. I received the egg from Nicolette and her family when I saved her family's farm from Team rocket a few weeks ago. They told me the egg that they gave me would be a good addition to my team and I couldn't wait for it to hatch. I then focused my attention to my pokemon who were playing in the yard.

"Hey you guys, can you come here for a sec?" I asked.

My pokemon made their way to sit/stand/fly in front of me.

"I don't think I've told you this, but I have decided to go to school," I said happily.

My pokemon chirped in excitement as I continued, "the thing is though, I'm going as a different person, it's to protect my identity so I can go to school as a normal teen, I also need to be careful in choosing who to take to school with me due to being recognizable from being in contests constantly," I said.

My pokemon nodded in understanding, "so please don't be upset if you aren't picked, okay," I said gently.

My pokemon chirped in approval while nodding their heads.

"Good," I said happily with a smile, "for starters, Blaziken, you're coming so that you can continue to help me on missions although when I'm at school, you're gonna have to stay in your pokeball most of the time," I said kindly.

"Blaze," he said in understanding as he nodded his head.

"Okay, let's see, I want to bring my pokemon egg with me," I said thinking out loud, "then I'll pick Swablu, Shinx, Skitty, Glaceon, and Munchlax," I said confidently.

Wartortle, Beautifly, and Bulbasaur looked a little sad, "don't worry you guys, I may swap for you, but I need to be careful because I've used you in a lot of contests and seeing you might cause someone to recognize me," I told them kindly with a small smile.

They nodded in understanding as I returned everyone to their pokeballs. I then put the ones I wanted to bring with me in my pockets while I carried the others to put back in the storage room with my egg.

After I put my pokemon away, Max gave me a printed copy of my file to give to school. I then put on the wig, brown contacts, and a pair of black rounded rectangular glasses while checking to make sure everything I needed was packed. _Clothes-check, portable electronic piano-check, guitar-check, violin-check, printer and laptop-check, pokemon-check, and lastly files-check_. I could buy bedding and such at a store in Lilycove City.

Max then gave me Kirlia so I could transport my myself to school and to find out the information I needed along with where my dorm would be, then I could have Kirlia teleport my stuff to the dorm.

"Bye Max," I said while giving him a hug.

"Bye May have fun," he said as he hugged me back.

I then saw Nurse Joy enter my room and she gave me a hug as well, "good luck in school," she said, "your parents would be proud of you."

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said as I grabbed purse with the files in it while releasing Kirlia.

"Kirlia please use teleport," I commanded gently.

"Kirlia," she said and we teleported to the front of the school, "thank you Kirlia, return," I said as I returned her to her pokeball.

I walked into the school to the principal's office where I saw the secretary from yesterday.

"Is Mr. Stone in his office"? I asked her nicely as I walked up to her desk.

She turned to look up at me with a funny look, "have I met you somewhere?" she asked.

I silently sighed in relief; _at least my disguise is working out okay_.

"No, I don't think so; I'm a new student here," I said pleasantly.

"Ah," she said with a smile, "Mr. Stone should be in his office, it's behind me down the left hall," she said while pointing.

I smiled, "thank you," I said kindly and walked to his office.

I knocked on the door and heard an "enter".

"Hi Mr. Stone, I came to give you my school information," I said while handing him the folder.

"Thank you Miss Ma…," he started to say Maple but caught himself, "what name are you going by?" he asked.

"I'm going by the name Linnea Maria Mason, everything about my alias is in my profile," I said.

"Okay," he said while digging into his desk, "here is your dorm key and a map of the school, I'll take you to your dorm and I'll allow you to settle in," he said.

"Thank you very much," I said gratefully.

He starting standing up making his way toward the door, "please follow me," he said.

"Miriam, I'll be out for a few minutes, please hold my calls," he said as we made our way out of the office.

"Yes, Mr. Stone," she replied as he shut the door.

He talked a little bit about the school as we walked out of the educational building, through a really nice courtyard to a nice looking building that had three stories.

"This is where the high ranked students stay," he said as we walked inside.

"You will be staying on the top floor that's somewhat styled like an apartment, it has four bedrooms, four bathrooms, and a common room that is a combination of a living room and decent sized kitchen along with a balcony facing the coast," he said as we reached the top floor.

We made it to the door and I used my dorm key to get inside. I walked in and was shocked, it was a really nice place and nicely sized as well.

"You're sharing the dorm with three other girls whose rooms are on the left and four guys whose rooms are on the right, their things are still here because this is their dorm doing their whole time here for school," he said.

"What are the names of the other students who live here?" I asked curiously.

"Their names are Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, and Drew," he said.

_AAAHHH!_ I screamed in my head, _grasshead and the other guys go to school here and I'm stuck in the same dorm as them, this is going to be a headache_.

"Okay," I said, "when do I pick up my school schedule?" I asked him.

"You can pick it up tomorrow when the other students arrive," he said, "I'll leave you so you can settle in and explore the school," he said while turning to leave.

"Thanks so much for helping me," I said gratefully as he left, I then shut the door and slumped against it.

_How in the world am I going to hide myself from those guys, this is going to be hard_.

I stood up straight and decided to look around the dorm; I went down the left hall to see two doors on either side. I opened up the right door, it showed a little short hall with a door on the left making that the bathroom I have to share and then there were two beds one on each side of the room with a nice big window in the middle.

The right side had a bunch of pink; I mean a lot of pink, the bed, the pillows, and stuff on her desk were all pink. She had her bed raised about three feet off the ground and had a book shelve and dresser under it.

The other side was empty, _so I take it that this is my side_. I saw that the bed was the same height as the other and that the dresser and bookshelf were under the bed as well. The desk faced the wall at the foot of my bed and the closets were located around the corner of the bathroom, they were a bit small but still nicely sized.

"Kirlia, come on out," I said throwing her pokeball.

"Kirlia," she said as she came out.

"Can you teleport my stuff here from back at the pokemon center?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said smiling and a moment later all my stuff came.

"Thank you Kirlia," I said while handing her her pokeball, "you can teleport yourself back to Max."

"Kirlia," she said while nodding to me and teleported back to Max.

I quickly put most of my stuff away; I put my clothes in the dresser and closet, my piano on my desk, my guitar and violin next to my desk, and I left my printer on the floor for the time being. I was about to hide my mission outfit and gadgets in the desk when a large metal block thing that looked like a file cabinet with no drawers covered by a red and white pokka dot clothe appeared next to my desk with a note on top.

_Hey May, _

_This is a small school present for ya that I designed. If you press the top right corner, that dot will activate a number pad that will appear on the top left. You then punch in a code of your choosing that will make the fabric role up and a door to open; it's a safe like thing to put your mission outfit, gadgets, and other stuff in. _

_Hope you like it, _

_Max_

_Aww, that's so sweet of him to do create this for me_. I typed in the passcode choosing for it to be the date of my first mission (0-9-2-3-2-0-10). After I typed it in, the fabric rolled up and revealed a door; I quickly stuck my mission clothes and gadgets in there then shut the door causing the fabric to roll back down.

I then placed my printer on top and stuck my laptop in the center desk drawer for the time being. I placed my egg on my bed gently, grabbed my purse, and left the school to find some things for the dorm. It didn't take long, about thirty minutes which I was thankfully for because I liked to shop but not too long. After I returned to the dorm, I put on red and white striped sheets, a red comforter with white pokka dots, and cute white round pillows on my bed. I saw that the time was 11:45 and decided to head back down to a farmer's market that I saw earlier to grab some lunch. I was a bit lonely so I decided to let out Glaceon to join me.

"Glaceon, come on out," I said while tossing her pokeball.

"Glace?" she said confused while looking at me puzzled.

I laughed, "Glaceon, it's me May, although at school here I'll be looking like this going by the name Linnea or Lin for short," I said with a smile.

Glaceon then realized it was me, "Glace," she said happily with a smile.

I laughed again, "come on Glaceon, let's go to the farmer's market to eat and find some berries so I can make pokeblock, I guess I should also buy some pokemon food as well," I said with a smile.

We made our way to the farmer's market where I got a really good sandwich to eat for lunch. As soon as I finished my sandwich, I heard shouting.

"Stop, Thief!" a stout bearded man said while running after the thief.

"Glaceon use ice beam!" I shouted.

"Glace," she said and used ice beam to freeze the crook in place.

The store keeper came up panting and began to catch his breath, "thanks...so much...for your...help," he panted gratefully.

I smiled, "no problem, I'm glad Glaceon and I were able to help," I said cheerfully.

"Glace," Glaceon said reciprocating my feelings.

Officer Jenny came up, arrested the crook, and gave the stolen money back to the store keeper.

"Come on Glaceon," I said, "let's go get some berries and pokemon food," I said cheerfully.

We started to walk away, but then the store keeper stopped us, "wait!" he yelled, "did you say you were looking for berries and pokemon food?"

I was confused, "yes, why do you ask?" I asked puzzled.

He smiled, "my store sells berries and pokemon food; follow me," he said.

"Thanks very much," I said as I followed him.

We reached his store that was about 5 minutes from the school and I was astounded by the variety of berries and pokemon food that he sold. I was even able to find certain herbs and powders I used when making pokeblock and poffins.

I went to the shop keeper to pay but he turned me down saying it was for free.

I had a surprised look on my face, "are you sure?" I asked.

He had a smile on his face, "please, you helped stop the guy that's been robbing me for weeks; it's the least I can do and please stop by anytime Miss..," he started to say.

"Mason, Lin Mason," I said with a smile, "thank you Mr. ….," I started saying.

He laughed, "just call me Bob," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "thanks again Bob, have a good day," I said as I exited the store.

Glaceon and I started heading back to the dorm with the berries and pokemon food. After reaching the dorm, I started making some pokeblock and poffins for the next few days. By the time I finished, it was 6:30 PM, to save myself a trip; I just ate some left over berries for supper.

After I finished eating, I fed my pokemon and walked to the balcony as they ate. The scene from the balcony was really pretty, you could see the coast from here and the sun was just starting to set. I cleaned up after my pokemon and decided to watch some TV to pass the time. After a few hours, I decided to go to bed and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**_September 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I woke up around 9:00, I quickly showered and changed into a loosely fitted short sleeved red shirt with thin white horizontal lines, dark skinny jeans, red converse, my treble clef necklace, my glasses, and contacts with my wig in a low ponytail. I then quickly fed my pokemon and eat some berries for breakfast; as I was cleaning up, I started to hear talking from outside the building meaning students were starting to arrive.

I returned my pokemon except Skitty and made my way into my room to mess around with my laptop til I heard people talking and the door being unlocked.

"Yea, I hope Mr. Brownstone doesn't teach that class this year," I heard a girl say.

It turned quiet, "has someone been in here?" another girl questioned.

I looked down at Skitty, "looks like it's time to meet the roomies," I said to her as I headed to the door.

* * *

**Ari: I apologize at the dullness of this chapter, more stuff happens in the next.**

**Dawn: When do us girls come in?**

**Ari: Next chapter.**

**Leaf: Where's the next chapter *finds printed copy on desk and starts looking through it*, ooo, May gets to...**

**Ari: I'll take that! *steals chapter*, no spoilers!**

**Leaf: Your no fun *pouts***

**Ari: Good grief, anyways, next chapter should be posted either when I get 5 more reviews (unless it's that bad of a story) or in a few days.**

**Leaf: Can I please read the next chapter?**

**Ari: NO!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ari: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, the website was given me issues about uploading new chapters.**

**Drew: Maybe you weren't tech savvy enough to figure it out yesterday.**

**Ari: Drew I'm pretty sure I'm tech savvy if I can take my laptop apart and put it back together to still have it work (I seriously did that by the way).**

**May: Give her a break grasshead, at least she figured out how to fix the problem, I bet you couldn't.**

**Drew: I'm sure you couldn't airhead.**

**May: What!**

**Ari: Guys! Not now, May please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

* * *

_**September 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)**_

(May's POV)

"How can you tell someone's been here?" Gary asked.

"I just know someone has been here, I know it," a girl said.

I walked into the common room, "well your hunch was right, I've been here since yesterday," I said.

Everyone stared at me, "who are you?" the bluenette girl asked.

Skitty jumped into my arms and I started to pet her whiling smiling at everyone, "my name's Linnea Mason, call me Lin," I said happily.

The bluenette girl smiled back, "hi, my name is Dawn, the brown haired girl in Leaf, the orange haired girl in Misty, the guy with the Pikachu is Ash, the plumhead emo is Paul, the spikey haired playboy is Gary, and arrogant grasshead is Drew," Dawn said cheerfully.

Drew, Gary, and Paul gave Dawn glares which she ignored with a wave of her hand. The guys then started at me as if I looked familiar.

"Have we met or seen you before?" Ash asked curiously.

_Of course Ash, you saw me flip Drew on the plane two days ago_, but of course I couldn't tell him of that, it would blow my whole cover.

I shook my head, "no I don't think so," I said thoughtfully.

"Why were you here yesterday?" Misty asked.

"I'm a new student here and I wanted to explore the school and settle in before everyone else came today," I said.

"Nya," Skitty complained and I looked her.

"So you want some pokeblock?" I asked.

"Nya," she said as shook her head with a grin.

"We'll let you make pokeblock while we unpack," Leaf said with a smile.

I knew I make pokeblock yesterday but I felt the urge to make some more. So while I did that, everyone unpacked and made their way back to the common room.

I just finished making Skitty her pokeblock, "okay Skitty," I said knowingly with a smile, "you know what to do."

"Nya," she said nodding while everyone looked confused.

I tossed her a pokeblock that she started to juggle with her tail using double slap, I then tossed her the remaining four for her to juggle. I snapped my fingers with a smile giving her the cue that she could eat them. She then tossed them up and caught them all in her mouth.

I went over and picked her up, "nicely done," I said with smile.

Everyone else stared at me, "what?" I asked them curiously.

Everyone broke out of their stare and Dawn smiled at me, "so I take it you're a coordinator then," she said.

"Yea, I'm not the greatest though," I lied flawlessly, "but I try multiple techniques to help my pokemon with their moves."

"That's a great idea, I use my poffins as motivation to help pokemon practice as well," Dawn said with a smile.

"I make poffins as well, but they're probably not as good as yours," I said honestly, "yours are pretty well famous having been made by a two timing Top Coordinator," I said slyly.

"So I take it you know who we are," Leaf said.

"For the most part, let's see:

**Dawn:** Top Coordinator in Sinnoh and Johto, daughter of famous coordinator Johanna, you want to become a pokemon stylist, and your pokemon are Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava, and Togekiss.

**Misty:** One of the gym leaders in Cerulean City, youngest sister of the sensational sisters and I'm guessing you don't want to follow their footsteps, you are striving to be a water type pokemon master, and your pokemon are Azurill, Corsola, Gyarados, Staryu, Psyduck, and Politoed.

**Leaf:** Winner of at least three pokemon leagues and also known to help do research with the pokemon professors, you're adopted along with your brother Red by a nice lady named Marie, you want to be a grass type researcher more than a battler, and your pokemon are Jigglypuff, Venesaur, Furret, Espeon, Nuzleaf, and Tropius.

**Ash:** Placed high in all leagues, won the Orange League and against the Kanto Battle Frontier, your mother is Delia, your dream is to be a pokemon master, and your pokemon are Pikachu, Infernape, Buizel, Sceptile, Charizard, and Donphan.

**Gary:** Did battling but decided to go into research, your grandfather is Professor Oak and your sister is Daisy who is a Top Coordinator in Kanto, your parents died in a car accident when you were young, you're on your way in following your grandfather's footsteps, and your pokemon are Umbreon, Blastoise, Electivire, Arcanine, Scizor, and Golem.

**Paul:** Placed high in all leagues, your brother is Reggie and your dad is Brandon the Pyramid King, you want to become the next Sinnoh champion, and your pokemon are Torterra, Drapion, Ursaring, Honchkrow, Weavile, and Magmortar.

Last but not least **Drew:** You are a three timing Top Coordinator in Sinnoh, Johto, and Kanto and tried twice in Hoenn but still have yet to succeed, your parents are Christopher, head of Hayden industries, Jennifer, Top Coordinator in Hoenn, and your younger sister Lizzy who is also wanting to be a Top Coordinator, your following the footsteps of your dad and will inherit the family business when you're older, and your pokemon are Roselia, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree, and Leafeon.

I think that covers most of it," I said with an exhausted smile.

Everyone just stared at me in shock, "how in the world do you know all that?" Leaf finally spluttered.

"I read it in multiple pokemon magazines and I know it doesn't say Paul's dad is the Pyramid King, but the resemblance and mannerisms are uncanny," I said.

Paul then gave me a dark look, "and I won't be telling the press or anyone that information," I stated firmly. He still gave me a suspicious look, _note to self, be careful around Paul_.

"Well you seem to know everything about us, but we know nothing about you," Misty said.

"As I said, I'm a coordinator, my name is Linnea Maria Mason, I have a younger brother Matt, and instead of saying my pokemon, I'll just show you," I said with a smile.

"Come on out gang," I said while tossing my four other pokeballs.

Munchlax, Shinx, Swablu, and Glaceon came out; I left Blaziken in my room along with my egg.

"Interesting bunch you have there, so I take it you've been to Sinnoh then," Misty said.

"Yup," I said with a smile, "everyone return."

"Don't you have six pokemon?" Leaf asked curiously.

I nodded, "hang on, I'll go get the last one," I said while walking out of the room and came back with my pokemon egg.

"Cool, you have a pokemon egg," Dawn said excitedly, "do you know what pokemon it is?"

"No, the people who gave it to me said it was a surprise and it should be hatching in a few days, I'm really excited," I said. I then heard a small beeping noise; it must be Lance calling in.

"I'm gonna put my egg away you guys," I said cheerfully while leaving the room.

I quickly put my egg on my bed and quietly went back and leaned against the hall to listen in.

_"You're timing is impeccable as always Lance," Leaf said sarcastically._

_"Zip it Green, I don't need lip from you," Lance said sternly._

_"You almost blew our cover with the new roommate," Dawn whined._

_"Okay, I'll try to do better next time," he said gruffly, "right now I need you to stop a robbery that's in progress at the Lilycove Museum, Team Galactic is trying to steal the Adamant Orb that's being borrowed from the Sinnoh region."_

_"Can't you get some other agents to help," Dawn complained._

_"No," he said sternly, "you're already in the city, just go," he said._

The call ended and everyone stood up to go head downtown to the museum.

"We have to run an errand Lin, we'll see ya later," the girls shouted while going out the door.

I quickly changed into my mission outfit and took the wig off along with the glasses and contacts. I decided to keep my hair black for the time being so that it was easier to change for missions. I grabbed my laser lipstick, grappling gun, special ear plugs that were used to block out any pokemon's screech attack, and my Blaziken.

I looked at my poketch and smirked; I'll give them a ten minute head start. I then went on my poketch to download the blueprints of the museum with the placement of Team Galactic.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

We ran downtown, which was a bit painful for me since I was still sore from when that airhead flipped me two days ago. We made it to the museum and split into two groups, the girls took the left and the guys and I took the right. We snuck into the building easily enough, but before we could call out our pokemon, we were surrounded by Golbat and grunts. We were tied in ropes, our pokemon taken, and we were pushed into the main big open area. We saw that the girls were stuck in the same boat as us.

"Let us go creep!" Dawn yelled struggling to get out of the ropes.

Saturn just laughed, "No thanks, I'll just take the orb and go, but it does look you could use a hand," he chuckled.

* * *

(May's POV)

Ten minutes were up and I used my rocket skates to quickly get to the museum. I went to the right side of the building and used my grappling gun to get me up toward the windows. I got on the ledge and silently opened the window to find that my roomies were tied up surrounded my Golbat and quickly put in the earplugs.

I then heard Saturn say, "No thanks, I'll just take the orb and go, but it does look like you could use a hand," he chuckled.

I silently shot my grappling gun toward the ceiling and started to swing down toward him.

"I think you could use a foot!" I yelled kicking him to the ground. I quickly put away the grappling gun and got in my battle stance with a smirk.

"Ugh, if it isn't May Maple," Saturn groaned.

"Wait, is that the girl who flipped you a few days ago?" Misty asked Drew slyly.

Drew just blushed and put his head down.

"Blaziken, go for it!" I shouted while tossing his pokeball.

"Toxicroak, take care of it," Saturn said while waving his hand.

Blaziken and Toxicroak started battling; I made my way over Drew and the rest of the gang while getting out my laser lipstick and cut their ropes.

"Put these in your ears," I quickly said while handing out the ear plugs.

The grunts then shouted, "Golbat use screech!" The Golbat started screeching but it didn't faze me or the others but they were surprised.

I groaned, "I'll explain later, just get your pokemon and start battling," I said as I did a back hand spring to avoid an air cutter attack.

They found their pokemon and started to battle. Dawn had Mamoswine, Leaf had Tropius, Misty had Gyarados, Paul had Torterra, Ash had Pikachu, Gary had Blastoise, and Drew had Roselia.

After a bit, all the Golbat were knocked out and the grunts along with Saturn were rounded up by Officer Jenny and her officers. Dawn and the others went outside and I followed with Blaziken, when we reached the front green Blaziken started to collapse.

"Blaziken!" I cried making everyone turn to face us.

I quickly pulled some pokeblock specially made to fight poisonings and quickly gave it to him. The poison left him, but he was still really weak, I started to treat his other wounds as everyone watched. I soon was finished and returned him to his pokeball.

"Am I doing something weird because I swear that everything I do makes you stare at me," I said annoyed.

The others blinked, "sorry," Dawn said, "it's just that you were able to handle the whole situation calmly."

I smiled, "I've just done this for a living and I've learned a lot about pokemon care from Brock, Nurse Joy and some other friends of mine," I said, "are your pokemon faring okay?"

"Our pokemon are fine," Misty said, "can I ask you two things?"

"Uh..sure," I said hesitantly.

"First, what's with the earplugs?" she asked as she took them out of her ears and started to hand them to me.

"First, you guys can keep them," I said, "second, they block out all pokemon screech attacks, but you can still hear human speech fine."

"How did you find these?" Leaf asked.

"My brother invented them," I said proudly.

"Now for my second question, how did you know we were here and that there was a robbery?" she questioned slyly.

"Someone called my hotline and told me about it," I lied.

"You have a hotline?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, my brother created it, people call it when they need my help," I said.

Speaking of help and doing missions, the thought occurred to me as to when Mars will strike; she's the last of the Cyrus' stooges in his command to cause some trouble.

"May, you in there?" Ash asked snapping me out of my train of thought.

"Yea, I'm just wondering when Mars will strike, she's the last of Cyrus' three stooges and if Jupiter along with Saturn are trying to cause trouble, she will to," I said thinking out loud.

"We'll get her just like the other two, it shouldn't be too hard," Gary said.

Dawn then looked at that time on her poketch and squealed.

"Yes!" she screamed, "it's 1:12 PM, giving us plenty of time to shop."

Everyone else turned ghostly white while I was confused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Leaf shook her head with a scared look in her eye, "when it comes to Dawn and shopping, it's a horrible nightmare, we get stuck at the mall for at least 3 hours," she whimpered.

Dawn looked happy, "you want to come along?" she asked.

I shook my head, "sorry, but I have to be heading back, see you later," I said as my shoes converted to rocket skates and skated away.

I made it back to the dorm, changed out of my mission clothes into my earlier outfit along with the disguise, and put away my mission stuff in the vault. I decided I was in the mood to make cookies so I went out and bought supplies to make them along with other food in general to stock the kitchen. Before I started, I went into my room to my iPod and speakers but then I saw that my egg was glowing constantly. _It looks like it's gonna hatch any minute, I better take it to see Nurse Joy_. I quickly grabbed the egg along with Blaziken's pokeball and rushed to go see Nurse Joy. I made it down to her office to find Brock at the front desk.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Can you check my egg, I think it's about to hatch and can you check my Blaziken?" I asked while catching my breath.

"Sure," he said, "just follow me."

We went to the back room where he started to check out my egg.

"Your egg sounds and looks healthy, why don't you stay here while I check your Blaziken?" he said.

"Okay," I agreed and handed him Blaziken's pokeball.

He left the room while I sat and stared at my egg, it finally started to glow more strongly and finally take the shape of a pokemon.

"Riolu," the little Riolu said.

I smiled, "hi Riolu, it's nice to meet you," I said happily with a smile.

Riolu smiled back, I picked him up and cradled him.

Brock came back in, "it looks like your pokemon hatched," he said happily, "and he looks healthy too."

"Thanks Brock," I said, "how is my Blaziken?"

"Your Blaziken is fine; he just needs rest, you're getting better at treating pokemon May," he said with a smile.

I froze for a second, "how did you know it was me?" I finally asked.

"Steven told me and Solidad this morning since we both know you and we don't want to blow your cover," he said.

"Solidad is teaching here?" I asked.

He nodded, "it was a last minute switch; don't tell anyone, it's a surprise," he said with a smile.

I smiled back, "secret's safe with me, I better go and pick up my schedule," I told him.

"Hang on," he said, "you might want to use this for the next few weeks before giving him solid pokemon food," he said as he handed me a sippy cup.

"Thanks Brock," I said as I took the cup from him.

"Okay Lin, see you around," he said with a wink.

I left with Riolu in my arms to pick up my school schedule and other things. I decided to pick up everyone else's since the time to pick up the schedules up was about over. I then made my way back to the dorm, gave Riolu some milk for him to drink, and started to make cookies. Around 4:30, I had just finished cleaning up the kitchen from baking with the last batch of cookies in the oven and Riolu was taking a nap on my bed. Then the door burst open and everyone came back from their shopping spree.

"That was fun!" Dawn said gleefully while shutting the door.

Everyone else just collapsed on the floor from exhaustion. Dawn sweatdropped and then started to take most of the bags and put them in our room.

"Dawn can you please be quiet when you go in, my pokemon is taking a nap," I said.

"Okay," she said and quickly put all her bags in the room and came back. Everyone went to the living room and collapsed on the floor, couch, or chairs.

"Never again!" Leaf cried, "never again!"

I decided to bring a plate of cookies to the living room and quickly made some milk with a hint of Oran berry in it although for Drew's I stuck a few more herbs to help numb the pain from a few days ago.

"Thanks Lin, these cookies are awesome," Ash said with a full mouth.

Misty then hit him with her mallet, "don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.

"You feel any better," I asked the lot.

"Surprising, yea," Leaf said, "why do you ask?"

"I put a bit of Oran berry in the milk so you could recover from your near death experience," I said teasingly.

Dawn pouted, "it wasn't a near death experience," she whined.

"Troublesome, it was," Paul said shortly.

Dawn continued to pout and then her face lit up in shock from realization, "crap, we forgot to pick up our school schedules!" she yelled in horror.

Everyone else groaned, "I knew we shouldn't have let you gone shopping," Leaf complained.

I smiled and walked to the kitchen to grab their schedules, "don't worry you guys; I picked them up for you when I went to get mine," I said as I handed them out. As everyone looked at their schedules in curiosity, I saw Riolu peak out of the hall.

"You can come out," I said gently.

He slowly walked out and sat next to me on the floor.

"Aww," Dawn squealed, "he's so cute."

"So is he from the egg that that you had?" Leaf asked.

"Yup, he hatched this afternoon," I said happily.

Everyone stared at their schedules and started swapping to see who got what.

**(Okay, instead of explaining the conversion of seeing who had what, I made a comparison chart to make it easier to understand)**

1. Chem.-Leaf

English-Dawn, Misty, Ash

History-Gary

Math-May, Drew, Paul

2. Chem.-Dawn, Paul

English- May, Leaf, Drew, Gary

History-Misty, Ash

Math-

3. Chem.-Gary

English-

History-May, Dawn, Drew, Paul

Math-Leaf, Misty, Ash

4. Lunch-May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash, Drew

5. Chem.-May, Misty, Drew, Ash

English-Paul

History-Leaf

Math-Dawn, Gary

6. Gym- May, Misty, Dawn, Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash, Drew

7. Battling- Misty Leaf, Gary, Paul, Ash

Coordinating- May, Dawn, Drew

After comparing classes, everyone started to talk amongst each other and I noticed that Riolu fell asleep. I then returned him to his pokeball and quietly crept from the living room to my room. I then picked up my guitar and made my way to the balcony, sat down, and started to play softly. Music always helps soothe me whenever I was uptight or upset. I started to play the lullaby that my mom taught me and Max before she died. I never stopped practicing the song; I learned to play it no matter what instrument I used. I couldn't help but feel extremely close to her whenever I sang that song. I just sat outside looking at the coastline while playing the song, I then listened to discover that everyone inside stopped talking and opened the balcony door silently to listen. What gave them away was that they were trying to be quiet but kept whispering. I rolled my eyes at their silliness and continued to play the song, after I strummed the last cord they came out onto the balcony.

"You play extremely well," Leaf complimented as everyone came out.

I smiled softly, "thanks Leaf," I said.

"What song were you playing?" Dawn asked.

I stared straight ahead with a faraway look on my face, "it's a lullaby that my mom sang to me and my brother before she died," I said softly, "I always feel comfort when I play it; it makes me feel more close to her."

"Do you play any other instruments?" Misty asked.

"I also play the violin and piano," I said turning to face everyone.

"Drew plays guitar as well," Gary quipped.

Drew flicked his fringe, "I probably can play better than you," he said arrogantly.

_Ugh, stupid grasshead, I so can play better than you, ugh can't tell him that otherwise he'll catch on to me as May._

"I'm sure you could," I said as nicely as I could.

I checked my poketch to see that it was 6:23 PM, guess I better feed my pokemon. I started standing up taking my guitar with me to the door when Dawn stopped me.

"May, where are you going?" she asked puzzled.

"I'm going to get supper and feed my pokemon," I said before leaving them for my room.

After reaching my room, I put my guitar away and got out my pokeballs to bring to the kitchen. I then got out some pokemon food, milk, and May's pink surprise for Munchlax.

"Alright everyone, come on out," I said cheerfully.

Everyone came out and started to eat, by then everyone else came in from the balcony and went to their rooms except for Drew who came into the kitchen.

I noticed that Munchlax was going to start eating all the other pokemon food.

I smiled, "I don't think so Munchlax, here you go," I said giving him the pokeblock.

He ate it causing his stomach to bulge out of a second and then fell asleep.

"Sleep well Munchlax, return," I said with a smile while holding his pokeball.

"Do you mind if I give my pokemon some your pokemon food?" Drew asked.

I smiled, "go right ahead, there's plenty," I said.

As he prepared his pokemon their food, I decided to make some ramen for myself. Drew then let out his pokemon and they began to eat. I noticed subtly that Glaceon was staring at Leafeon. Leafeon then flicked his head with a smirk causing Glaceon to turn red in anger. She then ignored Leafeon and went back to eating her food.

I laughed silently in my head, _their relationship is similar to Drew's and mine, I guess pokemon do copy their trainers habits and mannerisms_.

After finishing my ramen, I returned all my pokemon and cleaned up their dishes. I then decided to go to an open area on campus and practice some contest moves before it got to dark. After reaching the park, I called out Glaceon so we could work on contest appeals.

"Alright Glaceon, shoot multiple shadow balls in the air, then shoot ice shard at them, and finish up with secret power," I said.

Glaceon did exactly like I said and multiple purple sparks fell while contrasting to Glaceon covered in pink from Secret Power.

"Nicely done Glaceon," I praised.

"Glace," she said.

I then heard a small clapping noise behind me.

"Well done, Tulip," he said with a smirk.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused in response, "what's with being called Tulip?"

He smirked while flipping his hair fringe, "well your name is Linnea which is a flower and there are so many girl flower names, and I can't remember which one you are Violet."

_Okay he is really starting to tick me off, what is with his arrogant attitude_.

"What do you want?" I said annoyed, "I'm not in the mood to be called names."

"How about a contest battle," he said with a haughty tone.

I smirked back at him, "fine by me," I said, "Glaceon let's go."

"Glace," she said.

"Leafeon go," Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Leaf," he said.

Glaceon's face frowned as she saw Leafeon while Leafeon gave a smirk to her.

"Glaceon use shadow ball!" I shouted.

"Leafeon use energy ball," Drew commanded.

Both balls collided in the middle causing a huge explosion and smoke.

"Leafeon use leaf blade," Drew commanded.

"Glaceon dodge it then use ice shard reinforced with blizzard!" I yelled.

Glaceon dodged the attack and quickly used ice shard and reinforced it with blizzard to speed it up to hit Leafeon before he could move.

"Leafeon use magical leaf," Drew shouted.

I smirked, "use combination number three," I said.

Drew looked confused along with Leafeon. Glaceon stopped the magical leaf with blizzard, then used icy wind to attack Leafeon and sneakily used ice beam to freeze Leafeon in a block of ice.

When the icy wind cleared, Drew looked in shock to see that Leafeon was frozen. He then had a frustrated look on his face then smirked.

"Leafeon use solar beam to get out of there!" he shouted.

I smirked, that's exactly what I had expected, _time to finish this up_.

Leafeon got out of his icy prison with solarbeam heading toward Glaceon, "Glaceon, you know what to do," I said with a smile.

Glaceon then performed mirror coat sending the solarbeam back to Leafeon causing him to faint. Knowing he would already be weak when he used solarbeam while being frozen, sending it back would cause a knockout.

"Well done Glaceon," I said as I knelt down to pet her head.

"Leafeon are you okay?" Drew asked concerned as he knelt next to his pokemon.

"Leafeon," he said and sent a frown to Glaceon who reciprocated a smirk.

We then returned our pokemon, "thanks for the battle," I said.

"You just won by pure luck," he huffed. "You won't be so lucky next time," he said with a smirk as he tossed a red object at me.

I caught it and saw that it was a rose, did he know I love roses.

"What's with the rose?" I asked confused.

"The rose is for Glaceon, she battled well, see you later Petunia," he said and walked back to the dorm.

_Stupid grasshead_, I then looked at the rose and smiled, I knew what a red rose symbolized, but the question was did he.

I checked my poketch to see that it was almost 9:00 and then headed back to my room. When I got there, Dawn was brushing her hair.

"Where did you go?" she asked curiously.

"After I fed my pokemon, I went to an open area on campus to practice some contest moves with Glaceon," I said while trying to hide the rose, but unfortunately she saw it.

"Did Drew give that to you?" she teased.

I gave a very small almost non-existent blush, "nope, he gave it to me to give to Glaceon for winning a battle against him," I said.

She looked like she didn't believe me, "Uh huh, yeah right, you know what red roses symbolize don't you?" she asked.

"I do, they are my favorite flower, but I think grasshead used it as a joke," I said in denial.

Dawn shook her head sadly, "whatever you say Lin, night," she yawned and fell asleep.

I quickly changed into my pajamas and crept into bed quietly. I couldn't fall asleep due to feelings of nervousness and excitement for tomorrow. Then I started to sing mom's lullaby in my head and with feeling her presence, I was finally able to fall asleep.

* * *

**Ari: Well, I feel like I botched this.**

**Misty: I wouldn't say that.**

**Dawn: Same.**

**May/Leaf: Ditto.**

**Drew: May had to save our butts again, this doesn't look good on for my image.**

**Gary: Same**

**May/Leaf: Suck it up.**

**Ari: Good grief, anyways, next chapter will be posted in a few days, please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Ari: Hey guys, I finally got the internet connection fixed so updates are back on schedule.**

**Drew: Maybe that's an excuse for saying you've been procrastinating on the chapter.**

**Ari: Misty, can I borrow your mallet.**

**Misty: Sure Ari.**

**Drew: I'm out of here! *runs out of the room in fear***

**Ari: Get back here you arrogant grasshead! *runs after him with mallet raised above head***

**(Everyone else sweatdrops)**

**Leaf: Anyways.**

**May: Ari doesn't own pokemon**

**Dawn: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_September 6th (Lilycove City, Hoenn) _**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning at 6:45 AM and changed into a knee length dress that was silver and white striped with a square cut neck and inch wide straps with the bottom a lacy cream color holding two pockets and a thin brown strap tied into a bow around the middle. I also wore my silver flats, my treble clef necklace and my wig in a messy bun. I then grabbed my black backpack covered in red & white roses and made my way to the kitchen.

I was really nervous and wasn't really hungry so I decided to eat some berries real quick. I quickly fed my pokemon as well and returned them after they were done. I then went back to my room to put away my pokeballs, but left Skitty's and Glaceon's in my pocket. I went back into the kitchen to grab my backpack and found that Misty was already there starting to eat breakfast.

"Where are you going this early, classes are shortened today," Misty said.

I nodded my head in acknowledgement, "I know, but I'm required to go to new student orientation since I'm new here," I said.

Misty nodded and I left to go to the auditorium to listen to new student orientation which is a bit embarrassing since it's mostly freshmen and I'm a junior. After entering the auditorium, I sat towards the back and Mr. Stone started to make his speech. I didn't really pay attention because mostly it was "welcome to the school," "please follow all rules and we will get along well," and finally "have a great academic year". I then left the auditorium to go to homeroom, when I got there, I saw that the whole gang was already there.

I sat next to Dawn, "how was orientation?" she asked.

"Dull," I said flatly, "I embarrassed by the fact that I was probably the only junior there surrounded by freshmen."

"Aww," Drew cooed, "is little Violet embarrassed."

Everyone looked confused, "Uh Drew," Ash said, "her name is Lin."

"Since my name is a flower and there's so many flower names, grasshead can't remember so he calls me any random flower," I said annoyed.

"Well there are so many flower names it is hard to remember yours," he teased while smirking.

I gave a smirk back, "does that make you an airhead now since you can't remember my name," I teased back. Everyone else just sat back watching with laughter in their eyes as they saw me and Drew battled back and forth with name calling. Soon homeroom ended and we split off to our first period class. I had math first with Mr. Howard and apparently grasshead along with Paul had math with me as well. Once we got to the classroom, I saw a seating chart and guess who I got to sit by, you guessed it, grasshead. Math was boring and it didn't help that we had a pop quiz; thankfully, it was stuff I taught myself recently so it wasn't that hard. Thankfully time went by quickly in English and history. Soon it was time for lunch and I started walking to cafeteria with Dawn while Paul and grasshead followed behind us.

"What do you think of Lilycove High so far?" Dawn asked as we got our food and headed to the table.

"It's okay so far, I don't necessarily appreciate having grasshead in all my classes so far and something tells me he's in all of them," I sighed.

"Don't worry about, Drew isn't that annoying of a person, he'll come around," Dawn said sympathetically.

We made it to the table and started to eat. I then noticed that these four girls were staring at us weirdly.

"Umm?" I asked Dawn, "who are the creepy chicks staring at us?"

"They're the heads of the guy's fan clubs," Dawn spat, "they are sooo annoying."

"Veronica," Leaf hissed.

"Melina," Misty seethed.

"Francesca," Dawn spat.

"Who's the last one?" I asked.

"Brandi," Dawn, Leaf, and Misty said annoyed.

I sweatdropped at their behavior, "am I missing something here?" I asked.

"The girls always get harassed by the girls heading our fan clubs," Ash said.

As Ash said that, the four drama queens came walking up to our table.

"Did you have a good summer Drew?" Brandi asked sweetly.

Drew flicked his hair fringe, "I guess," he said.

Brandi then turned to look at me, "who are you?" she sneered.

_Keep cool May, just play cool_.

"My name is Lin, I'm new here this year," I said turning to face her.

She smiled evilly, "since you're new here, I think you need a nice welcome to Lilycove High, she said sweetly as she started to take a glass of water and lift it in the air toward my head.

_I don't think so brat_, I quickly hit the bottom of the glass so that the water would hit her instead and then turned around to continue to eat.

The gang stared at me in shock, while Brandi's girls looked scared and Brandi looked about ready to kill me until a teacher came by.

"Is there a problem here?" the teacher asked suspiciously.

"There's no problem here," I said sweetly lying flawlessly, "Brandi accidently spilled water on herself."

Brandi then stomped away with her posse while the teacher went to another table.

"How in the world did you do that?!" Leaf asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "I had fast reflexes, I did it on purpose, I did it accidently, who knows," I said in a mysterious tone while still eating.

"But seriously how did you do that?" Misty asked.

I smirked, "that is for me to know and you to find out, all I know is that brat and her posse aren't going to pull any fast ones on me or you guys, I got your back," I said.

"You know that those girls are going to make your life miserable and us guys can't do anything to help," Ash said.

I looked up and smiled slyly, "just watch me," I said.

The bell then rang signaling fifth period. As I predicted I had Chemistry with Drew along with Misty and Ash. Chem was okay, but rather dull since we only went over class rules. Next was gym which was only Monday, Wednesday, and Friday while Tuesday and Thursday were open hour. The whole gang had gym and we changed into the gym uniform of sky blue shirts and white gym shorts.

"Okay class!" Mr. Richards the gym teacher yelled, "since class is short, we are playing dodgeball, winning team gets extra credit for today's class."

I groaned, I hated dodgeball, but fate just wants to make my life difficult today.

Mr. Richards split the class down the middle; the gang was with me while Brandi and her posse were on the opposite team. Soon balls were thrown making it a warzone, fate then decided to play the cruel joke of having it be me against the drama queens. Life just loves me today, now I have to fight the brats and win extra credit otherwise I'm gonna get yelled at for life.

"You can do it Lin!" Dawn cheered.

"Time for payback," Brandi seethed while tossing a ball really hard, "this is for ruining my new top."

I dodged it with ease, and then the girls all picked up a ball and aimed it at me.

"Bring it," I said with a sly smile. The drama queens tossed the balls at my legs so I couldn't run since I was toward the back of the boundary line.

"I don't think so," I said while jumping a few feet in the air while doing perfect split to avoid the balls hitting me.

I then quickly grabbed a ball and threw at the wall so that it would hit Francesca in the back. Then I grabbed a ball and aimed it at Melina who got hit on the arm. _Two down two to go_, Brandi and Veronica took many balls and started to throw them at me constantly, they backed me into the corner of the boundary lines and held the last two.

They smirked evilly, "nowhere to run," they jeered.

_Crap, now what_, I started to think of a plan, _that's it_!

They threw the balls and I grabbed both of them while running at the girls and threw them back to hit both Veronica and Brandi just as the bell rang to change.

Mr. Richards blew the whistle, "Lin's team wins therefore earning extra credit today, now go shower," he ordered.

The gang then surrounded me congratulating on winning for the team.

"How did you do that?" Dawn asked.

"How did I do what?" I asked.

"Being able to stay calm and take out the best dodgeball players in the school?" she asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just did it I guess," I said.

Technically, being on missions constantly has taught me to keep a cool mind in fighting. After we changed, we split up into two groups for our last class. Dawn, grasshead, and I went to coordinating while everyone else went to battling.

We reached the practice contest arena at the school and took seats in the bleachers.

"Hello guys and welcome to coordinating," a familiar voice said.

I mentally slapped my forehead; I forgot that Solidad was teaching.

"Since it's a shortened class period today, we'll just watch some of you do your contest appeals," she said, "let's see, Dawn, how about you come up first."

Dawn cheerfully made her way up to the contest field, "Piplup, Buneary spotlight!" she shouted cheerfully.

"Piplup, Buneary," they said respectfully while landing.

"Piplup use bubble beam," she commanded.

Piplup then started to spin while using bubble beam toward the ceiling.

"Buneary use ice beam," she shouted.

Buneary then used ice beam to freeze the bubbles.

"Piplup use peck and Buneary use dizzy punch," Dawn finished.

Piplup and Buneary used their attacks to break the ice bubbles and create multi-colored sparkles while landing in the middle.

Everyone clapped, "well done Dawn, Drew you're next," Solidad said.

Dawn sat back down next to me while grasshead stood up and went onstage.

"Roselia, Butterfree, let's go!" Drew shouted.

"Roselia use petal dance and Butterfree use whirlwind," Drew commanded.

The two moves then created a petal tornado.

"Butterfree use confusion," Drew shouted.

The confusion then made the tornado have a colorful glow to it.

"Roselia use razor leaf," Drew called.

The razor leaf then broke up the colorful tornado that made colorful petals fall everywhere.

Everyone clapped a little more loudly this time "excellent Drew, Lin, you'll be the last one today," Solidad said.

I walked down to the stage, "Glaceon, Skitty come on out!" I shouted tossing their pokeballs.

"Skitty use assist at the ceiling," I shouted.

Skitty's assist came up with bubble beam and shot it at the ceiling, _we can work with that_.

"Glaceon shoot multiple shadow balls in the air as well," I commanded.

Soon the ceiling was full of bubbles and shadow balls.

"Double blizzard," I shouted.

Soon Glaceon and Skitty froze all the shadow balls and bubbles.

"Glaceon use ice shard," I shouted.

Glaceon's ice shard broke the frozen bubbles.

"Skitty use safeguard and Glaceon use secret power," I said finishing it up.

The sparkles fell around Skitty and Glaceon as they used their moves to give their fur a glow leaving the sparkles to glow many colors. The class turned silent but then broke out into a huge applause.

"Well done Lin," Solidad said, "class is dismissed, have a good day."

Dawn came to meet me at the bottom of the bleachers, "that was awesome Lin," she happily complimented.

I smiled, "your appeal was awesome to Dawn," I complimented back.

"Not bad Iris," he said while tossing a rose, "that's for your pokemon."

"Stupid arrogant grasshead," I muttered with Dawn hearing me.

She sweatdropped and we left the practice arena to meet up with everyone else. After meeting up, we started making our way back to the dorm when Brandi just ran up and slapped me in the face hard.

"That's for lunch and gym class," she hissed.

I felt tears forming but swallowed them down, _okay that's it_.

She was about to hit me again when I caught her arm and twisted it behind her back hard.

"I wouldn't do that again if I were you," I whispered venomously.

I let her go while she ran away clumsily. The tears were becoming harder to hold in but I still swallowed them down.

"Okay, that's it; I'm going after her," Misty declared while reaching for her mallet.

I raised my arm to stop her, "you don't need to do that," I said shakily, "let's just go before I get you guys into a bigger mess."

I started to walk fast to the dorm with everyone else running to catch up. I made it back to the dorm; I sat back into the couch and put my head in my hands to silently cry. Dawn sat next to me on my right, while Misty sat on my left, Leaf stood behind me, and the guys just stood solemnly in front of me.

I quickly wiped away my tears and did a small laugh, "sorry about that guys, don't know why I'm crying, it didn't hurt that badly," I lied.

"Stop lying Lin, she hit you hard, you have every right to cry," Dawn said.

"Can I please go beat her up?" Misty begged.

I laughed, "no Misty, I can take care of myself, if there's one thing I've learned in my life is that life has it's battles and have to hit them head on even if it means taking a hit literarily, no one can do fight your battles for you," I said wisely.

"Although I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna be difficult dealing with her," I said while touching my cheek gently only to wince in pain.

"You should at least go to the principal and tell what happened," Gary said.

"And be known as a goody two shoes or a tattle tale, no thanks, besides her stooges would give you guys grieve for getting her in trouble," I said.

"That's still uncalled for, those girls have never done anything this drastic," Ash said.

"Who said life will treat you nicely, they'll keep hurting me, but I'll take the hit, in the end, I'm the one that'll be on top," I said with a smile.

"What's with the pieces of wisdom?" Paul asked.

I shrugged, "it seemed to fit the moment and it's true," I said honestly, "now the fun part is going be to hide the bruise that's going to show up in a day."

Dawn smiled, "we'll cover it up," she said cheerfully.

I shook my head sadly, "thanks for the optimism Dawn, but I don't think it will cover all that well," I said.

"How do you know it won't cover that well?" Drew asked suspiciously.

_Crap, great going May, how are you gonna explain that_.

"I've gotten bruises before," I said, "makeup hides it for the most part, but it still shows up, I'll find out how bad it'll be by tomorrow morning and I suspect that there'll be talk."

"How do you know that?" Leaf asked.

"Call it a hunch," I said.

Dawn stood up, "come on Lin, we're gonna have some fun," she said.

"What are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"You said that you make poffins right, how about a poffin bake-off, I'm curious to see how good your poffins are," she said.

I laughed, "okay, you're on," I said.

We headed to the kitchen and got out berries of all sorts and some herbs for me. Everyone one else watched and was curious because they knew Dawn made good poffins. Soon the kitchen was a whirl wind as we made poffins, after a while, they were finally done.

"Misty, Leaf, you wanna call one of your pokemon out to taste test?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," they said and called out their pokemon.

Misty choose Azurill while Leaf choose Furret, Dawn gave them each a poffin. They tasted them and smiles lit up on their faces. Then I gave them one of mine and they also had smiles on their faces.

I laughed at their responses, "I think we can declare this as a tie," I said.

"Sounds fair enough," Dawn agreed, "Piplup, Buneary come on out."

"You too Skitty and Glaceon," I said.

We fed them poffins as a reward for doing well in the practice appeals that they had done a little bit earlier. After they were done eating, we returned out pokemon and I started gathering some herbs to make a salve for my cheek, the pain was killing me.

"What are you doing Lin?" Leaf asked.

"I'm making a salve for my cheek, the pain is killing me," I said.

Dawn looked upset, "if I knew you in pain I wouldn't have asked you to make poffins," she said.

"Don't worry about it Dawn, your poffin competition is what I needed to get me in a good mood," I said with a smile.

I finished making the salve and started to put it on my cheek, thankfully the color of the salve was a lightt pink so it didn't stick out too much.

I then heard a small beeping noise and decided that it was time to leave for my room, "I'm gonna video call my brother, I'll see ya later," I said going into the room, but slipped into the hall to listen.

_"Hey Lance," Ash said. _

_"Is the room secure?" Lance asked. _

_"Yeah, Lance, Lin just left for her room to call her brother," Gary said. _

_"Good, so we have Jupiter and Saturn in our custody, but we have a hunch that Mars will try to strike soon as well," he said._

_"Huh," Leaf said, "that's exactly what May said yesterday when she helped us out."_

_Lance looked annoyed, "she was there again, she has been showing up at the same time as us recently, that girl is insufferable," he said gruffly. _

_The same can be said to you to buddy_.

_"What's the deal with you and her anyways?" Ash asked, "she has been extremely helpful and nice for the most part, except for Drew because he can't keep his mouth shut."_

_Well the grasshead has it coming if he's gonna keep smirking, flipping his fringe, and insulting me_.

_"She's an annoyance and outside help is not necessary, she's probably doing it to boost her image," Lance said. _

_WHAT! Okay, he has official ticked me off; I do what I do to help other people and pokemon, NOT to promote my image, what a jerk_.

_"I can agree with that," Drew said, "she is a bit of show-off." _

_"You're just ticked off because she flipped you a few days ago," Gary teased. _

_"Just keep eye out for Mars," Lance said and signed off._

I went back to my room and let out Riolu, we then walked to the kitchen and I gave him some milk to drink.

"How is your brother doing?" Leaf asked.

"He's doing fine," I lied flawlessly, "he's been busy training."

The guys then decided to take over the TV and play video games while the girls went to go train with their pokemon. I went into my room and started to practice the piano while Riolu sat on my bed and watched me in curiosity. The evening past by quickly, I was working on history homework when Dawn came back from training.

"How was training?" I asked looking up from my homework.

"It was good, wish you could have joined us," she said.

"I know, I wish I could have, but it would have been hard to cover my bruise," I said.

"How is your cheek?" Dawn asked.

"The pain is starting to go away, the salve I made really helped, maybe it won't appear after all," I said optimistically.

I then got ready for bed and fell asleep playing back all the events that happened today while worrying about the bruise that would show up in the morning.

* * *

**Ari: I think I overdid the chapter and I apologize for present, past, and future chapters with pokemon battles and appeals, I think I butchered it. Oh here's you mallet back Misty. *hands mallet back to Misty***

**May: Did you hit grasshead.**

**Ari: Yup, got him three times, that's the last time he'll try calling me a liar.**

**Drew: You and airhead overreact too much.**

**May/Ari: SHUT UP GRASSHEAD!**

**Leaf: Picks up script for next chapter, next chapter looks interesting.**

**Ari: Give me that!**

**Leaf: Nope, gotta catch me first *runs out of room with next chapter***

**Ari: Leaf! What the flippin heck, GET BACK HERE!**

**(Everyone sweatdrops)**

**Dawn: Anyways, next chapter will be posted on time.**

**May: Please review! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Ari: Hey guys, I come with a new chapter.**

**Drew: We...**

**Ari: Just don't, I'm not really in the mood to hear what you have to say cause it'll more or less be negative.**

**Leaf: Calm down Ari.**

**Ari *breathes in and out deeply*, thanks Leaf, Dawn you want to do the disclaimer today.**

**Dawn: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, it belongs to peeps in Japan.**

**Drew: Wha...**

**Ari: JUST DON'T!**

**Dawn: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_**September 7th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)**_

(May's POV)

The next morning I woke up a little bit early because I wanted to check to see how my face was. I saw that the swelling was almost non-existent, but there was a nasty blue/purple mark on my face, _I'll fix it after breakfast_.

I then changed into a blue tank top with an open plaid flannel shirt of different shades of blue with a little green and white, black skinny jeans, purple and blue mystic colored keds, and a cream colored beret beanie. I also decided to wear my key pendent that my parents gave me on my seventh birthday, the day they died. I only wore it when I felt I needed the strength of my parents to be close to me.

I went into the kitchen to start eating cereal and everyone started to trickle in.

"Lin, how in the world did you not cry from that slap, your bruise looks terrible!" Dawn cried as she sat next to me making everyone turn their heads to look at me.

"It's not so bad, it barely hurts and there is hardly any swelling," I said optimistically.

"You sure know how to take a hit," Gary said.

Technically he was right since I took multiple hits when fighting bad guys constantly although I never took this hard of a hit in the face.

"I think we can cover that up nicely so no one will notice," Dawn said cheerfully as she started dragging me back to our room.

She then went into her makeup stash and pulled out a bunch of different colored foundations and she started putting it on my bruise.

"Voila!" she said happily as she gave me a mirror.

"Wow!" I said surprised, "thanks Dawn; you can't even see it at all!"

"All in a day's work of a fashionista," she said happily.

I checked my poketch, "we better get going to homeroom or we'll be late," I said as I turned to grab my backpack.

We then headed into the common room to find everyone waiting for us.

"Wow Dawn, you did a good job covering her bruise," Leaf said surprised.

"Was there any doubt?" Dawn asked cheerfully.

"Yes," Paul grunted causing Dawn to pout.

I smiled while shaking my head at their silly behavior and we left to go to homeroom. When I got to homeroom, teens started whispering loudly, "that's the girl who got punched", "Brandi is gonna kill her", and "how is she still able to show up after yesterday". Misty gave them a glare that made them shut up, I gave her a grateful smile and she smiled in return.

"It looks like your attracting a lot of attention Heather," Drew said arrogantly.

I ignored him, I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction of retorting back, I know better than that so I started to doodle on a blank page in my notebook.

"Iris….Petal…...Rose… Lin," Drew finally said.

"Yes," I said pleasantly as I turned around to face him.

"I said you're attracting a lot of attention," he said while flicking his hair fringe.

"I heard you the first time," I said.

"Why didn't you answer then airhead?" he asked arrogantly.

"I only respond to my name and I didn't hear it until now," I said teasingly, "and I'm not sure if I'm the airhead here, after all I know what my name is, what about you?"

After saying that the bell rang and I left to go to first period. The morning was uneventful with only a few whispers here and there, but I ignored them. The bell finally rang for the end of history and I followed Dawn to the cafeteria.

"How were your classes this morning?" she asked anxiously.

"Classes were fine, grasshead was being his arrogant self and there were only a few whispers here and there," I said.

We got our food and made our way to the table where everyone else was. Everyone was chatting, ignoring someone, or hitting/yelling at someone while I sat and ate my lunch watching everyone else's antics. Soon Brandi and the other drama queens came up to our table.

"I'm surprised you decided to show your face, I thought you would have left the school by now," Brandi said snootily.

"While should I leave, nothing has happened that gives me cause for me to leave," I said lazily while still eating.

"You need to show some respect, we're a lot better than you and the loser girls here," Francesca said.

"Excuse me!" Leaf yelled starting to stand up along with Dawn and Misty.

"Um…..hello, we are the most popular girls here and it's about time you showed us some respect," Brandi said while inspecting her fingernails.

"Oh please," I said trying to hold back laughter, "just leave before you say something else more stupid."

"Okay, that's it!" Brandi screeched as she was about to hit me.

"Chick fight!" someone yelled, unfortunately, there were no teachers in the room so right now I didn't have a lot of help.

The girls started to make their way to help me, "Gary, Ash, Paul, hold the girls back, I got this," I said as I dodged Brandi's hand.

The guys grabbed the girls while they protested and soon there was an empty circle with people on the edges wanting to watch. Brandi kept trying to hit me, but I just kept dodging calmly not hitting back, I couldn't retaliate without a whole bunch of trouble. She was about to kick me in the gut when I grabbed her foot to keep her off balance.

"I think we've had enough fighting for one day sweetie," I said in a fake sweet tone.

I then twisted her foot to cause her to twist her body. She was now off balance, so to finish the deed, I pushed her gently so that she would trip in her ridiculous high heels into a table and land the top half of her body in mash potatoes and salad dressing. Everyone started to laugh at the ridiculous scene of Brandi lying in food.

"I think it's about time we made our exit," I told the gang while grabbing my backpack.

We quickly grabbed our stuff and headed to a bench in a hallway by the library.

"That was awesome!" Dawn said in awe as she sat on the bench.

I laughed and then stopped, "I don't think that was a good idea," I said in thoughtful tone, "I think she's gonna kill me now or worst, getting me expelled."

"That's not gonna happen for three reasons," Leaf said, "one, you didn't start the fight she did, second, you didn't throw a punch, and third, there are security cameras everywhere so there is proof you didn't do anything bad."

"Plus, that is one of the best forms of revenge I've ever seen," Misty laughed, "she had it comin."

"I have to agree, you have made this school more interesting and it's only been two days," Gary said.

The bell then rang signaling the end of lunch and we soon split up to go to class. Chemistry was a bit boring since we continued to learn about safety procedures. The class phone rang and Mr. Elias went to answer it and then hang up.

"Linnea Mason, please report to the principal's office," he said as he made his way back to the white board.

I started to gather my stuff and Misty gave me a worried look. I shot her an "it'll be okay" look and left the room making my way to the principal's office. When I got to main office, the secretary and Mr. Stone were talking.

"Miss Mason, please follow me," Mr. Stone said as he started to walk to his office. After entering and sitting down, he shut the door behind him.

"If this is about the cafeteria incident, I'm really sorry about that," I apologized.

"This isn't about that and you are not at fault, Brandi will be suspended until the beginning of October for her actions, the reason you were called here is that we have a mission for you," he said.

"We?" I asked curiously.

"The 'we' means Mr. Stone and I May," Professor Oak said as he came into the office.

"What are you doing here Professor Oak and how did you know it was me?!" I asked surprised.

"I came here to talk to Mr. Stone here about a theft that happened at my lab last night," Professor Oak said grimly, some files of my research went missing that I would like returned. I came to ask Mr. Stone if he could help but he suggested you since you were attending school here in disguise.

"What does this have to do with me, shouldn't Officer Jenny handle it?" I asked.

"Along with the files taken, I noticed that a piece of a map was missing as well that I was trying to research and it is top secret so I don't want the word to spread," Professor Oak said.

"I wish I could help you, but I don't want to leave school yet, my friends think I got in a bunch of trouble from earlier today and it would cause a lot of suspicion," I said concerned.

"I understand, would it help if you could investigate after school?" Professor Oak asked.

"That'll be fine," I said.

Professor Oak smiled, "good, we can leave the school by helicopter later today," he said cheerfully.

"Here's a pass for coordinating class," Mr. Stone said as he handed me a slip of paper, "if your friends are concerned, just tell them you were helping Nurse Joy," he said.

I left the office and went into the practice arena where Solidad was explaining something when I handed her my pass and made my way to sit next to Dawn.

"Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"I got called to the principal's office during 5th hour," I said while sitting down.

"So you got in trouble, get detention," Drew teased.

"Nope, had to explain my side of the incident and fill out paperwork, also Brandi got suspended for a month," I said happily.

"Lin, what would be the best way to show off a water type in a contest appeal?" Solidad asked suddenly.

"The best way to show off a water pokemon is to use water type moves gracefully along with other moves that enhance its water type features," I said knowingly.

"Very good," Solidad said and then continued to lecture.

"How did you do that?" Dawn asked while she and Drew had incredulous looks on their faces.

I shrugged, "I just multitask," I said while trying to listen.

"Yea, right you just got lucky," Drew said while flipping is hair fringe.

"Drew, what is the best way to do a combination that has the effect of creating a rainbow affect with sound?" Solidad asked.

"Huh, what was the question?" Drew asked flustered.

I sighed at grasshead's stupidity, "the best way is to use a psychic and bug type pokemon with the ability to use round while using a psychic move to enhance it and make it change color," I said.

"That's correct Lin!" she praised and then turned to Drew, "Drew, please pay attention next time," she scolded and continued to lecture.

Dawn quietly laughed, "nice one Lin," as she silently high fived me.

I quietly laughed back, "I try," I whispered. _Take that Drew_ as I turned to give him a smirk while he had a frown on his face.

The class was about over when Solidad told us to stop.

"One quick announcement, start preparing for the battle tournament on the 24th, the date will approach quicker than you think, have a good day," she said as she then dismissed us.

We met up with the rest of the gang outside of the academic building.

"Lin, what happened after you got called to the principal's office?" Misty asked concerned.

"He just wanted me to explain what happened and then fill out some paperwork," I said as Misty sighed in relief.

"That's good, cause if you got in trouble, then I would have beaten Brandi to a pulp," Misty said while making a fist and punching it into her other hand.

"No need, she's suspended for a month," I said relieved.

"Yes!" Dawn shouted, "now we just need to find a way to get the other three suspended."

Everyone stared at her like she lost her mind, "what?" she asked.

"Troublesome," Paul grunted.

"Dawn, that was pure luck that Brandi got suspended!" I said in shock at what she said, "and I'm not gonna do anything like that again unless need be."

"Linnea, can you come here please," Nurse Joy called from the front of the building.

"We'll see ya later Lin," Leaf said as the group headed back to the dorm.

"Yes, Nurse Joy?" I asked as I reached the front of the building.

"Mr. Stone would like to see you in his office," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks Nurse Joy," I said and walked to the principal's office.

"Are you ready to leave May?" Professor Oak asked.

"Not yet, I need to quickly grab my gear and I'll meet you at the helicopter, also please call me Lin if you see me like this," I asked kindly.

"Of course," Professor Oak said with a smile, "I'll meet you at the helicopter."

I quickly left the office to the back of the building where the dorm was. Thankfully there was a tree that was near where my window was and I silently crept up to it. I saw that Dawn wasn't in the room so I quietly opened the window and slipped inside. I quickly changed into my mission outfit and grabbed my gear when I heard Dawn talking outside of the door. I quickly leapt to the window and slide out to hide in the tree.

Dawn walked into the room puzzled, "that's funny, I don't remember this window being open," she said and quickly closed it while also drawing the shade down.

_Whew, that was close_. I quickly rocket skated my way to the airport to find Professor Oak waiting at the helicopter. We soon were in the air and making way to Pallet Town.

"Professor Oak, what is so important about this piece of map that was stolen?" I asked in curiousity.

"I wish I knew, I found that small piece of map a few days ago when I was doing research around Mt. Moon; I was going to look at it more closely today, but that was when I saw that it was stolen along with a few other files of important research," he said sadly.

"Don't worry Professor Oak, I'll find it," I said optimistically.

After a couple more hours we finally reached the lab. Professor Oak then led me to a mechanical door that was open with a few burn marks by the keypad. Inside the room, I saw a bunch of filing cabinets and one had the same burn marks on them as the door keypad. I quickly took out a pair of infrared glasses and pressed a button for a piece of metal to bend out with a red light at the end and then went to look for any other evidence. _This is weird, there isn't any, must be the work of a pro._ I quickly put away the glasses and called Max on my poketch.

"Hey Max, can you do a scan on these burn marks?" I asked.

"Sure May, just scan the area with your poketch," he said.

My poketch lit up and started to scan the burn marks that were on the file cabinet.

"Hmm…the scan shows that the marks were made with some sort of electric device, it's hard to tell," Max said.

"Can you download the security footage for me?" I asked.

"Sure thing May," Max said as he started to type fast.

Soon a holographic image of the security footage came up; a woman in her early twenties took out a short weapon of some kind and poked into the keypad and then crept inside to the file cabinet and did the same thing. She then stole the files, closed the cabinet and left. A funny thing I noticed was that she kept her face away from the camera as if she knew where they were same with where the files were.

"Max can you do a recognition scan of the thief and compare it to the criminal data base?" I asked.

"Sure thing May, but it'll take some time to do that though, I'll ping you when it's done," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and signed off.

"Gramps, why didn't you tell me you were robbed," a voice said concerned.

_Oh no, how did they get here, Professor Oak said he didn't tell anyone_.

"Gary what are you doing here?!" Professor Oak asked surprised.

So Professor Oak was telling the truth, the question is then, how did PHPA find out.

"My friend's and I came as soon as we heard from PHPA to investigate," he said concerned.

Everyone then noticed I was in the room, "what are you doing here?" Drew asked annoyed.

"I came to investigate because Professor Oak asked me to," I said shortly.

I then turned my attention to Professor Oak, "I've done all that I can, I'll keep an eye out if anything shows up," I said trying not to give out too much information.

Professor Oak nodded in agreement, "please do," he said.

I started to leave when Drew put out his arm to stop me, "what did you find out?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you, you don't seem to appreciate my help and besides, you're smart enough to figure it out," I said annoyed.

"Please May?" Leaf asked.

"I wish I could tell you who did it, but I don't even know myself, all I know is that it was done by the work of a pro," I said honestly, "hmmm….give me a sec."

"Hey Max, can you pull up a blue print of the lab with all the placements of the security cameras?" I asked.

"Sure thing May," he said as he quickly typed on his computer.

A holographic map came up; it looked like there was a window down the hall with no placement of security cameras and I quickly pulled out my infrared glasses.

"Why do you need sunglasses inside airhead?" Drew asked.

I smirked, "they aren't sunglasses grasshead," I said as I pushed the button to activate the glasses. I then walked over to the area to see a shape of an object outside the lab. I quickly went outside to the window with everyone following me. I put the glasses away and picked up an object that looked like a black tulip. Suddenly another one flew at us and I pushed everyone out of the way. The thrown item was a black tulip that gave off an electric shock. I looked at the flower closely and quickly stepped back as it gave off a huge electric attack.

"It seems someone is too curious for their own good," a voice called from the roof.

I took a battle stance, "who are you, show your face!" I shouted.

The voice laughed and made her way down to the ground gracefully to pick up the tulip.

She was the thief from earlier; she was in her early twenties with curly yellow hair and wore a Team Rocket uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked again.

"That's for me to know and for you not to," she said as she aimed her tulip at me.

I kicked it out of her hands and started to fight her, I hated to admit it but she was really good. She grabbed the tulip that I found out of my hands and shot an electric attack that made me fall to the ground paralyzed. She quickly grabbed the tulip I kicked out of her hands and had a small round ball in her hand.

"That was a bore, I was thinking you'd be more of a challenge, see ya later loser," she laughed and threw the little ball at her feet causing a puff of smoke to cover her escape.

"Butterfree, use gust!" Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Butterfree," it shouted and used gust to clear the smoke away only to show that the mysterious woman had disappeared.

"She is so getting beaten the next time I see her," I said as I lay on the ground paralyzed.

"I highly doubt that, as I recall, she just kicked your butt," Drew said with a smirk.

"Can it grasshead, I don't need to take crap from you right now," I said annoyed trying to move.

"When else are you going to get it," he teased.

"Drew, leave her alone, she did help us out and save us from that tulip attack, so if you make one more insult to her, you're gonna face my mallet," Misty threaten, "got it?"

"Why shouldn't I tease her, she did get her butt kicked," he said arrogantly while flicking his hair fringe.

Misty took out her mallet and hit him on the head hard making everyone cringe.

"I warned you," she said as she put her mallet away.

"Not that I want to take attention of grasshead's pain, but does someone have an idea how to get me out of this state of paralysis?" I asked.

"Hmm….I believe the way to get you out of the state of paralysis is for an electric type to touch you, that way the shock waves can be absorbed by an electric pokemon with harming them," Professor Oak said.

"Pikachu, you wanna help?" Ash asked Pikachu who sat on his shoulder.

"Pika," he said as he hopped down and scampered to me putting his paw on my hand absorbing the electric currents.

I was able to finally move, "thanks Pikachu," I said cheerfully as I grabbed a piece of pokeblock from a side pocket and gave it to him.

"Pika," he said cheerfully as he ate it while I scratched his head.

After he finished eating, Pikachu then hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

I started to stand up but was weak from the paralysis and almost fell over when Drew caught me causing me to blush a little.

"Falling me already airhead," Drew teased.

"In your dreams, thanks for save though, I'm just weak after that attack," I said trying to be nice while grabbing an Oran berry to eat.

"I just think your weak and can't take a hit," he teased as I quickly ate the berry.

"Okay grasshead, two things; one, that is the last time I try to be nice to you and two," I punched him in the upper arm, "who's the one that can't take a hit now?" I said with a smirk as he cringed and grabbed his arm in pain.

Everyone laughed while Paul smirked at our antics.

"Nice one May, someone needs to keep his ego in check," Leaf laughed.

"Dude you need to keep your mouth shut," Gary said while shaking his head at the ground and laughing.

I heard a ding come from my poketch, "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"The scan just finished and it came up with an 87% match up to a mysterious agent named Domino who uses a black tulip as a weapon," he said.

"I kinda figured," I said.

"How did you figure that?" he asked confused.

"I just fought with her a few minutes ago," I said.

"And got her butt kicked with being paralyzed," Drew teased as he came up behind me.

I punched him in the arm again, "I'm fine though, but I will admit Domino was good," I said glaring at Drew.

Max looked worried even though I said I was okay, "are you sure you are okay?" he asked very concerned.

"I'm completely find Max, don't worry," I said reassuringly.

"Okay," he said still unsure, "anyways your ride will be there shortly," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said.

I turned to face Drew, "thanks a lot grasshead," I said angrily.

"What, are you upset with me telling your little brother you got your butt kicked and you got paralyzed," he said with a smirk.

"_YES!,"_ I yelled, "you don't need to tell him that, he is already nervous with me doing missions, he doesn't need to hear about me getting hurt badly or killed, it will shatter him, I'm all he's got."

My frown softened, "just learn to keep your mouth shut please," I said.

Before he could say anything, a helicopter flew overhead.

"See ya guys later," I said doing a two finger salute before grabbing my grappling gun to shot it at the railing of the helicopter, I then flew up, climbed in, put on a head set, and buckled in. I then looked down to see everyone staring at me and I signaled the pilot to leave.

As we flew back to Lilycove City, I kept replaying what happened during my fight with Domino, I couldn't believe I lost. Then again I have been a bit lazy with training and I haven't trained with Blaziken in a while. After we made it back to Lilycove High, I quickly went back to the dorm, changed into my pjs, and saw that it was 8:00. I decided to quickly eat and feed my pokemon before doing homeworking and crashing.

I was about done with my math homework before everyone came in at 10:00.

"Where were you?" I asked curiously, "after I came back here, I didn't see anyone."

"Right….ummmmm…we went to train with our pokemon," Misty lied.

"We didn't notice it was this late until we finished," Leaf said.

"Where were you?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I was busy helping with the pokemon in the pokemon center here on campus, Nurse Joy needed some help, that's why she called me over," I lied flawlessly, "then I came back here and did homework."

"Crap," Dawn cried, "I forgot we have that history quiz tomorrow."

"Don't worry, just do the reading and you'll be fine," I said reassuringly before turning to head to our room.

I quickly finished the homework and got ready for bed. When I got out of the bathroom, I saw Dawn studying frantically.

"Calm down Dawn, it's just one quiz of many," I said trying to calm her down.

"I just don't want to fail!" she cried.

"The best thing to do is to sleep and then finish studying in the morning," I said while getting into bed, "night Dawn."

"Night Lin," she said before going to change.

After she went into the bathroom, I took off my glasses and fell asleep as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

**Ari: I think this chapter went okay.**

**Drew: That was hilarious, airhead got her but kicked.**

**May: By paralysis and shut up!**

**Ari: Anyways, chapter updates may be slow or non-existent until after the 20th, I've got a crap ton of tests and essays coming up, SCREW YOU SCHOOL! *shakes fist angrily in the air*, I'll try to write more chapters, but then again, it'll depend, this stinks!**

**Drew: Excuses, excuses.**

**Ari: I'm sick of your attitude right now, May, flip him.**

**Drew: What do you know, I have to be somewhere, bye! *runs out of the room***

**Ari: Just go after him May.**

**May: *smiles evilly* My pleasure. *leaves the room***

**Ari: Anyways again, please review, please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ari: *steps out on stage behind podium with note cards in hand*, hey guys, I just have a few quick announcements *looks at first notecard*:**

**-Thanks to all who have favorited/followed/reviewed for the story and thanks for the comments about punctuation, I fixed that it all my chapters correctly (I think) and will try to be more careful if the future, I'm still an inexperienced writer here. *turns to next notecard***

**-All who have followed this story: if you have received many emails about my chapters being posted again, I apologize, I've been trying to change the punctuation cause I'm one of those dorky people likes to have things close to perfect as possible and I believe I've finally got it right, so sorry about that, and if that didn't happen, YEA! *goes to next notecard***

**-I wrote in the author's note last chapter that I wasn't probably gonna update for a short period, that is true but today I couldn't help myself :D , but the hiatus is still in affect :( . *turns to last notecard***

**-Lastly, you may noticed that this chapter is super long as in over 10,000 words, just as a warning about a third or so of the chapter consists of 12 pokemon battles, I'm not joking, it took me 5 days to finish this chapter, did so much research, watched so many pokemon battles, I'm pretty sure I lost my life somewhere at that point.**

**Anyways that is all the announcements, thank you. *stands next to podium and bows before walking off stage***

**Drew: That was incredibly lame.**

**Ari: Well I did have a lot of announcements to make.**

**Drew: But the way you delivered it was pathetic**

**Ari: Okay, I've had it! MAY!**

**May: You called.**

**Ari: Please do the disclaimer and flip Drew for me.**

**May: My pleasure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or the song used in this chapter *turns to smirk at Drew evilly***

**Drew: Uhh...I'm outta here! *runs out the door***

**May: Come back here grasshead! *runs out the door after him***

**Ari: Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**_September 24th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The first few weeks of school went by smoothly, school was normal, Brandi wasn't there to annoy me, no missions came up, no theft attempts by Team Galactic, and no thefts by Domino. In the meantime besides school, I started to do more practicing of martial arts in secret with Blaziken and starting teaching Riolu how to fight as well. This weekend was going to be interesting, first there was the battle tournament today, Misty's birthday was tomorrow, and Sunday there's gonna be a museum gala featuring the Lustrous Orb meaning undercover work to make sure it doesn't get stolen.

Currently I was changing into a flowy sapphire blue dress that reached a little above the knee with thin straps along with the top covered with a sheer material that covered my shoulders, silver flats, my pokeball charm bracelet, and my treble clef necklace. I wore my wig in a fishtail braid and to bit a little gutsy, I decided to not wear the glasses today and a little bit of makeup.

Everyone was already in the kitchen eating breakfast when I came in. I grabbed some bacon along with a few pancakes and began to eat before I noticed that Drew was staring at me.

"Do I look that terrible to be stared at," I asked him sarcastically blushing a little.

He snapped out of his stare while blushing a little and continued to eat, everyone else started to snicker.

"I think you look awesome Lin," Dawn complimented happily, "you must be if you got Drew drooling over you."

Everyone else started to snicker again while Drew and I blushed a little, "you look awesome too," I complimented back.

"What are we chopped liver?" Leaf asked.

"You look hot Leafy," Gary teased slyly.

"Can it playboy," Leaf said blushing a little, "but thanks."

"You all look awesome," I said.

"Even me?" Drew asked slyly making me blush a little more.

"I suppose even you," I said while shrugging my shoulders before I continued to eat. To be honest Drew looked hot in his green dress shirt and slacks, but I sure wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction of telling him that.

"We better get going to find out who we are battling," Misty said getting everyone's attention.

I went to grab my backpack with food for later and we quickly left the dorm to the main board to find the placement of where we were. The tournament today was for the juniors only and we all got paired with a random student. All battles were single battles with any pokemon you had. The day was going to be really long you could say, it's a lot of battles since there are 256 juniors at the school. The way I was told the battles worked, there are four rounds of battles that take place in multiple battlefields all across campus that takes about five hours to finish ending up with sixteen students. There is an hour break and then the remaining battles continue in the main battle arena at the school. The student who wins gets noticed as top battler of the month or something along those lines.

"Good luck with your battles you guys, see ya in the finals," I said as I made my way to field C.

My first battle was against a student named John who had a Squirtle, I decided to use Shinx, he needed the battle experience and I had a type advantage.

"Shinx use discharge!" I shouted.

"Squirtle withdraw!" John yelled.

Squirtle managed to avoid discharge and peeked out of his shell.

"Squirtle use bubble beam!" John shouted.

_This is way too easy, time for some fun_.

"Shinx dodge and use combination two!" I shouted.

Shinx dodged the bubble beam and used agility into volt tackle to hit Squirtle before he knew it. Shinx had been practicing agility really hard that he learned volt tackle that really packed a punch and could hit anyone before they knew it.

"Squirtle!" John cried as his pokemon cried in pain.

Squirtle was now paralyzed by the effect of volt tackle and was really weak by the attack.

"Shinx use thunder fang!" I shouted.

Shinx ran up and bit Squirtle on the arm giving a terrible shock causing Squirtle to faint.

"Squirtle is no longer able to battle, therefore, Shinx and Linnea are the winners," the referee shouted.

"Good job Shinx," I said to him as he leapt into my arms and I gave him a hug. I fed him some pokeblock and returned him to his pokeball.

I went to the board in the main area and saw that my next opponent was a girl named Rachel at field B.

I went to the field and stood at my end, then a spinner was spun to see who would call out their pokemon first, it landed on Rachel.

"Let's go Sunflora!" Rachel shouted while throwing her pokeball.

"Let's go Munchlax!" I shouted with smile.

"Sunflora use Bullet seed," Rachel shouted.

"Munchlax take the hit!" I yelled.

Munchlax took the hit while everyone was gasping in surprise at what I had told him to do.

"Use hyper beam!" I yelled.

"Sunflora use solar beam," Rachel shouted.

Munchlax's hyper beam let loose before Sunflora could get half of a solar beam together and she cried out in pain.

"Well done Munchlax, use rest," I shouted.

Sunflora stood up but was weak from the hit, "Sunflora use Leaf Storm!" Rachel yelled.

"Munchlax, now!" I shouted.

Munchlax woke up fully healed from rest and dodged leaf storm by an inch due to having been trained in using agility really fast along with Shinx. He then ran up to Sunflora and used a huge focus punch combined with tackle causing a tremendous amount of damage.

"Sunflora," she cried weakly as she struggled to stand up, but she didn't have the energy and went down.

"Sunflora is unable to battle; the winner is Munchlax and Linnea," the ref yelled.

"All right Munchlax, you did it!" I said dropping to my knees and giving him a hug.

"Here ya go Munchlax," I said giving him a piece of pokeblock.

"Munchlax," he said happily as he ate it and I then returned him to his pokeball. I walked to the main board to see that my next battle wasn't for another 30 minutes so I decided to walk around the campus enjoying the nice day.

"Lin, wait up," I heard Dawn shout as she ran up from behind.

"Hey Dawn, how did your battles go?" I asked.

"They were fine, got some tough opponents though," she said, "I almost lost my last match, but everyone saw yours, you were awesome."

I heard someone creeping up behind me, and saw that everyone else caught up to Dawn so it had to be grasshead. I took Glaceon's pokemon calling her out silently and I gave her a nod with a smirk meaning 'you know what to do'.

She nodded with a creepy smile and then used ice beam to freeze Drew's whole body in place but his head with a position of looking like he was about to touch my shoulder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't grasshead, _ice_ of you to drop by," I teased while smirking.

"Not funny airhead, now thaw me out!" Drew said angrily.

"I don't see why I should, it's seems your on some pretty thin ice, maybe even getting cold feet about your upcoming battles," I teased some more.

"Snow more puns please," he whined, "aw crap."

Everyone cracked up but Paul at Drew saying an ice pun when he didn't want to.

I laughed, "Icy what you did there, nice one, Paul, you might want to call out Magmortar to thaw out grasshead," I said regaining my composure.

Paul nodded, "Magmortar stand by and use flame thrower," he commanded.

"Not on the hair!" Drew cried.

"Mag," he said deeply and used flame thrower to thaw Drew out.

"Thatttt wassssn't funny Linnnn," Drew said grumpily while shivering.

"Next time, don't try to sneak up on me and eat this you'll feel better," I said handing him some pokeblock.

Drew ate it and he immediately turned red with steam coming out of his ears.

"Hot!" he yelled running into the school.

"You're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no…..," Dawn started to sing.

"Don't sing Troublesome," Paul grunted.

Dawn pouted, "you always ruin my fun," she complained.

"What did you give him Lin?" Gary asked.

I smiled, "I gave him Tamato pokeblock to warm up and it looks like that did the trick," I said, "hopefully I didn't make him lose concentration for his upcoming battles."

"Don't worry about it, but he will try to get back at you," Ash said nervously.

I smirked while putting a fist in my other hand, "I accept the challenge," I said.

"You're weird and scary at the same time," Ash said.

Misty hit Ash with her mallet, "don't call her that," she scolded.

I laughed, "it's okay Misty, don't hurt him too much so he can't battle," I said.

I checked my poketch, "we better go to our battles, good luck you guys!" I shouted as I walked to field C.

"You too Lin!" they shouted back.

I got to the field to see that my opponent was at one end of the field. I quickly reached my end and I had to call out my pokemon first.

"Let's go Skitty!" I shouted.

"Nya," she said as she jumped out.

"Let's go Houndoom," my opponent Mark shouted.

"Houndoom use flamethrower," Mark shouted.

"Skitty twirl while dodging!" I shouted.

Skitty twirled while dodging and avoided the attack, I picked up on the technique from Ash and Dawn while watching them battling and training.

"Houndoom don't let it get away, use thunder fang!" Mark shouted.

"Nya," Skitty cried as it got shocked badly.

"Skitty!" I cried, "use assist."

"Nya," she shouted and got a hydro pump.

It hit Houndoom causing a lot of damage, but it still managed to get up.

"Skitty, time to shine, go for it!" I cried happily.

"Nya," she cried and used thunderbolt to shock Houndoom and make it faint since it was wet to begin with causing everyone to gasp.

"Houndoom is unable to battle meaning Skitty and Linnea are the winners," the ref yelled.

"You did it Skitty!" I cried happily while hugging her when she leapt in my arms, "let's go see who I battle against next."

I made my way to the main board and saw that my next opponent was a girl named Marie from my English class at field F.

I then noticed that grasshead was also looking at the board for his next opponent with Roselia at his side.

"Glad to see you won your battle," I said honestly.

He smirked and flicked his hair fringe, "of course I'd win, I'm that good," he said.

"I'm sorry about the pokeblock, it was supposed to warm you up, but I think it went a little over board, I use that pokeblock for fire type pokemon when they are low on energy," I said apologetically.

"I'd say you owe me big time since you caused me to suffer today," he teased.

"Fine, what do you want in return?" I asked.

"Hmmm….I'll let you know," he said with a smirk.

"Arrogant grasshead," I muttered and then noticed that Roselia looked wore out.

"Here you go Roselia," I said kindly giving her some pokeblock.

She ate it and looked a whole lot better, "Roselia!" she chirped happily.

I smiled and pet her head, "you're welcome," I said warmly.

"Good luck with your battle Drew, I better meet you in the finals," I teased with a smirk.

He smirked back, "funny, I was about to say the same thing," he teased back while handing me a rose causing me to blush.

"Let me guess, this is for my pokemon," I said with a huff.

"That's for helping Roselia, good luck Violet," he said and walked away flicking his hair fringe causing me to blush again.

"Nya," Skitty teased.

"Oh shush you," I said flustered.

I looked at the rose and then put it in my hair near my ear.

"We better get to our next battle," I said to Skitty.

We left for field F and got there the same time as Marie.

"Let's go Bibarel!" Marie shouted.

"Go get them Skitty," I told her as I threw up in the air to land gracefully on the ground.

"Bibarel use water gun," Marie shouted.

"Twirl and spark Skitty," I commanded.

Skitty then jumped while spinning to dodge the water gun and used thunder bolt to shock Bibarel.

"Beautifully executed Skitty, time to cool it down in here," I shouted.

"Nya," she shouted as she used blizzard to freeze Bibarel.

"Bibarel!" Marie cried, "bite through the ice to get yourself free."

I smirked and snapped my fingers signaling to Skitty to finish. She then started to gather energy for solar beam.

"Now!" I yelled for Skitty to release solar beam as Bibarel finally got free.

"Bibarel!" he cried as it hit and knocked him against the wall causing him to faint.

"Bibarel is no longer able to battle, Skitty and Linnea are the winners," the ref shouted pointing to my end of the field.

"Again well done Skitty!" I praised, "come on, let's stop by my locker to get my backpack that has food in it and fine a nice place to eat outside for a late lunch."

"Nya," she agreed while nodding her head.

We left the tournament area and found a nice open area on campus, I set up a blanket to eat on and prepared pokemon food for everyone.

"Come on out everyone!" I shouted and tossed up their pokeballs, "time to eat lunch."

Everyone started to eat while I gave Riolu some milk.

"Good job on battling today you guys, I'm proud of you," I said to Shinx, Munchlax, and Skitty.

I then turned my attention to Swablu, Glaceon, and Riolu, "don't worry; you'll get a chance to battle at some point, now eat up."

I started to grab a sandwich I made earlier when I saw everyone walking towards me.

"Hey guys, how were your battles?" I asked looking up at them.

"Our battles went well, it seems we're all passing on," Leaf said as I noticed that Munchlax was about to gobble more pokemon food.

"Oh no you don't Munchlax!" I yelled getting some May's pink surprise out of my pocket and throwing it at him, "think fast."

"Munchlax," he said happily as he jumped catching the pokeblock in his mouth and smiled as he stomach bulged after eating it and fell asleep.

I laughed, "sleep well Munchlax," I said gently as I returned him to his pokeball.

"Where did that come from?" Ash asked.

I looked confused, "Where did what come from?" I asked.

"The whole thing with noticing Munchlax and having killer reflexes to toss pokeblock to him that fast," Dawn said incredulously.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it's just a habit I guess," I said.

"What's with the rose in the hair," Misty teased.

I blushed slightly, "what about it?" I asked in a bored tone.

"Did Drew give it to you?" Leaf asked with a smile curiously.

"Yes, so," I said in a bored tone hoping they would stop teasing me.

"You got extra food in there?" Ash asked with big eyes.

I laughed at his antics and thankful for the distraction, "of course, I figured I'd be the only one to think about lunch so I packed food for all."

I then pulled out sandwiches with people's names on them and smirked, "think fast!" I said while tossing the sandwiches.

Everyone was surprised but caught them, "why'd ya do that," Dawn complained.

"You're coordinators and battlers, you need to be quick on your feet and have fast reflexes," I teased while getting some more pokemon food out just enough for everyone.

"Any of your pokemon injured or tired?" I asked.

"Piplup took a lot of damage," Dawn said sadly as she let him out.

"Piplup," it said weakly before almost falling over.

"Piplup!" Dawn cried, "I better get him to Nurse Joy."

"Let me help, Nurse Joy is overwhelmed with pokemon and I've had a lot of medical training under Nurse Joy, Brock, and some other good medical personnel," I said.

Dawn seemed hesitant, "please, let me try," I said.

"All right," she said as I took Piplup.

I pulled out some healing spray to heal his outer scraps and then grabbed a few herbs and healing powder to create a juice to give him.

"Piplup," he said weakly with a smile at Dawn.

"You're all right!" she said happily.

"Just eat this and you'll be back to normal Piplup," I said giving him some pokeblock to give him an energy boost.

"Piplup," he said standing up proudly and jumping into Dawn's arms.

"I'm glad to see you're all better," Dawn said happily while hugging him, "thanks so much Lin!"

I smiled, "I'm glad to have helped," I said happily and went back to eating my sandwich while everyone called out their pokemon to eat before eating their own food.

"These sandwiches are the best!" Ash said with his mouth full.

Misty hit him with her mallet, "don't eat with your mouth full," she scolded.

"Ash is right though," Gary agreed, "these sandwiches are good, how did you learn to cook so well?" he asked while eating.

"I learned from living at the pokemon center and helping out," I said without catching my slipup of information.

Everyone looked curious, "why did you live at the pokemon center?" Dawn asked.

_Crap_, I don't really want to give the whole back story, I might slip up even more, thankfully Skitty got my attention.

"Nya Nya Nya," Skitty sang in a singsong kind of way.

Okay this isn't the kind of attention I wanted either, really Skitty.

"Why in the world do you want me to sing right now?!" I asked incredulously knowing by her way of talking that's what she was implying.

"Nya," she complained meaning she said I hadn't done it in a while.

"I know, but I don't get much of a chance and you know I'm a crappy singer," I said arguing with my pokemon.

"Let us be the judge of that Lilac," Drew said with a smirk, "sing something for us."

_Crap_, I don't want to sing for them, _what time is it, 2:20_, thank you Arceus for a great excuse.

"My, would you look at the time, battles continue in ten minutes, we should get going," I said quickly and started to clean up while return my pokemon.

Everyone stared at me funny but eventually helped clean up and return their pokemon as well.

"I'll meet up with ya at the board, I have to put my backpack in my locker," I said and went inside. I put my backpack away and walked to the main board to find everyone there.

There were sixteen left to battle, it was us eight and eight others. The board then lit up to show the pairings. Shows that fate likes to play practical jokes, apparently I was against Brandi and I thought she was suspended. I looked to see that everyone was paired against their annoying enemy. Misty v. Melina, Dawn v. Francesca, Leaf v. Veronica, Gary v. Red (the guy who annoys Leaf), Ash vs. Rudy (the guy who annoys Misty), Paul vs. Conway (the guy who annoys Dawn and to be honest, he is extremely creepy), and lastly Drew v. Brendon (the guy who apparently makes Drew jealous).

"Looks like our battles are going to be interesting," I said.

"Where'd ya get that dress, a thrift shop," Brandi said snootily while walking up to the board, "plus roses in the hair are a fashion don't."

"As if I care, besides I thought you were suspended," I said.

"My parents convinced the school to allow me to come back early," she said overly sweet which made me want to gag.

She looked at the board, "looks like you're against me, hmm, you're not that much of a challenge, you're a pathetic coordinator and you're pokemon couldn't win against a Magikarp," she said bored while waving her hand.

"That is it!" I yelled, making my friends turn in shock never seeing me this mad, "you may insult me, but you may NEVER insult my pokemon, prepare for the embarrassment of a lifetime," I said venomously.

"Whatever loser, see you on the battle field," she said bored and walked away.

"I'm going to kill that stuck up no good completely idiotic tramp!" I shouted.

"Good grief Lin, I thought you were gonna strangle her," Leaf said.

"Oh believe me, I was this close to doing it," I said making a gesture with my thumb and pointer finger with very little space in between, "she is going to get it," I said smirking evilly.

"Calm down airhead, keep your cool or you won't meet me in the finals," Drew teased.

"Excuse me, who said you'll be in the finals," Ash said.

"Calm down, anyone one of us will be in the finals, may the odds be ever in favor," I said with a smile.

I turned to look at the board to see that Misty's battle was first.

"Knock em dead Misty!" Dawn cheered.

Misty went to the battle field while everyone else went to the bleachers.

They were about to call out their pokemon when my poketch rang and saw it was Brock.

"I'll be back Dawn, I have to take this," I said as I left the stadium.

"Hey Lin, could you come down to the pokemon center, we have a lot of pokemon to care for, sorry to make you miss your friend's battles, but we need help," he said looking tired.

"I'm on my way," I said and signed off.

I went inside the school pokemon center to see a ton of pokemon needing care.

Basically for the next forty-five minutes, I helped do basic first aid, made medicine and pokeblock, and sang to some baby pokemon to get them to sleep. I checked the monitor in the pokemon center to see that my battle would take place in five minutes.

"Brock, I've got to go, my battle is in five minutes," I said.

"That's fine Lin, thanks so much for the help, things have quieted down so you can go," Brock said gratefully.

"No problem Brock, I was glad I was able to help," I said with a smile and quickly ran to the battle stadium for my battle.

When I got there, I saw everyone in a group, "Lin, where were you, you missed all of our battles," Dawn whined.

"I'm sorry Dawn, Brock called me to help in the pokemon center, they had an overflow of pokemon that needed care," I said sadly.

"Linnea Mason, please report to the field," an announcer said over the loud speaker.

"If it makes you feel better, you don't have to stick around for my battle," I told Dawn honestly.

"Are you kidding me, we are so sticking around to see you kick Brandi's butt!" Dawn shouted with her fist in the air.

I smiled, "see ya later," I said and raced to the field.

"Good luck Lin!" the girls shouted as I ran.

I finally made it to the field and stood at my end, Brandi was chosen to send out her pokemon first.

"Rapidash sweetie, time to shine," she said sweetly.

"Swablu, let's go!" I shouted throwing her pokeball.

"Wow your pokemon are pathetic, Rapidash use fire spin," Brandi said with a smirk.

"Alright Swablu, we're gonna end this now, combination melodic flight," I said with a smirk.

Swablu first dodged the attack and did sing putting Rapidash to sleep making its flames die down, then she used peck with tackle multiple times to weaken Rapidash while it was sleeping, she then did aerial ace combined with brave bird to deliver the big sucker punch, and lastly used sing again to wake up Rapidash who tried to stand but fainted in the end making it humiliating.

"Uh…Rapidash is no longer able to battle; the match goes to Swablu and Linnea," the ref said in shock.

Swablu landed on my head, "good job, you did beautifully," I praised.

I turned to see Brandi with a shocked look on her face and I gave her a smirk in return before walking off the stage.

"Holy crap Lin, you creamed her," Dawn said astonishing.

"It was no big," I said while returning Swablu.

"Now it's the fight amongst us, good luck to all," I said.

We went to the main board to see the pairings. The board showed that it was me v. Gary, Paul v. Misty, Ash v. Leaf, and Dawn v. Drew.

"You girls are going to get creamed," Gary teased.

"Watch yourself Oak, you might be overconfident there," Leaf teased back, "Lin kick his butt."

"Would Linnea Mason and Gary Oak report to the battle field," a person said over the loud speaker.

Gary and I walked to the field while everyone else went to the bleachers.

The ref made it to the field, "trainers, choose your pokemon," he shouted.

"Go Blastoise!" Gary shouted throwing his pokeball.

"Skitty, let's go!" I shouted happily while throwing her pokeball.

The audience got really loud with talk, "how is that little thing going to take down a Blastoise?"

"Don't listen to them Skitty, we got this," I said firmly.

"Nya," she agreed.

"Blastoise use hydro pump," Gary commanded.

"Okay Skitty, dodge it," I said, "now use blizzard."

"Rapid spin," Gary shouted.

"At the ground near Blastoise's feet," I commanded as she covered the field near Blastoise in ice.

"Blastoise use hydro pump again," Gary commanded.

_Ugh, we can't get close, and we can't hit it with thunderbolt without it withdrawing first, that's it_!

"Skitty, use ice beam behind you to make a pillar," I shouted.

"Nya," she said doing as I commanded.

"Now use solar beam," I shouted.

"What!" Gary shouted.

"Nya," Skitty shouted and used solar beam at Blastoise.

"Blastoise withdraw," Gary shouted quickly and Blastoise missed the attack.

"Skitty create a second pillar of ice about twice your body length away from the first before Blastoise reappears," I shouted.

"Nya," she said as she created the second pillar of ice.

"I don't know what you're plan is Lin, but it's not gonna work, Blastoise use hydro pump to destroy the pillars!" Gary shouted.

"Quick Skitty, use agility to jump back and forth on the pillars to get to the top and jump in the air," I shouted quickly.

She did as I asked and got into the air above Blastoise.

"Blastoise keep using hydro pump at Skitty!" Gary shouted.

Skitty missed hydro pump and when she was straight above, Blastoise shot hydro pump again only for it to fall on him and get him wet.

Skitty then landed on the ground gracefully and safe.

"Skitty, now!" I shouted.

"Nya," she said and used thunderbolt to leave Blastoise weakened and unable to move for a short time.

"How is that possible?!" Gary shouted in shock.

"Skitty use assist!" I shouted.

Skitty then got petal dance which hit Blastoise before he could withdraw.

"Double slap," I shouted.

"Dodge it!" Gary cried, but Blastoise couldn't move due to being hit by thunder bolt and petal dance so he got hit in the face with double slap.

Skitty then landed gracefully but started to show signs of exhaustion.

Blastoise tried to still stand but in the end, he fell over and fainted.

"Blastoise!" Gary cried.

"Blastoise is now longer able to battle; Skitty and Linnea are the winners who will move on to the semi-finals," the ref shouted.

"Good job Skitty, you are done battling for today, return," I said kindly while returning her to her pokeball.

I then walked over to Gary, "great battle spikey, you had me worried for a minute there," I teased.

"You did good Lin, I'm gonna have to keep this battle in mind for training in the future, your Skitty really shocked me, how did you teach it does attacks?" he asked.

"Tons of practice and hard work," I said, "we better head to the stands to watch Paul and Misty's battle."

We walked off the field and reached where everyone else was sitting.

"Nice battle Lin, thanks for kicking Oak's butt for me," Leaf said, "you sure surprised everyone with your Skitty."

"How did you get it to do all those other type moves?" Ash asked.

"I did some training under Dr. Abby for about half a year and she helped me teach Skitty those moves while I learned a few medical techniques," I said truthfully.

"Who's Dr. Abby?" Dawn asked.

"She's a Legendary Top Coordinator from Hoenn," I said, "she won the grand festival her first year and then stopped when her Delcatty got injured."

"Wow, that's so cool!" Dawn said surprised.

"Her name somewhat rings a bell," Drew said thinking out loud.

"And _you_ call _me_ airhead," I said teasingly with emphasis.

I then turned to see the battle begin.

"Torterra, stand by for battle," Paul called.

"Go Gyarados!" Misty shouted.

"Torterra use leaf storm," Paul commanded.

"Gyarados use twister!" Misty shouted.

The two attacks met in the middle creating a huge clash of water and leaves.

"Use frenzy plant," Paul commanded.

The frenzy plant then wrapped around Gyarados immobilizing him.

"Gyarados use flame thrower," Misty cried.

Gyarados used flame thrower to burn the frenzy plant letting him be free again.

"Use flame thrower on Torterra!" she shouted.

The flame thrower hit Torterra but he still stood his ground despite the damage.

"What, how is he still standing?!" Misty cried in surprise.

"Use giga drain," Paul commanded.

"Gyarados dodge!" Misty cried.

Gyarados didn't dodge fast enough causing him to get hit by giga drain causing him to feel weak.

"Use razor leaf," Paul commanded.

"Use hydro pump!" Misty cried.

The hydro pump and razor leaf met in the middle to create an explosion of energy.

"Gyarados use hyper beam!" Misty shouted.

"Use solar beam," Paul commanded.

The two attacks came in the middle and again created an explosion with smoke covering the battle field.

"Use earthquake," Paul commanded.

Gyarados roared in pain, "no Gyarados!" Misty cried.

"End this with giga drain," Paul commanded.

"Dodge it Gyarados!" Misty cried desperately.

Gyarados was too weak to move and got hit; he then fell to the ground and fainted.

"Gyarados is unable to battle, Torterra and Paul win moving on to semi-finals," the ref shouted.

"You did well Gyarados, return," Misty said proudly while returning him.

Paul nodded to Torterra in approval and then returned him.

The two walked back to the rest of us on the bleachers.

"Nice battle you guys," I complimented.

"Thanks Lin," Misty said with a smile.

"Looks like it's our turn Ash," Leaf said to him.

"Let's give it a good fight," Ash said as they walked to the battle field.

They stood at their ends, "Pikachu, I choose you!" Ash shouted.

"Let's go Jigglypuff!" Leaf shouted.

_Oh boy_, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my pair of sound proof ear plugs for pokemon sound attacks while no one was looking.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

"PikaCHU!" Pikachu said as he unleashed thunder bolt on Jigglypuff making it scream in pain.

"Jigglypuff use gyro ball!" Leaf shouted.

Jigglypuff started heading to Pikachu, "use quick attack to avoid it!" Ash shouted.

"Stay on Pikachu's trail," Leaf commanded.

Jigglypuff then chased after Pikachu, soon Pikachu grew tired and eventually got hit.

"Pikachu use iron tail!" Ash shouted.

"Use hyper voice!" Leaf yelled.

Hyper voice then hit Pikachu along with everyone else in the stadium causing everyone to bend over in pain while trying to block out the sound while covering their ears; I played along and mimicked the actions but wasn't affected by the attack at all.

"Pikachu, use volt tackle," Ash strained to say while covering his ears in pain.

"Jigglypuff, float up so you don't get hit!" Leaf shouted.

Jigglypuff did that but Pikachu jumped up and hit Jigglypuff causing a lot of damage.

"Jigglypuff!" Leaf cried.

"Jigglypuff!" it said puffing with anger despite being weak from all the electric attacks.

"Jigglypuff don't!" Leaf wailed.

"Jig-a-ly-puff-jig- a-llllyyyyy-pufff," it started to sing.

"Jigglypuff…..don," Leaf started to say but fell asleep along with everyone else in the arena.

_Oh boy_, I stood up and started to clap to make sure Jigglypuff didn't pull out its marker.

"Jiggly," it said puzzled and then she saw me standing up and became extremely excited and happy.

_Now to wake everyone up, hmm, what would be the best way to wake everyone up? Better go to the sound booth and mess with the controls_. I made my way up to sound booth to see the announcers asleep as well.

I pushed the intercom button, "Jigglypuff get ready for a loud noise, I'm gonna wake everyone up in an unpleasant way," I said.

"Jiggly," she said.

I raised some sliders on the soundboard to make a high screechy noise causing everyone to clutch their ears in pain once more.

I put the sliders back down to their original place, "sorry people but naptime is over, Jigglypuff won being the last pokemon standing, I believe the ref will agree to that," I said.

The ref nodded, "sorry Ash, but Jigglypuff was the last one standing therefore making Jigglypuff and Leaf the winners going on to the semi-finals," the ref announced.

After hearing that I made my way back to the bleachers and saw Ash and Leaf return their pokemon.

"Thanks Jigglypuff but don't do that again," Leaf gently scolded as she returned her.

Leaf then walked up to Ash, "I'm really sorry about that Ash," Leaf said apologetically.

"That's okay Leaf, we'll win next time, right Pikachu," he said.

"Pika," Pikachu said while nodding in agreement.

They made their way back to the bleachers, "nice battle you two besides the whole singing business," I said.

Leaf sighed, "we still have some anger management issues to work on," she said tiredly.

"Maybe it's you who needs to fix their anger management issues, pokemon do mimic their trainers," Gary teased.

Leaf glared, "Zip it Oak," she snapped.

"See Leafy," Gary pointed out.

Leaf turned to Misty, "Misty," she said.

Misty nodded, "I gotcha," she said and gave Leaf her mallet.

Leaf then hit Gary on the head before he could escape his doom.

"Nice one Leaf," Misty said while high fiving her.

"Thanks, here's your mallet," Leaf said giving back the mallet.

"We better get to the field Drew," Dawn said and left to head down to the field.

Drew followed her and stood at the opposite end.

"Piplup spotlight!" Dawn shouted throwing his pokeball.

"Flygon let's go!" Drew shouted throwing his pokeball.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn shouted.

"Flygon counter with flame thrower!" Drew shouted.

The two attacks collided in the middle causing an explosion and there was a stand still til the dust settled.

"Flygon use sand storm!" Drew shouted.

"Counter with whirlpool!" Dawn shouted.

The two attacks met in the middle and caused another explosion.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" Dawn shouted.

"Pip lup lup lup!" he said and spun while using bubble beam hitting Flygon.

"Flygon use flame thrower!" Drew shouted.

"Piplup dodge it!" Dawn shouted.

Piplup dodged the flamethrower but barely.

"Flygon use sand tomb!" Drew shouted.

"Fly," he said and unleashed sand tomb trapping Piplup.

"Piplup?" he said troubled looking all over for a way out.

"Now add dragon breath!" Drew shouted.

The dragon breath combined with the sand tomb creating a deadly prison for Piplup to be stuck in causing a lot of damage.

"Piplup use whirlpool to get out of there!" Dawn shouted.

"Flygon use hyper beam!" Drew shouted.

Flygon quickly gathered energy for solar beam and let it loose before Piplup could release the whirlpool making it crash down on him adding more damage.

"Pip..lup," he said weakly trying to stand.

"Flygon finish with dragon breath!" Drew shouted.

"Fly…GON!" he shouted and used dragon breath hitting Piplup before he could do anything.

"Pip….lup," he said as he fell and fainted.

"Piplup is no longer able to battle; Flygon and Drew are the winners going on to the semi-finals," the ref shouted.

"Piplup return, you did an awesome job, thank you," Dawn said kindly.

"You did great Flygon, return," Drew said while returning him.

Dawn walked up to Drew, "great battle, you did great," she said.

"You did great as well," he said honestly before both of them exited the field.

_Okay, what the heck, why does he talk nice to everyone but me, stupid, arrogant grasshead_.

I saw the both of them walk toward us at the bleachers.

"Good battle you two," I said in an out-of-it tone still thinking about Drew being unfair to me.

Everyone looked at me funny, "are you okay Lin?" Dawn asked concerned.

I nodded yes while snapping out of my train of thought though I think my eyes betrayed me, _keep it together May, don't show it_.

"Are you sure?" Leaf asked concerned as well.

"I'm fine you guys," I told them, "are you ready for our battle Paul?" I asked.

"I suppose, I am interested in seeing what plan to do," he said.

Paul and I walked to the field and stood at opposite ends.

"Magmortar, stand by for battle," Paul said as he tossed his pokeball.

I know this is risky, but I don't have anyone else who can do beat his Magmortar so switching out pokemon was the only way to go, "let's go Wartortle!" I shouted.

Paul eyes screamed surprised by he kept his composure, "Magmortar use fire spin," he commanded.

"Wartortle, spin right into it using rapid spin!" I shouted.

Wartortle spun in about half way, "use thunder punch," Paul commanded.

"Counter with ice beam!" I shouted.

Wartortle then froze Magmortar's hand while still heading straight toward him, "skull dash!" I shouted.

Wartortle then used skull dash to hit Magmortar in the head causing some damage.

"Use hyper beam," Paul commanded.

"Mag," he said and unleashed hyper beam hitting Wartortle before he could dodge.

"Wartortle," he said weakly and started to do a move I hadn't seen him use before.

"Wartortle!" he yelled while unleashing surf and jumping on top.

"Jump off and do it again with hydro pump!" I shouted.

"Magmortar use Flame thrower to counter," Paul commanded.

While Paul was focusing on the first one, Wartortle created a second surf and then hit it with hydro pump to make it taller and more powerful.

"Follow behind with rapid spin and when in close range use hydro pump!" I shouted.

"What!" Paul shouted in surprise when he noticed the second surf as it hit Magmortar before he could do anything. Then Magmortar got hit by Wartortle using rapid spin and hydro pump taking a lot of damage but still stood weakly.

"Use fire punch," Paul commanded.

"Use aqua tail to counter and then again!" I shouted.

The aqua tail canceled the fire punch and the second hit Magmortar on the head hard.

"Finish up with surf!" I shouted.

"Get up and use flamethrower!" Paul shouted but the surf hit first causing Magmortar to eventually fall over and faint.

"Magmortar is unable to battle, Wartortle and Linnea are the winners heading to the finals," the ref shouted.

I knelt down and hugged Wartortle as he ran into my arms.

"I told you that you would be able to battle at some point, just like I promised," I whispered, "you did an awesome job and learned a new move, I'm so proud of you."

"Wartortle!" he said happily.

"Here ya go," I said handing him some pokeblock, "you deserve it."

After he ate it, I returned him to his pokeball and walked over to Paul.

"Nice battle," I said after reaching him.

"It was interesting, but don't think you'll win like this again," he said.

I smiled, "I don't expect to," I said honestly and we made our way to bleachers.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a Wartortle," Misty whined.

"I don't know, I guess it slipped my mind," I lied.

"I still can't believe you beat Paul?!" Gary said astonished.

"It was hard, he knows how to train his pokemon," I said honestly and then turned my attention to Drew and Leaf.

"Good luck on your battle you two," I said with a smile.

"Thanks Lin," Leaf said.

Drew smirked and flicked his fringe while they left for the field. They got there and stood on opposite ends and called out their pokemon.

"Go Masquerain!" Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Go Nuzleaf!" Leaf shouted as she tossed his pokeball.

"Use silver wind!" Drew shouted.

"Dodge it using agility!" Leaf shouted.

Nuzleaf was able to dodge the silver wind but barely.

"Use bubble!" Drew shouted.

"I don't think so Drew, counter with razor leaf!" Leaf shouted.

The two attacks met in the middle and caused an explosion.

"Use razor wind!" Leaf shouted.

"Dodge with aerial ace and then use bubble again," Drew commanded.

Masquerain did aerial ace to avoid razor wind and came up behind to use bubble.

"Nuzleaf!" Leaf cried, "use bullet seed."

"Aerial ace again!" Drew shouted, "then use hidden power."

Basically it was a repeat of what just happened and Masquerain came up behind and attacked.

"Use whirlwind!" Drew shouted.

"Lookout!" Leaf cried as Nuzleaf was surrounded by wind.

"Use scary face!" Drew shouted.

Soon a scary face appeared in the whirlwind scaring Nuzleaf terribly.

"Nuzleaf get out of there by using razor wind!" Leaf cried.

"Use hidden power and reinforce it with gust!" Drew shouted.

As soon as Nuzleaf was free, he got hit by hidden power and fainted.

"Nuzleaf is no longer able to battle, Masquerain and Drew are the winners that will be going on to the finals," the ref announced.

"You did well Nuzleaf return," Leaf said proudly and she walked over to Drew.

"Great battle Drew, you've gotten stronger with Masquerain," Leaf complimented.

"Same, though hopefully your Nuzleaf isn't too petrified by scary face," Drew said concerned.

"He'll heal," she said optimistically, "we better get to the bleachers."

The two soon made their way back to the group, "awesome battle you guys!" Misty complimented.

"You ready for the finals you two?" Dawn asked me and Drew.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said confidently and started walking to the right side of the field. Drew then followed and went to the left. A spinner was spun to see who would call out their pokemon first and it landed on Drew.

"Let's go Absol!" he shouted.

I stared at the pokeball in my hand, _time for you to shine_.

"Let's go!" I shouted tossing my pokeball.

"Riolu," Riolu cried as it got out of its pokeball.

"Lin are you crazy!" Dawn shouted in concern, "he's not even a month old!"

Drew looked a little surprised to see I had chosen Riolu against one of his stronger pokemon.

"Are you trying to lose on purpose?" he asked arrogantly.

I smirked, "just watch," I said slyly.

"Absol use razor wind!" Drew shouted.

"Riolu use quick attack to dodge then climb up on Absol and don't let go!" I shouted.

Riolu then took off running barely avoiding the razor wind and climbed up on Absol.

"Use flash!" Drew shouted.

"Shut your eyes!" I yelled.

The flash then blinded the whole arena and I turned to look away. After recovering, I saw that Riolu was still hanging on.

"Absol shake him off!" Drew shouted.

"Hold on Riolu!" I shouted.

Unfortunately, Riolu couldn't keep his grip and flew off handing on his back.

"Absol use dark pulse!" Drew shouted.

"Dodge it!" I yelled.

Again Riolu was quick enough to dodge the attack, _time for some fun_.

"Copycat!" I said with a smirk.

"Riolu," he said and did a dark pulse right back at Absol causing a lot of damage.

"Absol use water pulse!" Drew shouted in frustration.

"Absol," he said and did water pulse.

_Crap, Riolu can't dodge that or can he_?

"Riolu, use quick attack and jump straight through while spinning!" I shouted.

I crossed my fingers; _I hope this works as I planned it_.

Riolu did as I said and it worked leaving him right in front of Absol, _Yes_!

"Use rapid aura sphere!" I shouted.

"Rio," he said and started rapidly firing aura spheres at Absol.

"Absol move!" Drew shouted in frustration.

Sadly, Absol couldn't move fast enough allowing him to earn a lot of damage.

"Use close combat!" I yelled.

Riolu then started hitting Absol all over the place causing Absol to stumble from damage.

"Let's finish this up!" I shouted, "use force palm."

"Riolu!" he shouted and did force palm causing Absol to hit the wall.

"Absol," he said weakly and fainted.

"Absol is no longer able to battle, therefore making Riolu and Linnea winners of today's tournament," the ref shouted causing applause to commence from the bleachers.

Riolu ran up to me and I knelt down, "you did amazing for your first pokemon battle!" I said happily.

I then whispered, "all that secret training with me and Blaziken helped a lot too," I said with a smile.

"Riolu!" he said happily while I returned him to his pokeball.

I walked over to Drew, "great battle Drew," I said while putting my hand in the middle for a handshake.

"I suppose it was," he said honestly and shook my hand.

"We better meet up with everyone else," I said retracting my hand and started to walk towards the gang.

We reached everyone who was hyped up from watching the battle, "that battle was awesome!" Dawn shouted.

"That was pretty risky using Riolu since he's only a baby," Leaf said.

"It was, but it was time for him to be in a battle and he had a type advantage," I pointed out.

"If you look at it that way, I guess it was an okay choice," Leaf agreed.

Dawn looked at her poketch and saw that it was 5:30, "I say we do something fun," Dawn said happily, "in celebration of doing awesome in battling today."

"If it's shopping, forget it," Misty said flatly.

"For once I wasn't thinking of shopping, but now that you mention it….," Dawn started to say.

"NO!" everyone but me shouted.

"Well you're no fun," she said while pouting and crossing her arms.

"We should still do something though," Leaf said.

Personally I wanted to go to the beach by the school, I heard it was private property of the school and I wanted some peace from having been uptight from battling all day. Instead of saying anything, I just started to head to my locker to grab my backpack before going down.

"Uh….Lin, where are ya goin?" Ash asked.

"I'm gonna grab my backpack and go somewhere to relax, I don't know about you all, but I'm tired after battling the whole day today," I said.

"Where are ya gonna go?" Leaf asked curiously.

I smiled, "meet me at the south entrance if you want to tag along," I said and went to grab my backpack.

After I grabbed it, I made my way to the south entrance to see that everyone was there.

"You got us curious Marigold, where are we goin?" Drew asked curiously.

I smirked, "that's for me to know and for you to find out," I said before walking out of the school toward the path that went to the beach.

The others followed curiously and after about ten-some minutes, we made it to the shoreline.

"Why go to the beach this late?" Dawn asked.

"I find that sometimes the beach around this time of day has a calming effect and I always like to take a walk on the beach and reflect on how I did with my battling, if no one wants to stay, you're are free to leave, you don't have to tag along for my sake," I said.

"I'm with ya Lin, I think the beach is one of the best places to relax," Misty agreed.

"You would, you're the girl obsessed about water in general," Leaf teased.

"We should go back to the pokemon center and give our pokemon to Nurse Joy first," Dawn pointed out.

"I suppose you're right, you gonna come Lin?" Misty asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay here," I said.

"Okay, we'll be back later," Leaf said and the gang left to take their pokemon to Nurse Joy.

"Everyone come on out!" I shouted tossing all my pokeballs into the air.

"You guys can go play, you did really well today," I said.

"Nya," Skitty complained.

"What Skitty?" I asked.

"Nya Nya Nya," Skitty sang in a singsong way.

I sighed, "you still want me to sing," I said tiredly.

"Nya," she said while nodding her head and my other pokemon did the same except Riolu who looked confused.

I turned to look at him, "when I started doing contests, I didn't really have anyone there to help me celebrate winning except an occasional phone call from one person or another, so I started to sing to myself for fun after winning something like a tournament or contest. Eventually all of my pokemon liked me doing it so it's become a habit that I sing something after we win a tournament, contest, grand festival, or something like that though I still think I don't sing that well," I said honestly.

My pokemon then started to shout at me in an angry tone, "calm down you guys, I'll hum something while you guys eat, deal?" I asked.

Everyone started to complain, "guys I know, but it's too risky to sing, I just feel I shouldn't be singing so much and besides I'm not that good so take it or leave," I said firmly.

They grumbled and started to eat, while they did so, I started to hum my mom's lullaby while sitting on the blanket.

By the time my pokemon were finished eating, the gang still hadn't shown up, _guess they decided to stay behind I suppose_.

"Why don't you guys go play for a bit while I clean," I said.

My pokemon grumbled at me but still did as I said. As I finished cleaning, I then noticed everyone coming back with a picnic basket and a blanket while Drew had his guitar.

"For a second I thought you decided to ditch me," I joked.

"We weren't tryin to ditch ya, Dawn got the idea to make a picnic since she liked the idea of hanging on the beach so we thought why not," Leaf said.

"Well, let's eat," I said sitting back on the blanket.

Basically it was the same thing like lunch where it was sandwiches and a few other goodies.

"Is it me or are your pokemon mad at you?" Misty asked before continuing to eat her sandwich.

"They are, they're mad I didn't sing like I usually do so I hummed instead and they didn't like me pulling that out," I said before finishing my sandwich.

"What's with this whole singing business and your pokemon?" Drew asked curiously.

"When I started pokemon contests, after winning one, I had a habit of singing to myself and my pokemon liked to hear me cause I have a calming voice or something like that, but I can't help but feel I shouldn't be singing," I said hesitantly.

"Why shouldn't you be singing ?" Leaf asked.

"It's hard to explain, I just have a gut feeling about it, it's really weird," I said as I watched my pokemon play with each other.

To be honest, since this summer on my birthday, ever since I sang out loud, a weird feeling washes over me and I have this funny feeling like something is calling me, it's creepy.

"Why not just sing and get it over with so your pokemon won't continue to be mad at you?" Ash asked.

"I'd rather not and I don't personally like the attention," I said but quickly covered my mouth at my stupidity. That was one of the other reasons why I didn't really like to sing either. Now watch grasshead call for his favor in wanting me to sing.

Grasshead smirked, "I just remembered you owe me a favor due to the Tamato pokeblock incident, I think you should sing," he said arrogantly.

"Why should I?" I asked annoyed.

"Just do it Lin, you're making us all curious," Dawn said.

"Just one song and you don't have to sing ever again," Leaf promised.

"I would but normally I sing while playing guitar," I said trying to still get out of it by coming up with an excuse.

"Just borrow Drew's guitar," Misty said.

"Why would I…," Drew started to say but stopped when he saw Misty giving him a death glare.

"Fine," he said gruffly and got his guitar out of his case to hand over to me causing my pokemon to come up to listen.

"Feel to make fun of if you wish, this is the only song I've ever written which was a year ago I think," I said. After I tuned the guitar I started to play. **(Who says by Selena Gomez *acoustic version*)**

**May:**_ I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

_You may be insecure, told me I wasn't good enough._

_But who are you to judge…_

_When you're a diamond in the rough._

_I'm sure you've got some things, you'd like to change about yourself._

_But when it comes to me…I wouldn't wanna be anybody else._

_Na (x26)_

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me._

_ Na (x26) _

_You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on!_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it._

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_It's such a funny thing, how nothing's funny when it's you._

_You tell them what you mean, but they keep whiting out the truth._

_It's like a work of art that never gets to see the light._

_Keep you beneath the stars, won't let you touch the sky._

_Na (x26)_

_I'm no beauty queen, I'm just beautiful me._

_ Na (x26) _

_You've got every right to a beautiful life, come on!_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it._

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_Who says you're not star potential?_

_Who says you're not presidential?_

_Who says you can't be in movies, listen to me._

_Who says you don't pass the test._

_Who says you can't be the best._

_Who said, who said, won't you tell me who said that?_

_Yeah!_

_Who says, who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it._

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

_Who says you're not perfect, who says you're not worth it._

_Who says you're the only one that's hurting?_

_Trust me, that's the price of beauty, who says you're not pretty?_

_Who says you're not beautiful, who says?_

I finished singing while strumming the last chord and then saw that everyone was staring at me in amazement. Along with the unpleasant feeling of being stared at, I felt that weird feeling that someone or something was trying to call me it was really freaking me out. I gave Drew back his guitar and had Skitty sit in my lap so I could pet her to calm me down before everyone snapped out of their stares.

"That was beautiful Lin, where did you come up with that song and how come you don't sing more often?!" Dawn asked incredulously.

"I wrote the song from inspiration of my myself and other girls because I felt I was being judged most of my life and as for singing, I just can't," I said shakily still trying to calm down.

The feeling was still bothering me and I was beginning to become more anxious, the feeling was suddenly starting to become more unpleasant because it was unfamiliar and bothersome. My pokemon were beginning to sense my agitation making them worried, I then returned everyone but Skitty while still trying to calm down.

"Lin are you okay, you look like your about to pass out," Misty said in concern.

The feeling soon became very painful and I doubled over while gripping my head, _"It shall soon be fulfilled and you shall fulfill your destiny," _a voice said in my head.

"Lin!" Drew shouted to me just before I saw nothing but black and passed out.

* * *

**Ari: And CUT!**

**Dawn: Why'd ya do that! What happened to May!**

**May: What happened to me? *walks back into room confused with a groaning Drew behind her*, quit your whining grasshead.**

**Ari: I take it you flipped him.**

**May: *smiles happily*, Yup! got to flip him twice.**

**Ari: Nice *high fives May***

**May: So what happens to me.**

**Dawn: Ari cut the chapter off when you suddenly blacked out.**

**May: What the heck Ari!**

**Ari: Calm down, you find out what happens next chapter as soon as I write it up *puts hand behind head sheepishly***

**May: Ari!**

**Ari: Chill, good grief, you'll find out soon enough, oh song link is posted on my profile. I also apologize for any repetitiveness and screwing up the battles.**

**Leaf: Stop apologizing, you did fine when writing the chapter.**

**Ari: But...**

**Leaf: STOP!**

**Ari: K, sheesh, anyways, please review! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ari: Hey guys, as promised, here's another chapter, I know I said I was on hiatus, but I felt threaten by the whole threat of fanfiction being deleted so I decided to write another chapter to finish off the cliff hanger cause it would stink to not know what happens next if the website got deleted. So I spend most of my free while traveling since 4:15 this morning all the way til now.**

**May: I give you a lot of credit especially since you hade to study for two tests as well.**

**Ari: Thanks May, can you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Why not, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Thanks May, also a big shout out to those who favorited/followed/reviewed, you guys are the best! :D**

* * *

**_September 24th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

_The feeling soon became very painful and I doubled over while gripping my head, "It shall soon be fulfilled and you shall fulfill your destiny," a voice said in my head._

_"Lin!" Drew shouted to me just before I saw nothing but black and passed out._

I suddenly woke up in a dreamlike state and it was pure white all around.

"_The time shall soon be fulfilled and you shall fulfill your destiny_," the mysterious voice said again.

"What are you talking about?" I asked confused and scared, "I don't understand."

"_Find the prophecy on the walls in a cave at Mt. Coronet_," the voice said again but was starting to fade out.

"Wait!" I shouted and saw nothing but black once again.

Then I had the worst nightmare come back to haunt me, the death my parents.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"Lin!" I shouted as I got up and caught her as she fell unconscious.

After I caught her, she looked extremely limp and pale.

"We need to get her back to the dorm," I told everyone as I started to carry her bridal style.

Everyone started to clean up quickly, Dawn tried to return Skitty but she kept dodging the beam and wailed in concern about Lin. In the end, Dawn wound up carrying Skitty while everyone else carried everything else and we started back to the dorm. Once reaching there, I put her on the couch to see that tears were starting to appear down her cheeks and Skitty sat on the floor staring at her with a look of concern along with everyone else.

Riolu came out of his pokeball with a look of worry on his face and stared at Lin as well.

Suddenly the tears became more evident and she started to mumble in a sad tone, "wake up, please wake up."

She started to toss a little and suddenly woke up while sitting up and shouting "NO!" scaring the crap out of everyone.

* * *

(May's POV)

The nightmare repeated my parent's death but became the worst nightmare ever. After the death of my parents, the dream jumped to show that Max and my friends in the same position causing me to cry.

Then I heard the voice of the man who killed my parents, "I warned you," he said in a creepy voice.

"NO!" I shouted suddenly sitting up while waking from the horrible nightmare.

It took me a few seconds to recognize it was a dream, but I couldn't stop silently crying, it was the worst dream I ever had. I then realized that everyone was staring at me with a look of concern.

"Are you okay Lin?" Dawn asked anxiously.

I started to wipe my tears away and began to pet Skitty, "to be honest no, but I will be," I said honestly though it came out sounding shaky.

"What the heck happened?" Leaf asked.

After she asked that, the tears began to fall again as I thought about what happened, "I suddenly got an extremely bad headache where the pain was beginning to kill me and I had a memory of the past," I said honestly but again it came out shaky.

"Riolu," he said sadly looking at me with concern and then gave me a hug which was extremely comforting.

After returning the hug, I turned to look at Riolu with a small smile, "thanks Riolu, I needed that," I said a bit calmer.

After hearing that, he gave me a big smile warming me right up causing me to smile back.

"What was your dream about?" Drew asked causing my smile to drop and everyone including my pokemon to glare at him.

"What, I'm curious, what dream is so bad that it causes a person to cry?" he asked.

"How about watching your parents die right in front of you," I snapped causing a few tears to run down my cheeks.

Drew's face then turned to a look of concern along with everyone else.

I sighed, _I might as well tell them, no one else knows so I guess it would be okay to tell them and I feel the need I tell at least someone_. I took a deep breath and began to explain.

"It was the evening of my seventh birthday; I suddenly woke up when I heard a crash come from downstairs. I quickly went to my brother's room to check to see if he was okay, that's when I heard the gunshot." I flinched at the memory of the loud sound. "I hid at the top of the stairs as the man who killed my parents left and I then quickly went down to find my parents lying on the floor in blood dead." I started to cry a little harder. "Afterwards, I smelled smoke and looked out a front window to see that he was setting the house of fire," I said angrily while still crying. "I quickly went back upstairs to grab my brother and went out the back of the house and around to the front. Half of my home was already in flames before helped arrived, as a little girl, I just sat in shock and silence as I watched them try to tackle the fire. That was the day I lost my childhood innocence and grew up, for the first few months I was extremely quiet, I rarely ever spoke at all and I started to get insomnia. The one thing that snapped me out of my phase was getting my first pokemon with its look of concern and giving me a hug." I smiled at the thought, "and ever since, I was able to get over it and compete in contests and I never suffered the nightmare again until now," I said sadly.

I gave a small fake laugh while I wiped my tears, "sorry you guys, I didn't mean to put you through that," I said honestly.

"You've had that bottled up for the longest time, haven't you?" Drew asked concerned.

"I suppose, I've grown to bottle everything up, I never really had anyone to talk to so I'd talk to my pokemon but I still kept it inside," I said looking at him like a look of sadness.

"That was really good singing earlier," Misty complimented.

I gave her a small smile, "thanks, but I think I'm gonna stick to playing instruments from now on," I said honestly."

"Why keep a voice as good as yours hidden?" Gary asked curiously.

"I just feel that it will be my downfall," I said with a sad smile and noticed that Riolu and Skitty looked ready to fall asleep, "come on you guys, you must be tired."

They nodded sleepily and I stood up while returning them, "I'm gonna go to bed you guys, see you in the morning," I told everyone with a small smile and left with my pokemon to go to my room. I quickly got ready for bed and fell asleep while thinking of my mom's lullaby feeling peace wash over me.

* * *

**_September 25th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I felt a lot better, I changed into a red top with a tremble clef and bass clef making a heart, black yoga pants, and put my wig in a messy bun. I headed into the kitchen and saw that the time was about 8:00 so everyone would still be sleeping in for at least another hour.

I decided to make a cup of tea, grab my guitar and go on the balcony for a bit before making breakfast. After grabbing my guitar and tea, I made my way to the balcony and shut the door. I started to play a few chords of a song I was trying to write, it wasn't really getting anywhere, I was just trying out different chords.

"That's pretty good, but you should try a G chord, I think it'll sound better," I heard Drew say from the door wearing a white cotton undershirt and plaid green pajama bottoms.

"Thanks, I'm just messing around, so what are you doing up this early grasshead, I'd thought you'd be sleeping in still," I said curiously.

He shrugged his shoulders, "I just felt like getting up and I thought I heard you playing out here so I came out," he said while flipping his fringe.

"Want some tea?" I asked trying to be polite, who knows how long grasshead would continue to be nice to me.

"No thanks, how are you feeling this morning?" he asked as he said sat perpendicular to me.

"I'm a lot better than I was last night, why so concerned grasshead?" I asked teasingly while putting my guitar down and grabbing my mug of tea.

He smirked and flipped his hair, "it would be bad if a rival of mine wasn't doing well," he said arrogantly.

"Uh huh," I said while checking my poketch, I saw that it was 8:30, better make breakfast before everyone gets up.

I started to stand up while grabbing my guitar and tea, "where ya goin airhead?" Drew asked.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "I'm gonna make breakfast, it's Pecha covered pancakes, bacon, and hash browns, Misty's favorite, it is her birthday today after all," I said knowingly.

"Sounds good, need some help to make sure you don't burn anything?" he asked teasingly while smirking.

I again rolled my eyes at his smirk, "if ya want, I don't care," I said in a bored tone and went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

I put grasshead in charge of the bacon while I did the pancakes, Pecha sauce, and hash browns. Soon breakfast was done and everyone started pouring in to the kitchen.

"What smells so good?" Ash asked dreamily.

"Pecha covered pancakes, bacon, and hash browns," I said with a smile.

"Awesome!" Misty said happily, "how did you know that this is my favorite?"

I shrugged, "I think I've heard you say it somewhere or you were complaining of wanting some," I said with a wink, "by the way, Happy Birthday!"

She looked surprised, "how did you know it was my birthday?" she asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I asked around school, I had someone hack the student records, you said it out loud a bit ago, everyone else was talking about, who knows," I said in a mysterious tone while waving my hands to add effect.

"Seriously, how did you know?" she asked.

I winked, "that's for me to know, come on let's eat before it gets cold," I said.

Everyone sat down and Ash was about to grab a bunch of food, but I stopped him, "birthday girl goes first Ash," I said.

After Misty grabbed her food, everyone else dug in, "this is so good Lin, the best of these I've ever tasted, how did you make these?" Misty asked in wonderment.

"Nurse Joy taught me, she can make anything taste good," I said, "what are you planning on doing to celebrate your birthday?"

"I'm gonna go down to the beach and practice with my pokemon and then probably go out and eat in town with the girls," she said before finishing her food.

"Cool, I have to run a couple of errands this morning before helping in the pokemon center this afternoon, hope you have fun," I said before going back to my room and changing out the yoga pants into jeans and left to go run my errands.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

That was really kind of Lin to make my favorite breakfast for me. I'm surprised she is doing so well after the events from last night.

"I'll see you girls at 2:00 and we can go into town," I said while heading back to my room. I changed into a yellow tank top, jean shorts, red converse, and my hair in its usual side ponytail. I grabbed my pokemon along with my pokenav and headed down to the beach that was by school. By the time it was 1:45, I was practicing with Azurill before I got the feeling that I was being watched.

I then turned around to look at the woods, "who's there?" I asked.

_Guess I must be hearing things_, I then turned back to face the ocean and returned Azurill, suddenly I felt someone put a cloth over my nose and mouth making me sleepy.

* * *

(May's POV)

I finished my errands and then went to help in the pokemon center since they were still suffering overflow from the tournament. As I finished checking a Phanpy, I checked my poketch to see that it was 3:00, _I wonder where Misty is, she was gonna stop by before we went into town with Leaf and Dawn_. All of a sudden, my poketch starting beeping with a call from Max.

"Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"I've got some news for ya you might not like," he said in concerned tone.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned, "is something wrong with you or Nurse Joy?"

"No, but I was tapping into the PHPA line and it sounds like that your friend Misty was kidnapped," he said sadly.

"How do you know that?" I asked wanting more info.

"Misty's sisters called PHPA crying because they said that they received a ransom saying that the captor would give Misty back if he got all the sister's pokemon and $5000 pokedollars," he said.

"I better change and help find her, do you know if Lance's agents here know?" I asked.

"No, I've been listening to their communications lines constantly after I heard that call and so far they haven't called them, probably for fear of being too close to the case," Max said.

"Alright, start looking into the ransom call and such, I'll change, alert the agents, and go investigate," I said.

"Alright Lin, I'll keep ya posted," he said and signed off.

"Hey Brock, I got to jet due to an emergency, are you and Nurse Joy gonna be okay without me?" I asked.

"We'll be fine, thanks for helping out and good luck," he said.

I left the center and silently climbed up the tree to see that Dawn wasn't in the room. I crept in and quickly changed, grabbed a few gadgets while putting them into a small black backpack along with my pokemon before I silently crept down. I made my way to the front of the building and used the elevator to get up to the third floor. I walked to the main door of the dorm and knocked.

"Coming," I heard Dawn say and opened the door, "wow, hey May, what are you doing here?" she asked making everyone turn their heads.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Sure," Dawn said cheerfully and moved so I could come in.

"What are you doing here airhead, came here to see me?" Drew asked arrogantly while flipping his fringe and smirking.

"Oh cut the crap grasshead, I'm here on business," I snapped.

"What can we do for ya?" Leaf asked.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but your friend Misty has been kidnapped," I said seriously.

"Hardy har har airhead, now why are you?" Drew asked seriously.

"I just said grasshead," I snapped, "geez you're an idiot."

"Max did you find the call?" I asked as I spoke into the ear bud communicator.

"Got it May, you can play it on your poketch," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and tapped some buttons on my poketch and the ransom call started to play.

"We have your sister, if you want her back, you must hand over all the water pokemon you possess and $5000 pokedollars," a raspy voice said menacingly.

"Like how do we know if this isn't like a prank?" Lily asked.

"LET GO ME YOU JERKS BEFORE I SICK MY GYARDOS ON YOU!" Misty screamed and suddenly there was a loud slap causing me to wince, the girls looked like they were about to cry, the guys looked mad though Ash looked plain out ticked off and looked ready to straggle someone.

"Where do you like want the ransom dropped off," Daisy asked in concerned voice.

"A map will be sent to you via fax at 3:30, have the goods by tonight at 9:00 at that location or your sister is gonna find the end of her rope if you catch my drift," the voice said in a sick teasing way.

I ended the recording, "you believe me now grasshead?" I asked Drew.

He didn't answer but looked at me mad and I raised an eyebrow, "don't get mad at me, I'm just the messenger," I said.

"How did you know this before we did?" Paul asked suspiciously.

"Two things, one my brother hacked your hotline again," I said with a smirk, "and two, your commander never was gonna tell ya."

"What!" shouted Gary, "what the flippin heck are you talking about?"

"He was never gonna tell ya because he figured you are too close to Misty so he decided to leave you out," I said flatly.

"You're lying!" Ash shouted surprising me.

"Max send the recording," I said into the ear bud communicator while sighing.

"It's on your poketch," he said aa I started to tap a few buttons and it started to play the recording.

"PHPA, what is the emergency?"

"Can you like please direct me to Lance?" Daisy said while her voice was cracking.

There was a bunch of beeping noises of buttons being pushed forwarding the call.

"This is Lance," he said.

"This is Misty's sister Daisy, I like just got a call from a menacing man demanding a ransom for Misty's safe return," she started wailing.

"We'll handle it, send a map of the ransom drop to PHPA and we'll get her back," he said.

"Like okay," she said as she started to cry and then hung up.

"Haley, call up the kidnap task force," he said as he pressed an intercom button leading to his secretary.

"Yes sir, shall I alert your top agents?" she asked.

"No, they are too close to this case and may cause a problem," he said.

I ended the recording and saw that everyone was just plain mad, no, they were furious.

"What kind of a joke are you playing at airhead; no way would Lance do that!" Drew yelled.

"Whether you believe it or not, Misty is still being held for ransom and I'm sure you all want to save her, she's like an older sister to you and maybe more to some," I said while looking at Ash, "and I'm gonna help you out."

"We don't need your help, we can do this on our own," Drew snapped.

"Have you ever dealt with this kind of situation Drew, you may be putting yourselves at risk, I've been in a few situations like this and have an idea of what to do," I said firmly.

Before he could reply, I looked at the time to see that it was 3:29, "Max, intercept that map and can you arrange a ride for seven once we determine the location?" I asked in the ear bud communicator.

"Already done, the drop off is at an abandoned warehouse outside of Viridian City and your ride will arrive in five minutes," Max said.

"You rock Max," I said and hung up while tapping some buttons to see the map.

"Alright guys, ride will be at the airport in five minutes," I said.

"Who put you in charge?" Drew snapped.

"Calm down grasshead, I'm not, I'm only taking command at the moment because I seem to be the only one with a cool head," I said in a flat tone.

After everyone grabbed their pokemon while I grabbed some water, we then started heading to the airport when I saw that a kid was in the middle of the road staring at something shiny and a car was about to hit him. I pressed a button to activate my rocket shoes and raced over to the kid to pull him from the road.

"Tommy, thank goodness you're safe!" a lady cried while hugging the boy, "I've told you never to go out into the street."

"I'm sorry momma," the boy said sadly.

"Thank you so much for rescuing my boy," the boy's mom said gratefully.

"Yea, thanks for saving me," the boy said with a smile.

"You're welcome Tommy, now listen to mother and stay away from going into the street, okay?" I asked.

"Okay!" he said and then waved good bye while he and his mother walked away.

I skated by to the gang and pushed a button to convert my shoes back to normal.

"How did you do that?!" Dawn asked incredulously.

"I saw him playing in the street and skated over to pull him out of the way before he got hit," I said, "gotta love these rocket shoes."

"Let me guess, you're geeky brother invented them," Drew said snootily.

"Yup!" I said proudly ignoring his tone, we then found ourselves at the airport and I saw a small private jet that was our ride.

We got on board and began to take off, "how you are sir and how is Landis?" I asked.

"I'm doing just fine May, I have some business to take care of in Pewter City, Landis is on his journey traveling throughout the Sinnoh region," he said proudly.

"Thanks so much for giving us a lift," I said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do after you helped save Landis from being held captive for ransom," he said gratefully in return.

"It was no problem, I'm just glad I was able to help," I said, "can you put up your touchscreen that you use to design poketches, my fellow comrades and I need to play how to rescue their friend who was kidnapped as well?"

"Of course May," he said and then pressed a button for a flat touch screen table to appear. I plugged in my poketch and tapped some buttons for the ransom map to appear along with a blue print of the warehouse to appear on the screen. I called Max using the speaker set that was with the touch screen.

"Okay Max, what have you got?" I asked while everyone gathered round.

"Okay, so Misty is being held in an old warehouse outside of Viridian City, what the bad guys don't know is that the cameras that are in use can be hacked by yours truly, you want me to show where they are?" he asked?

"Please and thank you," I said.

"Okay, so we have to grab Misty before the switch goes down so I say we grab Misty around 8:00, but we're gonna have to be careful of the security cameras, also here are some ear bud communicators so we can stay in touch," I said while handing them out.

Suddenly the map of the blue prints became holographic with the placement of security cameras in yellow, placement of the bad guys in red, and Misty in green.

"You rock Max!" I praised.

"You know it," Max said arrogantly.

"Okay smart alack, stand by," I said.

"Okay, anyone spot any weak spots where we can get in?" I asked the group.

The group studied the blue prints, the building was four floors and really big, but the majority of the bad guys were on the third floor in the top right corner but there were security cameras everywhere.

"I think that the best point of entry is the basement, it looks like it has a hidden trap door used for illegal goods so I don't think the criminals know about it," Leaf said pointing at it.

I typed a few buttons to enlarge the basement, "that does seem to be best point of entry, and it looks like the security cameras are in the corners of the buildings along with in the middle, but there are more where Misty is held," I said.

"Max can you control the movement of the cameras for a short period for us to move throughout the building," I asked.

"Do you even have to ask, although I can't do it for long without alerting suspicion," he said.

"So you guys will rescue Misty from going from below and I'll provide a distraction by coming through the roof," I said.

"May are you crazy!" Max shouted, "you can't do that, you're at risk and these guys sound ruthless."

"Most bad guys are ruthless Max," I pointed out flatly.

"I'll go with ya May," Dawn piped up.

"Ditto," Leaf said while raising her hand in agreement.

"No way," Gary argued, "you girls can't handle that many bad guys."

"Calm down Gary, I'll make sure they won't get hurt and I'm sure that they can handle themselves," I said.

I handed the girls a pair of special goggles for seeing through smoke from my backpack, invented of course by Max and then we continued to plan til we got it memorized.

"May, we're close to your target," the president of the poketch company said.

"Thanks sir," I said as I pressed a button for the touch screen to disappear and went to the back of the plane to grab parachutes and helmets with goggles to start distributing them.

"Uh…May?" Dawn asked, "what are these for?"

"We're jumpin out to our target," I said while getting everything on.

"What!" Leaf shouted, "that's crazy!"

"I've done it a bunch, the guys have seen me," I said.

The girls then turned to look at the guys, "she's not lying," Gary said while suiting up.

"Don't worry you guys, just think of flying," I said walking to the side door as everyone finished getting everything on.

"May we're over the site," the poketch company president said.

"Thanks again for the ride," I said and then opened the door.

"Let's go!" I shouted to everyone.

I jumped out followed by Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Ash, and lastly Drew.

Thankfully no one screamed so at least we didn't alert anyone that we were here. I then opened my chute and started to guide myself a couple yards away from the warehouse. Everyone else did the same and we soon landed on the ground.

"Geez, how do you do that constantly?" Dawn asked in amazement, "I found it more terrifying but it was still cool."

"I just love to feel the breeze and the thrill of it," I said and then turned my attention to the guys, "you got fifteen minutes to get into the building starting now."

Drew and Ash then called Leafeon and Infernape and they started to dig a tunnel to get under the basement.

"Is it me or does Ash have a crush on Misty?" I asked.

"No you're right, Misty is the same," Dawn said.

"Though both don't want to admit their feelings," Leaf finished.

"Can the same be said for both of you?" I asked teasingly.

They blushed slightly and said nothing causing me to smirk, "Paul and Gary right?" I asked teasingly knowing that the guys could hear everything we were saying and the girls didn't know.

Again they said nothing but blushed a little harder, "what about you May, you have a crush on someone?" Leaf asked curiously.

"Nope, I don't really meet a lot of guys," I said honesty.

"I read in a pokemon magazine that you are taking a break from the coordinating circuit, so what have you been doing in the mean time?" Dawn asked.

"I've been doing more missions these days," I said and looked at my poketch seeing that we had five minutes til we had to go. I decided to pull up a holographic map of the building on my poketch. The guys were making great time, they were about five feet from the wall of the basement and so far the first floor was clear of bad guys.

Soon the five minutes were up and Dawn and Leaf called out Togekiss and Jigglypuff. I rode on Togekiss with Dawn while Leaf floated by Jigglypuff. Soon we made it to the roof and the girls recalled their pokemon and called for Quilava and Espeon while we got by the door and I made a laser perforation of a square.

"Girls put on the goggles, it'll allow you to see through the smoke," I said as I put my own on.

The girls did while I pulled some smoke pellets out of my pocket and then called out Blaziken.

"Use fire punch and get out of way," I told him.

"Blaze," he said and then did fire punch, we then heard yelling, "what was that?"

"Go check it out you two," a guy whispered/shouted.

We heard footprints and the bad guys came outside only to be ambushed by us.

"You three go check it out," the guys whispered/shouted again since the two other guys hadn't returned.

Again we heard footsteps and the bad guys got attacked by use along with our pokemon. I quickly checked that holographic map and saw that the guys had dodged the cameras and got to the second floor, I also noticed that there were six bad guys by Misty and one left on the fourth floor right around the corner of the stairs leading down. I signaled the girls to follow behind me and tossed the smoke pelts and quickly knocked the guy out.

"Okay, the fourth floor is currently secure and there are six bad guys by Misty. There is a blind spot between cameras about five feet in front of you, get ready for a big ruckus," I said as I picked up a walkie-talkie and whistled extremely loud.

"Flippin geez May, that hurt!" Gary and Ash complained.

"What the heck was that for Davidson?" the guy from the ransom call asked.

"Sorry but your men have been knocked out and your security has been compromised," I said as I walked in front of a security camera and did a two finger salute while smirking and then walked away.

"Get ready girls," I said while looking at my poketch to see three guys coming up.

"Guys, there's three grunts left guarding Misty, good luck," I said and got ready to toss some smoke pellets.

"There they are!" the guys shouted as they surrounded us, they had a Sceptile, Ursaring, and Scizor and I also that saw that one had a gun equipped with a silencer.

I tossed the smoke pellets and we started to fight.

Dawn took on Scizor, Leaf took Ursaring, and I had Sceptile.

"Blaziken fire combo four!" I shouted.

Blaziken then used fire spin, sky uppercut, and fire punch to knock out Sceptile.

I saw that the one guy had his gun aimed at Dawn, I started running toward him while shielding Dawn. The guys then aimed low and a bullet grazed my upper thigh.

"Ugh!" I said trying to swallow the scream, I can't scare the guys.

The girls knocked out their opponent's pokemon along with the bad guys.

"Let's go girls," I said as I started running toward the stairs to go down a floor, _ugh my leg is killing me_ and tears were starting to come to my eyes.

We reached the room to see the guys battling and were having a tough time finding an opening.

"Hey!" I shouted really loud making the bad guys look at me.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt! Ursaring use hammer arm! Blastoise use hydro pump! Flygon use flamethrower!" the guys shouted.

The bad guys pokemon fainted and I tossed a smoke pellet at the ground to prevent the bad guys from finding the exit. I came up behind and starting attacking them with Blaziken. I swung my bad leg to hit the leader in the back to knock him out but my leg burned in pain.

"Sweet Arceus!" I muttered out loud.

"Masquerain use gust to clear the smoke," Drew commanded as he threw his pokeball.

"Masq," he said and used gust to clear the smoke.

"Go check on Misty, I'll take care of the bad guys," I said trying to swallow the pain.

I found spare rope lying around and began to tie the bad guys up while they were still knocked out and then walked over to see Misty covered in a few bruises and a bit shaken up.

"Give her this Ash," I said handing him a water bottle.

He gave it to her, "thanks Ash," she said weakly.

"You might want to eat this," I said giving her an Oran berry.

"Thanks May, I feel better already," she said a little bit stronger now after eating it.

I then noticed a weird device on the wall with a timer saying fifteen seconds and I panicked.

"Wartortle use protect on them now!" I screamed while running despite the pain taking the bomb and ran out down the hall toward the window and tossed it but it didn't make its way outside and went off at the end of the hall causing an explosion.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain as the explosion threw me against a wall causing pain to shoot all over and I collapsed.

"May!" everyone shouted and raced to the hall to see me covered with a few small burn marks and soot.

I sat up and saw that the hall was on fire, "Wartortle use hydro pump!" I shouted weakly from breathing in the smoke from the explosion.

"Wartortle!" he shouted and started attacking the fire, a minute later it was completely out.

"We should get out of here," I said weakly trying to stand up but almost fell over from coughing and the pain coming from my leg.

"Stop talking May," Drew said as he caught me from falling, "it'll keep damaging your voice."

I tried to walk but I couldn't get up without falling in pain, "sweet Arceus," I muttered again with tears beginning to come to my eyes as I was starting to feel faint from the loss of blood. I quickly took my bandana and wrapped it around the gash on my leg and tried to stand up but failed yet again.

"Wartortle and Blaziken return," I said as I returned them to their pokeballs and tried to stand again but began to feel faint.

"Stop moving May," Drew said as he started to carry me bridal style outside which made me blush.

After we made it outside, Drew let me down and we saw Lance and the kidnap task force waiting outside with Misty's sisters.

"Misty, you're like alright!" they cried as they ran to give her a hug.

"Why were you here?" he asked them sternly.

"I told them," I said in a raspy voice, "I thought they should save their friend and they did a great job," cough cough, "if you're looking for someone to take the blame for screwing up your operation it's me," cough cough cough, "I think I deserved my punishment of getting shot in the leg and being blown back by a bomb," I continued to say in a raspy voice and then got hit by a coughing spasm causing me to feel weak again.

I quickly grabbed a water from my backpack and an Oran berry, I started to drink the water and eat the berry but it didn't help all the much.

"What do you mean you got shot in the leg?" Drew asked with concern.

I coughed again, "one of the bad guys had a gun and started to point it at Dawn, but couldn't see straight in the smoke so I stood between him and Dawn and started to run to get rid of the gun but he shot at my leg giving me this gash," I said in a raspy voice and tears started to fall from my face.

I was crying from the pain, from feeling weak, and getting my friends in trouble.

"I better get going," I said in a raspy voice but didn't go anywhere cause Drew grabbed my arm.

"You're not going anywhere in that condition, you need medical attention," Drew said concerned.

"I'm not going to a hospital, the press will get wind causing an uproar and I think receiving medical attention from PHPA is out of the question," I said in a raspy voice and began to have a coughing spasm.

"We'll take ya to the school nurse at our school, the students get the best medical attention from her," Dawn said.

"Max, you got a ride arranged?" I asked before coughing again.

"A helicopter is coming to get you and everyone else, why weren't you more careful?" he scolded me.

"Because," I said looking at the group of eight, "I couldn't allow for my friends to get hurt," I said with a smile before turning my head and having another coughing spasm.

After I was done coughing, I got attacked by a hug by Dawn, "thanks for saving me, but don't do it again, I don't want to lose a good friend of mine," she said with a smile.

"I think we all agree with Dawn's statement," Misty said, "even grasshead here."

"I'll try but I couldn't allow you to get killed, you have some embarrassment to go through first," I said with a smirk seeing Gary, Paul, and Ash blush lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"Let's just say that our conversion was heard by some other people," I teased.

"Huh?" Dawn said while Leaf blushed.

"She's saying that while we were talking about the guys, they heard through the ear bud communicators," she groaned.

"What are you talking about? Misty asked.

"So while us girls were waiting for the guys to tunnel into the building, I asked the girls if Ash had a crush on you because when we were listening to the ransom call and you getting slapped, it looked like Ash was about ready to straggle someone. Then the girls said you had a crush on Ash and I decided to ask if they had a crush on anyone and they blushed really bad when I said Paul and Gary," I said in a raspy voice with a smirk.

"I'm gonna take a whack and say that you've have crushes on each other for a few years and you're scared to fess up," I said with a smirk watching the six blush, some more than others.

"Nice one May, I've think this is the most entertaining thing I've seen all day," he said while flipping his hair causing all six to glare at him.

The helicopter then arrived; we got in and arrived at Lilycove High a few hours later. Drew helped support me in walking to Nurse Joy and Brock who looked up in shock.

"What on earth happened?!" he asked concerned.

"I got shot in the leg and got blasted by a bomb," I said in a raspy voice.

"Good grief," he said and they started to attend to my wounds. Afterwards, I had my leg bandaged up, the burns covered with salve, and my throat healed from drinking a berry healing potion.

"You should rest here a little bit," Nurse Joy said before leaving the room.

"How are you feeling Misty?" I asked.

"I'm fine, Dawn will help cover the bruises but I do feel a bit sore, something tells me I'm gonna be really sore tomorrow," she said.

"We'll be back in a minute, we have to call Lance," Dawn said as everyone left the room.

After they left, I quickly got out of bed and wrote a short note to everyone before slipping out the window to go back to the dorm to change.

_Dear Gang,_

_Sorry I had to leave, but I have other places to be, hope we can meet again under happier circumstances._

_Your friend,_

_May_

_P.S._

_Drew-I've heard you like these ( : P)_

After getting back to the dorm and changing into my pajamas since it had gotten so late, I decided to lie on the couch and read a book. Then everyone came back chatting about my disappearance.

"Hey guys," I said and then pretended to just notice Misty's bruises, "oh my gosh, what happened!"

"I had a bit of a training accident," she lied.

I quickly went to the kitchen and started to make a salve for the bruises, "so what's with the rose Drew, got a secret admirer," I teased.

He blushed a little and headed to his room, I finished making the salve and gave it to Misty, "this'll help with the soreness from those bruises, night guys," I said heading back to my room and got into bed. By the time Dawn came in, she had a small smile on her face, "what happened to you?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing," she said in a dreamy tone.

_Looks like someone has a secret, I'll pry some more tomorrow_, with that thought in mind, I fell asleep.

* * *

**Ari: I apologize for any grammar and spelling mistakes, I'll proofread it tomorrow, right now it's 11:30 PM and I've been up for 20 1/2 hours today and I have school tomorrow, YIKES!**

**May: Wow, so much drama for me this chapter.**

**Ari: Yup, wonder where Drew went, he didn't appear for the authors note today, anyways, please review! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ari: Hey guys, the hiatus is official over and I bring a new chapter!**

**May: Yea! I'm curious to see** **what happens next.**

**Ari: It's gonna be good, you wanna do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_September 26th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning around 9:30 feeling incredibly sore, _not good_. For one thing, I have that undercover mission tonight and second, how am I gonna hide this from everyone, good grief, well better take the meds before everyone gets up.

I got up and quickly put on the salve for the burns which were almost non-existent surprisingly, the berry potion for my throat which burned like crazy, and the salve for my leg. _I so need to get back into yoga and pilates otherwise my leg is gonna be an issue_. I decided to stay in my red and white pokka dotted pajama bottoms and red tank top with my wig in a messy bun, no point in changing especially since I said I wasn't going anyway, at least not until later.

I left my room and went into the kitchen to make myself some healing tea, I'm gonna need all the healing I can get especially since I have that mission tonight. I sat at the kitchen table and started going over the events that happened over the weekend, for some odd reason, I felt solemn. I don't know if it came from Misty being hurt or just me having to deal with so much stress of trying to live a double life. Then I remembered what the voice said, _"Find the prophecy on the walls in a cave at Mt. Coronet."_ I forgot about that yesterday, I'll have to look into it later.

"You okay Lin?" Drew asked as he stepped into the kitchen snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine," I said is calm tone while setting my mug on the table.

"Your face says otherwise," he said as he took a seat perpendicular to me.

I gave a small smile while looking at my mug before turning to face him, "I'm just tired out from this past weekend and I'm concerned about Misty," I said tiredly which in truth wasn't a total lie.

"I'll agree it has been crazy," he said with a small smirk, "do you have any more tea?"

I looked a bit surprised but nodded; he then stood up and got himself a mug before sitting back at the table.

"So what's up with you?" I asked teasingly, "you seemed really out of character last night."

He blushed slightly but said nothing and drank his tea, "find don't tell me," I said teasingly as I saw Dawn walk in.

"So what happened to you last night Dawn?" I asked teasingly, "you seemed really out of character along with Drew?"

She blushed a little, "nothing happened in significance to you," she said before clapping a hand over her mouth causing my eye brow to go up while Drew smirked.

"So what happened in significance to you…_Paul_?" Drew asked teasingly with a smirk as he started to take a sip of tea.

Dawn blushed slightly again but then it suddenly was replaced with a smirk, "you're one to talk since your love life is getting extremely interesting these days," she said slyly causing Drew to almost choke on his tea making me grin in amusement.

"I don't know about the both of you, but this is better than TV right now," I said while everyone else came into the common area.

"What's better than TV?" Leaf asked speaking for everyone's confusion.

"Nothing!" Drew and Dawn said shortly before glaring at each other for saying it at the same time indicating something did happen which caused me to chuckle.

"You guys are best," I said smiling while shaking my head in amusement, "how are you feeling Misty?"

"I'm sore just as I said I would be though the salve you made last night helped a bunch," she said with a smile.

"You want some tea, it'll help with your soreness," I said.

"I'll take anything reasonable that helps," she said as I got her a mug, "anyone else want some?"

Leaf nodded while the guys shook their heads no so I went into the kitchen to get a mug for Misty and Leaf.

"What's with adding reasonable to your statement, it sounds weird," Gary said while looking at Misty.

"I said it in that way because if I didn't, you would make some stupid comment with emphasis on anything," Misty said annoyed as she accepted the mug from me.

"Why would you think that I would say something like that?" Gary asked as I gave Leaf her mug.

"For two reasons Oak," Leaf said, "one, you're a prevented playboy, second, your Gary, you just say comments like that anyways.

"She's got ya there dude," Drew said with a smirk.

Gary glared at him while I just stood there silently laughing and shaking my head at the ground, _my roomies are the best_, they make life funny and interesting and actually all this laughter is making me feel a lot better, _guess laughter is the best medicine_.

"You okay Lin?" Dawn asked.

I smiled, "I'm fine Dawn, I've just been in a thoughtful mood today," I said before turning to Misty, "how's the tea?"

I don't know how you do it Lin but I feel a lot less sore, thanks," she said gratefully with a smile.

"I'm glad it's helping, no one likes to feel sore," I said with a smile before a ball of pink fluff jumped into my arms scaring the crap out of me making me yelp and causing Drew to smirk.

"Smirk all you want grasshead, I'd like you to see this happen to you," I snapped.

He flicked his fringe while still smirking, "it won't though because my pokemon are actually under control compared to yours," he said teasingly.

"Excuse me!" I yelled in annoyance but then smirked evilly while looking at Skitty, "Skitty you'll be forgiven for scaring me if you do something for me," I said in a sweet sly voice while giving her a wink.

"Nya," she said and hopped out of my arms to do a small thunder bolt at Drew's hair causing it to stick out all over.

"Now _this_ is better than watching TV," Dawn teased with a smirk while everyone had looks of amusement on their faces.

"Nya," Skitty complained causing me to turn my attention to her.

"Alright, you know the drill," I said while tossing some pokeblock for her to double slap with her tail while fixing some pokemon food in a dish. I then snapped my fingers allowing her to eat the pokeblock while I set the dish before her.

"Show off," Drew said in annoyance due to his _precious_ hair being shocked.

Skitty finished her pokemon food when a beeping noise started to play.

"Come on Skitty, let's brush your fur," I said while carrying her back to my room, I set her on the bed and silently crept into the hall to listen in.

_"Is the room secure?" Lance asked._

_Technically no stupid, if it was secure, I wouldn't be listening in._

_"Yeah, Lin went into her room to groom her pokemon," Misty said._

_"Good, despite your poor actions from yesterday, I have a small task that I need you to do tonight," he said._

_No, please no, not..._

_I need you to go undercover at a museum gala tonight to protect the Lustrous Orb, we believe that Mars might try and steal it," Lance said._

_Great, just great!_

_Where is the gala being held and what do we do for blending in?" Leaf asked._

_"The outfits will be delivered to you shortly and the gala is being held at the LaRousse City Museum, the orb is being borrowed for a short period before it is returned to Sinnoh," Lance said before looking at Drew, "your parents are sending the family jet for you guys to get there, good luck."_

_Hmm, so Drew's parents will be at the reception, interesting, I guess it makes sense cause Drew's parents would attend stuff like that being in high society and all._

The call ended and I quickly went back to my room leaving the door a crack open to listen in while starting to brush Skitty's fur to avoid suspicion.

"I think I'm gonna sit this mission out guys, I'm still sore from yesterday and a little bit shaken up from the whole experience," Misty said while taking a sip of tea.

"We understand Misty, I'll hang out with ya so you don't have to be here by yourself, besides five agents can handle protecting the orb," Ash said.

Everyone else smirked, "is that the only reason you want to stay behind Ashy boy," Gary teased.

"Shut up Gary, it would probably be best if someone is around, Misty might become paranoid being here alone," Ash retorted.

"Lin will be here though," Dawn said trying to prevent an argument from starting.

I stood up and walked in, "actually I won't, while you had your call, I got a message from the pokemon center asking if I can help out today."

Paul and Drew had suspicious looks, "what did you hear?" Paul asked.

"I heard that you guys needed to attend some family event or something and Misty doesn't feel up to going," I lied flawlessly.

"So I guess that settles it, Ash can stay behind with Misty," Leaf said bringing the discussion to a close.

"We better leave early in case we need to help with preparing for the event," Dawn pointed out.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door and Drew went to answer it. He then turned around with a bunch of dry clothes bags containing their outfits for tonight.

"We better get dressed for the event because it will take an hour or two to get there and we girls have to prepare," Dawn said shortly.

Leaf looked scared, "can I back out of this?" she whimpered.

"Nope, come on Leaf," Dawn said happily while dragging her into Leaf and Misty's room along with their outfits.

"We'll wait, it doesn't take that long for us to get ready," Gary said with Drew and Paul nodding in agreement.

The guys went to play video games and I invited Misty to join me on the balcony since she was kinda kicked out of her room for the time being.

I saw that Misty had a distant look on her face, kinda like the one I always seem to show, "Misty, you okay?" I asked in concern.

She snapped out of it, "I guess I'm fine," she said quietly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I asked gently.

She sighed, "I guess I'm just shaken up from the whole kidnapping incident, I kept having nightmares about it last night," she said quietly.

"Did they do more than hit you?" I asked hoping it wasn't.

She looked startled by my question, "no, no, they just slapped me hard a few times, I guess part of what bothers me so much is that I couldn't defend myself, I felt so small and useless, it goes against my personality, I hate being weak," she whispered harshly while her face contorted in anger.

I placed my hand on her shoulder in comfort causing her to sigh, "I guess another thing that bothers me is that a good friend of mine who helped rescue me got shot and banged up from a bomb, she took those hits to protect me and my friends, I don't understand how she can be so selfless to protect me and my friends," Misty said thoughtfully.

I was shocked to hear her say that though I didn't show it while as Misty continued, "I wish I could see her again to personally thank her and ask how she can do that when she hardly knows us, I want to repay her for her act by being her friend because from the sound of it, she doesn't have many," she said.

I felt tears started to well up but I shut my eyes and swallowed them, I felt touched to know that she wanted to be my friend as me being May.

"It sounds like you really admire this friend for her actions," I said.

"Yea, and she can also keep grasshead in line and shut him up," she said while laughing.

We chatted for a short period before deciding to head in and watch TV with Ash while the other guys got ready. The time was around 2:30 when the guys came out dressed in there tuxes, I will admit that grasshead looked hot and quickly turned my head back at the TV while blushing slightly, but unfortunately Drew saw me blush causing him to smirk.

"Like what you see?" he asked sly.

"Oh please, you're so full of yourself," I said in a bored tone while still staring at the TV.

I turned to Misty, "you have your phone on you?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yea, why?" she whispered back.

I smirked, "I sense a blackmail opportunity," I whispered slyly.

She smiled evilly, "I like the way you think, I've got it in my pocket," she whispered evilly.

The door opened signaling Misty to sneakily get her phone out ready to take pictures.

"Dawn, I'm pretty sure you overdid it," Leaf whined.

"You look fine," Dawn said tiredly as if she had said this multiple times before as she dragged Leaf behind her.

Gary's jaw dropped in shock while Paul looked surprised scaring even me since he never showed emotion, while everyone was distracted, Misty smiled evilly while snapping pictures on her phone.

Dawn was dressed in a sleeveless pink taffeta dress with silver sequins making flower patterns on the bodice, glittery silver sandal heels, a silver necklace containing small diamond strands, her hair curled and put up in a loose bun.

Leaf was dressed in an emerald green sleeveless dress with light turquoise and silver crystals outlining the top of the dress and the skirt being short in front while long in the back. She wore dark silver sandal heels, a light turquoise necklace outlined with small diamonds and her hair curled and pinned to the side.

Both girls had a small bit of makeup adding a nice touch along with wearing their pokemon charm bracelets.

Gary and Paul's reactions to how the girls looked was hilarious, perfect blackmail now that Misty got pictures of their faces and I high fived her.

"What's with the high five?" Leaf asked suspiciously.

Misty and I turned to look at each other with grins on our face before we turned back to the girls, "we'll tell ya when you get back," we both said at the same time.

"We better get going, the jet is at the airport," Drew said while checking his poketch.

"Have fun girls, you look awesome by the way," I complimented, "don't you think so Gary and Paul?"

They both snapped out of their phases while Leaf and Dawn blushed causing Misty, Ash, and I to laugh while Drew smirked.

I checked my poketch, _crap, I was supposed to be at the pokemon center five mins ago to contact Max and get my stuff_.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm running late," I said as I quickly rushed into my room to change out of my pjs and grab Blaziken's pokeball then out of the dorm to the pokemon center.

After I arrived, I saw Brock at the front desk, "thanks for letting me come here, it would have been risky for me to change at the dorm," I said gratefully.

"It's no problem May, use the back room, no one is here but me right now so you should be good," he said.

"Thanks Brock," I said and left for the room while calling Max on my poketch.

"Hey Max, sorry I'm late, I had to see something happen first before I could leave," I said apologetically.

"That's okay May, I have everything you right here, I'll have Kirlia teleport it to ya, then I'll explain the gadgets," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and a pile of stuff popped up next to me. There was a dry cleaner bag with a dress in it designed especially for me by Paris back in Sinnoh as an owned favor for saving her designs from thieves, the dress also came with low silver sandal strapped heels, diamond post earrings, and a short blond wig. I also saw a pair of green contacts, a small blue crystal along with a pokeball holder necklace, an ear bud communicator, and a silver and diamond bracelet.

"Got the package May?" Max asked.

"Yea, I got it, so you wanna explain the gadgets?" I asked.

"K, the contacts will cover your eye color as well as covert into scanned screens to help detect Mars, the bracelet controls the contacts, can show a holographic map of the museum and can activate a taser, the small blue crystal will shrink your pokeball and make a hologram projection to alter some physical features and disguise your necklace into a silver and diamond twisted necklace with a Sapphire gem," he finished.

"Awesome job Max, thanks," I said in amazement.

"Also your ride will pick up in front of the center in fifteen minutes to take you to the airport, from there Juan will give you a ride in his jet, and then from there, Jack will pick you up from there in a limo to take you to the party. I also added your name to the guest list, you are Megan Blackwood, an assistant to Professor Carolina who agreed you could use that cover since you did read her research," Max teased.

"It was very interesting and it paid off," I protested.

"Whatever you say May, good luck," he said in a sing-song way as he signed off.

I took out the dress that looked extremely pretty and fit my really well. The dress was sapphire blue with the skirt a few inches above floor length with the sides having slits a little above mid-thigh making it possible for me to fight if need be, the top was one shoulder on the right side with silver rhinestones covering the shoulder strap along with silver rhinestones on my left side in a sunburst appearance.

After I finished dressing, I made my way to the front to find my ride there. I was taken to the airport to find Juan waiting outside of his jet. We then went inside and found ourselves shortly taking off.

"Thanks for the ride Juan," I said gratefully.

"It is no problem May, it's the least I could do after you helped saved my pokemon from almost being injured in that one contest appeal," he said.

"I'm glad I was able to help, one small favor, in this appearance unless my cover gets blown, my name is Megan," I said with a smile.

"Of course," he said.

I turned to look out the window, time to sit and enjoy the flight.

* * *

**_(LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

The ride to LaRousse City was fine and it was incredible funny/awkward due to the whole secrets somewhat being spilled yesterday so everyone was quiet. After we landed, mom and dad sent a limo to the airport to bring us to the museum; they would arrive when everyone else would. After we got to the museum, we decided to use the ear bud communicators that May had given us from yesterday though Gary messed with them to change the frequency so no one could hear us. We then came up with a game plan and before we knew it, people started to arrive.

"Geez, everyone seems to be here," Dawn said while looking around the room.

Gym leaders along with elite four members and many other well know people. Some I didn't know and then I spotted my parents along with my little sister Lizzy who soon spotted me and walked over.

"What are you doing home; I thought you were going to compete in the Rustboro contest in a few days?" I asked.

"I decided to take a short break and come home, I do have three ribbons right now and there are a bunch of contest left," she said, "why are you here, don't you have school tomorrow?"

"I'm here on business," I said shortly.

"Well you're no fun," she pouted.

"Drew, it's good to see you son," dad said as he walked up with mom.

"Thanks for the ride," I said.

"It's no problem, now you and your friends just have to protect the orb," mom said.

"So that's why you're here," Lizzy smirked.

I heard people gasp and then turned to see what they were looking at and my eyes widen, a girl about my age with short blond hair in a beautiful blue dress came in.

"Someone's caught your eye," Lizzy teased while smirking.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

* * *

(May's POV)

I finally arrived in front of the museum and as soon as I walked in, people began to stare at me which was a little uncomfortable.

"May, you okay, what's going on?" Max asked.

"My dress caught a lot of attention, I'll start sweeping for people, you check using the cameras," I said.

I started to make my way around and then spotted three people with green hair and a blonde woman, _that must be Drew and his family_. I quickly stepped into another room and turned on the infrared contacts to scan the building, I didn't see anything suspicious so I decided to stay in the room by the orb.

Soon Drew's little sister came up, "hi my name is Lizzy Hayden, who are you?" she asked politely.

At least she was a lot nicer than grasshead, I smiled, "my name is Megan Blackwood."

"I don't think I've seen you before, are you from around here?" she asked.

"No, I'm from Sinnoh actually, I'm an assistant under Professor Carolina," I said, "though I have seen you participate in some of the Hoenn contests and your pretty good," I said. It was the truth, I did watch some contests and she did well in the ones she participated in.

"Thanks, though I still have my work cut out for me, it's hard to live in the shadow of family who are Top Coordinators," she said sadly.

"You'll make it up there, I know you will," I said firmly with a smile.

"Thanks, I'll introduce you to my family in a little bit after I find them," she said and left the room to start looking for them.

I saw Dawn enter the room and when she turned her head I saw that she had an ear bud communicator, I mental slapped myself, I forgot I gave those to them yesterday.

"Max can you hack me into the same frequency as everyone else, I wanna have some fun with them," I said slyly.

"Umm….okay, just hit the diamond and it will switch the frequency to them off and on," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and pressed the gem to switch the frequency while walking into another room.

"Hey guys, nice to see you back in the field despite yesterday," I said honestly.

"May, is that you?" Dawn asked in surprise.

I laughed, "the one and only," I said.

"Should've figured you'd be here," grasshead muttered.

"Why are you here, you took quite a beating yesterday," Gary said.

"Nothing keeps me down for the count," I said.

"So where are you?" Leaf asked.

I smirked "that is for me to know and be cautious, Mars is gonna try to blend in, she won't be so bold like Saturn was so keep an eye out," I said in a serious tone.

"Seriously though, where are you?" Dawn asked.

I just laughed and pressed the gem to switch the frequency off, _well that was fun_, I then saw Lizzy come back with Drew and their parents.

"This was the girl I was telling you about, she's an assistant under Professor Carolina," Lizzy said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said, "my name is Megan Blackwood."

"My name is Christopher Hayden, this is my wife Jennifer, my son Drew, and you already met my daughter Lizzy," he said.

Drew's dad had green hair like Drew's but it was a darker shade but they shared the same eyes, Drew's mom had blonde hair like my wig and dark green eyes, while Lizzy had the same hair as Drew though she had her mother's eyes.

"So what research are you working on right now?" Jennifer asked.

"Right now, I'm helping Professor Carolina with her research in studying the Lustrous Orb and its connection to the Veilstone Meteorites," I said.

After saying this, I saw a suspicious person going upstairs, a woman wearing a black and white dress with a black wig that looked a little out of place, I quickly turned on the contacts to see that it was Mars.

I switched the contacts back to normal, "if you'll excuse me please," I said politely and started to follow Mars upstairs but lost her once I reached the top, _crap_.

I hit the gem to change the frequency, "Mars is on the move, she is disguised in a black and white dress with a black wig that seems a bit off, I lost her upstairs, Max, notify security and keep eyes on her," I commanded.

"May, behind you!" Max shouted causing me to turn my head and jump down a few stairs to avoid the hit. She took another swipe causing me to back flip down a few more stairs causing my wig to fall off.

"Now!" Mars shouted and a bunch of grunts revealed themselves.

_Crap_! "You guys go after the grunts, I'll take care of Mars," I said annoyed.

"Blaziken let's go!" I shouted while taking my necklace off revealing my pokeball and tossed it releasing Blaziken which caused my holographic features to disappear as well.

"Go Purrugly!" Mars shouted.

"Blaziken, you know what to do," I said as I avoided a punch from Mars.

Out of all of Team Galactic's secondary commanders, Mars was the only one who knew how to use some martial arts though she wasn't as good as Domino.

I started to fight back by swinging my leg out to make her fall. Meanwhile the gang fought against the grunts' Golbat and quickly knocked them out along with the grunts and started to tie them up. Then Blaziken knocked out Purrugly leaving only me and Mars the only ones fighting while an audience started gathering around the outskirts of the room and others peeking in from other wings of the museum.

Mars then knocked me on the ground but I did a backwards roll to avoid getting jabbed by her knee. I swung my leg out to knock her down again but she dodged and pushed me back into the wall. I stood up and did a forward flip to get on the staircase and started to climb up. She came after me and pushed me to the ground while trying to punch me in the face but missed and hit the floor causing her to cry in pain, I then used my legs to push her off me making her tumble down the stairs.

She suddenly stood up and grabbed Lizzy with a knife in her hand, "let me leave and I won't kill her," she threatened menacingly causing Lizzy to cry in fear.

"Drop the knife," I said in a serious voice while going down the stairs slowly.

"Let me leave then," she said.

Lizzy started to struggle a bit causing Mars to move with her, I saw an opening on her neck and quickly aimed my wrist at Mars and activated the taser. Mars dropped the knife and released Lizzy while starting to shake violently.

After a few more seconds, I stopped the flow of shock for her to go limp, "Max, get officer Jenny down here please," I said as I walked up to her and grabbed her hands to go behind her back so she couldn't escape.

A few minutes later, Officer Jenny came along with many of her officers to round up Team Galactic and take control of the situation. After I finished explaining what happened to one of her officers, Lizzy gave me a hug.

"Thanks for saving me!" she said with her face damp with tears from crying earlier.

Her family came up behind her, "we are extremely grateful for saving our daughter," Christopher said while his wife nodded in agreement."

"I suppose I should thank you as well," Drew said arrogantly with a smirk.

"If it's from you, I think I'll pass," I said while putting my hand up to stop him.

I saw Mars being taken away, but a smile of evil pleasure on her face caused me to frown, after thinking about and facing her before I remember that she had a calling card, _what was it_?

"May are you okay?" Lizzy asked concerned.

My face then had a look of horror, _Oh my Mew! Her calling card is a bomb that brings down the building from which she steals from_.

"Max, connect me to the city (Bomb Removal Squad) BRS in exactly one minute and pull up all explosives that Mars has used in the past!" I yelled/whispered rather quickly while walking toward the main area.

"Leaf, Dawn, Paul, Gary, and Drew meet me in the main area now!" I whispered seriously.

Soon everyone came while Drew looked ticked, "what the heck was that for?" he asked angrily.

I gave him a glare, "this is not the time to tick me off Drew, we are about to have a repeat of yesterday," I said hurriedly while Max dialed the BRS number for me and I heard ringing in my ear.

"No matter what happens, help people get out of here along with yourselves," I said hurriedly.

"A repeat of what?" Dawn asked in confusion.

"LaRousse City Bomb Removal Squad," a voice said as the ringing stopped.

"I wish to report a bomb with a code yellow, I repeat code yellow," I said hurriedly.

After I said this the gang looked in panic.

"Where is your location?" the voice asked.

"The LaRousse City Museum," I said hurriedly.

"We'll be there in ten minutes," the voice said then hung up.

"Crap!" I shouted out loud and ran to Officer Jenny.

"Officer Jenny you need to have everyone be evacuated right now, there is a bomb somewhere in this building that will go off anytime!" I whispered urgently.

"How do you know there is one?" she asked.

I groaned inside, "because a bomb is Mars' calling card and it will take down this whole building so start evacuating!" I said hurriedly.

"Everyone, can you please exit the building in a calmly fashion, we need to do more investigating inside," Officer Jenny quickly announced.

"May, what do you mean there's a bomb," Dawn said a little too loudly.

"A bomb?!" someone shouted and that's when all hell broke loose.

I glared at her, "thanks for the announcement!" I snapped.

"Sorry but seriously, another bomb," she said in a panicked voice.

"Yes, now listen Dawn you check the left wing on the main floor, Paul you check the right, Leaf you check the upstairs left, Gary you check the upstairs right, Drew you get your family out of here and have your sister taken to a hospital, she might go into shock from the events tonight, when everyone is gone, you get out yourselves, I've got to disable that bomb," I commanded.

I pulled up a holographic map of the museum, "Max have the scans picked up anything?" I asked hurriedly.

"Yes, the bomb is on the main floor in the north wing, this area was sealed off for the party tonight," he said quickly and put a dot of where the bomb was located.

I quickly went to the area where the dot was, the bomb had two small cans of gasoline with multiple colored wires attached to seven sticks of dynamite that was on a timer, it said two minutes and ten seconds.

I gasped, "Max, what do I do?!" I asked in a panicked voice.

"I don't know May, I haven't figured that part out yet," he said in a panicked voice while the timer kept ticking down.

_What do I do now_?!

* * *

**Ari: and CUT! That's a wrap for today people.**

**May: What! You can't do that.**

**Dawn: What happens!**

**Leaf: Seriously, this stinks and I can't find the script for the next chapter.**

**Ari: *grins* I hid it.**

**Leaf: *has a dull look on her face* You haven't written it yet have you.**

**Ari: *grins sheepishly while putting a hand behind her head* Not yet, although I will keep writing as everyone reads this chapter and will keep writing all weekend.**

**May: You better, I want to know what happens!**

**Drew: Give it a rest airhead.**

**May: Excuse me!**

**Ari: Knock it off you two, I swear you argue like a married couple.**

**May/Drew: *blush* WE AREN'T A MARRIED COUPLE!**

**Ari: *grins slyly* yet.**

**May/Drew: ARI!**

**Ari: Before I run out of here, got a few notes, first, Dawn's and Leaf's outfits are in the Mission: Save the World polyvore collection (link on profile) while May's dress has a separate link (also on profile), please review and the next chapter should be posted in a few days, bye! *runs out of room***

**May/Drew: Get back here! *runs out after her while everyone else sweatdrops***


	12. Chapter 11

**Ari: Hey guys, a new chapter as promised.**

**May: So what happens!**

**Drew: Calm down airhead, no need to get excited.**

**May: Shut up grasshead!**

**Ari: Both of you stop it, Leaf can you do the disclaimer today.**

**Leaf: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon, it belongs to people in Japan.**

**Ari: Thanks Leaf, on with the story!**

* * *

**_September 26th (LaRousse City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

_I gasped, "Max, what do I do?!" I asked in a panicked voice._

_"I don't know May, I haven't figured that part out yet," he said in a panicked voice while the timer kept ticking down._

_What do I do now?!_

I just knelt in front of the bomb thinking of how to disarm it; _you have to pick the right wire unless the wires were a gag!_

I quickly grabbed the wires and pulled them out, thankfully the bomb didn't explode, the bad news, it dropped thirty seconds making it a minute for me to get rid of it!

I ran out of the wing and up the stairs aiming to get to the roof, "Blaziken, follow me!" I yelled.

He heard me and ran behind me as I made it to the door leading to the roof finding it locked, thirty seconds.

"Blaziken, kick down the door with blaze kick!" I commanded.

"Blaze," he said and kicked the door down, I ran up the stairs as fast as I could to the roof with Blaziken at my heels, fifteen seconds.

"Blaziken throw me in the air and I'll kick it up as high as it'll go," I told him.

"Blaze," he said and put his hands together for me to stand in and threw me in the air. After reaching the highest I could go, I threw bomb into the air and did a black flip kick to make it go higher.

Five seconds later it exploded and I felt the heat of it on my skin like yesterday, I then fell back toward the roof to have Blaziken catch me. After I got on my feet, I gave Blaziken a hug, "thanks so much," I said gratefully.

"Blaze," he said warmly and we slowly walked downstairs.

By the time, I reached the first floor; I was suddenly hugged by a pink blob that almost knocked me over.

"You scared us half to death!" she wailed.

"Dawn…please let go….your crushing me," I painfully said also cause she was irritating the burns I got from the bomb.

"Sorry, but you worried us and you got burned again!" she cried finally noticing the burns.

"Relax Dawn, I'm fine, though I think I'm gonna be sore for a week," I said stiffly at the end.

"How can you handle all this, I'm surprised you're not dead yet," Gary said incredulously.

"I just do what I can, though I'd like to avoid bombs for a while," I said honestly before turning to Blaziken, "thanks for the help, you did well, return."

I turned to look at Drew, "how's your sister doing?" I asked.

"I don't know, my parents took her to the paramedics and then I stood outside waiting for you to show up," he said.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see how she's doing," I said before leaving everyone and went outside to face a huge applause and the mayor of the city coming up to me.

"Thank you so much for stopping Team Galactic and getting rid of that bomb, the city of LaRousse thanks you," he said gratefully.

"I wish I could except that credit but I don't deserve it, I only helped slightly, the real credit goes to PHPA, they did most of the work and helped get everyone to safety," I said honestly, "if you'll excuse me, I need to go see someone."

I went to the ambulance with everyone following behind to find Lizzy sitting in the back of the ambulance with a warm blanket around her shoulders and her parents sitting next to her on either side.

"Are you doing okay?" I asked concerned.

"May!" she shouted as she stood up and hugged me, "you're okay!"

"I suppose you could say that," I said while returning the hug.

She stepped out of the hug and gasped at my burns causing everyone to stare.

"My goodness dear, what happened?!" Lizzy's mother said in shock.

"I suffered a few first degree burns from the bomb, it's no big," I said as I then felt wetness go down my leg, _Crap!_.

"Paramedic, could you get me a bandage please?" I asked taking a seat on the back of the truck.

"Here you go miss," he said as he handed it to me.

I moved my skirt to see that the wound from the bullet yesterday was bleeding.

"What the heck airhead, at this rate you will wind up killed for sure," Drew said angrily.

"I know the risks grasshead!" I snapped, "but I still do it anyways so I can help keep people safe."

"Even if it kills you?" he asked angrily.

"_Yes!" _I stressed out, "especially if it helps save someone else's life."

"How can you say that May, surely someone would care if you died," Leaf said shocked at my statement.

I finished bandaging my leg, "very few would care, I don't have any family besides Max and besides I don't want anyone else to suffer like I did."

"Miss you should go to the hospital and get the burns checked out," the paramedic said gently.

"Thanks but no thanks, I can fix them on my own," I said kindly and stood up.

"May, you should really get those burns checked, besides you may pass out," Dawn said concerned.

I turned to smile at her, "if I can survive a gunshot wound and two explosions from bombs within two days and still be standing, I'm sure I'll live," I said gently.

"Wait, what?!" Lizzy asked incredulously.

I sighed, "I was helping rescue someone yesterday from being kidnapped along with these guys and I took a few hits," I said gently.

"How can you deal with all this?" she asked.

"Sometimes I can, sometimes I can't, but it's the feeling of knowing you helped saved lives that out weights the stress of being a Top Coordinator and a teen hero," I said honestly with a smile.

"You know that it's unhealthy for you to think like that, you're gonna burn out that way," Drew said concerned causing me to smile sadly.

"That may be, but all my life, I want to help protect people so they can continue a life that I will never experience, that's why I've grown used to helping other people," I said before sighing and continuing, "I won't lie, it is hard and a tad bit lonely because I've been alone for most of my life, but if there's any friends I've made from all of this, it's you guys whether you consider me a friend, an annoyance, or both, but thanks," I said gratefully while I pulled out a note and handed it to Dawn.

"If you could give this to Misty, I would greatly appreciate it," I said before turning to grasshead and gave him a small hug, "thanks for caring."

I stepped out of the hug and walked into the crowd with a small smile, for some odd reason, I felt a lot better from just saying what I did.

"Max you have a ride for me?" I asked.

"May! What the heck, you scared me to death, what happened?" he shouted in concern.

I disconnected the dynamite from the gasoline and then had Blaziken throw me up while on the roof to kick the bomb into the air as high as it would go and it exploded causing me to suffer a few first degree burns," I said summarizing what happened.

"Good grief May, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days," he said tiredly/worriedly.

"I'm just hoping that there are no more bombs for a while, so you have a ride for me?" I asked again.

"No, I was gonna send you Kirlia and she could teleport you since the distance is short," he said.

I sighed in relief, "thanks Max," I said before signing off.

Kirlia then appeared next to me, "Kirlia," she said happily.

"It's good to see you to Kirlia, can you teleport me to the pokemon center backroom at Lilycove High?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said while nodding her head, she teleported us back to the back room where my stuff was.

"Thanks Kirlia, you can go back to Max," I said.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported out of the room.

I peeked my head into the hall, "Brock," I whispered, "are you there?"

"May, how was the mission?" he asked while walking down the hall to see me.

"It was okay, can you treat some burns for me?" I asked.

"Yea, but what happened?" he asked.

"I got burns from getting rid of another bomb which I hope is the last one I have to deal with for a while," I said tiredly.

Brock quickly helped heal my wounds and gave me more medicine to help, I then quickly changed out my dress and put on my original clothes of a red tank and black yoga pants. After I looked in the mirror to see that I was okay, I checked my poketch to see that it was 8:00 and I was tired. Somehow after I changed clothes, the dress and heels disappeared, guess Max had Kirlia use teleport.

I walked back to the dorm and saw that Misty and Ash were watching TV.

"Did anything happen while I was gone?" I teased.

"No Lin, nothing happened, sorry to disappoint you," Misty said flatly.

"Don't get mad at me, can't help but make a person curious," I said before turning to Misty, "hey Misty, can I see the pics from earlier?"

"Sure, give me a second to pull them up," she said as she stood up while taking out her phone.

She clicked on the pictures and walked over to show me, I then burst out laughing, it was just too funny.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked.

"Come see for yourself," I said.

He got off the couch and walked over to look at the pictures, "so that's why you girls high fived earlier, mind if you send it to me Misty?" he asked.

"Sure Ash, just give me a second," she said.

A few seconds later we heard a ding signaling that Ash received the pictures, "I'll be back in few minutes," I said before going to my room.

I quickly took a shower, reapplied the meds, and decided to die my hair back to the original color. After I finished dying my hair back, I changed into my pj's and went back into the common area to make some ginger tea.

After the tea finished, everyone else came in, "how was the event," I asked stepping out of the kitchen while holding a mug in my hand.

"It was interesting," Dawn said quietly. Actually everyone seemed to be in deep thought.

"What happened?" Misty asked bluntly.

"So the event went okay and the party crasher was caught," Leaf said speaking in code so I didn't know about the mission, "but the party crasher planted a bomb and a good friend got a few first degree burns while getting rid of it."

"You seem more upset than from that alone," I said.

Dawn sighed, "it's what she said afterwards that got us to feel so somber, she said that she was willing to help people even if it killed her in the process, that she has been a loner with no friends or much family, how can she be so selfless like that?" she asked sadly.

"It sounds like your friend feels that she wants to let people live the lives that she will never know or have herself," I said.

The five looked at me shocked, "that's exacted what she said, how did you know that?!" Leaf asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "it just seems to fit the situation and you know her name is May, she's the Top Coordinator/teen hero who helps people," I said calmly before taking a sip of tea.

"How did you know it was her that we were talking about?" Gary asked.

"The word bomb gave it away and I've seen her on TV," I said.

"Speaking of May, she said to give this to you," Dawn said as she handed my note to Misty.

Misty took the note and opened it up to see what it said and then folded it up before smiling softly.

"What was the note about?" Ash asked.

"It was basically a get well note, it was kind of her to do that," she said.

_Hey Misty,_

_I heard that you are feeling sore and emotionally troubled from yesterday, I'm sorry to hear that so here's some good news to cheer you up. I'll be in Lilycove City for a few hours tomorrow afternoon and I was wondering if you wanted to meet up. If you want to, meet me in front of the Tiger Lily café at 3:30, if you can't, I understand and in that case, I hope you feel better soon._

_Your friend,_

_May_

"I knew that she was telling half of the truth, but I didn't mind, from the look of it, I think knowing she could see me as May tomorrow made her feel better.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed, we do have school tomorrow," I said.

"Everyone groaned, "don't remind us, we hardly had a weekend at all," Dawn complained.

"Did you finish your English paper?" I asked her.

"I'm almost done, I just need to proofread it before I print it out," she said.

"Wait, the English paper is due tomorrow?" Ash asked in panicked.

"Ashy-boy, we told you three times this weekend and you had all day to do it," Gary said tiredly.

Ash was about to say something but Gary cut him off, "and I'm not writing it for you, this time you get to do it and suffer," he said.

"Good luck Ash, night everyone," I said before putting my mug in the sink and heading to my room.

I crawled into bed to hear them still talking but I was so tired from today, I zonked out within a few minutes.

* * *

**_September 27th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up the next morning feeling sore; I crawled out of bed after putting on my glasses to go to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror to see that my burns were still there as a small shade darker than my skin. I put on the salve and then makeup to cover all the burn marks making me feel a little bit better. I then changed into a white tee with blue flowers along the right side and bottom, dark blue skinny jeans, my blue and purple mystic keds, and a light blue bandana to wear on my wrist. I grabbed my backpack and headed to the kitchen to find everyone but Dawn and Ash.

I saw that Gary had a sly smile on his face, "what's with the grin?" I asked.

"Ashy-boy fell asleep at his computer last night and I found him with his head on the keyboard with Pikachu on his head, it was hilarious, I even took a picture," he said while chuckling.

He showed me the picture; sure enough Ash had the left side of his head on his keyboard and Pikachu on top.

Suddenly, I came up with a devious idea that I think everyone will like, "you know there's a better picture for a moment like this," I grinned slyly.

Gary looked confused along with everyone else, "what do you mean?" he asked.

"Just get your phones ready for a funny pic," I said before grabbing some cereal to eat.

After I got back to the table, Ash came out still sleepy from staying up last night to finish his paper but on the side of his face was huge imprint of a part of the keyboard he fell asleep on.

Gary along with Paul and Drew took a picture before Ash could notice, "what's with picture?" Ash asked drowsily.

"Just go in the bathroom and look," I said before continuing to eat my cereal.

Ash left confused, a few second later we heard an "AW CRAP!" which caused the table to snicker.

"You sure know how to call funny moment's airhead," Drew said arrogantly while flipping his hair.

"Maybe the next one I notice will have to do with you, after all you are the only guy left with no incriminating picture, or at least that I know of," I said.

"Oh yeah, what were you and Misty high fiving about yesterday?" Leaf asked.

"Show'em Misty," I said while still eating.

Misty showed them the pic of Gary and Paul's facial expressions from seeing them in their dresses yesterday causing them to blush. I smirked, this was just too funny.

Ash came back with the imprint still there but it was fainted out a bit, "delete that picture Gary!" he yelled.

"I don't see why I should Ashy boy, it's too funny and besides I'm not the only one with it, Paul and Drew took one too," Gary teased.

"Delete it!" Ashe roared.

"You'll have to catch us first," Gary said as the guys quickly raced out the door while the girls and I sweatdropped.

"Oh boy," I sighed and looked at my poketch, "the boys do have the right idea though, homeroom is in ten minutes."

The girls and I grabbed our backpacks and left for homeroom to find that guys in there, Ash had a grumpy glare while staring at the other guys who grinned slyly.

I took a seat next to Dawn and the bell rang, that signaled my life was going to get difficult.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to stop and see Mr. Stone," a fake sweet voice said.

"Just don't be late next time, take a seat," Mr. Thornwood said.

She took a seat behind me, "surprised to see me loser?" she asked.

I knew that she would be back, but she had Ms. Parker's homeroom so I was a bit curious as to why she was in my homeroom, but I decided to ignore her.

"Tramp, I was talking to you," she hissed.

"Miss Hartwood is there a problem?" Mr. Thornwood asked.

"There's no problem," she said in a fake sweet voice.

She continued to verbally harass me and it looked like Dawn, Leaf, and Misty wanted to murder her, but I just ignored her, no use in retaliating without an argument happening.

The bell rang and I went off to math to discover that Brandi was in that class as well, actually she was in all my morning classes and she continued to verbally harass me.

After morning classes were done, I just wanted to go back to the dorm and crawl into bed, I think all the injuries and lack of sleep are getting to me and my mood was becoming depressed from a few of Brandi's comments.

Soon it was lunch and Dawn went storming down the halls mad to the cafeteria, I followed behind her at a slower pace. By now I'd lost my appetite, so I grabbed an apple and a carton of milk then walked toward the table where everyone else was at. Everyone was eating although Leaf and Dawn looked like they wanted to murder someone and they were taking it out on their lunch.

I sat at the table and Misty looked concerned, "aren't you gonna eat?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm not that hungry," I said which wasn't a total lie.

I sighed, "Leaf, Dawn can you please stop butchering your food, it's not doing you any good," I said tiredly while eating my apple.

"Sorry but I'm just so mad from Brandi harassing you in all your classes, how could you take that, she called you every insult in the book," Leaf complained.

"So Brandi called me a bunch of swear words, a parentless loser, a terrible bimbo of a coordinator, and said I shouldn't even exist, I don't care, at the mood I'm in right now, might as well say most it is true," I said shocking the whole table.

I saw Brandi coming over, "and she's gonna make it worse," I said before talking a sip of milk and then putting the carton on the table.

"This," she hissed as she took her milk carton and poured it on my head, "is for being a cheater at the battle tournament on Friday."

She then walked away with everyone looking upset, "Lin are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Milk dripped down my face, I \ took some napkins at the table and dried my face, "physically yes, emotional no," I said calmly in depressed tone.

"I'm gonna rip her hair out, she's gone too far," Dawn said gruffly while starting to stand.

"No," I said in a serious tone.

"But Lin," she whined.

"I said no, this is not your fight it's mine, today is her day, I'm not in the mood for revenge, I'll only retaliate if she insults one of you, she can me call me dirt, but not my friends," I said darkly before taking another bite of my apple.

I turned to Drew, "I'm surprised you haven't insulted me yet, I thought you would have done it by now," I said curious bored tone.

He flicked his hair while frowning and raised an eyebrow, "don't you think you've been harassed enough for one day?" he asked.

I shrugged, "nope," I said making everyone go in shock.

"Lin, why in Arceus' name do you say that?!" Gary asked in shock.

"Because Brandi isn't done yet, she'll keep doing it until school is over," I said shortly as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Dawn can I borrow a ponytail?" I asked.

"Sure, aren't you gonna change?" she asked as she gave me a ponytail.

"I don't see the point in doing so; we only have three more classes left," I said while putting my wet, milky wig in a ponytail, _note to self, ask Max to order a new wig ASAP_.

Chem went okay despite the continuous verbal harassment, gym though was the worst. After we changed into our gym uniforms, we did a few laps outside and got assigned teams for soccer. Brandi and her posse were on one team while me and my friends were on the other.

The game started out okay until the drama queens tried to take cheap shots at me and the girls. Then Brandi kicked the ball hard that was heading toward Dawn who wasn't looking. I pushed Dawn out of the way, but in the process I got hit in the stomach really hard causing me to fall on the ground and get the wind knocked out of me.

"Lin!" the girls cried as I lay on the ground trying to remain calm and get my breath back.

I sat up slowly but it was still difficult to breathe, the girls along with the guys and teacher came over, "Mason you alright?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I'm fine," I wheezed, "may I go to the nurse's office?"

"Yes; Hayden, walk her down; Johnson, come over to the other team; the rest of you, keep playing!" he barked.

"You alright Lin?" Drew asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just out of breath and a little light headed," I wheezed before he helped me to the nurse's office to find Brock there.

"Lin what happened to you now?" he asked concerned.

"I got the wind knocked out of me," I wheezed.

"Get on the table," he said and listened to my breathing.

"Well, you don't have any broken ribs though I do suggest you go back to the dorm and take it easy," he said in serious voice.

"Thanks Brock," I said finally getting my breath back though my stomach felt bruised.

Drew and I then left the nurse's office and went back to the gym, "you sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"For the second time, I'm okay though I'm gonna feel sore from that hit, now what's with you being all concerned, what happened to the arrogant, smirking grasshead?" I asked.

"He'll be back later, but taking a hit like that is serious, it's not something you can kid off, besides, you've been off all day," he said.

"I've been somewhat depressed and tired, I'll probably skip class tomorrow so I can rest and heal, then go back for the rest of the week," I said.

"If you say so, see ya later Lin," he said and went back outside back to gym while I changed out of my gym clothes back into my milky, wet outfit from earlier.

I went back to the dorm and took a shower to get rid of the milk in my hair since it seeped through the wig. I changed into a flowy blue dress with a ruffle v-neckline and thin tan belt, multicolored flats, and a blue and white polka dot headband with my hair being normal, it felt nice to have my hair free from the wig. I grabbed my pokeball charm bracelet, left a note as Lin saying I went into town and would be back later, and then went out the dorm. I checked my poketch to see that it was 2:00, so I decided to go the Lilycove City pokemon center.

I reached a video phone and decided to call Max, "hey Max, how's it goin?" I asked.

"Things are going well here, what's with you being dressed as normal?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Misty in a few hours, I think she needs someone to talk to about the whole event from this weekend," I said, "can you do a few favors for me?"

"Sure May, whatcha need?" he asked.

"First, can you order another brown wig that I wear as Lin, a girl that hates my guts spilled milk on it and I need it ASAP, lastly, can you give me Beautifly in exchange for Wartortle, she hasn't seen me in a while," I said.

"I'll send you Beautifly in a second, so you already have an enemy at school, what did you do to make her hate you?" he asked.

"I did nothing, I think she got jealous because I got Drew's attention or something and has hated my guts ever since, so yeah and she knocked the wind out of me today by kicking a soccer ball in my gut," I said.

"May, at this rate, you might not live more than a few months, you have to be more careful," Max lectured.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to avoid injury, you think I like getting hurt?" I asked rhetorically.

"No, oh I just finished ordering your wig, I'll have Kirlia teleport it inside the safe when it arrives so it should be there when you get back, now I'll send you Beautifly," he said.

"Thanks Max, see you later," I said and went to the pokeball swap machine, in no time I had Beautifly with me and I went outside.

"Beautifly take the stage!" I shouted happily as she came out and did a beautiful morning sun.

"Beautifly," she said happily while flittering through the air.

"I'm glad to see you to Beautifly, why don't we practice some contest appeals before I have to meet up with a friend," I said.

"Beautifly," she said happily and flew beside me.

After doing a few contest appeals, I saw that the time was 3:20 and the café was ten minutes away.

"Alright Beautifly, that's enough for today, do you want to stay out?" I asked.

"Beautifly," she said and landed on my head as I walked to the Tiger Lily café, I sat at an outside table with a ginger tea while I ordered some poffins for Beautifly.

A minute later I saw Misty carrying her Azurill, "hey Misty, I'm glad you were able to see me while I was in the city," I said as she sat across from me.

"Thanks for the invite, I really wanted to chat with you," she said as a waiter came up.

"I'll have a chai latte," she said and the waiter walked away.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm alright, I'm not so stiff anymore, but the memories are what bother me the most," she said honestly, "ever since Saturday night, I've had recurring nightmares."

I took a sip of tea waiting for her to continue, "I guess what bothers me so much is that I couldn't help myself in that situation, I was helpless and weak which goes against my character, I hate feeling helpless and weak," she said angrily with tears starting to show.

I felt her pain and placed a hand over her fist that was on the table, "Misty, you are not weak, you are one of the strongest people I've met, sometimes we get in situations like that, but that doesn't make us weak, it's knowing that we walk away safe while admitting that we felt weak and scared that makes us strong," I said.

I gave her a Kleenex to wipe her eyes as the waiter delivered her tea, "thank you," I said as he went away.

"Thanks May," she said as she finished drying her eyes, "sorry about that."

I shook my head, "don't apologize, you have every right to cry, it's hard to overcome the memories of being kidnapped," I said soothingly.

"So how do you feel, I heard that you had to disarm another bomb last night," she said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I feel sore, hence the ginger tea that helps with muscle soreness," I said indicating the mug in front of me, "I'm hoping that I won't have to mess with bombs for a while."

"May, how are you able to take a hit like that and keep going, don't you get tired or physically drained?" she asked.

"Yes, but I feel an obligation to always help those in trouble because I want them to be safe and not have to experience the pain that I've gone through for years," I said honestly.

"But putting others before yourself, isn't that unhealthy?" she asked concerned.

"It is, but that doesn't stop me, all my life, I've been pretty much a loner with hardly any connections to anyone except a few people, I just want everyone to remain safe and avoid the things I deal with," I said before taking a sip of tea.

"I noticed that you seemed to not have many friends, at least you can count me as a friend," she said with a smile.

I smiled back, "thanks, and it's nice to actually meet outside of a mission, since on missions we have to put our focus elsewhere," I said.

"Yea, life at PHPA is tough, but if we can help other people, it's worth it," she said, "by the way, what is the story between you and Lance, he seems to dislike you a lot?"

I frowned, "we got off on the wrong foot, we first met at a robbery in progress in Johto back in the early summer, his agents went in to stop the thief, but got knocked out within a few seconds, then I showed up and was able to stop the thief which caused attention to shift to me instead of PHPA, I think the reason he dislikes me is that I have a different method of fighting crimes that goes against PHPA's ideals and he finds my presence annoying," I said huffily.

"So that's why, he doesn't like you," she said.

"For the most part, since then, I don't like him because he thinks that I can't handle what I do and if there is one thing that makes me mad is someone not having faith in me that I can do something when I know I can do it," I said angrily.

She nodded in understanding and looked at her pokenav, "time flies while you're having fun, I can't believe it's 5:00, do you want to come back to the dorm with me?" she asked.

"I guess, I have an hour or so before I have to leave," I said as she stood up while holding Azurill.

"Come on Beautifly," I said as I stood up and put some money on the table.

Beautifly landed on my head while Misty and I started walking back to campus, unfortunately, some press noticed me and started to swarm me.

"Miss Maple, what are you doing on your hiatus from the contesting circuit?"

"Miss Maple, is it true that you disarmed a bomb in LaRousse City last night?"

"Miss Maple, is it true that you saved Elizabeth Hayden's life?"

"It's missions, yes, and yes, Beautifly please use sleep powder gently," I said softly.

"Beautifly," she said and used sleep powder on the press while Misty and I high-tailed it for the entrance to campus.

After we got there we caught our breath, "do reporters do that all the time?" Misty asked tiredly.

"Sometimes in big cities like this," I said, "sorry you had to go through that."

"That's okay, at least we made it back to campus," she said optimistically.

We were about to go inside the dorm building when I spotted everyone in an open area nearby under some trees, "I think everyone is outside, I said to her while pointing them out.

"I guess you're right, weird though, I thought everyone would be inside now," she wondered out loud.

We made our way over to see that everyone had their backs turned to us; I smirked with an evil thought, "should I play a small prank on Drew?" I asked Misty.

"She grinned slyly back at me, "why not, it's fun to see him get pranked," she said.

I nodded, "Beautifly, use a small gust on the hair of the greenhaired one," I whispered with a grin.

"Beautifly," she whispered before silently getting close to grasshead, she then used a small gust on grasshead to mess up his hair and spook him.

"What the…!" he yelled as he tumbled over causing everyone to turn around while Misty and I were laughing.

"Nice one May," Misty said as she gave me a high five.

"I try, they don't call me the mistress of pranks for nothing," I said as Beautifly landed on my head.

"May!" Drew yelled in anger at me messing up his hair.

"Oh calm down grasshead, it's just a little wind," I teased after Misty and I walked up to everyone.

"Nice one May, you scared the crap out of him," Gary complimented while snickering.

"Can it Oak!" Drew snapped.

"So what are you doing here May?" Dawn asked.

"I was in the city on business today and I decided to catch up with Misty, then she invited me back to see you guys" I said.

"How are you feeling?" Leaf asked causing everyone to listen in.

"To be honest, I feel like a Machoke used me as a punching bag," I said bluntly, "but it'll go away eventually."

"How can you still be here on business if you feel like crap?" Ash asked.

I shrugged, "you have to keep going with life despite being in pain if you are able," I said.

Suddenly my poketch started beeping and saw that it was Max, "hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"You have a caller on your hotline that wants to talk to you, some girl named Lizzy," he said.

"Put her through Max," I said.

Max disappeared to be replaced with Lizzy's image, "hey Lizzy, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I suppose I've been better, I just wanted to call and thank you for saving me last night," she said.

"It's no problem Lizzy, I'm just glad everything turned out okay," I said.

"So where are you?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm actually at Lilycove City right now and I'm visiting your brother and his friends," I said.

"I'm wishing you didn't," Drew huffed while trying to fix his hair.

"It was one tiny gust attack grasshead, get over it," I said flatly.

"What happened?" Lizzy asked.

"I had my Beautifly do a small gust attack to mess up grasshead's hair and scare him to death," I said with a sly grin.

She laughed, "that's funny, wish I could have seen it," she giggled.

"You want a death wish," Drew threatened.

"Oh bite me, besides how are you gonna kill me if you never see me?" Lizzy asked.

"You'll die when I see you next," Drew said.

"Oh please," she said in a bored tone, "anyways May, I just wanted to call and thank you for last night, it was nice talking to you," she said."

"Same, good luck with your contests," I said and then ended the call.

"Beautifly," Beautifly said as she flew into the air to look at me.

I checked my poketch, "thanks for the reminder Beautifly, return," I said while returning her to her pokeball before turning my attention to everyone else, "I've got to go, I'll see you later."

"Bye May, see ya later," the girls said while the guys excluding Drew nodded.

I left them but circled back around to climb up the tree and change into my pj's and new wig that Max delivered. I made more ginger tea and sat on the couch with the TV on as everyone came in.

"How are you feeling Lin?" Dawn asked.

"I'm doing okay, the majority of the soreness will hit me tomorrow," I said.

"So what did the nurse say?" Leaf asked.

"Brock said that I didn't have any broken ribs and that I should take it easy, so I think I'm gonna miss class tomorrow so that I can heal from the bruising and then go back for the rest of the week," I said.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," Misty said, "what are you watching?"

"I was gonna watch that new show about the legendary mysteries," I said.

"Ooo, I saw the preview for that, it looks good, mind if we watch?" Dawn asked.

"Sure," I said as I turned on the TV and soon we were watching the series premier.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No one's POV)

An automated door slid open to allow a blond agent to enter her boss's office with her boss's back to her.

"Did you get it?" her boss asked.

"Yes sir, the fake one is in place of the real one so no one will notice," she said.

"Excellent," he said with an evil grin while stroking his Persian and looking out the window at the dark night.

* * *

**May: So that's what happens.**

**Ari: For the most part, I apologize for the lameness of the chapter, action should be picking up shortly.**

**Misty: I don't concern it lame, I though it was funny in places.**

**Ash/Drew: Easy for you to say.**

**Ari: Calm down you two, anyways, next chapter should be posted in a few days, Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Ari: Hey guys, a new chapter as promised.**

**May: So what happens?**

**Ari: I'm not saying a thing.**

**Leaf: I can look for you *looks at chapter*, you...**

**Ari: DON'T YOU DARE *grabs her and drags her out of the room*, May do the disclaimer!**

**May: *sweatdrops* Okay then, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

* * *

**_October 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The next morning I decided to wake up early and check my email since I had a bad habit of not checking it often. The only email that I saw was from Lizzy, after talking to her last week; I gave her my email so she could keep in touch with me. Right now she was practicing for the Verdanturf Town Contest for her third ribbon; sadly she lost in the final round at the Rustboro City Contest. The contest was in a few days and she was practicing hard, I had to keep writing to her to stay calm and do her best.

After I finished emailing her back, I then changed into a teal tee with a small scoop neck, black leggings, an open cropped denim vest, teal vans, a black and white alternate heart pendant, a teal and black beaded bracelet, and my hair down with a black oversized beanie. I put my pokeballs in my pocket, grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen to have a cheddar cheese omelet for breakfast and to be on the safe side I made extras.

As I made my omelet, my mind went over what has happened in the past week, I missed class to recover from Brandi's stupid stunt, man was I sore that day, I didn't get out of bed I hurt so much. I'm pretty sure the girls did something to scare Brandi because when I went back to class on Wednesday, she didn't bother me at all. This past weekend was actually awesome because I didn't have any missions; mostly what I did was I went to a secret spot to train martial arts with Blaziken along with Riolu and started doing yoga and pilates again to get my injured leg in shape and I felt good from doing it.

I noticed the omelets were done; I put the others on plates in the kitchen and took mine to the table to start eating when everyone else started to trickle in.

"What are you eating Lin," Leaf asked.

"Cheddar cheese omelet," I said.

"Aww, it looks so good," Ash complained.

I laughed at his antics, "you're lucky Ash, I just so happened to make extras today," I teased, "they're in the kitchen for whoever wants one."

Ash didn't need to be told twice and quickly raced into the kitchen to grab one; everyone else followed Ash's lead and grabbed one as well.

"These are awesome Lin," Ash said with his mouth full causing Misty to hit him on the head with her mallet.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded.

I shook my head at the table while smiling at their antics; all of a sudden I was hit with a headache that felt like someone stabbed a nail in my head making me clutch my head in pain.

"Lin are you okay?" Dawn asked seeing me clutch my head.

After a few more seconds passed, the headache disappeared but I had a feeling something somewhere just happened.

"I'm fine now Dawn, I just got hit with a terrible headache," I said before finishing my omelet.

"You sure you're okay?" Leaf asked.

"I'm fine, no need to worry," I said with a smile while using Dawn's unique phrase.

After we finished eating we went to homeroom, I sat in my seat and started to doodle in my notebook when suddenly an image of some weird pictures inside of a cave appeared in my head, _"the time has come,_" the mysterious voice said before everything disappeared.

"Lin," someone said while snapping their fingers in my face, "you in there?"

I shook my head snapping myself out of it, "I'm here Dawn," I said.

"Hurry up, the bell rang ending homeroom," Dawn said and left to go to English with Misty and Ash.

I gathered my stuff and started heading to Math with Drew next to me, "isn't it a little too early for you to already act out of it Marigold," he teased.

I groaned, "seriously grasshead, back to the different flowers, what happened to calling me Lin?" I asked annoyed.

He flicked his hair and smirked, "your name is hard to remember because they're so many flower names," he said arrogantly.

I frowned, "you just choose to never listen to me," I said and stalked off to math leaving him behind.

Throughout the morning, I just couldn't focus on anything, I kept thinking about Drew and Brandi annoying me along with the mysterious voice that was plaguing my thoughts and I couldn't concentrate. Finally it was lunch and I grabbed a salad with Dawn, we headed to the usual table to find everyone else there.

Again my thoughts wandered off and Dawn snapped her fingers in my face, "Lin at this rate I think Misty might need to use her mallet," Dawn said tiredly.

"Sorry Dawn, my mind has been elsewhere all day," I said before eating a bite of my salad.

"So the loser can't keep her thoughts together, I always knew you were dumb but not this stupid," Brandi said slyly.

"I think you need to leave, otherwise my friends might ripe you to shreds," I said.

"Ehh," she said in a bored tone, "I thought the conversation was about you being dumb and stupid."

I sighed, I really didn't want to hear this, "okay Misty, for once, I give you my blessing to do what you wish," I said before taking a bite of my salad.

Misty looked as if she was given every water pokemon in the world, she smiled evilly while sneaking over to Brandi and hit her hard with her mallet.

"Ow that hurt!" Brandi cried and ran away clutching her head.

Misty gave me a hug, "thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said repeatedly.

"You're welcome Misty, now can you please stop crushing me?" I asked in a strained voice.

"Sorry Lin," she said as she sat back down and continued to eat.

"This is scary, Misty is acting like Ash when you give him chocolate, when does this happen?" Leaf asked scared.

"When you give her a chance to do violence of course," I said with a smile.

The bell rang ending lunch; I went to Chem to get lost in my thoughts again with Drew calling me Iris to snap me out of it.

"My name is Lin," I hissed, I think he took a step backward in our friendship because he called me everything but my name but that was my opinion.

Soon it was free period since it was a Tuesday, so I went to an open area on campus and pulled out a notebook of which I wrote phrases down that get stuck in my head in an attempt to write a few songs.

You never listen, freak out, scream and shout, that's it, for the rest of the period I started to write a song that seemed to describe my feelings recently.

I heard the bell ring signaling it was time for contest class, suddenly Mr. Stone walked up to me.

"Miss Mason, something has come up, Professor Elm was robbed this morning and would like you to come and investigate," he said sternly.

"What about class?" I asked.

"I'll tell Solidad that you were busy," he said and walked away to teach the battle class that everyone else had who wasn't in coordinating.

I quickly went to my room and changed into my mission outfit while grabbing a few gadgets and my pokeballs.

I talked into the ear bud communicator to Max, "hey Max, do you have a ride for me to Professor Elm's?" I asked.

"Yup, Winona will meet you at the airport in a few minutes," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and then stepped outside while activating my rocket shoes and skated to the airport.

By the time I got there, I saw Winona with her two passenger plane, "thanks for the lift," I said as we took off.

"It's not a problem, I had to fly to Johto to visit a friend anyways!" she shouted over the wind.

As we flew over the ocean, I took in the scenery and pokemon I could see, as we flew I kept thinking about the mysterious voice and the image that popped up in my head.

Before I knew it, we were over New Bark Town, "you ready May?" Winona shouted.

"Yes," I shouted back, Winona then twirled her plane so I could freefall to the lab, once in range I pulled the ring to release the parachute and guide myself down.

After landing on the ground, I felt déjà vu, I was here little over a month ago coming to investigate a break-in, I walked toward the lab wondering what got stolen this time.

"Professor Elm, do you know what was stolen?" I asked I walked into the lab.

"From what I discovered after seeing the damage, the things stolen were some important files along with a small piece of map that I found a few days ago at Mt. Silver, which is unfortunate because I was gonna studying it today because I finally had some free time, now I'll never know what was on the map," he said sadly.

"Professor, where were the map and the files?" I asked.

"They were in here in the main lab in this desk drawer, but I keep it locked constantly," he said.

I noticed a security camera that covered the area of the desk and then some, "Max, can you pull security footage to see if we can see the thief?" I asked.

"Give me a second," he said as he typed fast on his computer, "got it, the thief stole the files and map around 7:15 AM this morning," he said.

_That's around the same time I got that painful headache_, "can you stream the footage to me?" I asked.

"Yup, here it is," he said as he clicked a button to start playing the footage, it showed a woman entering the lab with her face away from the camera and used a black tulip to open the drawer, it was the same woman who stole from Professor Oak.

"Have you been able to find anything on this Domino character yet?" I asked.

"No, it's like she doesn't exist, but I'll keep searching though, I guess we can't do anything for the time being," he said.

I sighed before turning to Professor Elm, "the thief who stole from you also stole from Professor Oak last month, unfortunately my brother and I have not been able to track her down yet," I said sadly.

"That's okay May, I should have locked it up better, but I know you'll find it eventually," he said optimistically.

"I will," I said firmly with a smile, "I'll see you later professor."

"Have a good day May," he said before I went outside to rocket skate to the nearest airport.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No one's POV)

A man in an orange suit walked down a blank hallway with his loyal Persian lingering beside him. He reached an automatic door that led him inside a lab.

"Have you found anything yet Professor Sebastian?" the man in the orange suit asked.

"We have read part of the prophecy, but we can't do anything til we locate the Orange Diamond of Light, at least that is what we decoded off the first part of the map with the Ruby of Fire," he said.

"Hmm…," the man in the orange suit said as he then walked to the lab intercom.

"Double 09, please report to the lab," he said.

A few minutes later, Domino came in," you called for me sir," she said.

"I need you to locate the next key," he said with an evil grin.

* * *

**_October 12th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I was currently being driven to the Ruins of Alph by Violet City's Nurse Joy who was a distance cousin to the Petalburg City's Nurse Joy. Since the theft last week, nothing much occurred except for Gary's birthday on Saturday, he went to visit his grandpa and go to some science talk convention thing. As for me, I spent all my free time with my pokemon and working on that one new song that I just finished.

"Here we are," Nurse Joy said pleasantly as she stopped the car.

"Thanks for the ride Nurse Joy," I said as I stepped out.

"It was no problem May, thanks for helping out with some of the pokemon, you sure have learned a lot about medicine these past few years," she said.

"It's hard not to learn when you live in a pokemon center," I said with a smile.

"Take care May," she said and then drove away.

I turned to look at the ruins and call Max from my ear bud communicator, "Hey Max you picking up anything from inside the ruins?" I asked.

"I'm picking up heat levels of a person deep in the ground, it somewhat possesses the figure of this Domino character," he said.

"Well, she shouldn't be here, technically this is property of the lab that is nearby so I'll have to wait for her to surface before taking what she's trying to steal," I said.

"Well you certainly don't have to wait long, the person is coming up, they should be coming out of a cave on the left," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said and stood behind a rock to wait for the person to come out.

It was Domino who came out of the cave and it looked like she was holding some sort of orange gem.

I stepped out from behind the rock and took a battle stance, "you know you aren't supposed to take what isn't yours," I said.

"Oh please, finders' keepers," she said as she took out a black tulip and threw it at me.

I jumped out of the way to dodge it, only to find she threw another one at me. I kept dodging them as I closed the gap between us. Before she could throw another at me, I knocked the gem out of her hand and started fighting hand to hand. I swept low with my leg causing her to fall on her back, but she then swung her legs to knock me over. We both stood up and continued to fight.

"I don't have time for this," she huffed and punched me in the nose causing me to clutch it in pain, she swung low to make me fall and then ran to grab the gem.

"Better luck next time sweetheart," she said as a helicopter flew over with a rope ladder hanging from it. She jumped up onto the rope ladder and starting climbing while the helicopter flew away.

When I thought things couldn't get any worse, my friends the PHPA agents showed up with a few scientists from the nearby lab. _Great, just great_.

"May, are you okay?" Leaf asked as I took my red bandana and held it to my nose which was now bleeding.

"I'm fine," I said in a nasally voice.

"So ya lose again?" Drew teased.

I glared at him, "shut up grasshead, I'd like to see you get punched in the nose," I snapped in a nasally voice.

Suddenly that mysterious voice came into my head, _"read the prophesy,"_ it said and then disappeared.

"May you okay?" Misty asked concerned.

"Yea, sorry, I was thinking back at what the thief took," I lied.

"What did she take?" a scientist asked.

"She took an orange looking gem," I said, "does that mean anything to you?"

"No, there shouldn't be any gems around here," the scientist said.

"You probably saw her take a fire stone airhead," Drew said arrogantly.

"I know what I saw grasshead and it wasn't a fire stone," I snapped.

"May, it probably was, fire stones along with others are common around here," Gary said.

"I know what I saw," I said again, "you know what, I don't have time for this, Max you have a ride?"

"Should be hovering above you any second," he said.

As soon as he said it, a helicopter hovered over and dropped a rope ladder, "May, wait!" Leaf shouted.

I quickly climbed up the ladder ignoring Leaf, buckled up while putting on a head set and signaled to the pilot to leave.

I saw that the champion Cynthia was the one responsible for giving me a ride, "thanks for the ride Cynthia," I said gratefully while taking out the ear bud communicator and shutting it off so Max couldn't hear.

"It's no problem May," she said.

"Can you do a small favor for me and drop me off at Mt. Coronet, also do you have a first aid kit?" I asked.

"Sure, I was actually heading back home anyways," she said and handed me a first aid kit that was in the helicopter.

"Jeeves, can you change course to Mt. Coronet?" she asked while I cleaned and fixed my nose.

"Certainly Miss Cynthia," he said and changed course.

The reason I asked for the ride to Mt. Coronet was because this voice kept telling me to go there and I'm wondering what this prophesy is about. After a few hours, we finally arrived at Mt. Coronet, I told Jeeves to land the helicopter at this big cave near the top of the mountain.

"Thanks again Cynthia," I said.

"You're welcome May, good luck," she said and soon the helicopter left the ground.

I turned around to face the entrance of the cave, I then noticed above the cave was a weird symbol. I cautious started walking inside but couldn't see anything.

"Blaziken come on out," I said tossing his pokeball.

He looked at me, "think you can help out with some light?" I asked.

"Blaze," he said and used blaze to cover his body and act like a pokemon flashlight.

"Thanks Blaziken," I said before continuing to walk in the cave.

I continued to walk til I reached a wall and what looked like a keyhole, "_use the key in your pocket,_" the mystery voice said.

That scared me, _how did the voice know I had my key pendant in my pocket_, I had a feeling that I should bring it with me today but I never knew that it would come in handy.

I took the key pendant out of my pocket and inserted it in the keyhole and turned the key causing a rock door next to it to slide open. I cautiously went inside to see a room with a bunch of pictographs on it just like the image I had from last week. It looked as if it was telling a story, "_this is the story of my being along with your ancestors,_" the mysterious voice said aloud.

"What is the story?" I asked.

_"The story begins hundreds of years ago, when I was in the living in the world and there was peace, one day an evil man came and wanted to capture me for evil purposes. I was able to get away, but I was injured badly til a girl about your age came and healed me to back health with her herbal skills along with her voice that was beautiful and powerful. I gave her a flute to guard that would be the only way to summon me and turned it into the key you used to open the door. She vowed that she would guard the key and thus causing your family to be my guardian and your prophecy to be written,"_ the mysterious voice said.

"What is my prophecy?" I asked.

_What once happened hundreds of years before_

_Shall take place again once more_

_Where descendants of good and evil stand to face_

_Who may shall save all time and space_

_The map that was scattered across creation_

_Piece by piece shall reveal Arceus' home location_

_The gems of elements that show the pieces position_

_Come into play with another condition_

_The one with beautiful voice whose home is unknown_

_Each time the voice is played their location will be more known_

_When gems are in place combined with flute and song_

_Then may who shall call the one gone for so long_

_Though one may suffered by loss of family who protected and died_

_Shall discover herself and no longer need to hide_

_Though the hero may will win the fight_

_Evil will sicken the one who contain song and light_

_That the one who may that will die to save all then_

_May or may not rise to live again._

After the mysterious voice finished speaking, I was too shocked to speak, after a minute I was able to regain control.

"So I take it that you are Arceus and I'm the only one who can call you?" I asked.

_"That is correct,"_ he said.

Tears started to flow down my face, "does that last part indicate that I will die?" I asked with my voice cracking.

Arceus went silent leaving my question unanswered which made the tears fall faster, I left the room with Blaziken and took the key out of the wall causing the door to slide closed.

I slumped against the wall and fell to the ground and cried, Blaziken sat next to me with a sad look on his face; I couldn't take it anymore and cried loudly while hugging him.

"Blaze," he said sadly while holding me.

After I finished crying my eyes out, I stood up with Blaziken and made my way outside of the cave. I had no way to school; I couldn't call Max without explaining why I went to Mt. Coronet and I certainly wasn't gonna call my friends to see if they could get me.

_"Let out your Swablu,"_ Arceus said to me.

"Swablu come on out," I said sadly.

"Swablu," she said.

Suddenly a piece of candy appeared out of the sky, _"give this to Swablu and you will have a way back,"_ he said.

I fed Swablu the candy and she then evolved into a beautiful Altaria, "Altaria," she said happily.

I gave her a small, sad smile and decided to let all my pokemon out, might as well tell everyone at once and not hide anything.

I let out Glaceon, Shinx, Riolu, Munchlax, and Skitty, "guys, I have some sad news to tell you," I started to say but started crying all over again, "Blaziken, can you explain."

"Blaze," he said comfortingly and then explained to everyone what happened ten minutes ago, by the time he finished explaining, my pokemon started to cry in their pokemon language and all surrounded me in a hug.

By the time all of us finished crying, I returned everyone but Altaria, "do you think you can take me to Sunyshore City?" I asked her.

"Altaria," she said in a determined voice which made me smile a little.

After flying for an hour or so, Altaria and I finally reached the Sunyshore City airport; I returned Altaria and bought a ticket to Mauville City, I figured from there Altaria could fly me the rest of the way. After the plane took off, I thought back to the prophecy again and stopped at the parts that said map and gems. _So does that means that each professor will find a piece of the map and there is a gem that goes with it? I don't know though, I'll try to do some more research on it later_. After a couple hours, I arrived in Mauville City and let out Altaria; we then flew a few more hours and made it to the entrance of Lilycove High.

"Thank you so much Altaria, return," I said while returning her to her pokeball.

I checked my poketch to see that it was 8:30 PM; I quickly went to the back of the dorm to crawl up the tree to find Dawn not in the room. I changed out into a blue tee and black yoga pants before going back down, walked around, and came in through the front.

"Lin, where have you been, we were wondering if you got kidnapped," Dawn said concerned.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly, "I had to help in the pokemon center again."

"Lin are you okay, you look like you've been crying?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, I'm fine," I lied quietly while making some tea to help me calm down.

"You know airhead, I bet you're still upset about me beating you in the contest battle from early today," he said arrogantly.

My tea finished brewing and I poured myself a mug, "Drew, just stop, I'm not in the mood," I said quietly feeling the tears build up in my face.

I quickly grabbed my mug and high-tailed it for my room before I caused a scene, I began to cry all over again as I sat on the bed, _who wants to be told that they are gonna save the world and then die, it's not fair._

Suddenly Skitty came out of her pokeball and began to comfort me by sitting on my lap.

"Thanks Skitty," I said quietly after finishing my tea, I fell asleep on my bed as I was with Skitty curled up next to me and tears in my eyes.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No one's POV)

Domino came back to headquarters after snatching the gem and made her way to the boss's office.

She knocked on the door, "enter," a man said from within.

She walked in, "I take it you found it," he said with his back facing her.

"Yes sir, it wasn't that hard to get," she said and placed the gem on his desk.

"Thank you Double 09, you may go," the man said while waving his hand.

Domino then left while the man turned around and pressed the intercom button, "Dr. Sebastian, please report to my office," he said.

A few minutes later Dr. Sebastian came in, "you called me sir," he said.

"My agent found the next key, now keep up with finding out what the map says," the man at the desk said.

"Yes sir," he said as he took the gem and left.

"The man then turned around to look out the window while stroking his Persian in his lap, "now we are getting somewhere," he said evilly.

* * *

**Leaf: What's with the whole Team Rocket POV?**

**Ari: It adds flare to the story.**

**May: *stands there in shock***

**Ari: Uhh May *waves hand in front of her face*, you in there?**

**Dawn: She is, but you scarred her, telling her she might die, nice one.**

**Ari: Sorry, but when I was writing the prophecy, I was also thinking ahead to the other stories that will follow this one, (spoiler, might write a trilogy out of this).**

**Misty: Wow.**

**Ari: Yup, anyways, I apologize if the prophecy sounds funny, they are incredibly hard to write, so yeah, please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ari: Hey guys, I bring a whopper of a chapter today, I think you'll like it.**

**Leaf: Why is that?**

**Ari: You'll find out, one quick announcement before we begin, this chapter is dedicated to Crescent Rose for finding a big slip-up I let happen in the last chapter, thanks a ton for telling me that! :D Also thanks for the support of you peeps who review/favorite/follow, you guys are the best! :D May, can you do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or the songs mentioned or used.**

**Ari: Thanks May, on with the chapter!**

* * *

**_October 14th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

It was 5:30 AM, I couldn't fall asleep and to be honest I was depressed. After school yesterday, I went to the Canalave City Library in Sinnoh, I spent hours looking at everything that tied to my prophecy and the story that Arceus told me. The more info I found, the more depressed I became because it basically summed up and even described more of what was to happen. I also discovered that every time I sing, it helps my enemies locate me easier so I can't even do that anymore. I made copies of everything and then came back to school where everyone pretty much yelled at me for leaving without a trace. Afterwards, I held up in my room and just listened to music while I pet Skitty on my lap. I finally fell asleep but kept suffering nightmares so I was up for most of the night.

I decided to get up since I couldn't sleep anyways; I then changed into a flowy black tank top where a small part of the sleeves were white with black lace on top, blue denim shorts, black converse, black rose post earrings, and a black rose bracelet. After I finished, I quietly crept out of my room with my backpack and pokemon to make some chamomile tea. Once it was done, I took it out to the balcony and shut the clothe shades and glass door before sitting down.

Suddenly Shinx came out of his pokeball, "Shinx shinx shinx," he said sadly while looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I know Shinx and I'm sorry, I just can't help but feel depressed from what I've learned in the past few days and it hurts," I said sadly.

"Shinx shinx shinx," he said again.

"I hope this mood disappears soon too, come sit on my lap," I said as I made room for him.

He leapt up and sat on my lap as I began to pet him, while petting him, I looked out at the beach and the stars that could be seen. I just sat in thought, _how could this happen to me, why did it have to be me_. After what seemed to be a short period, I saw that it was 7:20 meaning I should head to homeroom.

I gently shook Shinx awake who fell asleep on my lap, "thanks for the company Shinx," I said gratefully while returning him to his pokeball.

I grabbed my backpack and mug before going inside to find that everyone had already left. I put my mug in the sink and left the dorm for homeroom. When I got there, everyone was in their seats, "Lin, where were you, you scared us half to death," Misty said angrily with concern.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep all night and when I woke up again at 5:30, I was tired of waking up constantly so I decided to change and hang out on the balcony," I said quietly.

"Lin, what's wrong with you, you have been acting more moody than we've ever seen you," Dawn said sadly.

I gave her a smile, "sorry, right now I've been swept into one of the worst depressed moods ever and I can't seem to snap out of it," I said.

"So what, is it that time of the month or something that's you girls get depressed?" Gary asked.

Leaf then clobbered him with her Chem book, "not every girl is like that and if you say any comment related of the sort again with any of us girls around, I will kill you," she said through clenched teeth.

Seeing everyone's crazy antics made me smile a tad bit, I loved seeing how all of them had close relationships with each other and it was obvious to see that everyone had a crush on each other.

"Well if it isn't the loser, what's with the goth get-up, trying to dress more like a dork than you already are," she said snootily.

I snorted in laughter, "I'm sorry, you want to insult my get-up, at least I'm not dressed like a desperate tramp," I said slyly while looking at her outfit.

She wore a tight low neckline pale pink top with light ripped denim shorts, ridiculous high heels, her hair in a really high ponytail, and way too much make-up.

"Why you…," she started to say but got cut off by the teacher.

"Miss Hartwood, is there a problem?" Mr. Thornton asked.

"No Mr. Thornton," she said sweetly and sent me an evil glare before finding a seat.

"Nice one Lin," Dawn whispered happily as she gave me a high five.

"Well that was a change over," Gary said, "are you sure it…." he started to say but Leaf gave him an evil glare while starting to pick up her Chem book.

"Never mind," he quickly said while shielding his head causing Leaf to grin in victory.

After that the bell rang signaling the end of homeroom, we split up for our classes and I got stuck with grasshead following me who then handed me a rose.

"What's this for?" I asked puzzled.

"That's for turning back into your old self Lilac," he said and continued to walk to math while I stood behind fingering the rose.

I quickly put the rose in my hair and made my way down the hall to math class. For once, I was actually able to focus on class today, I don't know what did it, maybe my friends, my pokemon, or Drew that snapped me out of my mood, don't get me wrong, I'm still upset over the recent news but I was getting out of the dark mental pit slowly.

I just finished my history test as the bell rang signaling lunch, "come on Lin," Dawn whined.

I laughed at her antics, "I'm coming Dawn, calm down," I said as I dropped off my test and met her at the door, she suddenly grabbed my hand and started to pull me down the hallway.

"Any particular reason why you are dragging me down the hallway?" I asked quickly while trying to focus on not tripping.

"For once they brought in Sinnoh cruise for lunch today and I don't want to miss out," she said happily as she continued to drag me down the hall to the cafeteria.

After she got a good spot in line, I opted out and choose a salad instead, after getting our food, we went to the table to find everyone there.

"How do you think you did on the history test Lin?" Dawn asked as she started to eat her food.

"It was alright, it was easy enough, didn't even need to study to pass it," I said before continuing to eat.

I then noticed that everyone was staring at me as if I was crazy, "what?" I asked confused.

"How can you say Ms. William's test was easy, I almost died and I studied for hours," Gary complained.

I shrugged, "history comes easy to me, it's not that hard," I said.

"Here comes trouble," Leaf said slyly while rolling her eyes before continuing to eat.

"Listen here you slut," Brandi started to say but I held my hand up to stop her while standing up.

"What's the insult today, parentless loser, lousy coordinator, or just an overall bimbo, because sorry but I tired of receiving old insults, unless you can come up with a good one in ten seconds, you get to leave," I said.

She just stood there shocked and couldn't stop blinking in surprise, "sorry your ten seconds have been used up and I don't hear an insult, I'm sorry but you're gonna have to leave," I said sweetly as I guided her away from the table.

I then walked away back with a little sass and sat down while everyone around the table just starred.

"What the heck just happened?" Misty asked.

"That was cutting corners," I said with a smile.

"What?" Drew asked.

"The past few days have been crap and right now, nothing can make it worse and her insults are really getting old, hence I cut corners," I said before taking a bite of salad while a song popped up in my head causing me to swing my head around a little bit.

"What are you doing airhead," Drew asked arrogantly.

"I've suddenly got a song stuck in my head that seems to describe my day," I said before taking a bite of my salad.

"Does this mean you'll break out in song," Drew teased with smirk.

I gave a smirk back, "nice try grasshead, but it's not gonna happen," I teased back.

Drew just shook in his head with a smirk before continuing to eat while everyone else watched in amusement.

"Shows over people, nothing to see," I said.

"Rrriiigghhhtt," Dawn said sarcastically.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to eat. The bell rang signaling time for Chem for me, Drew, Misty, and Ash. Today, Chem was actually interesting because Ash and Drew caused a small explosion that got the teacher hounding on them while Misty and I snickered. Once Chem was done, I went out to the courtyard and played the song that was stuck in my head earlier causing me to smile. As I was working on homework, I found myself humming by accident, good thing it didn't say in the prophecy that humming also reveals my location.

"Not singing huh?" Drew teased as I saw everyone else standing behind him.

I rolled my eyes, "humming is not singing," I said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Rrriiiggghhhttt," he said sarcastically as he took my iPod and looked at the song I was listening to, "really airhead, is this the song you had stuck in your head earlier?"

I snatched my iPod back, "what if it is," I said shortly.

"That doesn't send a good message," he said.

"Well," I said while shaking my head trying to figure out what to say, "the lyrics apply to me."

"The lyrics?" he said in a tone that screamed 'is that the best reason you can come up with'.

"Yup, and girls are gonna sing it to prove my point," I said happily.

The girls stared at me as if I lost my mind, "are you crazy?" Leaf screeched.

"Have you lost your mind?" Misty asked in disbelief.

"I think the black has gone to your head," Dawn said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"Please?! I said in a begging voice with a puppy dog pout on my face.

"Ugh, fine, but you're not getting out of this, you get to play it on the guitar while we sing," Misty said.

"Done," I said quickly and raced to get my guitar and then come back.

After I got back everyone sweatdropped, "what?" I asked.

"If you're so desperate to play the song, why not sing it yourself?" Misty asked.

"For a few reasons, one, I can't sing for a good reason which is hard to explain and second, I've never heard you girls sing," I said while tuning my guitar.

"You so owe us," Leaf said.

"Oh please you'll thank me later," I said in a bored tone and started to play.

**"Runaway by Avril Lavigne"**

**Dawn:** Got up on the wrong side of life today, yeah

Crash the car and I'm gonna be really late

**Leaf:** My phone doesn't work cus it's out of range

Looks like it's just one of those kind of days

**Dawn:** You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground

No, you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow

**Leaf:** Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no

Today is like I'm under a heavy cloud

**Misty:** And I feel so alive

I can't help myself

Don't you realiiiiizzzeeee

**Dawn, Leaf, and Misty: **I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

**Dawn:** So-so's how I'm doing, if you're wondering

I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning

**Misty:** Stay there, come closer it's at your own risk

Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

**Leaf:** But I (**Misty:** I) feel so alive (**Dawn:** Feel so alive)

I can't help myself (**Lin:** I can't help myself)

Don't you realiiiiizzzzeeeee

**Dawn, Leaf, and Misty: **I just wanna scream and lose control

Throw my hands up and let it go

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah (**Dawn:** eah)

**Leaf:** Run away, run awayayay

**Misty and Dawn:** ooh oohh

**Dawn:** Run away, run awayayay

**Leaf and Misty:** ooh oohh

**Dawn, Misty, and Leaf:** Run away, run awayayay (**Lin:** Run away run run away)

** Misty and Leaf:** Run away, run awayayay (**Lin and Dawn:** Run away run run aw **Dawn:** ayaaaayyyy)

**Leaf and Misty: **I just wanna scream and lose control

**Misty and Dawn:** Throw my hands up and let it go (**Leaf:** goooo)

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Forget about everything and run away, yeah (**Lin:** yeah)

I just wanna fall and lose myself

Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah

(**Dawn:** eeeeaaaahhhhh)

**Leaf and Misty: **I just wanna scream and lose control

**Misty and Dawn:** Throw my hands up and let it go (**Leaf:** let it goooo)

**Misty and Dawn:** Forget about everything and run away, yeah

(**Misty:** eeeeaaaaahhhhh)

**Dawn and Leaf: **I just wanna fall and lose myself

**Dawn, Leaf, and Misty:** Laughing so hard it hurts like hell

Forget about everything and run away, yeah (**Lin:** yeah)

I strummed the last note and looked around, the girls had smiles on their faces, and the guys except Drew had different shocked looks while Drew stood by looking amused.

"Was that so bad," I teased.

"Alright, I'll admit, it was fun," Misty said.

"Same," Dawn smiled.

"Ditto," Leaf said happily.

"A ditto, where?" Ash asked super excited while the rest of us groaned and sweatdropped.

"Ashy boy, you are such an embarrassment right now," Gary sighed.

"What, I want to know where the ditto is?" Ash asked.

"Ash," Leaf said, "it's a phrase people use to say they share the same opinion as someone."

"Oh," Ash said as the bell rang ending open period.

"Well fun time is over, see ya later guys," I said carrying my guitar and backpack while heading to coordinating with Dawn and Drew.

We reached the arena and took seats on the bleachers as everyone started coming in.

"What's with the guitar loser?" Brandi asked in a bored tone.

I shrugged, "what's it to you?" I said bored in return.

"Miss Hartwood would you please come give your appeal?" Solidad asked.

"I guess," Brandi said flustered as she made her way to the stage and got out a pokeball.

"Mismagius sweetheart, let's go!" Brandi said happily.

"Mismagius," she said and stood by ready for orders.

"Use shadow ball in the air, then use thunder wave, and finish up with lucky chant," Brandi commanded.

"Mismagius," she said and did what she was told, she used shadow and reinforced it with thunder wave making a fusion move and then used lucky chant to break it up causing sparkles to fall everywhere.

I sat on the bleachers bored,_ in my opinion the sparkles bit is getting a little bit old_, "Lin, can you do an appeal with your guitar?" Solidad asked me snapping me out of my train of thought.

I became flustered, "I beg your pardon," I stuttered.

"I would like you do an appeal while you play your guitar," she said.

"I guess," I finally said while Drew gave me an arrogant smirk with flicking his hair while Dawn gave me a smile of encouragement.

I grabbed my guitar along with the pokemon I wanted to use and walked up to the stage, "let's go!" I shouted as I threw the pokeball and began to play an acoustic version of "Give Your Heart a Break by Demi Lovato".

"Altaria," she said and flew through the air.

"Altaria, use mist gently," I said.

"Altaria," she sang and did a light mist to cover the stage.

"Now fly up while using safe guard and round," I said.

"Altaria," she sang again while flying up using safeguard to look shiny and then used round to reflect different colors all around bouncing about in the mist.

"Now use sunny day to clear the stage and finish with sing," I said.

"Altaria," she again once more and did sunny day to clear the stage while landing next to me and started to sing along with the melody I was playing.

I strummed the last chord as Altaria sang the last note and we then took a bow. The whole arena applauded, I noticed that the battle class watched my performance as well, _I wonder why they are here_.

"That was beautifully done Lin, beautiful in appearance and in song," Solidad praised as I went back to my seat and the battle class joined everyone on the bleachers.

"Before I make an announcement, I would like to compliment that you did a wonderful job with your contest appeal Miss Mason," Mr. Stone said causing everyone to stare at me and I blushed slightly from all the attention while Brandi looked ready to murder me because I got so much.

"The reason the battle class has come here is because I have an announcement to make," he said, "in less than two weeks, we will be doing a new tradition called a camping challenge."

Everyone started to murmur to each other as to what he was talking about, "the challenge is that you will be in groups of four and you will be placed at a random location and it is your job to find your way back to the school," he said.

Everyone groaned and started to complain, "why do we have to do this, we did all of this on our pokemon journeys," they said.

Mr. Stone frowned causing everyone to shut up, "I wasn't done yet," he said sternly, "the way this challenge works is that you have to find your way back to the school without use of any technology, you will also have to stay out in the wilderness and you can't stay in any towns, you also will have a limited supply of food, water, and medicine, the rest you have to find on your own," he said with sly grin.

"That is the challenge, it's to help you build a better relationship with your pokemon, your group, and make you learn how to survive on limited means," he said, "oh, one more small detail, you will collect something and have to guard it along the way."

Everyone started to mumble in confusion while I yawned, this is gonna be a piece of cake since I've done missions like this before.

"That is all," he said, "you are dismissed."

Everyone gathered there stuff and left the arena, "that was random," Dawn said after we left.

"I'll agree to that, by the way Lin, awesome appeal, it was cool to have you play during it," Leaf said.

"Thanks, but I wouldn't have if Solidad didn't ask me to," I said.

"It still was really cool, since when did you get an Altaria, it's super hard to evolve up to that," Ash asked in puzzlement.

"I was able to obtain a piece of candy from someone and that helped evolve Swablu into Altaria," I said.

"You want to come train with us?" Misty asked.

"I would but I have to bring my guitar back to my room and I might have to work in the pokemon center later," I said.

"Alright, we'll see you later then," Leaf said as everyone left to go practice.

I headed back to my dorm to put away my guitar, when I got there, I set my guitar in my room and \ was about to make some tea when someone knocked on the door_. I wonder who's here_; I went to the door and opened it revealing one of the best surprises ever.

"Matt?!" I said in disbelief as I opened the door.

"It's great to see ya Lin," he said as I let him inside.

I gave him a hug, "what are you doing here?" I asked.

"It's family visiting weekend this weekend doofus and I'd thought I'd visit you with an extra day," he said smartly.

I smiled at his attitude, I missed it so much and then Max looked concerned, "Lin, did something happen, you never wear this much black anymore and you look so pale and tired, what's wrong?" he asked concerned.

I sighed, I should tell at least someone, "I'll explain in a minute, let me get something really quick and my pokemon," I said quietly while going to my room to grab the folder and my pokemon.

After I came back out, I led Max to the beach reserved to the school and let my pokemon out to play and he followed suit by letting out his Kirlia, Treeko, and his Poochyena.

"Now May, what is all of this about?" he asked.

I sighed before telling him what happened the past few days, as I figured he didn't believe me so I gave him the folder of what I learned yesterday, he looked over it and then gave me a hug with tears running down his face causing me to silently cry as I held him tight. We soon broke apart and I was surrounded by our pokemon, Max's pokemon looked sorrowful as they were told the sad news by my pokemon.

I gave them a sad smile while Max face's lit up, "oh yeah, I almost forgot, when you left for school, she got incredibly lonely and so I asked if she wanted to be caught so I could give her to you," he said as he handed me a pokeball.

I smiled softly, "I missed her too, thanks Max," I said, "I'll use her in the Wallace Cup this weekend."

"It's a pity you can't sing anymore without being at risk," Max said sadly.

I smiled, "do you think that DJ Mary is still in Lilycove City?" I asked with a smile.

"I think so, why?" he asked.

"I wonder if we can get permission to use the studio that she is at so I can record the music for a song that I wrote?" I asked.

Max looked extremely happy, "you got back into song writing," he said excitedly making our pokemon cheer in happiness.

I smiled at their antics, "I guess I had the inspiration to write something," I said.

"You know I'll help you May, but what about singing since you can't do?" he asked.

"We'll work around that small detail," I said, "come on, we have to change out of our appearance and then go see if DJ Mary is still here."

We returned our pokemon and went back to the dorm to change out of our disguises; I changed into a red v neck tee with a white tank underneath, denim shorts, my red converse, my treble clef necklace, and my hair in its usual bandana signature style. Max was wearing his normal outfit of a green shirt with a white collar and single button, his brown shorts, and his blue and green shoes.

We left the dorm toward downtown Lilycove to the radio station and walked inside to find a reception desk, "hi, is DJ Mary in right now," I asked.

"Yes, she is in studio 2D down the left hall here," the secretary said nicely.

"Thanks very much," I said happily and we then left for the studio, we saw that she wasn't in the middle of her show and knocked on the door.

She opened it up, "hi May and Max, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would help us get a recording room so I can record a song that I wrote?" I asked.

"I need proof first before I can get a room," she said.

"That's fair enough," I said and walked to the piano that was in the recording booth and began to play.

After I was done, I looked at Max and DJ Mary knowing that I won them over and then stepped out of the recording booth.

"I'll find you a studio right away, good luck recording your song, from what I heard, it sounds really good," DJ Mary complimented.

"Thanks," I said as she led us to a recording studio that had a bunch of instruments, perfect for recording the music for the song.

She left and I went to the recording booth while Max went to the controls, I played multiple instruments and sounds while Max did all the other technical stuff. After a few hours, we got the song nailed down and it sounded awesome.

"That sounded really good May, I can't wait to hear you sing to it if you get the chance," he said.

"Well, we better head to the dorm and change back before my roommates come back from training," I said knowingly as I picked up the pace.

"I'm surprised you've been able to still keep you identity a secret," he said.

I nodded in agreement as we finally reached the school entrance; we quickly ran inside the dorm and changed back into our disguises.

"When will your friends come back?" Max asked.

"They should be coming back in an hour," I said as I looked at my poketch seeing that it was 6:30PM.

"Wow, your friends train late," he said.

"Well, classes are cut short tomorrow due to it being family visiting weekend," I said, "you wanna help me with dinner?"

"Sure," Max said excitedly, "what are we making?"

"I'd thought I'd let you pick," I said.

"Hmm…can you make chicken parmesan and apple pie," he asked excitedly.

"Hmmm….," I said thinking before smiling, "I can if you help, we might just get it done in time."

"Sweet," he said and raced off to the kitchen.

For the next hour it was a ton of fun to make dinner with Max, it was just the right kind of medicine I needed for my depressed mood. Soon it was 7:30 and dinner was done with the pie in the oven, then I heard the key in the door unlocking it.

"That training was tiring, I'm glad classes are shortened tomorrow," Dawn said before everyone stopped talking and smelled the food.

"Lin, if you made dinner, I will love you forever!" Ash yelled.

I laughed and stepped out of the kitchen with my blue apron covered with roses on, "I did with some help, come on it's done," I said with a smile gesturing them to follow me.

"Oh my Mew Lin, what did you make?!" Leaf asked.

"Chicken Parmesan, garlic bread, and a veggie salad," I said.

"What is Chicken Parmesan?" Gary asked.

"It's breaded chicken in tomato sauce covered with cheese eaten with noodles," I said, "Matt, you got the garlic bread?"

"Got it right here Lin," he said as he carried it to the table.

"Awesome, thanks Matt; everyone, my younger brother Matt, Matt, these are my roommates," I said as I took a seat.

Everyone soon followed my lead and Ash was about to dig in but I stopped him, "everyone goes before you Ash," I teased, "otherwise there won't be any left."

He pouted while everyone else got some; he relented though after everyone else got what they wanted and he was finally able to grab some.

"Oh my Mew Lin, this tastes the best," Dawn cried happily.

"Same," Misty said.

"Ditto," Leaf agreed.

"I'll give you credit this time airhead, this does taste good," Drew said with the other guys nodding in agreement.

"Alright," I said as I gave Matt a high five before we continued to eat.

"So Matt, you here for family visiting weekend?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, I decided to stop by a day early and see how sis was doing here," he said before eating a bit of salad.

"So Matt, have you competed in any tournaments?" Ash asked with his mouth full.

Misty hit him with her mallet, "don't talk with your mouth full," she scolded for what seemed to be the umpteenth time.

"Does this happen often?" Matt asked.

"Oh yea, the antics between these guys is more interesting and hilarious than TV and they're all stepping on egg shells because they all like each other and won't admit it," I teased causing everyone but Drew to blush at different levels.

"Wow," was all Max said before finishing his food along with everyone else, then I heard the timer for the pie.

"I'll get that," I said as I stood up and checked on the pie.

"You have any embarrassing stories in your arsenal about your sister?" Drew asked.

"If you say anything Matt, you won't get dessert and you'll get a death wish!" I hollered from the kitchen.

What I didn't know was that he mouthed later making everyone have a sly grin on their face, "all right, who wants apple pie?" I asked causing everyone's faces to light up.

"You are the best person on the planet!" Leaf cried.

"You're attitude sure did a 180 airhead," Drew teased.

I shrugged, "nothing like family and friends, music, and good food to make your day better," I said with a smile as I distributed the pie around, good thing I made two of them since Ash had seconds.

"Matt you play Call of Duty?" Gary asked.

Max just grinned evilly, "you just asked for your worst nightmare," I sighed as I started to clean up.

"I'll help ya airhead since you lost your kitchen aid," Drew said with a smirk while flicking his hair as he stood up and started to help me.

As I started to do dishes, I heard NNNOOOO coming from Gary and Ash while I assumed that Paul was shocked to bits causing me to snicker.

"How many cheat codes did you use this time Matt?" I hollered from the kitchen.

"About ten, actually eleven since I found one a few days ago," he hollered back as they started another round.

I shook my head at his antics while washing dishes as Drew dried them, "you have a close relationship with your brother don't you?" Drew asked.

I smiled a bit, "yea, I kinda acted like a second mom to him with Nurse Joy acted as the aunt, we actually learned this recipe from her," I said.

"I'm really curious about your mood change, seriously what happened?" he asked looking at me with his emerald eyes.

I stopped what I was doing and starred back at him with a small smile, "I told you before grasshead, it's good company, music, and good food that makes a person feel better," I said happily.

Instead of smirking he actually gave me a genuine smile which I returned. I then heard snickering behind me and sighed, "this performance is over, sorry to disappoint you," I said as I turned back to the sink and continued to do dishes with a smile on my face while Drew shook his head amusement.

"I'm guessing it's all the more funny because you recorded that Matt," I said.

"Maybe," he said mysteriously causing me to sigh.

"You know what Matt, I don't care, go upload it on some website, Ho-oh knows I can't stop ya," I said smirking knowing what would happen.

"Well it's no fun if you put it that way," he complained.

I then heard a pokeball pop open from my pocket, "Riolu," he said happily.

"Oh yea, Matt, this is Riolu, he's the pokemon that hatched from the egg I brought with me," I said as I finished cleaning the last dish and drained the sink water.

"Cool, the people who gave him to you were sure right about him being a good addition to your team," he said.

"Can you please show us those cheat codes?" Gary begged Max.

"He shrugged, "I don't see why not," he said and the guys left for the TV while the girls and I decided to take our gathering to the balcony as I returned Riolu after giving him some milk.

"How was training?" I asked.

Suddenly Misty blushed slightly causing Leaf and Dawn to snicker making me grin slyly, "spill," I said.

"So we were practicing in the park near school when Rudy came up and asked Misty if she wanted to train their water pokemon together," Leaf said.

"Oh course she said no but he was persistent causing Ash to join the fray and boy was he red in the face," Dawn laughed.

"Then the two boys started battling over Misty making her mad and flustered all at the same time because she wanted to knock some sense into Ash but she couldn't bring herself to hit her crush wanting to train with her," Leaf said sweetly.

"Eventually Ash won out with Pikachu obviously, then he and Misty actually split off from the group and went elsewhere," Dawn said slyly.

I raised my eyebrow and smirked, "so what happened after that Misty?" I asked.

"Nothing happened," she said a little bit too quickly making her blush a little more causing the rest of us to snicker.

We stopped and waited for her to continue, "we went to another part of the park to train, afterwards he invited me to go to a nearby coffee shop for a small snack, that's all," she said but we didn't believe her.

We continued to stare at her until she finally cracked, "then he kissed me on the cheek as we left the shop," she said while burying her face in her legs in embarrassment.

Dawn quietly squealed while Leaf grinned and I smirked, "so now he made a move, seriously the boys learned of your crushes a few weeks ago, at least someone made a move or did they all make a move?" I asked slyly.

This caused Leaf and Dawn to blush while I smirked again and Misty looked relieved that the attention got of her, "spill," I said.

They didn't say anything, "Dawn, did yours happen the day you got back from that one event a few weeks ago?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

She blushed again causing me to smirk in success, "yeah," she said quietly while fiddling with her pink braided bracelet that was on her left arm.

We waited for her to continue, "Leaf, Misty, Ash, and Gary already left the room while it was just me and Paul, I was about to leave when he gave me an actually hug and a small smile while saying night Dawn," she said as she had a lovesick look on her face.

"Normally I wouldn't count that, but since this is Paul we are talking about, I would consider that a move, has he done anything else since then?" I asked.

She shook her head looking a little sad, "no, but I'll willing to wait since he is the kind that doesn't like to display emotion very much," she said with a small smile.

I then looked at Leaf who had a frown on her face since she was hoping I would forget her, "we couldn't forget you Leaf, so what happened to you?" I asked.

She blushed, "it was after he got back from that science convention that he went to with his grandpa, we went on a walk after he got back down by the park where we train so I could give him his birthday present," she said.

"Was it that new computer software or something?" Dawn asked.

She nodded her head yes, "after he opened he was really excited and started shouting in happiness all over the place, the program hasn't even been released yet, but I have a few connections that allowed me to get a copy ," she paused for a second making us lean in to make sure we heard what she would say next.

"He then kissed me on the cheek as he gave me a hug before continuing to freak out and run home to use it," she said as she blushed again, "normally I would be mad at him for leaving me but I was too shocked at the moment and he was really excited about that program for months so I made an exception," she said quietly with a small smile.

"At least the guys made a small move, now to make sure you get into couples," I said deviously with a smirk.

"Good luck with that, but they know how we feel due to slip ups made by our friend May, so I'm waiting for them to make the next move because we don't even know if they reciprocate our feelings," Misty said.

I was closest to the door and I heard the faint sound of squealing that was almost non-existent from a listening device that Max had placed by the door, I mentally shook my head in amusement, _this is just too funny_.

"So what's up with you Lin, it's time to put the spotlight on you," Dawn said.

"What do you mean, what's up with me?" I asked getting a little nervous.

The girls all grinned evilly, "you made us confess, now it's your turn, now spill," Leaf said.

I thinking, _crap!_, but put on a confused face to hide it, "I still don't know what you're talking about," I said puzzled.

"Lin, cut the crap, do you have a crush on Drew?" Misty asked.

_And of course they figure it out_, "why would I have a crush on the guy who can't remember my name, insults me, and gives me roses which I find sweet," I said without thinking.

_Crap_ and then hit myself in the fore head while the girls snickered, "note to self, think clearly before speaking doing an interrogation, great, now I have to put up with grasshead teasing me about this," I complained.

"Why would he tease you, he doesn't know?" Dawn asked confused.

I shook my head sadly while standing up to go by the door to find the bug I heard earlier and picked it up, "this listening session is over and you are so busted!" I shouted making it squeal with feedback to where the boys were and then stepped on it to crush it.

"Are you kidding me, the guys overheard us again, I hope they had fun listening on our feelings, this stinks," Leaf complained.

The guys then came out onto to the balcony, "I hope your ears are bleeding," I said, "Matt you are so busted, I could care less if anyone heard me, but you hurt my friend's feelings because you bugged us."

He looked a little upset before I turned the guys, "if what you heard doesn't give you proof, I don't know what will," I said in a tired voice before standing up and heading back in to check to see if Lizzy emailed me back.

I saw that she did saying that she finally calmed down and was actually feeling confident about the contest causing me to smile, _at least someone is doing better_, I replied back saying that I was happy she was doing better and not to be too confident.

I sent the email and heard a knock on the door, "come in," I said as I closed my laptop.

"It's me," Max said, "I'm sorry about the whole bugging thing but I was extremely curious with what you were talking about and the guys soon listened because they were interested as well."

I sighed, "I'm not mad, I'm just a tad bit frustrated, the girls and guys have had crushes on each other for the longest of time and the girls spilled but the guys haven't really made a move yet," I said tiredly.

"So you're trying to play matchmaker," Max summed.

"Pretty much, I know they reciprocate each other's feelings but they aren't making a move," I said.

"So what was that about the whole Drew slip up?" Max asked as he sat in my desk chair causing me to blush slightly.

"I hate being interrogated, but I suppose I had it coming," I said.

"You still didn't answer my question Lin, so I'll take that as a yes," he said.

I blushed, "I guess, he has handed me red roses from time to time, but Matt, I'm not in the position to be in a relationship," I whined while falling back on my bed.

"You know that you were the one who wanted to have a double life instead of being just May," he said in a hushed tone.

"I wanted to try to be normal without the attention of being May and it's hard since Lance's agents live here," I whispered back.

He sighed while shaking his head, "you could just tell them," he said.

I sighed, "I would but I don't want to get them in trouble with Lance because he hates my guts and would probably kick me out if he knew," I said.

"I guess I do see your point," he said while nodding in agreement, "come on, I want to play Phase 10, it's been too long since we've played that."

"You have the cards?" I asked.

"Nope," he said as he tossed me a brand new deck, "but I did buy some for ya."

I got off my bed and gave him a hug, "you're the best, sure I'll play," I said as we left the room to play at the kitchen table.

I noticed that Drew was the only one in the common area while everyone else was gone, "uh, where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Due to your statement, the guys took the girls the girls out somewhere, probably to confess," he said in a bored tone.

"Finally!" I shouted.

"You coming Lin?" Max asked.

"Yea, I'm a comin I'm a comin," I said.

"What are you guys doing?" Drew asked.

"We're gonna play Phase 10, wanna join?" I asked.

"Got nothing better to do, you'll have to teach me though," he said while shrugging.

"Cool," I said grinning, "Matt, we got another player."

"Fine, I'll deal," he said as we sat around the table.

* * *

(Misty's POV)

After Lin left, it got a little bit too quiet for me so I left with Ash following me, "Mist, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure Ash," I said.

"Can we do it elsewhere?" he asked.

I looked a little puzzled, "I guess," I said.

"Wanna head down to the beach," he asked with a goofy smile.

I smiled while rolling my eyes, "you know me better than that Ash, if it's the beach, you don't even need to ask," I teased.

He laughed and we went to the beach in an awkward silence, "what did you want to tell me Ash?" I asked after we finally got there.

He put his hand behind his head and looked nervous, "does this have to do with us girls talking from earlier?" I asked.

He blushed slightly causing me to sigh, "Ash, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you with saying that, I guess I've developed feelings for you in the past few years and you've been one of my best friends, I'm sorry if this…," I said but didn't finish because Ash kissed me causing me to blush and become flustered after we broke apart.

This caused Ash to laugh, "calm down Mist, I've felt the same way for a while, though I didn't really have the guts to tell you til now, I guess when Rudy showed up I became jealous" he said as we held hands and continued to walk along the beach.

We stopped and I turned to smile at him causing him to smile in return, "at you least you still got me," I said before we kissed again.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

After Misty left with Ash following her, Leaf and I decided to leave as well, I wound up going to the area where we trained earlier to think and Piplup let himself out of his pokeball.

"Piplup?" he asked concerned.

"Well the guys overheard us girls talking about them again and I'm sick of stepping on egg shells with Paul," I said with a sigh.

"Pip piplup pip piplup lup," he said in a matter-of-fact-tone.

I shook my head sadly, "that's easier said than done, he already knows of my feelings besides he probably finds it annoying, why do you think he calls me troublesome," I said.

"Because you are troublesome," Paul said as he slipped out of the shadows.

"Piplup return," I said returning him before turning to Paul, "why are you here?" I asked quietly.

He shrugged, "I see, as if spying on me while I talk about my feelings twice isn't enough, you came back for more," I said with a twinge of anger and sadness, "you know what, never mind."

I started to leave when Paul grabbed my arm to pull me around and kiss me, "you talk too much troublesome," he said as we broke apart.

"Why couldn't you have just told me?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "you should me by now troublesome, I'm the one who isn't comfortable with displaying emotions very much, even though I don't show them, doesn't mean they don't exist," he said quietly.

I nodded my head in knowing, "I'm sorry," I said quietly while staring at the ground.

"Dawn, you don't need to feel sorry," he said while lifting my chin up before kissing me again.

I gave him a hug after we broke apart which he returned; we then held hands and walked back to the dorm in wonderful silence as I smiled happily.

* * *

(Leaf's POV)

After Misty left with Ash following her, Dawn and I decided to leave as well since it was getting awkward. I left for a park that contained a small forest that was nearby because I needed to think, after a while I got a tad bit lonely so I called out Espeon.

"Esp?" she asked concerned as I sat down on a nearby bench.

I groaned, "I'm having love life issues," I said depressed while leaning back on the bench.

"Esp Espeon on?" she asked again.

"I don't know if he likes me, I'm actually kind of scared if he does," I said sadly.

"Espeon?" she said confused.

I sighed, "how do I know if I'm gonna be one of those girls that doesn't get dumped after a few days like he always does with the others, I guess that's the thing that scares me the most, I like him, but I'm scared to be in a relationship" I said depressed.

Suddenly Espeon heard a noise coming from the bushes to see it was an Umbreon, she went over to him and licked his nose, "huh…," I said and then it dawned on me, "you can come out Gary."

He came out of the bushes with his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face, "so what's the matter Leafy?" he asked as he sat on the bench next to me.

"You know, you overheard me," I said shortly, "go ahead laugh, make fun of me, I really don't care at this point."

"I'm not gonna make fun of you," he said in a caring tone, "I'm not that heartless."

I forced a laugh, "says the guy who dates a girl for a few days, breaks up with her, and finds another to repeat the cycle," I said sarcastically.

He put his hands up, "fine you have a point, but I wouldn't do that to my best friend," he said honestly.

"How would I know that? I asked sadly while staring at the ground.

"I care about you too much to do that," he said before lifting my head up and kissing me.

I broke out of the kiss by standing up and took a few steps away from the bench while hugging myself, "how do I know that you won't drop me like everyone else," I said sadly before I felt tears running down my face.

He stood up and walked to me slowly, "I would never do that to you Leafy, I promise I won't," he said as he got behind me and turned me around giving me a hug which I returned.

"I'm sorry Gary, I'm just scared because I haven't been in a relationship before and I don't want get my heart broken," I said honestly as we walked back to sit on the bench and I put on head on his shoulder while he put an arm around my waist.

"Don't worry Leafy, I won't hurt you," he said caringly while kissing the top of my head.

I then hear snickers coming from our pokemon as they watched us, "I don't see how this is amusing," I said to Espeon, "you're the one to get in a relationship before me."

"Espeon Espeon, Esp Esp," she said.

"Excuse me, a minor technicality?" I scoffed at my pokemon, "that is the last time I let you watch my romantic drama with me, good grief, Espeon return."

Umbreon looked upset causing me to roll my eyes, I'll let her back out once she stops snarking me with romantic advice," I said while looking at my watch before turning to Gary, "it's getting late, we should be getting back," I said as I kissed his cheek and stood up.

Gary just smiled in amusement, "Umbreon return," he said before he took my hand and we walked back to school.

* * *

(May's POV)

While everyone was gone, it was really funny to play with Drew and Max, while we playing, I was contemplating whether I should tell everyone or not, while thinking, Drew kept kicking my butt and winning while Max looked concerned.

"You okay Lin?" he asked as he dealt.

"I'm contemplating about we talked about last," I said hoping he would catch on.

He nodded while smiling, "you should, it'll help if you did," he said.

Meanwhile Drew looked completely confused, "what the heck are you talking about?" he asked puzzled.

"I'll explain when everyone gets back," I said while picking up my cards.

I tried hard to catch up to Drew but the ending stats were that Max was at Phase 7, I was on Phase 9, and Drew won out at Phase 10.

"Good game you guys," I said as the door opened with Misty and Ash holding hands.

"FINALLY!" I shouted in relief causing them to snap out of their love gazes with panic.

"Sweet Arceus Lin," Misty said spooked, "don't do that."

"Sorry but it finally happened, congrats you two, now to wait on everyone else," I said happily.

"So what did you do?" Misty asked.

"Phase 10, I won against airhead and Matt," Drew said with a smirk.

I looked at Max, "I still don't know why I said what I said earlier," I said meaning my slip up about Drew.

"That you have a crush on me," Drew said arrogantly while flipping his hair fringe.

"I swear grasshead, if you flick your hair fringe again, I'm gonna take a scissors and cut," I threatened through clenched teeth.

"Wow airhead, uptight much," he teased.

"If you really knew me Drew, you would understand why I would be," I said sadly while looking at my poketch causing everyone but Max to stare at me in concern.

"What are you talking about Lin?" Misty asked concerned.

I gave a small smile, "I'll explain when everyone gets back," I said.

As if on cue, Dawn and Paul came back with Dawn looking extremely happy while Paul had an almost non-existent smile.

"Congrats you guys, took you long enough," I teased making them blush slightly.

"I'd keep your mouth shut Lin, you're going be getting the attention of all of us soon enough," Dawn retorted.

I smiled sadly, "I don't know about that," I said while getting a cup of tea, I was feeling a headache coming on which I didn't need right now.

"Mind if I have some tea?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, anyone else want some?" I asked.

"I'll have some," Misty said while the guys shook their heads.

"Matt, you want some flavored milk?" I asked.

"Yes please," he said.

As I got the tea and milk ready, Leaf and Gary finally came back, "finally everyone is back," I said as I passed out beverages to Max, Dawn, and Misty including Leaf since she was a tea drinker along with me.

"I've missed this so much, thanks for making it Lin," Max said happily.

"Doesn't Nurse Joy know how to make it?" I asked.

"No, she forgot the recipe," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Drew asked.

I smiled softly, "it's a recipe that our mother used to make that helped us sleep better at night, I was able to memorize it before she was murdered," I said.

"Wait you told them about our parents being murdered?" Max asked in disbelief.

"It was hard to avoid not telling them," I sighed, "a few weeks ago after I sang a song, I got a terrible headache that lead to the nightmare of our parents dying, but it got worse when you and everyone else was on the floor dead with them," I said quietly in a sad tone.

"Why didn't you tell us this?" everyone asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys," I said quietly as my headache increased causing me to clutch my head.

"Lin what's wrong?" Dawn asked concerned.

_"You must accept your destiny despite the pain, be strong," _Arceus said in my head.

"I'm getting sick of all these headaches, stupid telepathy," I groaned as I rubbed my temples.

"What are you talking about Lin?" Leaf asked in puzzlement.

"Okay, question, do you guys feel you truly know me?" I asked.

Everyone looked confused, "why ask a question like that?" Misty asked confused.

"Just answer the question," I said.

"If you want us to answer honestly, then I'd have to say no," Dawn said sadly.

I smiled sadly, "you have good judgment Dawn along with good coordinating skills, no wonder Lance had you join PHPA," I said honestly.

Everyone starred at me in shock, "how in Ho-oh's name did you know that?" Drew asked me.

I smiled sadly, "everyone has their secrets including me," I said sadly as I took off the contacts and wig letting my brown hair loose leaving everyone more shocked.

"I'm sorry," I said before I hung my head in shame while everyone starred at me.

* * *

**Ari:...I feel like I just dropped a bomb.**

**Leaf: You did what, you paired us up!**

**Ari: You knew it was coming and I think you girls like it a lot *grins happily***

**Leaf: I suppose you could say that *Gary kisses her cheek from behind*, Oh my Mew Gary! don't scare me like that!**

**Gary: Whatever you say Leafy.**

**May: Wait...you just made me reveal my secret why?**

**Ari: It fit the storyline well and besides it was gonna happen sooner or later just like when you get paired up with Drew.**

**May: ARI!**

**Ari: Yikes, before I leave, but first a few notes, first, sorry if I butchered this chapter and made the characters completely OOC, second I'll post the link for the piano cover May plays which I find incredibly awesome, lastly, please review! Now I need to run before May kills me *runs out of room***

**May: GET BACK HERE! *runs after her while everyone else sweatdrops***


	15. Chapter 14

**Ari: Hey you guys, I'm sorry for being a day late and for not keeping my promise of my updating schedule, as my friend likes to say all the time "you sit on a throne of lies", but as promised and with much waited anticipation, I bring the next chapter. Before you read, I want to make a huge apology real quick, I was looking at the reviews and saw that Crescent Rose said that I had a lot of grammatical errors in the last chapter (thank you so much for telling me that) so I went back to check (because I was in a rush when I posted the chapter) and I was like OH...MY...GOSH! STUPID STUPID STUPID (I'm not kidding). Then I decided to go back and check my other chapters and they were the same way. I'm not even sure if my stuff should even be on the internet because my writing is completely atrocious, horrendous, horrid AAAHHH...(bunch of other adjectives that mean terrible). I humble apologize to you lovely readers, I don't even know why you bother to even read my story, it's just that horrible. So I apologize for my writing past, present, and future, since my writing is terrible, I shall be wearing the cone of shame/hood of shame this chapter (UP reference with Doug, if you don't understand, look at google images).**

**Doug: I do not like the cone of shame, it's bad.**

**Ari: I know it's bad, but I'm in shame for my terrible writing. Since I locked the characters out of the room, can you please do the disclaimer.**

**Doug: Yea, schoolmouse33 doesn't own any UP references, song usages, pokemon, or anything else SQUIRREL!**

**Ari: *smiles at him saying squirrel* thanks on to the chapter, again sorry for the terrible grammar! :(**

* * *

_I smiled sadly, "everyone has their secrets including me, I'm sorry," I said sadly as I took off the contacts and wig letting my brown hair loose leaving everyone more shocked._

_"I'm really sorry," I said before I hung my head in shame while everyone starred at me in shock. _

**_October 14th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

"Lin, May, ah my head hurts," Ash said painfully while grabbing his head.

"Wait, you were May this whole time?!" Leaf asked incredulously.

I looked up giving a sad smile, "yea, I'm really sorry, but I wanted to come to school to get an education not attention plus your boss hates me, that's mainly why I didn't want to tell you guys," I said sadly, "Max you can take off the disguise."

"Heh heh, kinda forgot there for a second," he said sheepishly as he took off his contacts and brown wig.

I saw that Drew was out of it and snapped my fingers in his face, "your mind blown?" I teased.

He snapped out of it, "so how did you know about our missions?" he asked changing the topic.

I shook my head at his attempt of changing topics, "big tip, the area is not secure if people are still around," I said with a smirk while taking a sip of tea.

"How did you put up with the charade?" Gary asked.

"It was hard, especially the weekend of the two bombs and the gunshot wound, getting the wind knocked out of me didn't help either, I was super sore the day after that," I said.

"Oh my Mew May how could you do that, I would have died in pain," Dawn cried.

I smiled sadly, "you're not far from the dying part," I said quietly while taking a sip of tea.

"What are you talking about, you're not gonna die." Leaf said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I wish I could believe you but I can't, Max can you get the folder?" I asked.

"Sure May," he said and went to my room to get the folder.

"What are you talking about May?" Drew asked.

"Here ya go May," Max said sadly as he gave me the folder.

"Thanks Max," I said before turning to Drew while digging up a copy of the prophecy, "you wanna read it out loud?"

"I suppose I could," he teased, "_What once happened hundreds of years before_

_Shall take place again once more_

_Where descendants of good and evil stand to face_

_Who may shall save all time and space_

_The map that was scattered across creation_

_Piece by piece shall reveal Arceus' home location_

_The gems of elements that show the pieces position_

_Come into play with another condition_

_The one with beautiful voice whose home is unknown_

_Each time the voice is played their location will be more known_

_When gems are in place combined with flute and song_

_Then may who shall call the one gone for so long_

_Though one may suffered by loss of family who protected and died_

_Shall discover herself and no longer need to hide_

_Though the hero may will win the fight_

_Evil will sicken the one who contain song and light_

_That the one who may that will die to save all then_

_May or may not rise to live again._

As Drew finished, it left everyone in silence while I felt tears fall silently down my face, "that's the other secret," I choked out.

The girls began to get tears in their eyes while the guys remained solemn, "why didn't you tell us May?" Misty asked.

"I learned about this through Arceus two days ago and then yesterday I spent hours at the Canalave City Library digging everything up about this prophecy, it's all there," I said as I put the folder on the coffee table in front of me.

"Wait, two days ago," Dawn said then gasped, "that's when you ran away from Drew after making your tea."

I nodded, "I was really close to crying my eyes out again and I had to leave before you guys asked questions, I'm really sorry about the depression bit, but I really did hit rock bottom yesterday and today til later," I said with a smile.

"You shouldn't need to apologize, heck you just learned you might die, you have every right to be upset," Misty said sternly.

"So what does the prophecy mean?" Paul asked.

"Basically, the man who killed my parents wants to capture Arceus and this fight is a reincarnation of an incident that somewhat happened thousands of years ago that happened between mine and the bad guy's ancestors. The incident made my ancestor a guardian of Arceus because her herbal skills and voice healed him making his only way to this world through song by me. The map to his location is spread all over the world in six pieces, so far the Kanto and Johto pieces have been found hence the robberies by Domino at Professor Elm and your grandfather's lab Gary. There are also six gems associated with the pieces of the map also represent the basic elements, the Ruby of Fire, the Orange Diamond of Light, the Yellow Topaz of Air, the Emerald of Earth, the Sapphire of Water, and the Amethyst of Darkness. So far the ruby and orange diamond have been found, NOT a flippin fire stone glass head," I said angrily before continuing, "the last important piece is me and the bad guy doesn't know that. Now every time I sing, it makes it easier for him to locate me and gives a whopper headache like the night I fainted hence why I don't sing which stinks because I want to, otherwise that pretty much sums it up," I said.

"So that's why you fainted and had that nightmare," Leaf said.

"Also Arceus contacted me for the first time," I said.

"Talk about an interesting day," Dawn said, "it had its highs and lows I guess."

"You guys had the highs and I had a few highs and lows," I said.

"I still can't believe you were able to hide this for this long," Misty said in disbelief.

"I could have gone longer but it would hurt everyone to keep it a secret and it feels nice to finally say something though," I said.

"I don't think you could have done it," Drew said arrogantly while flicking his fringe and smirking as he stood up.

"Excuse me!" I said standing up annoyed.

"You heard me airhead," he teased and was about to flick his fringe again but I smirked and flipped him over just like before.

"I've been waiting to do that for so long grasshead, thanks," I said happily while sitting back down and taking a sip while everyone else laughed.

"You have to teach me that," Misty said while recovering from laughing.

"You need to stop doing that, it's painful," Drew complained as he stood up.

"Stop underestimating me then," I teased as I took a sip of tea, "besides I'll make some milk to help with the pain like last time, I'm not that heartless."

"How could be so heartless less less…..," Dawn started to sing.

"Troublesome, please don't sing," Paul said.

She frowned, "you always ruin my fun," she complained with a pout which turned around after Paul kissed her on the cheek which scared the crap out of me at least.

"Anyone scared?" I asked, everyone but Dawn and Paul raised their hands, Max just looked confused.

"Paul doesn't really show emotion at all and rarely talks so seeing him kiss his girlfriend in public is terrifying," I said filling him in.

Suddenly I heard a beeping noise, "Max did you bring your laptop with you?" I asked.

He gave a look that screamed 'duh', "sorry for asking," I said putting up hands up as he went to get his laptop.

Everyone had a confused look while Max came back with his laptop, "got a robbery in progress at the art museum downtown," he said while typing super-fast.

I looked at my poketch to see that it was 9:30 PM, _figures they'd pull a robbery now_, "Max can you download a map of the museum to my poketch?" I asked as I gave it to him.

"It'll be ready for ya in a min," he said, as I quickly went to my room to dye my hair black and change into my mission outfit while grabbing a few gadgets and my pokemon before coming back into the living room to have Max toss my poketch at me.

"Be back in about forty-five minutes, I reckon," I said as I went back into my room and crawled out the window.

"Max, what's the fastest way to get there?" I asked as I climbed down the tree.

"Where did you go airhead, don't you wanna use the front door to leave?" Drew asked arrogantly.

"Oh please grasshead, crawling out the window and using the tree is much cooler and sneakier, duh," I teased as I climbed down the tree, "so I'm assuming you got me on speaker?"

"Yup, you got a live audience," Max said, "take Valley Drive six blocks, take a right and go on Lily Lane three blocks, and then take a left and you'll be at the museum."

"Got it," I said as I started to rocket skate down to the museum.

"Max, what's the best point of entry?" I asked after reaching the museum.

"The skyline, the thieves are on the second floor, east wing stealing paintings," he said as I looked at the map on my poketch.

"Thanks Max," I said while getting out my grappling gun and pointing it at the roof.

I slid up and found a glass panel that was removed with a rope dangling down, _typical_, I then used the rope to slide down and then cut it about two thirds of the way down so the thieves couldn't escape.

"I've got control of the security cameras," Max said, "go straight and take the left hall."

I crept to the corner and peeked to see that there were two guards down the hall, _time for some fun_, I then grabbed a pokeball, "Beautifly, use sleep powder," I whispered as I left her out.

"Beautifly," she whispered before doing as I commanded causing the two bad guys to fall asleep.

"Thanks Beautifly, return," I whispered as I snuck down the hallway to find an open area on the left with about four bad guys taking down paintings.

"Jeff, that the last painting?" a tall buff guy asked.

"Yea, now we need to get all this out of here somehow," a stout guy said.

I stepped out and leaned against the wall, "how about just leaving the paintings here where they belong," I said.

"Who are you?" the guy named Jeff asked.

I smirked, "that's not important, so shall we do this the easy way or the hard way?" I asked.

The bad buys looked ready to charge me, I sighed, "guess it's gonna have to be the hard way," I said tiredly before the bad guys ran up to me.

One charged at me but I jumped up and pushed him down with my hands while flipping over him, I did a sweep kick in the face to another one catching him off guard and then swept low to make him fall over. The third guy came up behind me but I turned around and leapt at him hard pushing him over while flipping backward. The first guy came back at me but I flipped him over the third guy I pushed over. The fourth guy came up from behind me and grabbed me.

"I don't think so tough guy," I said before stepping on his foot, then lifted my arm back to punch his face, and finally kicking him in the gut.

_Three down, one to go_, the last guy pulled out a gun and started to fire at me, I did a bunch of back flips to avoid the gunshots, he soon ran out of bullets and came charging after me by swinging his fists, I dodged them til he cornered me.

"Nowhere to run little missy," he said evilly while getting closer.

_I hate it when people call me that_, as he got within range, I kicked him in the jaw, then in the lower area where guys hate to be kicked causing him to fall on the ground, where I finally kneed him in the face, "that's what ya get callin me little missy," I said venomously.

"Max, did you alert Officer Jenny?" I asked.

"She's on the first floor, she should be up in a minute," he said.

"Thanks for the help May," she said as she and her officers started to gather the group of men.

"I'm glad I was able to help," I said honestly, "I'll let you take over, have a good evening."

"You too," she said and I left the museum. I then rocket skated back to school and climbed up the tree through the window.

I took a quick shower, changed into my pjs, and put everything away before going back into the living room.

"Max are you staying in the pokemon center?" I asked.

"Crap, I was supposed to get there a while ago," he said tiredly.

"Why not just crash here for tonight," I said, "if no one minds that is?"

"We don't care, heck, he can stay as long as he wants if he keeps teaching us those power ups and cheat codes," Gary said.

"I'll get you some blankets," I told him as everyone started dispersing to their rooms, "you can use my bathroom real quick."

"Thanks May," he said and left while I grabbed an extra pillow and a few blankets to put on the couch.

"Night May," he said as he came out and went to the couch.

"Night Max," I said before going into my room and crawling into bed thinking about all that happened today before falling asleep.

* * *

**_October 15th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I did in a long time, I quickly changed into a black and white striped tank top, dark denim skinny jeans, a grey cardigan with a shark bite bottom and ¾ quarter length sleeves, grey flats with an animal face at the tips, a black pendant with a red rose in the middle, and my music charm bracelet. I still put on the contacts, glasses, and my wig in a ponytail because even if my friends knew who I was doesn't mean the whole school gets to.

I grabbed my backpack and quietly crept to the kitchen to make waffles with Mago and Watmel berry sauce along with sausage, so I like to cook, don't judge me. As soon as everything was starting to cook, Max woke up from the smell.

He yawned, "morning May," he said sleepily.

I laughed, "morning sleepy head, did you sleep okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, this couch isn't that bad," he said while standing up and stretching.

"Morning May, morning Max," Dawn whispered cheerfully as she came out of our room.

"Mornin Dawn," we both said, "Max why don't you use our bathroom to change while Dawn helps with breakfast.

Dawn smelled everything cooking, "it smells so good, what's for breakfast?" she asked.

"Waffles with Mago and Watmel sauce along with sausage, I better start making grasshead his milk cause he's gonna complain that he's sore again," I said knowingly.

Dawn laughed, "you flipping him yesterday was really fun, actually yesterday was surprising on so many levels," she said happily.

"And ya got together with your crush, that's one perfect day for ya," I said happily.

She grinned evilly, "now that all of us girls are together that means the attention turns to you," she said slyly, "did you know Drew had a crush on both of your sides?"

I nodded, "I figured as much though I highly doubt he's gonna keep the crush, I have a high chance of dying after all, who wants to fall in love with a person when they know they won't live long," I said sadly.

"Tsk tsk tsk, stop with the negativity along with wearing black and dull colors, I think Max is upset by that, so you need to get in a better mood missy before I force ya too," she threaten.

I laughed, "Dawn with you around, it's not too hard, you're the bubbly one of the group after all," I said with a smile, "also you balance out with Paul and his quiet, grumpy attitude, no wonder they say opposites attract," I teased.

"May this conversation was on you not me," she whined.

I laughed, "it's the truth though and I'm good at directing attention elsewhere," I said.

"Is breakfast done May?" Max asked as he had changed and put his disguise on as well.

"Just about, should be done in a minute," I said.

"Yea, I missed your waffles," he said.

The timer then went off signaling that the waffles were done, "since you guys are up, you get dibs first," I said.

Max and Dawn then grabbed a waffle with berry sauce on top along with some sausage and started to eat when Misty and Leaf came out.

"Want some waffles and sausage?" I asked.

"Sure, it smells really good," Misty said.

"It tastes really good too," Dawn said happily, "you sure are an awesome chef May."

I bowed, "thank you thank you, you are too kind," I said in a mocked tone.

The girls grabbed their food and started to eat while I got another batch ready; the guys then came out of their wing with Drew looking sore.

"What did you make today?" Ash asked dreamily.

I laughed, "waffles with Mago and Watmel sauce along with sausage, though you're gonna have to wait for the next batch since the girls got here first," I said with a smile.

I turned to Drew, "sore from yesterday?" I teased.

He frowned, "yea, no thanks to you," he snapped.

"Ooo, someone didn't sleep at all either I take it," I said knowingly while grabbing the milk I made for him, "drink this, you'll feel better," I said.

He took the glass out of my hand and after taking a sip his face softened slightly as the timer rang. I put the waffles and sausage on a plate for the guys to take what they wanted. I looked at my poketch to see that it was ten minutes til we had to go to homeroom. Since I didn't have enough time to make a waffle for myself and have time to eat it, I cleaned up the kitchen and then came out with a granola bar while everyone else finished up.

"Where's your waffle May?" Max asked.

"I didn't have time to make one so I cleaned up the kitchen and this granola bar is my breakfast," I said.

"May, you should have made one," Max complained.

"Max, missing one meal is not gonna kill me, besides this granola bar suffices me just fine," I said firmly.

The gang then put their dishes away and we left to go to homeroom while Max decided to explore the city for the time being. We still had all classes today but instead class got out at 1:00 with lunch being the last class with the school preparing a huge picnic of some sort. After we got to homeroom and sat down, Mr. Thornton called me to the front of the room.

"Miss Mason you are requested to go to the principal's office now," he said.

I was shocked, _what did they want with me this early_? I grabbed my backpack while everyone else looked at me concerned.

"I'll see you later," I said and left for the principal's office.

When I got there, I saw that Solidad was in Mr. Stone's office as well, "you wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, please sit down," Mr. Stone said as he motioned to a chair.

"What did you want to see me about?" I asked confused.

"We have a request that we want to ask you but first let me explain, each year on family visiting weekend, after sixth period before lunch, we hold a battle and contest appeal done by some of the best seniors at the school, unfortunately the girl who was to do the contest appeal this year has become sick and is not able to do it," Mr. Stone said.

"So we asked if any of the other senior coordinators could do it and they all said no because they couldn't prepare in time, so when I saw you play your guitar while doing your appeal yesterday, I knew that you could help us out and it wouldn't give you away because no one has seen you as May doing a contest appeal with music, so we were wondering if you could do it?" Solidad asked.

I was shocked, I was picked out of all the students to put on a contest appeal in front of the whole school and I had four and a half hours to prepare, yeesh!

"Are you sure I'm a worthy candidate?" I asked.

"You're the best in your grade so far and you've won multiple grand festivals, can you do it?" Mr. Stone asked.

"I'll give it a shot but am I excused from classes?" I asked.

"Yes and the theme is up to you, you can practice down in the battle arena since no one is down there and it will be locked so no one can get in and ruin your practice," Mr. Stone said.

"Okay, if you don't mind, I've got to run and start getting all this together," I said hurriedly.

"Good luck," Solidad said.

_Good luck my foot, I need a miracle_, I called Max on my poketch as I made my way down the hallway accidently bumping into Dawn.

"Lin, what's going, why were you called to principal's office?" Dawn asked.

"I can't explain right now, I'll see you later," I said hurriedly and sprinted down the hall while everyone stared at me concerned.

Max finally answered his poketch, "Lin, are you okay?" he asked as he saw my strained face.

"I'm fine but I need your Kirlia for the next few hours, do you mind?" I asked.

"No, I'll have her teleport herself to you," he said.

I sighed in relief, "thanks, Max I'll explain later," I said as ended the call and Kirlia appeared.

"Kirlia," she said pleasantly.

"Kirlia can you teleport me to the dorm?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said as she then teleported the both of us to the dorm.

I rushed to my room with her following, "can you use protect to make a sound proof area?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and quickly did what I asked.

"Thanks Kirlia, you can rest while I practice the music I need," I said gently.

"Kirlia," she said with a smile and sat on the floor waiting to hear me play.

For the next hour, I practiced the music I needed on the violin, recorded the piano part to play over the sound system, and watched past contest appeal performances at the school, _geez they're good, elegant, and fancy, how am I gonna top that_?

"Thanks Kirlia, you can stop using protect," I said.

"Now I need to find a good dress and it has to fit in a frozen environment?" I said thinking out aloud.

"Kirlia," she excitedly shocking me out of my train of thought.

"Kirlia," she said again and I found myself teleported in front of dress shop downtown and in the display window there was a light blue flowy floor length blue dress with an asymmetric top to the left with a snow flake pattern on the shoulder strap and another on the right at the waist.

I smiled, "that's perfect Kirlia, hopefully it fits," I said as we walked into the store.

I tried it on and it did, I paid for the dress along with silver heels, a snowflake bracelet, snowflake posts with light blue topaz teardrops, a silver snowflake necklace with small light blue topaz gems all around, and a small silver tiara. Kirlia then teleported us back to the dorm, now to work on the appeal itself, from what I saw in the videos, it looks like you can use up to three pokemon.

"Kirlia can you teleport to the Petalburg pokemon center and switch out Munchlax for Wartortle?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said while teleporting herself out and in.

"Thanks, please use one last teleport to the battle arena to practice okay?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said tiredly and teleported me along with the outfit and my violin to the battle arena.

I noticed that she was tired, "thank you so much Kirlia, eat this and take a rest okay?" I said gently while handing her an Oran berry.

"Kirlia," she said tiredly as she ate the berry and went to lie down somewhere.

The next two hours were tough, but Altaria, Wartortle, and Glaceon were able to manage along with Blaziken helping with the sound system. Soon I returned everyone and made my way to the contest arena where all students and their families were starting to fill the bleachers and I got a call on my poketch from Max.

"Lin where are you, everyone is worried sick, are you coming?" Max asked.

"I won't be able to join you guys, I'll see you later," I said as I ended the call.

I changed into my outfit, curled my wig and put it in a curly bun at the bottom of my head, put on the tiara, and put on a small bit of makeup.

Soon the battle was taking place where two seniors had two pokemon each, one had an Ursaring and a Donphan and the other had a Nosepass and a Zangoose. From the looks of things, this battle was gonna take a while. As I watched the battle from behind the contest curtain, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

"I hope I don't make a flop out of this," I said nervously.

"You wouldn't," a voice said behind me making me jump a little.

I turned around to see that it was Solidad, "Solidad don't scare me like that," I said.

She laughed, "I'm sorry May, but you'll do fine, you have won four grand festivals and you have the experience to guide you through," she said gently.

"But I've never done an appeal like this before, it's never been done except by Nando and he never played his harp through a whole appeal," I said nervously.

"Just lose yourself in the music like you did yesterday, and as I've said before, you'll do fine, and you look really pretty," she said.

"I just hope I'm not over doing it," I said.

"You aren't, you'll do fine, get ready, the battle is almost over," she said as she left the room.

I started to take deep breathes and I heard a familiar voice in my head, "_you can do it sweetheart_," it said softly.

I smiled, it was my mother and that was all I needed to take control of my nerves.

I then called my pokemon out, "you guys ready?" I asked.

They nodded while cheering causing me to smile.

"Get into your positions," I told them as I was listening to Mr. Stone from behind the curtain.

"Thank you Brian and John for that amazing battle, let's give them another round of applause," he said leading the clapping of the audience.

As the clapping died down, Brian and John went to the bleachers before Mr. Stone started to speak again, "now we end our yearly demonstration with the contest appeal done by a selected student, please hold the applause until the end of the performance," he said as he walked off the stage back to his seat.

Blaziken turned off the lights in the arena while my pokemon and I got in our places. Kirlia then had three stage lights appear, one in the middle on Altaria and two on either end where Glaceon and Wartortle were. Altaria did mist to cover the stage gently as the piano music started to play courtesy of Blaziken. As I started to play the violin, Kirlia made a light blue stage light appear on me. I played the first half of the first verse before the stage lights on my three pokemon widened a little bit as Glaceon and Wartortle did a small blizzard from each side of the stage while slowing walking toward the middle to gently cover the stage in snow while Altaria flew in the air.

I started to play the pre-chorus signaling to my pokemon to start the next part. Altaria use ice beam, Wartortle used a gentle blizzard, and Glaceon used ice shard to make a few big snowflakes appear in the air. I then played the first two lines of the chorus signaling Glaceon to gather energy to make a big shadow ball while Wartortle used bubble beam and Altaria then used gust to bring the snowflakes to the shadow ball and bubble beam causing a small white explosion to happen while I played the line, "let the storm rage", at "the cold never bothered me anyway", a small snow fall appeared so the stage appeared like a winter wonderland.

Next was the part that got a bit dicey, my pokemon wanted to create this part and I had no clue what they were gonna do so I felt a little nervous. I started to play the next verse and my pokemon took to childlike play and started to play with each other in the snow. While doing so, Glaceon made a middle sized snow ball giving Wartortle an idea because his face showed it. So when I began to play "it's time to see what I can do" Wartortle went around the front of the field to make three ice blocks in the left, middle, and right.

When I began to play "let it go, let it go" Glaceon went to each ice block and used ice shard to cut off chunks of ice. She went to the next one while Altaria came up and used flame thrower to make shape of a sculpture, the first one was me having fun practicing with Glaceon, I played "let it go let it go" again and Glaceon and Altaria did the second statue of me playing my guitar while Altaria sang. When I played, "here I stand and here I'll stay", Glaceon and Altaria made a statue of me playing with Wartortle while practicing. I'm guessing those are each of their favorite memories with me and that made tears start to appear in my eyes, it was so sweet.

Next was the difficult part, I started to play the bridge as my pokemon all used ice beam and all sorts of moves to start forming a two story ice castle with a small gated tower on top. They did a beautiful job and Altaria then used mist to cover the stage before I played the climax line of "the past is in the past", when I played the line, Glaceon and Wartortle together used ice beam to lift me up on an ice pillar so I could get into the gated tower. As I played the last bit of the song, Kirlia put a light blue stage light on me as Altaria used gust to gather the mist in the air making a cloud and used round for an Aurora affect to appear over head with the sound matching the song. As I played the last two lines, Glaceon and Wartortle stood on two balconies they created diagonally down from me with one on either side while Altaria landed on top of the gated balcony.

After I played the last few notes, Blaziken stopped the recorded piano music and everything was silent. Suddenly everyone in the whole arena stood up and was cheering like crazy; I smiled along with my pokemon as we took a bow. Altaria then melted the gate in front of me so I could climb on top of her and she brought me to the ground. My pokemon and I bowed again and I took a step back and gestured with a wave of my hand to my pokemon who bowed again as I began to clap with the audience. Solidad then came up to the stage causing everyone to settle down.

"I believe that that was one of the best appeals I have ever seen and I'm sure you all agree," she said causing the audience to cheer again.

"One thing I would like to say, Linnea Mason is actually a junior who took on this task of doing the yearly contest appeal and was able to put this together in four hours, people this shows that there are students who are able to work under pressure and come up with the most beautiful of appeals. Thank you for joining us and we invite you to the school picnic which will be held outside," she said.

She left the stage to the side door while I went back stage with my pokemon.

"You guys did a beautiful job especially with those ice sculptures, I'm extremely proud to be your trainer," I said with tears in my eyes.

My pokemon gave me a hug, I decided to let them eat in peace so I had Kirlia teleport some pokeblock I made early and they started to eat while I put my violin away.

"May that was the most beautiful appeal I have ever seen!" Dawn exclaimed as she gave me a hug.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I was rude early, I had to rush all over the place to put this together, but it turned out beautifully," I said with a smile as I stared at my pokemon fondly.

"Of course it was beautiful, I don't think anyone has ever attempted doing what you did except Nando and he didn't even play that much," Leaf said.

"I know, I was nervous that I overdid it," I said.

"You didn't overdo it, it was beautiful, especially those ice sculptures your pokemon made," Misty praised.

"To be honest, that wasn't my idea," I said with a smile.

"What, whose was it then?" Gary asked.

I smiled, "originally I didn't have a plan for that part of the song and my pokemon wanted to do something fun, so I let them and I'm so glad that I did," I said with tears starting to form in my eyes.

"You sure have guts airhead," Drew said as he gave me a red rose.

"How else would I be," I teased.

"Can you just get together already," Dawn complained.

I rolled my eyes, "uh huh, well I'll meet you guys outside after I change," I said.

"Okay, we'll see ya later Lin," Leaf said as everyone left the room.

After they left, I quickly changed back into my early outfit and put Drew's rose in my hair.

"Kirlia, can you teleport this stuff back to the dorm?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported everything but my violin.

"Why didn't you teleport my violin back?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said with a sly grin.

"Thanks a lot," I said sarcastically, "well, we better find everyone else."

We left the building and headed outside to find everyone eating, I got in line to grab some food and saw that Max was sitting under a tree by himself.

"Whatcha doin here, where's everyone else?" I asked.

"They went with their families, I didn't want to be a third wheel so I decided to come here and eat," he said.

"Well you have me," I said with a laugh.

As we ate, Max noticed that I had my violin, "why do you have your violin, didn't Kirlia teleport it back?" he asked.

"Your pokemon decided to be a smart alack and make me carry it hoping that I would be asked to play another song," I said while glaring her.

"Kirlia," she said sweetly while pointing to herself.

I rolled my eyes at her 'innocent' behavior and continued to eat. After both me and Max were done, we decided to walk back to the dorm, when we got there, we saw that everyone including their families were already there.

"Where were ya Lin, we wanted to introduce you to our families," Dawn said.

I smiled, "sorry, Max and I were still eating lunch, and actually I've actually have already met your families at one point or another," I said as I started to make some tea.

Everyone but Professor Oak was confused, "we haven't met you before?" Lizzy said confused.

I smiled, "hmm, so how was training in woods with your Electrike, heard that it caused you quite a bit of trouble," I said knowingly with a sly grin.

"Yeah, it kept shocking me during practice, but wait how did you know…," she started to say, "May?"

I smiled, "yup!" I said cheerfully.

"I don't believe you, you could be an impersonator?" she said arrogantly.

I laugh, "I swear that you people with light green hair have a tendency to be arrogant," I said.

"We resent that," Lizzy and Drew said at the same time.

"I rest my case, but since you're doubting me…," I started to say as I took off the contacts and wig, "you believe me now."

"Geez May, what are you doing here at school, I'd thought you'd be doing missions," she said surprised as I put the wig and contacts back on.

"I wanted to take a break from the contest circuit and come to school though I came under a disguise so no one could recognize me, it's hard to go around in public when you're a Top Coordinator as I'm sure you all know," I said speaking for everyone who nodded.

"But how do you know all of us?" Lizzy asked.

"I've meet everyone at some point on my journeys all over the world, let's see, I met Misty's sisters at their gym when a contest took place in Cerulean City and they wanted my help in doing an appeal with one of their shows, I met Delia when I was passing through Pallet Town and I helped her when thieves came and robbed her flower shop, she also taught me the language of flowers," I said happily.

"I met Daisy when I was going through Kanto for contests and I helped her out when Team Rocker stole her pokemon, I met Reggie when I stopped through Veilstone City and I helped heal some of his pokemon that were ill, I met Maylene when I did some martial art training under her, also Maylene, thanks for the teaching me the flip trick, it's helped me out quite a bit especially with getting back at an annoying grasshead," I teased.

"I meet Johanna when I took a coordinating class of hers and I helped her from an attempted kidnapping, I met Marie and David when I saved their home from a fire a while back, I met you and your family a few weeks ago after saving you from Mars, and I met Professor Oak a bunch of times," I told Lizzy after my tea finished brewing.

"So you have met everyone at one point or another," Lizzy said.

"Yup, thought I never met up with their children til I met the guys on a mission in Sunyshore City when rescuing Volkner and Flint from Team Galactic when they sabotaged the tower, then I met the girls the first day they got here for the school year," I said before taking a sip of tea.

"It's great to see you've come along far May and I must say your contest appeal was extremely unique and beautiful," Johanna said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"I take no credit," I said honestly, "it all goes to my pokemon."

"You still put everything together well under pressure," Jennifer said.

"If I can disable a bomb, I'm pretty sure I could handle a huge contest appeal," I said knowingly, "though I feel two years of my life were stolen from being under pressure."

"Speaking of stolen May, did you ever find that piece of map," Professor Oak asked.

I felt my smile disappear, "no, but I did figure out everything about it," I said as I stood up and went to grab the folder with my prophecy info in it, "all the answers are in here."

"So May, where are you parents," Christopher asked.

Max looked sad and I put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "our parents were murdered when I was seven," I said softly.

All the families then had sad looks on their faces, "the reason they died lies in my prophecy," I said.

All the families looked confused while Professor Oak looked concerned, "are you sure this information is correct?" he asked.

I laughed shortly, "I'm pretty sure it is since Arceus told me about it," I said and then gripped my head in pain.

"_Beware, tomorrow death may come to many_," Arceus said quickly and his voice disappeared.

"May are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Speak of the devil, I hate when he uses telepathy with me, it gives me the worst headache," I complained.

"What did he say May?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, ugh, I can't think with this headache," I said as I took a sip of tea hoping it would make the headache go away.

"So May, what is this prophecy you were talking about earlier," Lizzy asked.

"Professor Oak, do you mind reading it," I asked?

"Not at all May: _What once happened hundreds of years before_

_Shall take place again once more_

_Where descendants of good and evil stand to face_

_Who may shall save all time and space_

_The map that was scattered across creation_

_Piece by piece shall reveal Arceus' home location_

_The gems of elements that show the pieces position_

_Come into play with another condition_

_The one with beautiful voice whose home is unknown_

_Each time the voice is played their location will be more known_

_When gems are in place combined with flute and song_

_Then may who shall call the one gone for so long_

_Though one may suffered by loss of family who protected and died_

_Shall discover herself and no longer need to hide_

_Though the hero may will win the fight_

_Evil will sicken the one who contain song and light_

_That the one who may that will die to save all then_

_May or may not rise to live again_,"

"And that is my prophecy," I said.

"What, so you might die as a result of this?" Daisy asked.

"I'm gonna take a whack and say I will," I said flatly.

"Why be so negative?" Marie asked.

"Because it's better to be negative and accept the fact instead of being positive while being in denial," I said.

Suddenly a beeping noise went off causing me to sigh, "Alright Max, what have we got today?" I asked.

"A robot is attacking downtown and coming this way," Max said.

"Please tell it's not…..," I said.

"It's Team Rocket," Max said bluntly.

I groaned, "those idiots, ugh, why can't they stay in jail," I complained.

"Is the actually hero complaining," Drew mocked.

I gave him a glare, "zip it grasshead, you try to fight a stupid robot every month," I snapped.

"You better get going May, it's making its way to the school," Max said as he typed superfast on his computer.

"Ugh, meaning they're coming her to steal everyone's pokemon," I said.

"Hurry May, it's a few blocks away," Max said.

"Gottcha," I said as I went into my room and quickly changed while grabbing some gadgets and pokemon.

After I changed, I came back out and Max tossed me something, "it'll help shut the robot down," he said.

Suddenly, a huge crash was heard and soon there was screaming, "I'm gonna take a whack and say its here," I said.

Another crash was heard and I sprinted outside to see a six story robot wreaking havoc, then a small balcony appeared out of the top of the robot.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"And make it double," James said as I got closer to the robot.

"If I have to hear your pathetic theme one more time, I'm gonna give you the beating of a life time!" I yelled.

"Shut up twerp,our theme is awesome," Jessie yelled.

I waved her off while rolling my eyes, "that's it twerp, you're gonna get it!" she screamed.

Suddenly a metal arm was coming down on me and I ran to the side as it crashed to the ground, I quickly jumped up and climbed up it to the head. I didn't get that far because the other arm was about to grab me and I had to jump off, I grabbed my grapping gun and shot it a tree to swing my myself down.

"Blaziken let's go," I shouted as I tossed his pokeball.

"Time for lift off," I told him as we faced the back of the robot.

"Blaze," he said and lifted me into the air so I could land on the robot's shoulder.

Team Rocket then noticed that I on top and they started to thrash around causing me to tumble backward and fall, but I grabbed a small piece of metal that was sticking out to stay on.

"May, what the heck are you doing?" Max yelled.

"Right now, I'm trying to do this while remaining uninjured," I retorted.

"May, get out the device I gave you and stick it on the robot, I'll do the rest," he said.

"You got it," I said as I reached to grab my grappling gun to shoot at the top of the robot and then slid up. I grabbed the device out of my side pocket and stuck it on the robot.

"Okay Max, do your stuff," I said.

Max hacked into the robot and shut it down causing it to collapse; I quickly shot my grappling gun at a nearby tree and swung down before I landed with the robot.

Suddenly a door opened with about twenty-five smaller robots pouring out on the side and started attacking people.

"Come on," I whined as I tossed Altaria, Wartortle, Riolu, Glaceon, and Skitty's pokeballs as Blaziken ran to join me.

"This'll teach you not to mess with us twerp," Meowth said as Team Rocket laughed while all the robots circled around us and Team Rocket got into a flying vehicle to watch from above.

I smirked, "challenge accepted, Altaria use flame thrower and dragon pulse, Wartortle use water gun and ice beam, Riolu use aura sphere rapid fire, Glaceon use ice shard and shadow ball, Skitty use assist, and Blaziken use fire spin and ember," I commanded.

Soon all the attacks hit the robots causing them to stop working, "Blaziken, toss Skitty up to Team Rocket, then toss up all the robots in to the flying vehicle," I said.

Blaziken did what I said, "Skitty use thunder bolt on Team Rocket now," I shouted.

"Nya," she said as she did thunder bolt causing Team Rocket to blast off again.

Blaziken then filled the vehicle with all the robots, "Altaria use draco meteor, Glaceon use a huge shadow ball, Wartortle use bubble beam, Riolu use aura sphere, Skitty use solar beam, and Blaziken use overheat, it's time to end this party with a bang," I said with a smile.

My pokemon did as I said and all the attacks pushed the vehicle into the sky making it explode causing a huge firework display to appear.

"Good job you guys, excellent teamwork," I praised as everyone outside started to gather round and clap.

"Everyone return," I said as I returned everyone to their pokeballs.

I saw that everyone was starting to close in on me, so I used my grappling gun to swing away in the trees and go back to the dorm through the window.

I quickly changed out of my mission clothes into my earlier outfit and went to the common area where everyone was.

"That was awesome May, you turned a robot army into a beautiful appeal," Dawn said in awe.

I laughed, "thanks, it turned out to be a really nice display of color," I said.

"Do you want come with us into town?" Leaf asked.

I shook my head, "I'd love to but I'm tired, coming up with a huge appeal and taking out a robot army really tires you out, I'm just gonna take it easy for the rest of the day," I said.

"Sounds good May, we'll see you later," Misty said as everyone but Max left the dorm.

"What are ya goin do May?" Max asked.

"I'm gonna take a short nap and then watch TV, I'm really tired right now from all the stress today," I said.

"Sounds good, I'm gonna do online gaming, have a good nap," he said as I left for my room.

Around 5:00, I woke up from my three hour nap to find Max still gaming on the couch, I made a quick berry salad to eat since I wasn't that hungry and went to watch a marathon of 'Pirates of the Orange Islands' with Max, we stopped after the second movie because I was starting to fall asleep again.

So I said "good night" to Max and went to get ready for bed, while doing so Arceus' message from earlier plagued my mind "_beware, tomorrow death may come to many"_. As I lay in bed thinking, I zonked out from being tired so the worries would have to wait til tomorrow.

* * *

**Ari: I again apologize for butchering the grammar in this chapter, the song used in the appeal is "Let it Go" from Frozen, I apologize to all who are sick of hearing the song constantly, the link for the violin cover shall be posted on my profile along with May's contest dress under the Polyvore link for the story. Ugh this cone of shame/hood of shame is itchy *starts scratching*.**

**Doug: Cone of shame is bad SQUIRREL!**

**Ari: Anyways please review and I apologize for the late delay.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ari: Hi guys, here's a new chapter, sorry if it's short or rushed, I've been busy the past few days and will be for the rest of the month so updates will still happen but at a slower pace, May would you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure Ari doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: I also don't own Drew's obsession with strawberries, that idea belongs to the lovely stocky-parker-dog. Thanks to all who reviewed and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**_October 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

When I woke up the next morning, I saw Dawn fast asleep on her bed with her hair sticking out all over the place meaning I want to quickly change and get out of the dorm before she wakes up screaming scaring the crap out of everyone. So I quickly changed into a navy tee with a bunch of phrases related to music on it, denim capris, a light gray open hoodie with the sleeves pushed up to mid forearm, grey converse, a set of wax bracelets, and my wig in a side bow at the bottom right of my head.

After grabbing my pokemon, I quickly left my room, snagged a granola bar in the kitchen, left a note saying I would be back, and left the dorm. I decided to head to a nearby park and let out my pokemon so they could run around a bit and relax, they deserved it especially for doing so well yesterday. After a few minutes, I saw a thunder bolt come up from somewhere in the park and decided to check it out along with my pokemon.

I soon saw Lizzy trying to train her Electrike again and it seemed she wasn't having that much luck.

"Hey Lizzy, what are you doing here this early?" I asked, since it was around 8:30.

She sighed, "I'm trying to get Electrike to use thunderbolt correctly but it's not goin so well," she said sadly.

"Shinx," Shinx said to me with a determined smile making me grin.

"Would you like Shinx and I to help you out?" I asked.

Lizzy's face lit up with a smile along with Electrike, "could you?" she asked excitedly.

I smiled, "I don't see why not, besides a little bit of extra training never hurt," I said.

"Thanks!" she said excitedly.

"Alright Shinx, use thunderbolt," I said.

"Shinx," he said and did a thunderbolt at a nearby tree.

"Good job Shinx, alright Electrike, your turn," I said.

"Electrike," he said and did a thunder bolt but it was loose in energy and almost hit me but I jumped out of the way to dodge.

"Electrike," he said sadly.

"Don't worry Electrike, what you need to do is focus all your electric energy in one point and then aim it at your target," I said, "Shinx can you do thunderbolt again?"

"Shinx," he said and did thunderbolt a little bit slower this time.

"Good job Shinx, your turn Lizzy," I said.

"Electrike use thunderbolt," Lizzy said.

"Electrike," he said determined, this time he was able to gather all his electric energy in one point but he missed his target.

"That was great Electrike, all we need to do know is work on your aim," Lizzy said excitedly.

I smiled and gave some pokeblock to Shinx, "thanks for helping out Shinx," I said.

"Shinx," he said happily.

"You can go back to playing," I said and he scampered off to play with my other pokemon.

"Electrike, why don't you join, you deserve a break, we'll work on your thunderbolt later," Lizzy said happily.

"Why don't you let your other pokemon out to play?" I suggested.

"Great idea, Mudkip, Ralts, and Surskit come on out," Lizzy said happily as she tossed their pokeballs, "why don't you play with the other pokemon?"

Her pokemon then scampered to join mine while Skitty ran up to me, "Nya," she complained.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Nya," she said while nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll give you a small snack to tie ya over, get ready," I said.

As always, I tossed her the pokeblock to double slap and then snapped my fingers to allow her to eat them.

"How did you do that?" Lizzy asked.

"It's a technique I taught my Skitty to do to help with doing moves for contests, I like to do little techniques like that with all my pokemon," I said.

"That's so cool, no wonder you're a Top Coordinator," she said.

"SSSSHHHH!" I said, "I'm in disguise remember so people don't know that, so we have to keep that on the down low, you know what it's like to have the press swarm ya constantly," I said.

"You don't have to tell me, I know, it's annoying," she agreed.

I checked my poketch to see that it was 9:30, "you wanna tag along with me, I have to pick up some berries and herbs," I said.

"Sure, do you think you could teach me a bit about making pokeblock?" she asked.

"Sure, I actually have to make some today, so why don't you just tag along with me back to the dorm," I said.

"Awesome, let me send a quick message to my parents first," she said as she got out her pokenav.

While she was doing that, I returned all my pokemon but Glaceon and soon Lizzy did the same though she left out Mudkip. Soon we made our way to Bob's shop by school to grab some berries and herbs.

"Hello Lin," Bob said in a jolly voice as Lizzy and I walked into the store.

"Hi Bob, how is your day goin?" I asked.

"My day is going okay, though I can't say the same for business, ever since that one pokeblock stand opened yesterday, people have been going there to get their pokeblock instead of making it by hand," he said sadly.

"Well, I never trust premade pokeblock and always make my own, you never know what is in it," I said firmly, "speaking of pokeblock, do you have any Remeyo, Salveyo, and Revival weeds?" I asked.

"Sure do, got a whole bunch yesterday," he said.

"Good, I need to replenish my stock, I ran out a few days ago and you always want to keep some on hand," I said.

I went around the store basically almost getting a little bit of everything though I got more of some than others, after paying; we carried everything back to the dorm to find everyone still sleeping. We set the berries on the counter when we heard a scream coming from my room.

"DAWN!" Leaf and Misty yelled from their room.

"What was that?" Lizzy asked shakily.

"That," I said, "is when your roommate finds out they have bed head."

"By the way, how is your brother still asleep if Dawn's scream woke up everyone else?" she asked.

"He wears ear plugs that he invented to block all annoying sounds or something," I said as I started making the pokeblock.

Soon everyone poured into the common area in their pjs while still a bit sleepy.

"Thanks for the wakeup call," Misty said grumpily.

"Sorry, but I hate bad bed head," Dawn complained.

"Hey May, how is your brother still sleeping?" Gary asked.

"He invented special earplugs to block out all annoying sound or something along those lines," I said while still in the kitchen.

"What are you doing airhead?" Drew asked.

"We're making some pokeblock," Lizzy said.

"You were already up, when did you get up?" Dawn asked.

I stepped out of the kitchen, "I woke up at 8:30, I left seeing your bed head trying to avoid the scream but I didn't stay out long enough," I said.

Max then woke up and was surprised to see everyone in the common area, "did I miss something?" he asked confused.

"You lucked out and missed Dawn screaming bloody murder," Leaf said.

"I'm sorry but I hate bed head," Dawn complained again.

"I don't see how you have bed head," Max said seeing her straight hair.

"She has Piplup use bubble beam to get rid of it," I said as I went back into the kitchen.

Lizzy and I continued to make pokeblock and after a while I heard a bunch of laughing coming from the common area so I decided to investigate, "what's so funny?" I asked.

When everyone saw me, they burst out laughing again though Paul and Max had smirks on their faces, "Max…..what did you tell them?" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know about you airhead, but I never thought you would be captured like a pokemon," Drew laughed leaving me appalled.

"You told them the Tentacruel story!" I screeched.

"What, they asked for any interesting stories and I think that counts," he said slyly.

"You…..are…so…dead," I said menacingly.

"Or the fact you have no sense of direction," he said.

"Max," I threaten.

"Or the time you were on a mission and while trying to stop the bad guy you got green paint in your hair and it was there for three months," he said.

"Max!" I said a little louder.

"Or the time you got a chunk of your hair chopped off and you had a contest the next day and someone thought you were punk," he said.

"MAX!" I yelled.

"And that was embarrassing story time with Max, now I've got to run if I want to live, Kirlia use teleport quick," he said.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported the both of them somewhere.

Everyone was laughing extremely hard, "it's not that funny," I whined.

"You're right airhead, it's hilarious," Drew said laughing, "this is funnier than when mom was trying to catch a Roselia to find that it was Lizzy."

"Drew!" Lizzy yelled.

"Revenge?" I asked Lizzy.

"Revenge," she said shortly and we shook on it.

"Like revenge is gonna work, I know all your tricks Lizzy," Drew said bored.

"Who said I would plan your revenge, she'll do you and I'll do Max," Lizzy said.

"I'm for that," I said with a smirk while Drew looked nervous.

Lizzy and I went back to making pokeblock and fed our pokemon while everyone else went to get dressed.

Soon I had an evil look on my face, "you got a prank in mind already?" Lizzy asked.

"Yup, this is gonna be good," I said while smirking and whispered it in her ear.

"Oh my gosh May, that is gonna be hilarious, I can't wait to see it," Lizzy said excitedly as we returned our pokemon and cleaned up.

Lizzy then got a call on her pokenav from her mom.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" Lizzy said.

_"Lizzy, you need to come back and change, remember we're going out to brunch with everyone,_" she said.

"Sorry mom, I forgot, I'll come back," Lizzy said quickly and hung up.

"Sorry May, I have to go, you should join us," she said excitedly.

"No thanks, I don't want to be a burden," I said.

"Nonsense May, you should, Lizzy you go ahead, we'll take over and try to convince her," Dawn said as Lizzy left.

"Guys, I have no business in coming with you guys, I'll stay here while you go spend time with your families," I said "aren't you a bit dressed up for brunch?" I asked since the girls were wearing dresses.

"The place we always go to is fancy, we do this tradition every year and besides May, what else are you gonna do?" Misty asked.

"I could go practice for the Wallace Cup tomorrow," I said.

"May come on, don't you do anything fun?" Leaf asked.

"Not really, I either do missions, practice for appeals, practice music, or play with my pokemon," I said.

"That's it, you're coming," Dawn said firmly as she, Leaf, and Misty dragged me back to my room to change.

"Guys this is too fancy," I complained as they pulled an outfit together.

Of course they ignored me and I quickly changed into a tie-dye like blue and white halter dress a little below knee length, white heels with flowers at the tips, a blue topaz and diamond alternate bracelet, and a blue gem necklace with a strand of silver going around it with a small group of diamonds at the top. I decided to go as my regular self so I took off the contacts and wig while putting my hair half up half down with it slightly curled.

To be cautious because I thought of Arceus' thought from yesterday, I wore fingernail darts, I put the small blue crystal from the mission a few weeks ago on Blaziken's pokeball to make it look like the necklace I had on and switched the necklaces, and lastly, I put on a small hidden garter to put a rod that released a net, it was designed like a mascara brush which is cool because no one thinks twice when looking at it. Today, I wasn't gonna take any chances, so it's better to be safe than sorry.

I came out of the bathroom to have the girls nod in approval, "was that so bad?" Dawn asked.

"I still feel like I'm imposing," I said.

"For the last time May, you are not imposing besides our families would have wanted you to come," Leaf said exasperated.

We left my room to find the guys in dress shirts and slacks hanging in the open area.

"You look great Leafy," Gary complimented as he stood up causing Leaf to blush.

"Same to you Oak," she said in return.

"You look awesome Misty," Ash said enthusiastically.

Misty blushed while laughing a little at his enthusiasm, "you too Ash," she said.

Paul and Dawn didn't say anything but you could tell that they complimented each other through their eyes and facial expressions which was sweet.

"Not bad airhead," Drew teased and handed me a blue rose causing me to blush slightly.

"Thanks Drew," I said as I stuck the rose in my hair.

"Hey May," Max said behind me scaring me to death.

"GAH! Max don't scare me," I scolded.

"Sorry May, couldn't resist," he said teasingly.

"I swear you and Drew will be the death of me, literally," I said.

Max looked upset, "May can you please stop using death metaphors, I really don't want to hear it," he said sadly.

I looked guilty, "sorry Max, just a habit of using those metaphors, I'll try to stop saying them," I said as I gave him a side hug.

"We'll let's get going," Dawn said cheerfully.

Soon the couples linked up with holding hands while Drew, Max, and I walked by ourselves.

"How did you get yourself invited Max?" I asked curiously.

"They guys invited me when I came back to the dorm," he said, "so what's the flower mean?" he teased since he saw that Drew gave it to me.

I blushed slightly "It basically means appreciation for something that cannot be grasped in full measure, it can also mean enchantment and mystery," I said.

"That fits you to a T May," Max teased making me blush a little more.

Soon we found ourselves at the Crescent Lily Inn, no wonder everyone is dressed up, this place is really expensive and elegant.

When we got inside, we found everyone waiting for us; soon we were escorted to our table by someone that seemed really familiar.

As we sat down I remembered who it was, "Bonjour Pierre," I said happily.

"May, quel plaisir de vous revoir, comment allez-vous?" he asked happily. (May, it is a pleasure to see you, how are you?)

I smiled, "Je suis très bien, merci, comment vont les affaires?" I asked. (I am good thank you, how is business?)

"Les affaires sont très bonnes grâce à vous, depuis que vous avez inventé pour rendre la pâte quand le chef était malade, il était pur ciel," he complimented causing me to blush. (Business is very good thanks to you, ever since you invented that pastry when the chef was ill, it was sheer heaven.)

"Je suis heureux d'avoir pu aider, c'est votre fille aujourd'hui?" I asked. (I am glad I was able to help, is your daughter here today?)

"Belle est ici aujourd'hui, elle se remplit à une hôtesse," he said and turned his head to a girl over a ways, "s'il vous plaît venez Belle ici." (Belle is here today, she is filling in for a hostess, Belle please come over here.)

"Oui papa," she said as she came over and then noticed me, "oh salut mai, comment allez-vous?" (Yes papa, oh hi May, how are you?)

I laughed, "Je suis bien, j'ai vu votre récent concours et vous avez très bien, j'aime ce que vous avez fait avec Polichombr, vous avez grandement améliorée," I complimented. (I'm good, I saw your recent contest and you did very well, I love what you did with Shuppet, you have improved greatly.)

"Merci, je vois que vos française a grandement amélioré ainsi, c'était super de vous revoir mai, voir autour de vous," she said before she left to go back to work. (Thanks, I see that your French has improved greatly as well, it was great to see you again May, see you around.)

Soon Pierre left too but spoke to our waiters first, "Assurez-vous de donner un bon service à ces gens, d'accord?" he said. (Make sure you give good service to these people, okay?

The waiters nodded in understanding and took our drink orders before leaving, "what the heck was that May?" Dawn asked speaking for everyone around the table.

"I know the owner and his daughter," I said.

"We could tell that but you speak French?" Leaf asked astonished.

"Oui," I said with a wink, "about a year ago, I came to Lilycove City on business and met Belle in the park who was having a hard time with her contest appeal. We made a tradeoff where I gave her contest tips and she helped me learn French, this bargain happened for about two weeks and I learned French extremely well. Then while I was eating here with Belle one day, the main pastry chef became ill and couldn't prepare the dessert so I volunteered to improvise with something. It became a big hit and saved the restaurant from bankruptcy," I said.

"Goodness May, you just have a tendency to help all over the place," Jennifer said astonished.

"So what's the dessert you created?" Johanna asked.

I smiled, "la fraise rose élégante," I said (the elegant strawberry rose).

"English please," Drew said.

I smirked "that's for me to know and for you to find out," I said as the waiters came back with our drinks and took our orders.

"May, can you please tell us what your dessert is in English?" Dawn begged.

"If my hunch is right, I know Drew will like it," I said with a smirk.

"May what pokemon are you using for the Wallace Cup tomorrow?" Lizzy asked.

I smiled, "it'll depend, though my appeal pokemon will remain a surprise," I said with a wink at Max who grinned in knowing.

"By the way you two, congratulations," I said happily to Reggie and Maylene.

"What are you talking about May?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'm not the one who should be telling," I said as I took a sip of my water.

Maylene put her hand on the table to show everyone a beautiful engagement ring.

Soon congratulations spread around the table and I turned my attention to Dawn, "have you guys told your families yet?" I asked.

"No we haven't and don't you get any ideas," she said sternly.

I smirked, "I believe these six have something to tell you," I said while pointing to the six across from me making the whole table look at them.

The six blushed from all the attention, "umm….I guess we are dating each other," Misty summed up and then glared at me along with the other five while I ignored them.

"Congrats you guys, you finally had the guts to tell each other," David teased while everyone had smiles on their faces.

Soon our food came and everyone began to eat, after a while we were done and everyone wanted to try my created dessert and the waiter came back with Pierre.

"May, le chef pâtissier est pas encore là, pourriez-vous faire le dessert pour votre table?" he asked. (May, the pastry chef is not here yet, could you make the dessert for your table?)

I smiled, "Mais bien sûr, qui de mieux pour faire le dessert que le créateur original," I said happily. (But of course, who better to make the dessert than the original creator.

"Merci beaucoup," he said gratefully.

"I'll be back shortly, the pastry chef isn't here yet so I get to make your dessert and no Drew I won't poison yours," I teased while standing up.

I left for the kitchen, grabbed an apron, and started to make the dessert, I quickly made the pastry bit and while it baked, I cut up the strawberries and set the ice cream out along with the leaves. After the pastry was done baking, curled, and shaped like a basket of sorts, I put it on a plate and covered the plate with a gentle covering of powdered sugar. I put the cut up strawberries in the basket and placed a big scoop of strawberry ice cream on top while using a spoon to crave it like a rose. Lastly, I stuck a few leaves behind it making it look like a flower. After I finished making the rest of them, I cleaned up my appearance and a part of the kitchen before I went back out to sit at the table.

"Where's the dessert May?" Max asked.

I smiled, "it's coming," I said and sure enough, two waiters brought the dessert on two carts.

"Oh my gosh May, it's so pretty," Dawn exclaimed while everyone was surprised.

"Bon appétit!" I said happily as everyone got one.

"This is so good May," Lizzy said happily after the first bite.

"I'll admit it May, this is really good," Drew complimented happily.

I smirked, "is the only reason you actually called me my name because I gave you strawberries?" I teased.

Drew was too into his dessert to answer my question making everyone laugh while we finished eating.

"That was wonderful May, I'm surprised you haven't become a chef yet," Delia said.

"Cooking and baking are a hobby, I'd rather pursue music, coordinating, and saving people," I said.

We soon left the restaurant and were on our way back to the dorm when I noticed the pokeblock stand that Bob mentioned earlier, I looked up close and I didn't like the looks of the pokeblock.

Then I saw the face of Maxie from Team Magma, "I think you should be closed for business," I said venomously.

"May what are you going?" Dawn asked appalled since I was acting so rude.

Maxie smirked, "if it isn't May Maple," he said slyly and was about to hit me but I jumped back but stumbled a bit due to being in heels.

"May, press the center of the right flower," Max shouted.

I did that making the shoes turn in to flats making it easier to fight, "thanks Max," I said.

Maxie snapped his fingers and I was surrounded by grunts, "May!" everyone cried.

I smirked, "I came to play guys," I said as I took ahold of my necklace to make it known it was Blaziken's pokeball.

"Blaziken use close combat," I said and we knocked out all the grunts surrounding us.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Jordan take the car and take the pokeblock, I'll handle her," he said, "Mightyena, let's go."

"Blaziken go," I said.

The two pokemon soon were locked in battle and I saw Jordan trying to get away in the car, "I don't think so," I yelled and put my arm on my shoulder and swiped it straight ahead activating the nail darts which popped the tires.

"Why you little….," Maxie started to say as he came charging at me with his fists and I noticed that Jordan was coming my way as well.

"Maylene, you wanna help out here?" I asked as I dodged a punch and threw one at his nose causing him to clutch it in pain.

Maylene had a grin on her face, "of course," she said as she took off her heels and started to fight Jordan.

Maylene was lucky cause she was wearing a dress shirt and dress pants, I had to get stuck wearing a dress, after a while Maylene defeated Jordan who was on the ground and Maxie was trying to run away.

"Tsk tsk tsk, you just wanna fight the hard way," I said bored and took out the mascara brush to throw a net at him making it impossible to escape.

"Max did you call Officer Jenny yet?" I asked.

"Just did, she'll be here in a few minutes," he said.

"I'm glad to see you've improved May, I think you've gotten better than me," Maylene complimented.

"I don't know about that, but what you've taught me has sure come in handy," I said as Officer Jenny arrived to take over.

Before we left, I took a piece of pokeblock from the stand, _I'm a little suspicion about this, I'll check it out later_.

We soon arrived at the dorm and Dawn decided to let out Piplup, when she did; he looked so skinny, pale, and plain out ill.

"Piplup, what's wrong?!" Dawn cried.

"Max, can you get your laptop and a microscope," I said worriedly.

"Sure thing May," he said quickly and came back with both.

"Max, can you ask for the antidote from Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"I'm on it May," he said as he started to type super-fast.

"Dawn, you should take Piplup to the pokemon center," Johanna said concerned.

Dawn nodded, she and Paul were about to leave when I stopped them, "guys I don't think you should go," I said cautiously.

"May, I have to, who else is gonna care for Piplup," she said.

"I have a bad hunch about all of this, a very bad hunch, I just pray I'm wrong, please wait a few minutes," I begged.

Dawn finally relented causing me to sigh in relief, "in the meantime, put a cold clothe on Piplup's head to help bring his fever down," I said as I went to grab my laptop.

Soon I was starting a video cam with session to connect with Brock at the school pokemon center, his picture soon appeared and he looked exhausted.

"Brock are you okay?" I asked.

"Sorry May but you called at a bad time, students have been pouring in here with their pokemon, the pokemon are extremely ill and I've tried all my medicines, nothing is working," he said tiredly causing me to worry more.

"Hang on let me connect Nurse Joy at the Lilycove Pokemon Center," I said as I saw a screen of her popped up next to Brock's, she looked worried and tired as well.

"Nurse Joy are you having an overflow of pokemon," I asked.

"Yes and it keeps getting worse, I've tried everything and nothing is helping, we can't find the source at all," she said tiredly.

"Guys, I think I know what the problem is and you're not gonna like it, Team Magma has brought a bad virus and they put it in their pokeblock which they sold to everyone starting yesterday," I said.

"How do you know that?" Brock asked.

"Around when I was twelve, Team Magma struck Petalburg City and tried to start an epidemic there but it didn't get very far, we were able to cure it after we found the right medicine but two pokemon died," I said sadly.

There was a few seconds of silence, "what's your death count?" I asked.

Brock looked sad, "we've lost ten so far," he said.

Nurse looked terrible, "we've lost twenty," she said.

After they said their numbers, everyone in the room was shocked at the number of deaths that already happened.

"Nurse Joy and Brock, could you convene all the pokemon in one place, I think it'll help by caring everyone in one place because more are going to show up, while you do that I'll try to figure out what the antidote is, I'll keep in touch," I said as I hung up on the calls.

"May, is it that bad?" Leaf asked scared.

I had a very serious look, "this is a matter of life and death, we lost at least two pokemon before Nurse Joy and others found the cure, we have already lost thirty and more counting, since Team Magma started another epidemic on a larger scale and we might not have antidote, this is a nightmare," I said sternly as I started another call.

"Hi May, what can I do for you?" Wallace asked.

I had a tired, seriously look on my face, "Wallace, can you bring the other champions along with Steven into this please, this is extremely important?" I said.

"Sure thing May," he said and soon everyone's pictures showed up.

"What did you want to tell us?" Wallace asked.

"I want to declare a state of emergency for Hoenn with a watch of caution to all others," I said.

"That is serious request May, why do you want to declare a state of emergency?" Cynthia asked.

"Steven, you remember the small epidemic in Petalburg City when you were champion four years ago?" I asked.

"Yes, it sure spread panic all over, at least we found the cure before there were many deaths," he said.

"Team Magma has spread another virus by selling pokeblock since yesterday, I stopped them earlier, but the virus is bad, I've talked to Brock at the Lilycove High Pokemon Center along with Nurse Joy at the Lilycove Pokemon Center. They are already overflowing and have a total death count of thirty and we don't have an antidote," I said, "I'll let you handle all the public relations and such, I'll try to figure out an antidote with Max, I'll keep you posted."

I hung up the call and stared at everyone, "did any of you feed that pokeblock to your pokemon?" I asked.

"We did because we walked by the booth on our walk back last night from meeting up with our families and it wasn't that expensive," Leaf said.

"I only fed it to Kirlia before I came back to the dorm," Max said.

"The rest of us didn't, we didn't know about the booth," Jennifer said.

I sighed in relief, "that's good your pokemon are safe, if I'm right, this disease is not contagious, so it can't spread except by eating the bad pokeblock," I said.

"Max, did you get the antidote from Nurse Joy?" I asked.

"Got it right here," he said as he brought his laptop over to the kitchen so I could start following it.

"Thank goodness I bought a bunch of herbal weeds earlier this morning," I said as I started to crush and blend herbs and berries together.

After a few minutes, the antidote was done and I gave Piplup a little bit to drink. After a few minutes , her remained the same, _something's not right, his fever should have broken immediately but it kept rising._

"May what's wrong?" Dawn asked worried.

I had a sad look to my face, "the antidote didn't work, his fever would have broken by now if it did," I said while standing up and went to look out the window.

"So what does this mean?" Dawn asked looking as if she was about to cry.

I turned around to face her with a grim look and someone screamed outside in sadness of losing their pokemon, "we have nothing to stop this."

* * *

**Ari: Wow, I feel I've left this at a morbid spot.**

**Leaf: That's an understatement.**

**Misty: Seriously, I cliff hanger with death everywhere.**

**Dawn: What were you thinking?**

**Ari: Calm down, it will get better maybe?**

**May: Ari!**

**Ari: Calm down gals, sheesh, anyways a picture of May's creation is on my profile, please review :D**


	17. Chapter 16

**Ari: Hey guys, you were left off with many questions which shall now be answered.**

**May: Finally!**

**Ari: Can you do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, Ari doesn't own pokemon or the song used in this chapter.**

**Ari: The link for the song is on my profile, you should listen to it while you read the lyrics part, the dresses are also under the polyvore link, thanks to all who reviewed/followed/favorite(d) (stupid d doesn't want to stay) you guys are awesome, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"So what does this mean?" Dawn asked looking as if she was about to cry._

_I turned around to face her with a grim look and someone screamed outside in sadness of losing their pokemon, "we have nothing to stop this."_

**_October 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"What do you mean we have nothing to stop this, we have got to have something?" Dawn asked.

"We have no antidote, hence we got nothing," I said.

"So what do we do?" Misty asked.

I smirked, "I'm going become a mad scientist," I said but no one was laughing, "trying to humorous here, anyways, the point is Max and I are going to go to the Chem lab and work on a formula to get out of this mess," I said.

"We're coming with ya, no way are you leaving us behind, after all our pokemon are at risk too," Leaf said as she stood up.

"All right, you guys and Max are with me, everyone else could help Brock and Nurse Joy, they need all the help they can get with all these sick pokemon," I said.

"I think that's a good idea," Johanna said as everyone stood up.

"Awesome, let's do this," I said as I grabbed my laptop, poketch, pokeballs, and all the berries and herbs I had before heading out the door with everyone helping carrying stuff.

Soon we walked to the Chem lab to find it locked, "how are we going get in?" Misty asked.

"We could break it down by kicking it," Ash suggested.

"Okay stop, no need to resort to vandalism here, Dawn you got a bobby pin?" I asked.

"Yea, here ya go," she said as she gave me one.

"Thanks," I said as I broke it in two and started to pick the lock.

"Like you can pick a lock," Drew scoffed arrogantly.

"Grasshead, I've been picking locks since I was eight, it's a skill," I said as I got the door open.

"Max, get your systems going," I said as I got my laptop up and started getting a bunch of beakers and such out along with putting on a lab coat with everyone else getting one as well.

"So what's your plan May?" Leaf asked.

"We're gonna hook up the overhead to Max's special microscope so we can all see what's happening, first I want to take a peek at Piplup," I said.

Dawn soon came over with Piplup, "Piplup can you open your beak, I want to take a swab of your mouth and take a prick of blood, okay?" I asked him.

"Pip…lup," he said weakly while nodding.

I soon took a swab from inside his mouth and put it on a slide for Max, then I took a thin needle and pricked his flipper to get a small drop of blood and put it on another slide.

Max can you pull up a picture of a blood sample from the last epidemic?" I asked.

"Sure May," he said as he pulled a picture of a virus that was green with spikes all over attacking blood cells.

"Now to see what Piplup's blood looks like," I said as I put the slide under the microscope.

It showed an image of a bunch of green spiky virus's that were more misshapen and were turning the blood cells green and causing havoc all over.

"Oh…my…Mew, this is worse than the last epidemic," I said in shock.

"Oh Piplup," Dawn cried as she hugged Piplup with tears coming down her face.

"I've never seen anything like this," Leaf said scared, "this is terrible."

"Skitty come on out," I said.

"Nya," she said.

I grabbed a beaker, "can you put a little of your spit in here," I asked.

"Nya," she said and did as I asked while everyone was grossed out.

"That's disgusting May," Dawn complained.

I cut a bit of the bad pokeblock and mixed it in with Skitty's spit and put it on a slide to put underneath the microscope to observe.

We saw the virus come alive and start attacking good cells, "it is the pokeblock, the virus comes alive at contact with saliva and attacks any good cells in site," I said.

"We already knew that airhead," Drew said.

I gave him a glare, "Drew, we have no clue how to stop this, we need to look at all possible aspects of this," I said.

"May can you add some of the old antidote to Piplup's blood, I'm curious as to why it didn't work?" Misty asked.

"I'm curious too Misty, let me quickly make the antidote again," I said.

I quickly mixed Oran and Sitrus berries along with all healing weeds with a little healing potion, I added it to Piplup's blood sample to see what would happen. The meds were trying to penetrate the virus, it did somewhat, but a little fuzzy shield protected it and the virus was weakened a bit but soon the medicine was over taken by the virus.

"I don't get it, the things you used are the best healing source of medicines, why isn't it working?" Misty asked.

"Max can you hack into Team Magma's base and run a database search to find anything about this virus?" I asked.

"Sure May," he said and started to type super-fast.

"How can he hack into their database?" Ash asked.

"You hack their security system by running encryption keys to bypass the passcode," I said quickly.

Everyone looked at me in shock, "I've heard Max say that so many times I just know it by heart," I said as I was looking at the projection screen as he hacked into the base and pulled up a bunch of notes.

"All it says in their database are the words current and balance," Max said before everything disappeared.

"What happened?" I asked.

Max was clicking and typing like crazy, "they deleted the files out of existence," he said exasperated.

"Crap," I said through clenched teeth.

"Current and balance, what the heck are they talking about?" Leaf complained.

"Balance," I mumbled out loud before it struck me, _how could I be so stupid!_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, I can't believe I almost overlooked that," I said incredulously.

"May, what the heck are you talking about?" Misty asked while looking at me like I was crazy.

"Dawn, what flavors are Oran and Sitrus berries?" I asked.

She looked confused, "Oran is everything but sweet and Sitrus is everything but spicy," she said confused.

"Right," I said as I went to the white board and wrote it down:

**Oran** **Sitrus**

Spicy Sour

Sour Bitter

Bitter Dry

Dry Sweet

"What's the point of this May?" Leaf asked.

"Bear with me, what's wrong with this picture?" I asked.

"I don't see anything wrong with it, it seems balanced to me because they both have four flavors," Gary said.

"Look at it again when I put it like this," I said as I wrote on the white board again:

**Oran** **Sitrus**

Spicy

Sour Sour

Bitter Bitter

Dry Dry

Sweet

"There's an off balance in flavors," Leaf said.

"Exactly, each type of flavor helps with a certain trait for battles, contests, and personality, it also has a certain healing trait," I said.

"So there needs to be a balance of flavor of healing berries, but what about current?" Max said.

"I've got it, the fuzzy shield looked like electricity," Misty said.

"Meaning that the medicine needs to be charged to take down the shield," Leaf said.

"Then the balance of berry flavors can attack and destroy the virus," Dawn said.

"While weeds and healing potion heals the pokemon back to health," I said.

"Making that the perfect balanced antidote," all of girls said at the same time while doing a high five.

"Who know our girlfriends were so smart," Gary said.

"May, you have a call coming through," Max said as he saw my computer with an incoming call screen.

I accepted the call and it showed Lizzy who looked tired and depressed.

"Have you found an antidote yet?" she asked tired.

"We might have something, but we don't know if it will work," I said.

She looked ready to cry, "please hurry, I've heard the death count here has reached 300, 500 if you count all over the world and this is in three hours, please hurry," she cried.

"We'll do our best Lizzy," I said and ended the call.

"My Mew, 500 pokemon are dead in three hours!" Dawn cried.

"Have faith Dawn, we are so close to the antidote," I said excitedly.

"May, how do you we get the shock, it's impossible to do that to medicine," Leaf said.

"That's not necessarily true, I've learned a medicine technique from a woman named Katie when I was traveling through Kanto years ago, her technique should do just the trick," I said.

I made the medicine containing bitter Aguav, spicy Figy, sour Iapapa, sweet Mago, and dry Wiki berries to create the healing balance, then I added Remeyo, Salveyo, and Revival weeds to blend with the berries, lastly, I added a little healing potion. After everything was mixed, I put it in a jar and corked it with a metal type double prong in the jar within the liquid and a single prong sticking out.

"Alright Shinx, let's go," I said.

"Shinx," he said determined.

"Use thunder," I said.

"Shinx," he said and used thunder on the single metal prong to charge down to the double to create a current to charge the medicine, after thirty seconds it looked done.

"You can stop Shinx," I said as uncorked the jar and took an eye dropper of medicine and placed it on the slide with Piplup's blood.

It showed the medicine, with being supercharged, attacking the virus's shield, then attacking the virus itself, and soon the cells were turning back to normal by the different healing weeds and healing potion.

"Now for the real test," I said as I took an eye dropper full and dropped the medicine in Piplup's mouth for him to drink, after a minute, color returned to his face and his fever broke, soon he stood up proud, "Piplup," he said proudly with a flipper on his chest.

"Yes!" we all said excitedly as we hugged and high fived.

"You did it May," Dawn said as she gave me a hug.

"We all did it, but our job is far from over," I said grimly, "call your pokemon out and start giving them the medicine, Max, give them your Kirlia to heal and make a list of all cities hit with the virus and number of cases in each, and I'll make more medicine," I said.

Soon we did our tasks, I made three more jars of medicine, everyone healed their pokemon, and Max found that there were cases in all regions meaning to be safe, medicine should be distributed to each city.

"You guys take this medicine and go start healing pokemon here, Gary, Ash, Dawn, may I borrow your Electivire, Pikachu, and Pachirisu, I'm gonna need all the electrically energy I can get to make enough medicine," I said.

"Sure May," they said as they handed over their pokemon and everyone stood to watch me make the medicine.

"Umm….guys, get the flippin going, pokemon need the medicine," I shouted.

"Geez May, do you have to yell," Ash complained.

"Get going!" I shouted again.

They sprinted down the hall and I continued to make more jars of medicine, I made three more with Shinx before he started looking exhausted. I switched over to Pikachu who made about seven more, Pachirisu made six, and Electivire made ten. Soon Max and I had Kirlia teleport some of the jars to the cities closer to Lilycove. Then I split the medicine from the remaining jars in half for Kirlia to distribute to other cities. I continued to make medicine all afternoon and soon saw that it was 5:00 and I was tired, I fed the pokemon Oran berries to regain their energy and went to my laptop to call the champions.

"May, what news do you have for us?" Wallace asked as he added the other champions to the call.

"My friends and I discovered the antidote, we've distributed it everywhere so hopefully this virus will end soon," I said tiredly, "I'll also write up a short paper as to explain this whole incident so we don't have to be unprepared again."

"Good May, we'll tell everyone to get to a pokemon center if any pokemon are ill and need treatment," Cynthia said.

"If you want to also tell the Nurse Joys if they need any more medicine, have them message me," I said.

"We will do that May, thanks again," they said as they hung up on the call.

"We should go see how everyone is doing," I said to Max.

"Yea, I'm curious as to how all the pokemon are doing," he said.

I returned all the pokemon and Pikachu hopped up on my shoulder, Max and I then walked to the school pokemon center to find everyone there, many of the trainers and their pokemon were fully healed and left.

I saw Brock sitting at the front desk looking exhausted, "how many people are here?" I asked.

"Only a few are left, we closed the city pokemon center and everyone is here, the only cases here are just normal medical issues" he said tiredly.

"Brock, I can take over for tonight, why don't you and Nurse Joy take a rest and come back in the morning," I said.

"Could you do that?" he asked.

"I'm pretty well trained, I think I'll be fine," I said.

"Thanks May, I'm going go home and sleep, I'll find Nurse Joy to tell her she can go home," he said as left the desk to find her and everyone else came up to the front.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yes, though I think everyone is tired," Leaf said.

"You guys can go back to the dorm and rest, you deserve it," I said.

"What are you going to do?" Dawn asked.

"I'm watching the pokemon center since Nurse Joy and Brock are exhausted, so I have the night shift," I said.

"May, you can't stay here by yourself," Misty said concerned, "I'll stick here with ya, we all will."

"Why not, it'll be fun," Dawn said cheerfully.

Suddenly a call was coming from my poketch, "I'll be back in a little bit you guys," I said.

"Hi Wallace, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"May I was wondering if you could help me and the champions out with a favor?" he asked.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"Could you come up with a tribute to the pokemon who died tomorrow before we begin the Wallace Cup?" he asked.

I was speechless, "what?" I asked.

"Can you put together a tribute, I saw your appeal yesterday and I believe that you could put something together," he said.

I was still speechless, "I'll try," I said after I was about to get my voice back.

"Thanks May, I know you'll do a great job," he said and signed off.

_Oh…my…Mew_, _how in the world am I gonna be able to get away with this_.

I walked back to the desk in thought making everyone look concerned, "May, you in there?" Leaf asked.

I nodded my head, "I'm here," I said.

"What was the call about?" Dawn asked.

"Wallace wanted to ask me a favor," I said as I sat at the desk and leaned over on my elbows while rubbing my face in my hands.

"What did he want?" Misty asked.

"I'll tell you about it later," I said, "I better check to see how the pokemon are doing."

The pokemon were doing fine and around 7:00, things quieted down so everyone went to grab food. I volunteered to stay behind and watch the center, while doing so I typed up the paper about the virus and the antidote, after I finished typing and sending it off to multiple people, I started thinking about what to do for the tribute.

I figured out the song, but I didn't want to just play it or sing it and I wanted to involve all the regions since everyone was affected.

"Hey May, you hungry?" Dawn asked.

"That's it!" I shouted excitedly scaring everyone to death, I figured out what to do for the tribute.

"Sweet Arceus May, what's with the excitement?" Leaf asked shakily.

"I've figured out what to for the favor I was asked by Wallace, girls you get to help me out?" I asked happily.

"Mind telling us airhead?" Drew asked.

"Nope, the girls and I are keeping this a secret and we have a lot of work to do so until 10:30, you guys are in charge of the pokemon center, we'll take over afterwards, Max can I borrow Kirlia?" I asked.

"I guess," he said hesitantly as he handed over his pokeball.

"Thanks Max," I said as I let Kirlia out, "can you teleport me and the girls to the place I'm thinking of?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported me and the girls to the Lilycove City arena where the Wallace Cup was to happen tomorrow.

"Thank you Kirlia, return," I said as the girls looked confused.

"So what are we doing here May?" Misty asked.

"The favor that Wallace asked of me is to put together a tribute for the pokemon who died before we begin the Wallace Cup," I said.

"No wonder you were in thought earlier, that's a huge task for ya," Leaf said.

"So here's the plan," I said and explained what I was thinking.

"That's a beautiful idea May, it's meaningful and symbolic," Dawn said happily.

"So will you help me?" I asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Misty said.

I nodded, "Dawn can you take care of the dresses, remember what I said about them," I said.

"Gottcha May," she said happily.

"Leaf, I'll let you design the center piece," I said.

"You got it," she said.

"Misty you're gonna help me record the music," I said.

"Alright," she said.

"We'll meet back here at 9:30, Kirlia will teleport you here from where you are," I said.

Soon we split off and did what we were assigned; Dawn was able to hunt for our dresses even this late at night, Leaf put together a center piece of roses and carnations, the design was about a hundred different colored roses and carnations in a circle with four candle holders equally distanced around for us girls to place our candles. In front of each candle was a decorated board of all the names of the pokemon who died, then there were more flowers circling around in between the placements of the candles. Misty helped recorded all the music needed for the song which sounded incredible in her opinion.

Soon it was 9:30 and Kirlia teleported all of us back together, "did you guys finish everything?" I asked.

"Yup, got the dresses here," Dawn said as she showed us the bags.

"The center piece is right behind you guys," Leaf said and we turned around.

"Leaf that's amazing, it's beautiful," I said happily.

"Did you record the music?" Dawn asked.

"Yup and it sounds amazing," Misty said happily.

"Okay we just need to practice singing, well you guys, I'll sing tomorrow because you know," I said.

We went to the dressing room that was given for me to use tomorrow and hung up our dresses.

"Kirlia can you teleport us somewhere quiet so we can practice?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported us to an abandoned park nearby with no one around, we practiced the song and talked about routine for tomorrow, I then got a text message saying that the different region natives could do as I asked.

"Everything is a go except for the poem at the beginning," I said.

So we then started working on the poem and soon discovered that it was 10:30, "we better head back before the guys get mad," I said as Kirlia teleported us back to where the guys were and I returned here.

"Max, here's Kirlia," I said as I handed him her pokeball, "why don't you go back to the dorm and go to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Max said sleepily and left the center.

"Where were you?" Gary asked.

"We went a bunch of places, you'll find out what we did tomorrow," Leaf said before giving him a kiss on the cheek and went to check on the pokemon in back.

"Airhead, what is the big secret?" Drew asked.

I smiled, "you'll find out tomorrow like everyone else," I said firmly.

I went to the front desk to text Wallace to leave the center piece alone for tomorrow and then left to check on the pokemon with Leaf.

* * *

**_October 16th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

After a while around 2:00 in the morning, I was the only one awake, I looked over to the chairs, tables, and couches in the open area to find everyone asleep. Dawn had her head against Paul's chest while he had his head on top of hers. Gary was sitting on the couch with his head against the wall while Leaf was lying down with her head in Gary's lap. Misty was sitting at the table with her head on the table and an arm stretched out, Ash was the same way and their hands were knitted together. Drew on the other hand was just sleeping on the couch. I smirked and quickly took pictures of the couples before putting blankets on everyone.

I put the last one on Drew; I paused for a moment and smiled while brushing a little bit of hair out of his face causing him to unconsciously smile a bit. I walked back to the desk wearing my blanket cause I was a bit chilly only to find that Drew was sitting up and making his way to me.

"Aren't you going to bed May?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm fine, besides someone has to stay up and keep checking on the pokemon," I said.

"You'll be tired by tomorrow," he yawned.

I smiled, "I think you'll be tired tomorrow," I teased gently.

"Get a little bit of sleep, I can cover for you," he said.

"If you say so," I said with a smile before I decided to give him a kiss on the cheek and head to the couch blushing, due to being tired out, I fell asleep instantly. After 8:00, I forced myself to wake up and saw that Drew had fallen asleep at the desk making me shake my head in amusement. I went to check on the pokemon to find that everyone was doing okay. I walked back to the front to find Nurse Joy and Brock coming in.

"Thanks so much for covering for us," Nurse Joy said gratefully.

"I'm glad that we were able to help, I'm sorry about my friends taking up the front area," I said apologetically.

"That's fine May, they would be exhausted from yesterday, we'll leave them be," Brock said.

"I'll wake Drew up so he can get out of your desk," I said as I made my way to it.

"Drew," I said as I shook him gently, "wake up."

"May," he said sleepily while yawning, "what time is it?"

"8:00, the Wallace Cup doesn't start until noon," I yawned, "now look what you made me do," I teased.

He rolled his eyes and stood up from the desk to go back to the couch, "was everyone in position like this last night?" he asked.

"Yup, I even took pictures before putting the blankets on last night," I said with a smirk.

"Ugh, I was so tired last night I don't remember anything," he said tiredly.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked a tad bit disappointed.

"No, did something important happen?" he asked.

"No, everything was normal," I said a bit sad.

"Something wrong May?" he asked looking a bit concerned.

"I've just got a lot on my mind," I said before putting a smirk on my face, "I suppose we better wake everyone up."

I pressed a few buttons on my poketch and played a siren sound jolting everyone up, "morning," I said sweetly.

"Sweet Arceus May, why did you that?" Leaf complained shakily.

"We've got a big day ahead of us," I said before smirking, "besides that wake-up beats the embarrassment of the old fashioned way."

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"I think this will explain all," I teased before showing everyone the pictures causing them to blush a little.

"Anyways," I said, "girls, we need to get going and get ready."

"Wait we have less than four hours to get ready!" Dawn screeched.

"Pretty much," I said with a shrug.

"Girls we are going NOW," she said sternly before grabbing our hands and dragging us to the arena to change.

After a few hours, we all had changed into our dresses and had everything lined up. The arena was oval shaped with four entrances; since all regions had a loss of people's pokemon; each entrance in the stadium represented a region with twenty of that region's natives in a boy girl pattern dressed in black with each person holding a lit candle with a native pokemon of theirs next to them on the inside of the lines. Behind each group of natives was one of us girls, the girls were dressed in dark grey while I was dressed in black because Hoenn had more losses than the other regions. We also held the candles that were lit and would be placed in the center and wore headphone mics.

The north entrance represented Kanto where Misty was wearing a dark grey floor length gown that had a semi sweetheart neckline with spaghetti straps with the whole dress having an outer lacy layer covering it. She had strapped heels, her hair down and curled a little, a little mascara, and a circle Sapphire necklace with small light blue topaz gems surrounding it.

The south entrance represented Johto with Leaf, since she was born and adopted from Johto; she technically is a Johto native. She was wearing a dark grey dress with an asymmetric top with a strap to the left shoulder and a small piece of fabric that made it look like it had a small upper arm sleeve. The dress was floor length and had an outer layer of sheer dark grey material. She had strapped heels, her hair down and slightly curled, wore a little mascara, and a square Green Onix necklace surrounded by small diamonds.

The east entrance represented Sinnoh where Dawn was wearing a dark grey floor length dress that was sleeveless looking but had a piece of fabric from the wrap of the dress that went on her left should close to her neck. The skirt was a draped/wrapped looking with a small piece on the right that was separate from the others and had diamond gemstones on the waist. She had strapped heels, wore her hair down and straightened, a little mascara, and a circle Light Pink gem necklace surrounded by small diamonds.

The west entrance represented Hoenn where I was wearing a black floor length dress with a halter top of where the top of the dress reached my neck and had a small piece connecting the top in the back and had a narrow oval opening on top. I wore thick black strapped heels, my hair down and straightened, a little mascara, and a Ruby heart necklace with two strands of diamonds wrapped and crossed in front.

Soon we were about to begin, first Wallace was in the stands above the north entrance standing in front of a microphone, "ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to the Wallace Cup, before we begin, we will do a tribute to the pokemon that were lost in the epidemic," he said as he sat down and we began to speak our poem. _I sure hope everything goes according to how I imagined it, did I forget to mention that this is being televised_; I calmed down as soon as Misty began to speak,

**Misty:** "The ones who have gone will never be forgotten

**Leaf:** They will remain in our minds and hearts

**Dawn:** The things that did to help you in life

**May:** Lives on forever and never parts

**Misty:** To the lives of the ones who died

**Leaf:** Whose death has made many fazed

**Dawn:** The times you spent and the memories you made

**May:** Shall forever by both friends be cherished and praised

**Misty, Leaf, Dawn, and May:** In tribute to your life, a song of hope and faith shall be played

For the comfort of both pokemon and trainer to be raised."

**(I highly suggest you listen to the song as you read the next part, it fits and sounds really good)**

The music of the violin started to play signaling the trainers and pokemon walk out and split to directions to surround the inside of the wall of the arena with us girls ending the line and standing at the entrance. So it looked like an alternate pattern of boys and girls holding candles with their pokemon standing in front of them while the girls and I stood in the front of our entrance holding our candles. The piano started to play its chords and Misty began to sing.

**Misty:** When I am down and oh my soul so weary

When troubles come and my heart burdened be

**Dawn:** Then I am still and wait here in the silence

Until you come and sit a while with me

**May:** You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

(The violin solo then started to play signaling the trainers holding candles to start oooing in the background as soon as Leaf began to sing)

**Leaf:** There is no life, no life without its hunger

Each heart beats so imperfectly

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** But when you come and I am filled with wonder

**May:** Sometimes I think

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** I glimpse eternity

(The trainers holding candles stopped oooing and I went into the refrain again)

**May:** You raise me up so I can stand on mountains

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can be

(Soon we hit the climax signaling for the trainers to sing along adding harmony in the back ground while Dawn and I started to walk towards the center)

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** You raise me up (**Trainers:** Uuupppp) so I can stand on mountains (**Trainers:** mountaaiinnnsss)

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas (**Trainers:** Stormy seas)

(Misty and Leaf then started to walk to the middle as well)

I am strong (**Trainers:** sttrroonnnggg awwwww) when I am on your shoulders

** Girls and Trainers:** You raise me up to more than I can be

(As we reach the middle we turn to face the crowd as the trainer's pokemon chose a move that was done gently to say their goodbye to the ones who died making the stadium fill with petal dance, bubble beam, and other moves like such)

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf:** You raise me up (**Trainers:** Uuupppp) so I can stand on mountains (**Trainers:** mountaaiinnnsss)

You raise me up to walk on stormy seas (**Trainers:** Stormy seas)

I am strong when I am on your shoulders

You raise me up to more than I can bbbeeee

(We turned around to place our candles into the holders before we sang the last line with just the piano and violin playing)

**Misty, May, Dawn, and Leaf: **You raise me up to more than I can bbbeeee

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

(No one's POV)

"How much of the scan was complete while hearing the voice?" the man in the orange suit asked.

"Only five percent sir, the voice didn't sing long enough," said a scientist.

"No matter, with a voice like that, we'll hear it again," he said evilly while grinning.

* * *

_ **Lilycove City**_

(May's POV)

Soon everyone in the stands was cheering at our tribute to pokemon who died. Soon the trainers around the ring left through the entrances they came in with their pokemon while the girls and I started to walk out but stopped two feet in front of the entrance we came out of as someone had a psychic pokemon take the center piece and place it by the judges panel for it to remain through the whole cup.

Everything turned out great, I felt a huge headache coming on but at this point, singing for something like this was worth it.

Then the field opened up to reveal a water field while the girls and I smiled as we grabbed a pokeball that we had with us.

"Espeon, Piplup, Staryu, Beautifly go!" we all shouted as we tossed our pokeballs into the air.

"Piplup use bubble beam, Staryu use swift, Beautifly use silver wind, Espeon use psychic," we commanded.

Bubble beam and swift went into the air while silver wind went into the pool making water sprout up and psychic controlled the water and the sparkles of bubble beam, swift, and water particles to make an aqua ribbon in the air and then exploded letting water droplets and sparkles fly down.

"We welcome you to the Wallace Cup," we all said at the same time causing everyone to clap in amazement and excitement for the upcoming event.

After saying this, the girls and I left through the entrances we came in and met up in the northeast corner of the arena.

"May, the tribute was amazing, everything happened the way it was supposed to and it sounded beautiful," Dawn said happily.

I grinned weakly, "it sure did," I said, _my headache is killing me, almost as bad as the last time I sang_.

"Well that was some secret you guys kept, but it was worth it, I think everyone is gratefully for what you did," Gary said as the guys walked up to us.

"Thanks," Leaf said as she gave Gary a kiss with a hug.

"Girls that was absolutely beautiful and symbolic, I'm glad that opened the ceremony than our double contest appeal and battle Jennifer," Johanna said happily.

"I agree, that was beautiful you girls and May you have a lovely singing voice," she complimented.

I nodded weakly, "thanks, it was worth doing what we did," I said _or maybe not, the headache is getting worse_.

"Not bad May," Drew complimented as he handed me a rose, but then looked at me concerned, May are you okay, you look pale."

_I can't keep this up, the pain hurts too much_, I put the rose in my hair with tears starting to appear in my eyes from the pain and started walking a few steps away.

"May what's wrong?" Drew asked concerned.

I ignored him and kept walking but I didn't get that far because I saw black and began to fall.

"May!" everyone yelled.

* * *

**Ari: Oh boy, another cliff hanger, yeesh, I seem to make you guys suffer.**

**May: That's an understatement.**

**Dawn: I thought the tribute was awesome.**

**Ari: It was on my mind the whole day yesterday which gave me the motivation to write this chapter.**

**May: But seriously another cliff hanger.**

**Drew: Calm down airhead.**

**May: Stop calling me that!**

**Ari: Stop arguing or I'll sic Misty's mallet on you, anyways lovely readers, please review :D**


	18. Chapter 17

**Ari: Hola peeps, greetings from where I'm at where it is 1:30 in the morning.**

**May: You're tired aren't you.**

**Ari: You could say that but I had to post this chapter because everyone is hanging in suspense.**

**May: That is true.**

**Ari: Can you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or any of the songs mentioned.**

**Ari: Thanks May and thanks to all you lovely readers for reviewing, I can't believe that I've gotten over 100 reviews, you guys are the best, anyways links for the songs are posted on my profile which I suggest you listen to. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_"May what's wrong?" Drew asked concerned._

_I ignored him and kept walking but I didn't get that far because I saw black and began to fall._

_"May!" everyone yelled._

**_October 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I ran toward her as she began to fall and caught her before she hit the ground hard.

"Drew can you carry her, we'll take her to private dressing area," mom said quickly.

I picked May up as we all followed mom to the private dressing area and I laid her on the couch that was in the room.

"No on wonder May didn't sing at all when we were practicing yesterday, I think she knew this would happen if she did," Leaf said sadly as Gary pulled her into a side hug to comfort her.

"What are you talking about?" Johanna asked.

"The last time May sang for us, she got a huge headache and fainted from the pain, she then had nightmares of her parent's death and….and ours," I said.

"This stinks, May likes to sing and she can sing extremely well but she can't or she suffers the consequences," Dawn said frustrated.

I turned to look at May, she had a few tears rolling down her face, "it's happening again," I said sadly.

"Hey mom, are you….what's wrong with May?" Lizzy asked concerned as she stood in the doorway.

"Hey Lizzy have you seen….May?" Max asked concerned, "what's wrong with May?"

"It happened again," I told him.

Suddenly May sat up awake looking scared as if she had seen death.

* * *

(May's POV)

I woke up from the nightmare sitting up scared to death, I looked around the room to see that everyone was alive and started to suddenly cry into my hands, I'm tired and scared of these nightmares, I want them to stop. I was suddenly pulled into a hug by Drew and I just sat there and cried.

"Thanks," I said as I pulled out of the hug with Max suddenly coming up and giving me a hug.

"Thanks Max," I said as he pulled out of it and handed me a Kleenex.

"Was it the same nightmare as last time?" Misty asked concerned.

I shook my head, "no, this time it was worse, instead of seeing you guys lying dead in blood, I watched as you were shot to death," I said quietly.

Suddenly some of my pokeballs popped open to reveal Skitty, Wartortle, Glaceon, Beautifly, and Riolu who looked at me concerned.

I gave a sad smile, "I'll be fine, I'm just a bit shaken up," I told them gently.

"Riolu lu?" he asked.

I gave a smile, "of course I'm still gonna compete, we've worked too hard to stop now," I said.

"Do you feel okay to compete?" Dawn asked.

"No, I'm scared, tired, stressed, sad, and frustrated, but that isn't gonna stop me, besides my pokemon have trained hard for this and a competition will be a good distraction," I said firmly with a smile.

"Are you sure May?" Lizzy asked concerned.

"As Dawn says, no need to worry, and you should get near the stage, your appeal is up next," I told her.

"Yikes!" she said as she quickly ran out to go to the stage.

I shook my head in amusement, "you ready?" I asked Dawn and Drew.

"You bet May!" Dawn said happily.

"That's a silly question to ask airhead," Drew said arrogantly while flipping his hair.

I laughed, "you won't be the same grasshead if you didn't say that," I teased, "I don't know about the lot of ya, but I'm not competing in black, so I'm gonna change and see ya later, good luck you two," I said as I left the dressing room for a small one that was given for me to use.

I changed out of my black dress into a blue dress covered with a lacy, sparkly layer that had blue flowers covering it, the dress had spaghetti straps but the lacy material went to the base of my neck and made sleeves a little above my elbow. I wore sparkly silver flats, a diamond and sapphire bracelet, and a heart sapphire necklace surrounded by small pointy diamonds. I curled my hair and then put it up in a half up half down style and stuck a black and blue gem Beautifly comb on the right side of my hair. I fixed my mascara and added a little blue eye shadow; I turned around in the mirror for a final check and nodded in approval.

I decided to stay in the room for the time being so I let out my pokemon to relax and watch the appeals with me on the small TV that was in the room.

"Alright everyone, up next is three timing Top Coordinator Drew Hayden from La Rousse City," Vivian announced.

"Butterfree let's go," Drew shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Butterfree," it said as it flew into the air.

"Use silver wind," Drew shouted.

The silver wind hit the water causing it to rise up around Butterfree.

"Use double team with gust," Drew shouted.

"That combination of silver wind, double team, and gust provides a power water cyclone," Vivian announced.

"Use Psybeam," Drew shouted and Butterfree used Psybeam.

"With Psybeam, the cyclone soon takes on color making it a sight to behold," Vivian said in awe.

"Fly to the bottom and use supersonic," Drew shouted.

"Butterfree," it said and did supersonic.

"Butterfree with using supersonic breaks up the cyclone spraying a lite colorful water mist everywhere," Vivian said in awe, "let's see what the judges have to say."

"The performance was well coordinated and Butterfree did a colorful performance," Mr. Contesta complimented.

"Yes, remarkable," Mr. Sukiso said remarkably.

"Your Butterfree looked healthily and happy as it performed well," Nurse Joy complimented.

After the judges gave their comments, Drew returned Butterfree and walked off stage.

"Up next we have two timing Top Coordinator Dawn from Twinleaf Town," Vivian said excitedly.

"Buneary spotlight," Dawn shouted happily.

"Buneary," she said happily.

"Use ice beam," Dawn shouted.

"Bunearryyyy," she shouted as she did ice beam.

"Buneary in using ice beam covers the whole water field in ice," Vivian annouced.

"Use bounce then thunder wave," Dawn shouted.

"Buneary," she said and did bounce and then thunder wave.

"With Buneary bouncing into the air and using thunder wave, it looks like a shiny star with a reflection coming from the ice," Vivian commented.

"Buneary, use ice beam again," Dawn shouted.

"Buneary," she shouted and made pillars of ice around her.

"Now skate and use round," Dawn said happily.

"Buneary," she sang as she used round while skating around and the round bounced off the ice pillars making a beautiful sound.

"Buneary using round while skating around gracefully is a beautiful artistic performance to be sure," Vivian commented in awe.

"Finish with bounce and sunny day," Dawn shouted.

"Buneary," she said and did as she was told.

"With using sunny day, Buneary looks like a shiny sun and melts the field back to normal as if it was a dream," Vivian said in awe, "let's see what the judges have to say."

"Buneary's performance was magical and I loved how she was energetic and happy the whole time," Mr. Contesta complimented.

"Yes, truly remarkable," Mr. Sukiso replied.

"Buneary was extremely cute and did very good with their performance," Nurse Joy complimented happily.

After the judges were done commenting, Dawn returned Buneary and went back stage. I turned off the TV and looked at my pokemon, "you guys ready?" I asked cheerfully.

My pokemon beamed and cheered happily making me smile; I returned them and went back stage to the entrance of the arena. I was the last person to perform their appeal and I was excited for my one pokemon's first contest, I did many practice appeals in secret with her but she never competed and she technically wasn't my pokemon at the time.

"For our last contest day to finish up the appeals, we have four timing Top Coordinator May from Petalburg City," Vivian announced.

I walked into the arena, "take the stage," I said happily as I tossed my pokeball.

"Dragonair," she said elegantly.

"Into the water and use twister," I shouted.

"Dragonair," she said and went into the water to perform twister which created a water whirlpool.

"Fly up and use thunder wave," I shouted.

Dragonair flew up and did thunder wave into the whirl pool.

"The use of thunder makes making the raging water spark in contrast," Vivian commented.

"Use dragon rage," I shouted.

"Dra," she said and did dragon rage at the sparkling whirl making the it stop spinning and shoot up into the air.

"Now!" I shouted.

Dragonair used that water while using waterfall to create a waterfall effect behind her, while sitting on a piece ice she created with ice beam, and used round and safe guard to create sound and color that showed off her beauty and grace.

"What a picturesque scene of beauty, color, and sound, an elegant waterfall with Dragonair sitting in front of it gracefully is a site to behold," Vivian said in awe, "let's hear what the judges have to say."

"An excellent routine that showed many of Dragonair's abilities along with showing beauty, power, and elegance," Mr. Contesta praised.

"Yes, truly and absolutely remarkable!" Mr. Sukiso said happily.

"You've come far May, your ability to bring the best to pokemon is absolutely exquisite and your appeals never cease to amaze me," Nurse Joy praised.

I bowed gracefully along with Dragonair before I returned her and went back to my dressing room. As I was packing my stuff from the tribute earlier,I turned on the TV to listen to hear who would go one to the next round, soon I heard a knock at the door.

"It's open," I said as I continued to pack before turning around to see that it was the gang, "hey you guys," I said happily.

"Hey May, your appeal was fantastic, why didn't you tell us you had a Dragonair," Misty demanded.

"I didn't have her until Max came on Thursday; she was a good friend of mine for the past few years. She lived at a lake near Petalburg Woods and I used to visit her all the time, but then I came here for school and couldn't see her, so Max said that he could capture her for me and she could compete with me," I said before turning to look at the TV.

"Alright everyone, the judges have decided and these eight coordinators will go on to the next round," Vivian said as pictures began to appear.

There was my picture, Dawn's, Drew's, Lizzy's, Brandi's, Francesca's, Kenny's, and one more guy whose name is Sam I think.

"Yea, we all made it through," Dawn said cheerfully.

"The battles will take place late tomorrow morning, have a good evening and we hope to see you tomorrow," she said as I turned off the TV.

"What do we want to do now?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to take all this stuff back to the dorm," I said.

"We probably should do that and change out of our contest outfits," Dawn agreed.

"We can do something afterwards though," Leaf said.

"Sounds good, you guys can go ahead, I need to talk to Lizzy," I said.

"Okay May, we'll see ya later," Misty said as everyone left.

As soon as everyone left, I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to find Lizzy.

"Hey May, you ready to pull our pranks?" she asked evilly as she met up with me.

"You bet, can Ralts teleport us back to the dorm?" I asked.

"Yup, Ralts use teleport," she said as she released her.

"Ralts," she said and teleported us back to the dorm.

"We have ten minutes starting now," I said and we quickly rushed to do our pranks, Lizzy was gonna hack Max's laptop and mess with it while I put hard candy in Drew's showerhead and put pink hair dye in his shampoo that blended in well.

After we were done with our pranks, I quickly changed out of my dress into black leggings, a blue and white striped tanktop tunic, a dark grey hoodie unzipped with the sleeves pushed up to mid forearm, my blue and purple mystic keds, and dark grey leg warms that went from the top of my shoes to mid-calf. I put my hair back to normal before putting on the wig in a messy bun and the brown contacts. I grabbed my violin and a bag with my iPod and portable speakers before going to sit in the living room with Lizzy.

We were chatting as the door opened with everyone coming in.

"How did you guys get back before us?" Dawn asked.

"I have a Ralts, so we teleported here," Lizzy said.

Dawn and Drew went to shower and change while everyone sat in the living room and Max went to check his computer.

"AAAHHHH!" he screamed, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY COMPUTER!"

Lizzy and I fell on the floor laughing as Max tried to figure out his laptop. Lizzy taped a blue troubleshooting screen on his laptop screen and then changed all the display appearance settings to mess everything up after he took the page off, believe me, it's hard to get Max riled up and Lizzy did it perfectly.

"What happened?" Dawn said as she was done changing and looked concerned.

"Lizzy messed with Max's computer and he flipped out," I said trying to stop laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Max complained.

"That's the payback for the embarrassing storytelling," I said and Drew should be getting his payback now.

"What did you do?" Misty asked.

"I put lifesavers in the showerhead so when he takes a shower, he'll feel sticky when he's done," I said with a smirk.

"Yeesh, that's evil," Ash shuttered.

I smirked even bigger, "that's only half the prank," I said evilly.

"LLLIIIZZZYYYY!" Drew roared as he stormed out of his room in a white undershirt and shorts, did I forget to mention his hair was hot pink.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"Care to explain why I'm sticky and my hair is pink!" he seethed.

I looked at my nails bored, "it's called hard candy in the showerhead and dye in the shampoo grasshead, actually rosehead," I said as I turned to give a smirk.

He pointed his finger at me and was trying to say something but he just turned around and stormed back into his room.

Lizzy and I laughed on the floor while everyone couldn't help but chuckle at Drew's misfortune.

"That was too good," I said as I finally calmed down.

"That was harsh May, what about him in the contest tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

I waved my hand bored, "I ordered a wig for him to cover it up, so we're good," I said.

Drew suddenly opened the door of his room and went into Gary's and Ash's room to finish his shower since he would just remain sticky if he tried to keep using his shower.

"Can to explain how to clean the shower?" Paul asked.

"The hard candy will wash away after you run it for a while, so it'll be back to normal," I said.

Drew finished his shower and came out looking grumpy with his pink hair.

"Calm down rosehead, here's something to help you out," I said as I gave him the bag with the wig.

He still looked ticked off but went to his room to put the wig on and then come back.

"What're we gonna do now?" Dawn asked.

"I'm gonna go to the park," I said as I stood with my violin and shoulder bag.

"Can I come with ya May?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure, anyone is welcome," I said.

"You gonna practice your violin?" she asked.

"Yup, I haven't practiced in a while," I said.

"If I'm right about what you're talking about, I'm coming," Max said excitedly.

"What's so exciting about May playing the violin?" Dawn asked.

"Let's say she has a unique style she developed a little while ago and it's cool," Max said.

"Well you got us curious so I guess we're all going," Misty said.

We left to go to a nearby park that had an open area with a few benches which made it a perfect place to practice.

I sat on the bench and pulled my violin to start tuning, "what are ya going to do airhead, play classical music?" he asked annoyed.

I gave him 'are you serious' look but smirking, "who said anything about classical music, rosehead," I said as I got my iPod and hooked it into my portable speakers, the background instrumental music for Timber began to play causing me to start my violin.

After I was finished, everyone was amazed, I could tell Drew was shocked by his eyes, "that was so cool May, what else can you play?" Dawn asked excitedly.

"I can play another song on the condition that you have to sing," I said with a smirk.

"Alright," Misty said as she rolled her eyes.

I stood up and picked the song on my iPod before going to stand in the open area and began to play causing Leaf and Gary to join me and dance along, soon everyone followed along even Paul by force of Dawn and grumpy Drew.

**Gary:** J-Lo!

**Leaf:** It's a new generation (**Gary:** Mr. Worldwide) of party people

**Gary:** Get on the floor (dale)

Get on the floor (dale)

RedOne!

**Leaf:** Let me introduce you to my party people in the club, huh.

** Ash:** I'm loose

And everybody knows I get off the chain

Baby it's the truth

I'm like Inception, I play with your brain

So don't sleep or snooze

I don't play no games so don't do-do-don't get it confused no

'cause you will lose yeah

**Drew:** Now, now pump-pump-pump-pum-pum-pump-pump it up

And back it up like a Tonka truck

Dale

**Misty:** If you go hard you gotta get on the floor

If you're a party freak then step on the floor

**Dawn:** If you're an animal then tear up the floor

Break a sweat on the floor

Yeah we work on the floor

**Leaf:** Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

**Misty, Dawn, and Leaf:** Pick your body up and drop it on the floor

Let the rhythm change your world on the floor

You know we're running shit tonight on the floor

**Everyone:** Brazil, Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to L.A. New York

Vegas to Africa (**Gary:** Dale!)

**Dawn:** Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody, drink a little more

**Mist, Dawn, and Leaf:** Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

**Leaf:** I know you got it clap your hands on the floor

And keep on rockin', rock it up on the floor

**Misty:** If you're a criminal kill it on the floor

Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor

**Dawn:** Don't stop keep it moving

Put your drinks up

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Its getting ill

It's getting sick on the floor

We never quit, we never rest on the floor

If I ain't wrong we'll probably die on the floor

**Everyone:** Brazil, Morocco

London to Ibiza

Straight to LA, New York

Vegas to Africa (**Drew:** Dale!)

**Dawn:** Dance the night away

Live your life and stay young on the floor

Dance the night away

Grab somebody, drink a little more

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

**Paul:** That badonka donk is like a trunk full of bass on an old school Chevy

Seven tray donkey donk

All I need is some vodka, some chonkey coke

And watch it she gon' get donkey konged

Baby if you're ready for things to get heavy

I get on the floor and act a fool if you let me

Dale

**Drew:** Don't believe me just bet me

My name ain't Keath but I see why you Sweat me

L.A. Miami New York

Say no more get on the floor

Get on the floor

**Misty, Leaf, and Dawn:** Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala-a

Tonight we gon' be it on the floor

While I played the song, I did a few hip-hop moves to dance along.

"That was awesome Lin," Misty said, "I didn't know you could dance while playing."

"It's a new style I invented called hip-hop violin," I said happily.

"You didn't do much though, you just moved from side to side a little bit," Drew said arrogantly.

I glared at him before turning to Max, "can you help me get my other two me's up?" I asked.

"You're lucky I carry my laptop almost everywhere," he muttered as he set up two small projectors on top of his lap top screen.

Soon I started to play a mash-up piece with the background music and soon two other me's appeared and played harmony to me while we started to do hip-hop moves while playing in sync.

Once I was down, everyone stared at me in amazement, "that was so cool, the music and the dancing, I don't even know how you can do that," Dawn said amazed.

Lizzy then took a look at my iPod, "is this a playlist of songs you can play with the violin?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"You can even play along with "Can't Hold Us" by Macklemore?" she asked incredulously.

"You play that, that's an awesome song, Leaf, Dawn and I have fun singing it all the time," Misty said.

The guys laughed, "I'm sorry, but you can't rap," Gary laughed.

"Is that a challenge Oak?" Leaf asked while crossing her arms.

"You bet it is Leafy," he teased.

"You're on," she said.

"I guess Lizzy and I will be judges of this," Max said grinning.

The guys stood in a line on the left and on the right the girls and I lined up.

The background music started to play and I joined in with the violin.

**Gary:** Ay, ay, ay

Good to see you, come on in, let's go

** Paul:** Yeah, let's go

Alright, alright

**Drew:** OK, uh, alright, OK

Alright, OK

The girls rolled their eyes at the guys for their trying to look cool antics, as everyone sang their bit they took a step forward.

**Ash:** Return of the Mack, get up!

What it is, what it does, what it is, what it isn't.

Looking for a better way to get up out of bed

Instead of getting on the Internet and checking a new hit

Get up!

** Misty:** Fresh out, pimp strut walking, little bit of humble, little bit of cautious

Somewhere between like Rocky and Cosby. Sweater gang, nope, nope y'all can't copy

Yup.

**Gary:** Bad, moon walking, this here is our party, my posse's been on Broadway,

And we did it our way.

Grown music, I shed my skin and put my bones into everything I record to it

And yet I'm on.

Let that stage light go and shine on down,

**Leaf:** Got that Bob Barker suit game and plinko in my style.

Money, stay on my craft and stick around for those pounds,

But I do that to pass the torch and put on for my town

**Paul:** Trust me. On my I-N-D-E-P-E-N-D-E-N-T shit hustler,

Chasing dreams since I was fourteen with the four track bussing

Halfway cross that city with the backpack, fat cat, crushing

**Dawn:** Labels out here,

Now they can't tell me nothing

We give that to the people,

Spread it across the country

Labels out here,

Now they can't tell me nothing

We give it to the people,

Spread it across the country

**Drew:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Dawn:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Ash:** Now, can I kick it? Thank you. Yeah I'm so damn grateful.

I grew up, really wanted gold fronts

But that's what you get when Wu Tang raised you

**Misty: **Y'all can't stop me, go hard like I got an 808 in my heart beat

And I'm eating at the beat like you gave a little speed to a great white shark on shark week

Raw. Tell me go up. Gone!

** Gary:** Deuces goodbye. I got a world to see, and my girl she wanna see Rome,

Caesar make you a believer. Now I never ever did it for a throne.

That validation comes from giving it back to the people. Now sing this song and it goes like

**Leaf:** Raise those hands, this is our party

We came here to live life like nobody was watching

I got my city right behind me

If I fall, they got me. Learn from that failure gain humility and then we keep marching ourselves

**Paul:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Dawn:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

And so we put our hands up

And so we put our hands up

**Drew: **Wa oh oh oh wa oh oh oh wa oh oh

Let's go!

Na na na na na na na na (aha)

Hey

And all my people say

**Misty and Leaf:** Na na na na na na na na (that's right, feels good)

Hey

And all my people say

**Ash and Gary:** Na na na na na na na na (it's alright)

(oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)

And all my people say

**Everyone:** Na na na na na na na na

Ma-ckle-more

**Guys:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us

**Girls:** Can we go back, this is the moment

Tonight is the night, we'll fight 'til it's over

So we put our hands up like the ceiling can't hold us

Like the ceiling can't hold us.

The girls and I ended the last note and we were astounded as to how good we sounded.

"I think we both agree it's a tie, by the way, we recorded you guys because it was too cool not to," Lizzy said.

I checked my poketch to see that it was 9:00, "we should go back, it's really late, and some of us have to compete tomorrow," I said.

"You know what airhead, I dare you to play your violin on the walk home," Drew said with a smirk.

"Dare accepted rosehead," I said with a smirk causing him to frown.

"I wish I could see what you're gonna play but I should get back to the hotel, I'll see ya tomorrow," she said and left the park.

Dawn volunteered to carry my stuff so I picked the background music for the song and began to play while walking/dancing along back to the dorm with the others; it was a little piece I composed myself a year ago that was about the four basic elements.

By the time we reached campus, I finished my song and everyone was impressed except grasshead of course because he was ticked off with my earlier stunt.

By the time we got back, I was incredibly exhausted so I changed for bed and literarily crashed on my bed instantly asleep.

* * *

**_October 18th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I woke up around 8:30 and changed into a red tee saying "music is my life", blue jeans, and my black converse. I grabbed my outfit for the contest, my pokemon, some candles to replace the old ones at the tribute, and a granola bar before going out to practice with my pokemon at a park close to the stadium.

After practicing for a few hours, I went to the arena to switch out the candles before people would arrive and went to my dressing area to change into my dress from yesterday. After I was done getting ready, I turned on the TV to watch Dawn's battle with Francesca.

"Dustox sweetheart, time to shine," Francesca said sweetly.

"Quilava spot light," Dawn said cheerfully.

"Our coordinators have called out their pokemon and five minutes are on the clock, begin," Vivian called out.

"Dustox use silver wind," Francesca shouted.

"Dodge and use swift," Dawn shouted.

"Counter with confusion and send them back," Francesca yelled.

"With confusion holding the stars in place, it's a sparkling appearance causing Dawn to lose points," Vivian commented.

"Use sunny day then flame thrower," Dawn yelled.

"Quilava turns bright like a shining sun and uses flamethrower on its swift to create sparkles all over, that will cost Francesca major points," Vivian commented.

Right now, Francesca had two thirds of her points while Dawn had three fourths.

"Dustox use poison sting," Francesca ordered.

"Counter with ember," Dawn shouted.

"Poison sting and ember collide in to middle causing an explosion causing both to lose a few points," Vivian commented, "two minutes remain on the clock."

"Use hyper beam," Francesca yelled.

"Use eruption," Dawn shouted.

The eruption hit Dustox before it could unleash hyper beam causing a lot of damage.

"Use smokescreen," Dawn shouted.

"Use gust," Francesca yelled.

"Smokescreen is cleared from the stage to find Quilava gone," Vivian commented in curiosity.

"Now!" Dawn shouted.

Quilava used quick attack to jump on the small platforms in the water to get to Dustox and then used flame wheel to attack before it could counter.

"Talk about sneak attack, Quilava jumped around quickly and then used flame wheel to get close to its opponent, that will cost major points" Vivian commented in amazement, "thirty seconds on the clock."

Dawn had a little less than half of her points while Francesca had a fourth.

"Toxic," Francesca yelled.

"Use overheat," Dawn shouted.

"Overheat counters toxic and hits Dustox hard," Vivian commented in concern before looking at the clock, "time's up, the winner moving on to the semifinals is Dawn."

I turned off the TV and grabbed Wartortle's pokeball before heading to the stage. As I was making my way there, I ran into Dawn, "Hey Dawn, congrats on getting to the semi-finals," I said.

"Thanks," she said though she looked out of it.

"You okay Dawn?" I asked.

She nodded her head snapping out of her thoughts, "I'm fine, though I'm worried about Drew, he was angry this morning and snapped at everyone who tried to talk to him," Dawn said concerned, "by the way, where were you this morning?"

"I left early to practice with my pokemon, what do you mean Drew is angry?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I can't help but feel that you have to do with it," she said, "good luck with your battle."

"Thanks Dawn," I said and left for the field.

"For our next battle we have May and Brandi, five minutes on the clock, begin," she announced.

"Houndoom baby, let's go," Brandi said sweetly.

"Wartortle take the stage," I shouted happily.

"Use sunny day," she shouted.

"The use of sunny day makes Houndoom look more terrifying in appearance," Vivian commented.

"Use rain dance," I shouted.

"Wartortle," he said and did rain dance to make the whole arena along with the audience wet though Wartortle thought ahead and used protect to shield me against the rain.

"Ugh, you ruined my dress, you are going down, Houndoom use mega dark pulse," she screeched.

I stood calm, "Wartortle please get in the pool," I said calmly as the dark pulse was heading straight toward me.

I sighed, _no matter who I am, she's still the same stuck up brat who wants to kill me_, I took a few steps back and ran to jump on one of the small platforms on the field.

"That attack at your opponent will force you to lose half your points," Vivian said sternly at Brandi.

That meant Brandi had less than half and I had a little less than the full amount.

"Wartortle combination fun in the sun," I shouted.

"Wartortle," he said and used surf; he jumped off and created a bigger one to ride on with a small piece of ice like a surf board.

"Wartortle looks like he is having fun as he performs like a surfer," Vivian said in awe causing Brandi to lose a quarter of her points.

"Houndoom use overheat," Brandi screeched.

"Wartortle in the water," I shouted.

"That overheat destroys the surf easily causing water to splash everywhere," Vivian commented.

"Wartortle use hydro pump," I shouted.

"That hydro pump hit its mark causing damage and loss of points," Vivian commented as Houndoom got hit.

Wartortle swam it to where I was due to being concerned about my safety because Brandi got soaked again.

"That is it," Brandi screeched, "use crunch (on either one)," she whispered.

Wartortle climbed on the platform I was on to stand in front and protect me.

"No need for that Wartortle, let's surf," I said.

"Wartortle," he said in understanding as he started surf to carry the platform like a surf board.

"Alright Wartortle," I said we did a back flip to land on another platform as surf hit Houndoom causing it to faint.

The buzzing sound of X's appeared on the judged panel, "due to the knockout of Houndoom, May will go on to the semifinals," Vivian announced.

"Wartortle, can you push the platform to the judge's panel?" I asked.

"Wartortle," he said firmly and pushed the platform allowing me to walk up to the judges.

"I apologize for the unorthodox contest battle," I said with a small bow of apology.

"We accept your apology though it wasn't your fault, we should have disqualified Brandi when she sent that dark pulse at you," Mr. Contesta said.

"It's alright, it was still a good battle even if it was out of the ordinary," I said.

"Good luck with your next battle," Nurse Joy said as I left through the judge's entrance to go find Dawn.

After I turned a corner, I saw her running towards me, "are you alright May?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine Dawn," I said, "you want to come back to my dressing room?"

"Sure," she said.

I turned the TV on to see that Drew was beginning his battle; I was concerned because Drew didn't look like himself, he looked angry/annoyed and it was a little bit frightening.

"You okay May?" Dawn asked as I muted the TV.

"In a way I guess, now you have me worrying about Drew," I said sadly.

"I think you went too far with that prank," Dawn said.

"The prank is harmless and it isn't permanent," I said, "heck, I even got him a wig that looks like his hair to cover up the pink hair."

"Then something more is bothering him, May, do you like Drew?" Dawn asked.

I sighed, "I have for a while now, I've given hints but I don't think he gets the message," I said sadly.

Dawn nodded in agreement before I continued, "I suppose I should admit I made the first move," I said quietly causing Dawn to perk up.

"What did you do?" she asked in curiosity.

"The night we were watching the pokemon center and it was really late, Drew volunteered to watch the desk for me so I gave him a kiss on the cheek for being sweet to do that and went to sleep, but when I asked him the next morning if anything happened the night before, he said he didn't remember anything," I said sadly feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Maybe he lied," Dawn said.

"Why would he do that, I knew he liked both of me and Lin, maybe he was only pretending," I said sadly.

"I don't think so, I think he's angry with your signals because you kissed him and then you pranked him," she said.

"I know that, but he knew he was gonna get pranked before I even kissed him," I said.

"You have a point, now I don't know what to tell ya," she said.

I sighed, "I don't know either, but I suppose we'll have to worry about that later," I said as I saw Lizzy win her battle and then smiled, "we have our battle coming up."

"Yup and it's gonna be awesome, may the best coordinator win," Dawn said happily as we walked to the stage.

"For the first semi-final battle we have May from Petalburg City and Dawn from Twinleaf Town, five minutes are on the clock, and begin," Vivian announced.

"Piplup spotlight," Dawn shouted happily.

"Shinx take the stage," I said happily.

"Piplup use bubble beam," Dawn shouted.

"Shinx counter with discharge," I shouted.

The two attacks met in the middle causing an explosion of sparkles and both of us to lose points.

"Use thunder bolt," I shouted.

"Use ice beam to counter," Dawn shouted.

"The ice beam blocked thunderbolt but I lost more points than Dawn this time.

"Use whirl pool," Dawn shouted.

"Dodge it and use tackle," yelled.

Shinx dodged the whirl pool using quick attack and ran to Piplup.

"Use hydro pump," Dawn shouted.

"Gather speed for volt tackle while twirling to dodge," I shouted.

Shinx dodged and gathered enough energy for volt tackle and hit Piplup.

"Piplup," Dawn cried as Piplup fell hard.

"That volt tackle was strong and packed quite a punch with loss of points," Vivian commented, "we now have one minute on the clock."

The amount of points was two thirds for me and half for Dawn.

"Use drill peck," Dawn shouted.

"Piplup," he said standing up and attacked Shinx multiple times.

"Shinx," he said weakly and started to glow before taking a new shape, "Luxio."

"My goodness, Shinx has evolved in Luxio," Vivian commented in awe.

"Use thunder," I shouted.

"Use protect," Dawn shouted.

"Times up," Vivian announced causing all of us to turn to the board.

The points were evenly matched but I had a slight lead over Dawn, "May will be moving on to the final round," Vivian announced.

Dawn and I returned our pokemon and met back at my dressing room, "that was a great battle Dawn, sorry you lost, it was incredibly close," I said.

"That's okay," she said, "what counts is the experience and knowledge you gain."

I heard a knock on my door, "come in," I said.

The door opened to show Paul, "I'll see ya around Dawn, I'm gonna take a short walk before my battle," I said as I left the room.

_Might as well give them space, no one's really had the time to do anything in their relationships_.

I walked around the halls in thought about Drew; _I wonder how his battle with Lizzy is going_?

I went to the TV in the main dressing area to find that Drew won by having a quarter more points than Lizzy did. After seeing this, I left the room for the field.

"Alright everyone, this is the final battle of the Wallace Cup, this promises to be an interesting battle, five minutes are on the clock, and begin," Vivian announced.

"Flygon let's go," Drew said bluntly.

"Dragonair take the stage," I said.

"Flygon use sand tomb," Drew shouted.

"Get in the water," I shouted as Dragonair dodged the attack.

"Use twister," I shouted.

"Use dragon breath to the max." Drew shouted as Flygon used dragon breath in the twister while Dragonair was inside.

"Dragonair get out of the water and use dragon rage," I shouted.

"Dodge and use screech," Drew shouted.

Flygon dodged the dragon rage and used screech to put Dragonair in pain from the sound.

"Use fire blast," Drew shouted.

Flygon used fire blast to hurt Dragonair immensely causing a few burns, _what is with Drew acted so violent_.

"Use rock blast," Drew shouted.

Flygon did as he was told and caused Dragonair to get cut up badly.

"Finish with Dragon claw," Drew shouted.

Dragonair looked terrified, _Oh no! the bad memories from her being attacked as a Dratini are making her paralyzed._

I ran as fast as I could to Dragonair, "use protect," I shouted hoping she would hear me.

I jumped in front of her as protect came up but it wasn't fast enough and I got scratched on the arm and into my stomach causing blood to appear causing everyone in the stadium to stand up and gasp.

"I forfeit the match, Dragonair return," I said quickly as I stumbled out of the arena in pain before I passed out leaving everyone in shock.

I was able to reach outside and released Altaria before collapsing, "please take…me to the….hospital," I said before I fainted.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"Oh my Mew May!" I cried as I ran with Paul down the hall hoping we could catch her.

We didn't but we ran into Misty, Ash, Gary, Leaf, Lizzy, and Max who looked concerned as well, "did you see her at all?"

"No, we were hoping to catch her, what the heck is wrong with Drew today?" Misty asked frustrated.

"I don't know but we need to find May, those scratches penetrated deep and she is losing a lot of blood," Max said concerned and quickly started running down a hall.

"What are you doing Max?" I shouted as we followed him.

"I'm following her trail of blood," Max said with tears rolling down his face as we followed the trail outside where there was a huge pool but the trail stopped here.

"Where is she, where's May?" Max said as he started to cry.

Lizzy came up and gave Max a comforting hug while we all looked at each other with great concern.

_May, where are you?_

* * *

**Ari: Yeesh, what is it with me and cliff hangers, I seem to write them when I don't even try.**

**May: You have a problem and WHAT THE HECK HAPPENS TO ME!**

**Ari: I don't know yet, I haven't figured that out yet.**

**May: What do you flippin mean you don't have it figured out yet!**

**Ari: I'll figure it out when I'm sane and not sleep deprived.**

**May: Good grief you drive me crazy.**

**Ari: Umm...that's Drew's job, anyways, sorry for the cliffy but it happened so don't kill me, please review! :D**


	19. Chapter 18

**Ari: Hey guys, I bring another chapter *yawn***

**May: You're tired aren't you?**

**Ari: Well I didn't get a lot of sleep last night and it is after midnight right now.**

**May: Of course, to cut to the chase, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or the songs used.**

**Ari: Thanks May *yawn*, on with the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Where is she, where's May?" Max said as he started to cry._

_Lizzy came up and gave Max a comforting hug while we all looked at each other with great concern._

_May, where are you?_

**_October 18th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Dawn's POV)

I couldn't take it, Drew had some explained to do so I stormed back into the building with Paul following me.

"Troublesome where are you going?" Paul asked.

"I'm gonna find Drew and give him a piece of my mind, what is wrong with him today?" I asked exasperated as I continued to wander through the halls.

Soon I found him in his dressing room, "Drew what the heck is wrong with you?" I yelled as I came in.

"What are you talking?" he asked bored.

"What am I talking, WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!" I screeched, "you have been angry and snapping at everyone all day, you've allowed your pokemon to go violent in your battles, you could've killed May's Dragonair and you probably have killed May," I yelled as tears ran down my face.

Drew's face lit with concern, "what?" he asked.

"What did you see at the end of the battle?" I asked.

"Flygon was standing in the way, I couldn't see a thing," he said.

"Drew, Flygon was gonna give Dragonair a huge gash but May stepped out in front and took that hit in the arm and gut," I sobbed, "we followed her trail of blood but it led to a big puddle outside, now we don't know where she is."

Paul came up from behind me and gave me a hug which I gladly excepted, "Dude, you have been a jerk all day to the point of even killing the person you liked, hope you know what you did," he said and guided me to the others who looked extremely concerned.

"What did Drew say?" Leaf asked.

"He didn't know what happened, apparently, Flygon blocked the whole scene," I said as I wiped the tears from my face as I calmed down.

Max regained his composure and had a determined look on his face, "Kirlia teleport all of us to my room," he said sternly.

"Kirlia," she said in understanding and teleported all of us to a room that looked like a security room combined with a twelve year olds bedroom.

"Thanks Kirlia," Max said while sitting at the computer chair and began to type like crazy.

"What are you doing Max?" Misty asked.

"I hacking security cameras across the city along with all hospital records with someone of May's description being admitted," he said quickly as he continued to type.

"Geez, when did you start hacking into stuff like this?" I asked.

"I hacked into all the communications lines like PHPA when I was seven," he said.

"Wait, you hacked our unhackable line when you seven?" Gary asked in shock.

"Pretty much, it took a few hours longer than it normally does for me to hack something, but I was able to get through undetected," he said before something pinged, "apparently there's a security camera where that puddle of blood was," he said and started rolling the footage from ten minutes ago.

It showed May stumbling outside and calling out Altaria before she collapsed on the ground, Altaria cried in concern and put May on her back before flying away.

"Oh May!" I cried as Paul gave me a side hug to comfort me.

"Can you find out where Altaria went?" Gary asked.

Max looked frustrated, "no because Altaria is too high to be caught by the security cameras," he said frustrated as he began to type again incredibly fast, "Yes! Kirlia take us to Lilycove General quickly."

"Kirlia," she said hurriedly and did as she was told, "soon we found ourselves in front of the building and we rushed inside to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Did a girl in a blue lacy dress get admitted here a couple of minutes ago?" Max asked.

"The girl covered with blood on the Altaria, she was taking to surgery immediately, I'm afraid there's not much more I can tell you," she said.

"Thanks," he said sadly as we all took a seat in the waiting room.

Everyone looked sad, this situation was morbid, I took out my poketch and called my mom so she could alert everyone else, "Dawn, where are you and where's May?" she asked really concerned.

"We're at Lilycove General, Max was able to find out where May went after she fled the arena and let out Altaria before she fainted from lack of blood. The front desk secretary said that May admitted into surgery as soon as she arrived so all we can do now is wait," I said in cracked voice threatening to cry again.

"Thanks for the update honey, I'll let the champions know along with everyone's families, where is Drew?" she asked.

I soon became full of anger, "he was in the dressing room last time I saw him," I seethed.

"Alright Dawn, hang in there, we'll stop by later," she said and hung up.

"Dawn, you look ready to kill and that's Paul's look, are you okay?" Misty asked.

"No I'm not, our best friend almost killed or might have killed our friend, we have no idea of how May is, and Drew has been acting like a flippin jerk all day," I said frustrated with tears rolling down my face.

Max suddenly looked alarmed, "Dragonair, it's needs serious medical attention, if we don't do anything soon, it might be permanently injured and May will never forgive herself, Kirlia teleport me and Lizzy to May's dressing room," he said quickly.

Max soon disappeared along with Lizzy, as soon as they left, I decided to call out Piplup, I wanted to talk to him and he cared about May as much as I did since she helped heal him multiple times that he grew fond of her.

"Piplup?" he asked confused.

"We're at the hospital," I said sadly.

"Piplup lup pip?" he asked concerned.

"May had a bit of an accident and she's in surgery," I said with tears running down my face again.

"Piplup," he said sadly while jumping on my lap to give me a hug.

"Thanks Piplup," I said.

"Piplup," he said as he stood up tall with a flipper on his chest proudly.

I gave a small giggle making everyone smile a bit knowing I was feeling better, "very funny Piplup," I said with a smile.

Max soon came back and was holding May's other pokeballs, "I had to bring them otherwise they wouldn't forgive me," he said as he called out Luxio, Riolu, Skitty, and Wartortle.

He had one more in his hands and seemed hesitant to call the pokemon out but he eventually did, it was Blaziken, no wonder he was hesitant. Max then explained the situation causing May's pokemon to become extremely upset especially Blaziken who looked ready to murder someone.

Riolu just sat on the floor and began to sob uncontrollably, after all he was the baby, well maybe not baby but still the youngest of the bunch and he had a deep connection with May. I went over to him and picked him up to let him cry on me as I made my way back to my seat where Piplup tried to comfort him. Soon Cynthia, Wallace, Steven, and Lance came in and saw us sitting in the waiting area.

"Johanna told us that May was in surgery, have you been told anything else?" Cynthia asked.

"No, but this waiting is absolutely terrible," I said sadly as I continued to hold Riolu as he cried.

As we sat in the waiting room, Max pulled up his laptop and plugged in earphones, soon he had a small on his face and began to chuckle slightly.

"What's so funny Max?" I asked.

"In situations like these, I play a video playlist I created with all the happy/funny times with May, it helps distract me and makes me feel better," he said.

Suddenly the door opened and our families poured in along with Drew causing me to frown, "any more info about May?" mom asked me.

"No, she's still in surgery," I said sadly.

"Excuse me," the front desk lady said, "since there seems to be so many of you, let me take you to a bigger waiting room close to the surgery area."

We followed her to wear there was more space and a TV, "do you mind if we watch your playlist with ya?" I asked Max.

"Sure," he said and connected his computer video feed to the TV in the room.

Soon we were spending the hours of watching videos all about May even before we met her which was cool, it ranged from her gymnastics competition when she was young to her first contests, to playing music, to acting silly with her pokemon. Max then clicked a video to show May's violin mash-up video leaving everyone impressed at her skill.

"That was so cool to see her do that last night," I said happily.

"I knew May could play, but she's developed a whole new style," mom said amazed.

Soon Max played the videos of us singing and dancing to "On the Floor" while May danced and played, man we looked weird, but we sounded really good, finally Max played the rapping war that we had which also sounded incredibly cool.

"I wonder if May can rap?" I asked thinking out loud.

"She can, she would if she could," he said sadly.

"Why can't she?" Wallace asked.

"She's not supposed to sing without fear of the prophecy," I accidently slipped making me cover my mouth.

"What prophecy?" Cynthia asked.

We soon explained to her what we meant leaving the champions in shock, "geez, that poor girl doesn't get any relief in her life, it's surprising how she's able to live through all this," Cynthia said amazed.

We heard a knock on the wall, "excuse me, are any on you related to May Maple?" he asked immediately causing all of us to pay attention.

Max stood up, "I'm Max Maple, her younger brother," he said.

"I'm Dr. Hazleef, May is out of surgery and is in recovery," he said making all of us sigh in relief.

"I'm not finished yet," he said, "the gash to her side was deep and the gash on her arm has stitches, she also is incredibly weak, she lost a third of her blood from the whole thing."

Saying that caused all of us to look concerned, "May we see her?" Max asked.

"Yes, only nine of you at a time please," he said.

Soon it was the gang plus Lizzy and Max along with May's pokemon who came to May's room; she lay on the bed asleep and pale.

She started to slowly awake and gave us a sleepy smile, "hey you guys," she said quietly.

"Riolu," he said happily and gave May a hug which she returned.

"Thanks Riolu," she said happily as she started to wake up.

Riolu beamed in happiness and sat next to May as Skitty came up and May began to pet her.

"So what's up?" she asked.

We started at her like she was nuts, "what's up, you're in the flippin hospital," I said incredulously.

She looked around the room, "I guess I am," she said, "Max how many times does this make for me being in the hospital?"

"Too many times to count," he muttered.

"Speaking of hospitals, where's Dragonair," she asked.

"I took her to the pokemon center and…Nurse Joy took her into immediate surgery," Max said quietly.

"Oh no, I better get going," May said as she started to move off the bed.

"May are you crazy, you just got out of surgery!" we yelled.

"So, not the first time I've broken out of a hospital," she said as she started to disconnect the wires and such, she sat on the side of the bed in a hospital type gown in the style off a top and bottoms.

"Kirlia, can you teleport me and my pokemon to the pokemon center?" she asked.

"Kirlia," she said hesitantly but did as she was asked.

We just stood there in shock, "did May just really break out of the hospital?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah, we'll we better tell everyone about the escapee," Leaf sighed as we left to tell everyone what happened.

* * *

(May's POV)

Kirlia brought my pokemon and I to the center to find Nurse Joy from Mossdeep City and Brock at the front desk tired, "Is my Dragonair okay?" I asked.

"May what are you doing here, you should be in a hospital," they said in shock.

Technically they were right, I felt very faint at the moment so I had to lean on Blaziken for support, but I just had to see if Dragonair was okay.

"How is Dragonair?" I asked.

"She's in recovery though she's not doing so well," Nurse Joy said.

With hearing that, I had Blaziken quickly guide me to where Dragonair was before Brock and Nurse Joy could stop me.

When I reached the room, I saw that Dragonair looked beat up and terrible, her pulse was slow her vital signs didn't look good, I sat on the table of where she lay and put her head in my lap to stroke gently. I began to cry, she didn't deserve this at all.

All of a sudden, I was hit with a weird feeling like I wanted to sing and I did so:

"Flower gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the fates design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine"

As I sang, I didn't get a headache, instead the song made both me and Dragonair glow causing all of us to be a little startled, but Dragonair became fully healed and the gash in my stomach was fully healed along with my arm.

_"You've activated the healing ability of your ancestor, as a warning, you can you use it only three times, two more times remain,"_ Arceus warned.

Suddenly, everyone burst into the room to see me and Dragonair completely or almost completely healed.

"What happened?" Dawn asked amazed "and how do both of you look okay?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it, Max can you show the security feed?" I asked as I was given my pokeballs back so I could return my pokemon.

"Sure," he said as everyone followed him to the security monitor room.

He found the footage and began to play it, after everyone saw it, they looked confused.

"So what happened?" Leaf asked.

"Arceus told me that I unlocked my ancestor's healing ability and that I can only use it three times, technically two at the moment," I said.

"Interesting, freaky, but interesting," Ash said.

"So what's the status with the Wallace Cup?" I asked.

"The ribbon still hasn't been handed out yet," Drew said.

"Well let's go back to the arena to see if everyone is still there," I said.

Everyone sweatdropped, "shouldn't you change out of your hospital get up?" Dawn asked.

"Eh, I'll change into my outfit from earlier today," I said, "Kirlia can you teleport us to the arena and me to my dressing room?"

"Kirlia," she said and did as she was told, once we got there, I quickly changed into my red tee, denim jeans, my black converse, and put my hair into a ponytail.

I left the room to find everyone waiting for me, "you're gonna wear that?" Dawn asked appalled.

I shrugged, "eh, it doesn't matter what I'm wearing, I didn't win, Drew did," I said.

"I suppose I did," he said arrogantly which made me a bit sad with the way he said it.

We made our way to the contest judges who were amazed to see that I was up and about after the incident a couple of hours ago.

"How are you up and about?" Nurse Joy asked surprised.

"I was healed really well," I said, "can you present the Aqua Ribbon?"

"Of course," Mr. Contesta said as he gave it to Drew because before I forfeit he had more points than I did.

"Congratulations on winning the Wallace Cup," they said and everyone started to clap.

Soon we went outside and everyone's families came up to say good bye because family weekend was now over along with the Wallace Cup and everyone had to go back home.

"You'll keep emailing me, right?" Lizzy asked as she gave me a hug.

"Of course," I said with a smile as she broke out of the hug and Max hugged me.

"Please be careful May," he said concerned as he stepped out of it.

I rolled my eye playfully, "when am I not careful," I said.

He didn't look amused, I raised my hand, "I solemnly swear that I will do my best to be careful," I promised.

Max rolled his eyes at my antics before giving me another hug, we then broke out of it and did our handshake that we invented when we were little of a double back hand tap, a fist bump, and snapping the wrist (princess protection program handshake).

"See ya May," he said as Kirlia teleported him back to his room.

"That was a cool handshake May, can you teach me?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't see why not," I said with a smile, "It's a double back hand tap, a fist bump, and cracking your wrist."

She and I did it and she got it down on the first try, "thanks May, I'll chat with ya later," she said as she had Ralts teleport her to the next town where there was a contest.

After she left, everyone else left in separate directions to go home.

"Aren't you a little old to do secret handshakes?" Drew asked arrogantly.

"You're just not cool enough," I teased while sticking out my tongue playfully.

"Can we try it four-way?" Misty asked.

"Sure," I said as the girls and I stood in a circle.

It took a few attempts, but we finally got it down making us laugh while the guys shook their heads in amusement.

"You guys are weird," Gary teased.

"Everyone is weird in their own way, it's what makes us unique," I said happily.

"Aren't you a little bit too cheerful?" Drew asked arrogantly while flicking his hair.

"I guess you could say I am, I think the anesthesia is still in my system from being in surgery," I said happily.

"That would explain your attitude," Leaf said in agreement.

"It'll wear off in a few hours, we should get back, I'm finally feeling tired," I said cheerfully.

We walked back to school and by the time I reached my room, I collapsed on my bed and was out like a light.

* * *

**_October 19th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up the next morning feeling hung over, _stupid anesthesia_. I went to the bathroom to change into my loose red and white striped flowy short sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, my black converse, my wig in a side braid, and put on the brown contacts. I grabbed my backpack and went into the kitchen to make tea to wake me up.

As I was making the tea, Misty walked into the kitchen, "morning May," she said.

"Morning Misty," I said tired as I went to sit at the table with my mug.

"You okay?" she asked concerned.

"I feel hung over," I mumbled as I put my head on the table.

"How do you know what's it like to be hung over?" Leaf asked as everyone else came into the kitchen.

"The anesthesia leaves the effect of feeling hung over," I said as I took a sip of tea, "how's the pink hair rosehead?" I teased.

He frowned, "bright as ever, thanks for asking" he seethed.

"I gave you a wig to cover it up," I said.

"Thanks for planning ahead," he snapped.

"We better get to homeroom," Misty said trying to prevent the conversation from going any further.

I put my mug in the sink and we left for homeroom, as we walked there, I was in thought about Drew, _maybe I was wrong in thinking he liked me, he seems to be acting more rude to me than normal_ _ever since a few days ago._

"May, you okay?" Dawn asked as she sat next to me.

"I guess," I said.

"Does this have to do with what we talked about yesterday?" she asked.

I nodded, "you could say that," I said.

"What are you talking about?" Misty asked.

"I'll tell ya later," I said as the bell rang ending homeroom.

I looked over to see that Drew was talking to Brandi which made me feel sad and concerned, I pushed my thoughts aside as I walked to math with Paul who looked a tad bit concerned.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked.

I gave a small smile, "who knows," I said as I went to take a seat.

Drew soon walked in with Brandi and they both took their seats.

Math, English, and history were okay but I couldn't stop from feeling upset with Drew and Dawn could tell during history that that problem was starting to get me.

My day soon took a turn for the worse; Dawn and I grabbed our food and went to sit at the table. While we were eating, Brandi decided to walk up to me.

"A little taillow told me that you can't sing," she jeered.

_I'm so not in the mood for this_, "so," I said bored before taking a bite of my salad.

"I challenge you to a sing off in front of the school with DJ LP being the announcer," she challenged.

I was shocked, _who told her, I'm so screwed_, "thanks but no thanks," I said as calmly as I could.

"Aww someone a scaredy skitty," she said in a baby voice before she turned to the lunchroom, "hey everyone, who wants to watch a singing competition after school between me and this loser here?"

"Yea," everyone cheered.

"I don't know if it will happen though because the loser doesn't want to do it," she said making everyone start chanting, "sing off sing off sing off".

I was ticked off beyond belief by what was happening, I stood up to face her with a glare, "you're…on," I spat while grabbing my stuff and left the lunchroom with everyone else following me.

I made my way to the courtyard, "May are you okay?" Dawn asked concerned.

I ignored her and looked at Drew, "What did you tell her?" I demanded.

He smirked arrogantly, "you mean me?" he teased.

"What is your game, why are you mad at me up to the point of wanting to hurt my pokemon and ruining my reputation, what did I ever to do you!" I yelled at him.

He frowned at me, "oh please what did I ever do to you, the question is what did you do to me, you kept mocking with both of your identities to the point I was confused about how you felt for me, the prank didn't help," he yelled back.

I scoffed, "seriously, both of my personalities liked, I as a whole person liked you, heck I even kissed you when we were watching the pokemon center and you didn't even remember it, then you get violent, you almost kill my pokemon in frustration, you humiliate me at school," I yelled. "You want me dead?, because getting Brandi to call this sing off is setting me on the path to my death," I yelled, "what kind of arrogant, stupid, jerk, lousy person like you…"

I stopped as pain came across my cheek with Drew looking furious and everyone looking shocked at what he did.

"What kind of a person would lie about kissing me and messing around with my emotions, you are pathetic and a witch, I wish I never met you," he seethed.

I was shocked to the point of crying and I was mad, "I never lie about something like that, and if you hate me that much to want to kill me…...I can't believe I fell in love with you, you know what, you're not the guy I thought you were, if you hate me that much, well you're gonna get your wish because after today, I'm leaving," I said crying as I turned to run.

"May!" Dawn cried as I ran into the school for the bathroom.

* * *

(Dawn's POV)

"May!" I cried as I saw her run away.

I turned to look at Drew and stormed to him but didn't get that far because Paul grabbed me from behind to keep me from getting to him.

"Let me go," I cried as I struggled to get out of his grip.

"No Dawn," he said as I calmed down with tears coming down my face.

"Drew what is wrong with you, you've never hit a girl and what did May ever do to you?" I cried.

"She has made me extremely confused to the point of making me angry," he said frustrated and then scoffed, "she even lied about kissing me and that didn't happen."

"I should hit you for saying that, May never lied, she's been depressed ever since then because she felt you never liked her," I said frustrated at his idiotic behavior, "come on, you want proof, I'll give you proof," I jeered as I stomped to the school pokemon center with everyone running to catch up to me.

"Dawn, what can I do for you?" Brock asked at the front desk.

"Can you pull up security footage of early Sunday morning around 2:00?" I asked.

"Sure Dawn," he said as we walked to the security room and did like I asked.

"I'll let you look, I've got to watch the front desk," he said and left.

I forwarded the tape a little bit and stopped as Drew walked up to the desk, sure enough a few seconds later, May kissed him on the cheek while blushing and went to the couch to sleep while Drew sat at the chair a few seconds and conked out asleep.

I turned the chair around to face Drew, "if this isn't proof, I don't know what is, and thanks to you, you've screwed yourself over with May and ruined your friendship with her, now at the end of the day, she'll be gone, congratulations," I snapped angrily.

Drew looked shocked at the video where I paused it at May kissing his cheek.

"I screwed up badly didn't I," he said sadly.

"I would say you did worse than screwed up and now you get to say bye bye to the girl you love," Gary said flatly.

* * *

(May's POV)

After I was able to regain my composure in the bathroom, I was in thought while fixing my appearance, _I guess I went to far as to say I'll be gone for good, I just want to get away until we have that camping challenge so I can think and figure things out._

I left the bathroom for Mr. Stone's office, "is Mr. Stone here?" I asked.

"Yes dear, he's in his office," the secretary said nicely.

I made my way to his office and knocked on the door, "come in" I heard him say and entered his office.

"What can I do for you Lin?" he asked.

"I was wondering if I could take a small break off from school and come back Sunday night?" I asked.

"Normally I would say no but since you helped with the epidemic, put on a tribute in a few hours, and took a nasty hit yesterday, missing three days won't hurt you," he said.

"Thanks so much," I said as I sighed in relief, "I'll keep in contact with the teachers and keep up with the homework so I won't fall behind," I said.

He smiled, "I know you'll keep up," he said.

"One more thing, for the camping trip, am I paired up with Misty, Leaf, and Dawn?" I asked.

"Yes, but don't tell everyone that," he said sternly.

"I won't, my lips are sealed," I said as I turned to leave, "have a good day."

"You too Lin," he said as I left his office.

I looked at my poketch to see that it was seventh period and I had a bunch of stuff to do, so as I made my way back to the dorm and texted Max if I could borrow Kirlia for the next two hours. Soon Kirlia appeared next to me as I walked into my room, "I'll have you teleport my stuff in a minute," I said as I grabbed some clothes to change into for the sing off.

I kept on the skinny jeans, but switched my top for a light purple off the shoulder tunic, purple tie dye converse, a heart pendant with sheet music on it, and my wig straightened. I replaced the glasses with a similar pair that I would throw off later that I won't have to worry about if they got destroyed and hid my wig in a red ball cap and put on a baggy hoodie.

I walked into my room to have Kirlia standing waiting for me, "can you teleport all my stuff to the small cottage that I received for my birthday?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said as I went on my laptop to put the song I wanted to sing on a flash drive.

After I put the flash drive in my pocket along with my pokeballs, I returned Kirlia to hers after she teleported my laptop away and walked to the auditorium because the competition would be starting soon.

I walked back stage to see Brandi in a sparkly silver dress that was a little bit revealing and she was putting on way too much make up.

"You ready to lose loser, oh you already did in that outfit," she taunted and walked to the side of the stage ready to be announced.

"All right ladies and gentlemen, I've been called here to be the announcer of this sing off, you ready?" he shouted.

The crowd went into a crazy applause as Brandi walked on stage, "all right Miss Brandi, what would you like to sing?" DJ LP asked.

"I would like to sing "Toxic," she said sweetly.

I winced, _oh boy, this is gonna hurt the ears_.

"Alright people give up for Brandi singing _Toxic_" said DJ LP.

The music began to play and she was sang okay but the high notes came out pitchy.

**Brandi:** Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

There was a good sized applause and she curtsied and flaunted off stage to look me, "you already lost," she jeered as I made my way on stage with people laughing a little at my get up, _oh please, I'm goin go out with a bang, I'm gonna give this all I've got to prove my point._

"What song are you singin?" DJ LP asked.

I took out my flash drive, "I brought my own tunes," I said as I handed it to him.

"All right all we got Linnea Mason singing a mystery tune," DJ LP announced as he hit play.

Guitar music started to play along with a back beat and I stood in front of the microphone while nodding with the beat as I saw my friends who look concerned, I then turned to look at the crowd.

**May:** Are you listening?

Hear me talk, hear me sing.

Open up the door,

Is it less, is it more?

When you tell me to beware,

Are you here? Are you there?

Is it something I should know?

Easy come, easy go.

I started to take off the hat, sweater and glasses as I sang the next bit with a smile.

Nodding your head,

Don't hear a word I said

I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate

I try to talk to you

But you never even knew,

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

I slapped the microphone stand and then grabbed the mic, I started to do hip-hop moves getting everyone in the crowd goin.

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh.

Patience running thin,

Running thin, come again

Tell me what I get

Opposite, opposite

Show me what is real

If it breaks does it heal?

Open up your ear

Why you think that I'm here?

I looked at Drew as I sang the next bit.

Keep me in the dark

Are you even thinking of me?

Is someone else above me

Gotta know, gotta know

What am I gonna do?

'Cause I can't get through to you

So what's it gonna be?

Tell me can you hear me?

(Can you hear me?)

I turned away to look at the audience.

I'm so sick of it,

Your attention deficit

Never listen, never listen.

I'm so sick of it,

So I'll throw another fit.

Never listen, never listen.

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Easy come, easy go

Easy come, easy go

I gave a short laugh at the fun I was having on stage, _I miss singing like this_.

(Can you hear me?)

I scream your name,

It always stays the same.

I scream and shout,

So what I'm gonna do now

Is freak the freak out, hey!

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh oh

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh,

Whoa oh oh, whoa oh oh

oooohhhhhhhh

(Freak the freak out!) [repeats in background until end]

I scream your name

But you never listen

I gave everything and belted the last note while looking at Drew, who gave me a sad look in return.

No you never listeeeeeennnnnnnn

But you never listen.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Sir, we heard the voice again and the scan of finding the source of the voice in the world is now finished at fifteen percent," Professor Sebastian said.

His boss looked pleased and gave an evil smile, "excellent."

* * *

**_Lilycove High_**

The song ended and there was silence, suddenly a huge applause came from the crowd.

Even DJ LP clapped, "yo girl, you got one heck of a voice, and those moves, you're goin places," he said amazed.

I gave a small smile, the headache was starting to kick in and I felt faint.

Brandi then walked out on stage looking ready to murder me.

"All right, clap if you think Brandi won," DJ LP said.

No one clapped which made me laugh silently, _serves her right_.

"Clap if you think Linnea won," he said and the crowd applauded and whistled like crazy.

"I believe we have a winner, congrats Linnea," he said.

I took a small bow and quickly raced off stage, I felt faint and I needed to get out of here, "Lin wait," I heard Dawn yell at me as everyone followed her.

I tossed Blaziken's and Kirlia's pokeballs, "Blaziken get ready," I said faintly.

"Lin wait….please" Drew begged as his eyes began to water.

"I'm sorry, Kirlia use teleport," I said faintly in a sad voice as I collapsed from the headache and I heard my friends calling my name faintly as we teleported to the front of the cottage where I blacked out.

* * *

**Ari: I think I've made the world stood still *yawn*.**

**May: Duh stupid, you made Drew slap me!**

**Ari: It raises the tension, sorry for the cliffy (AGAIN), I think I have a problem with that, I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days, but it'll depend cause I'm busy *yawn*, don't kill me and please review :D *passes out on floor asleep***


	20. Chapter 19

**Ari: Hola peeps!**

**Drew: Seriously, what's with the peeps?**

**May: Get over it grasshead, it's lingo people use.**

**Drew: Still though, it's...**

**Ari: STOP! We've already had this discussion, I don't want to hear it again. Dawn, please do the disclaimer.**

**Dawn: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Thanks Dawn, enjoy the chapter peeps!**

**Drew: It's...**

**Ari: GAH! *hits Drew with Misty's mallet***

* * *

**_October 19th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I was watching May as she sang, _she truly does belong on the stage_, she knew how to keep the crowd going and her stage presence was amazing. She was at the end of the song and gave everything she had, what she sang was true, I never listen, my stupid, arrogant self just never listened, instead I slapped her and called her the worst person on the planet. The song ended and a winner was soon to be decided, as Brandi came out on stage, the gang and I tried to push through the crowd to get to May backstage.

"Lin wait," Dawn yelled as we ran up to May who called out Blaziken.

She looked pale and about ready to pass out, I couldn't let her go, "Lin wait…..please," I begged as my eyes began to tear up.

She looked sad and in pain, "I'm sorry, Kirlia use teleport," she said sadly as she started to collapse from the headache.

"Lin!" we shouted as her form disappeared and Brandi came up from behind.

"So Drewy, you gonna take me to the dance this weekend?" she asked in an oversweet voice that made me want to puke as she hugged me from behind.

"Get off of me you tramp," I said annoyed as I shook her off, "I would never take you anywhere, you disgust me."

She looked horrified and ran off crying, _good riddance_; I then started to walk back to the dorm.

"You are just the heart breaker today," Gary said as we walked back.

"She deserved it though, especially to what she put May through," Leaf said firmly as we reached the dorm.

Dawn went to her room to see if May was there and came back sad, "she's completely gone, all her stuff isn't there," she said sadly as she took a seat next to Paul on the couch.

"I guess she was serious about not coming back," Misty said as she sat on her bean bag chair.

I went to grab my computer and start a video call with Max as I moved to the common room couch along with everyone else while Ash went to get food.

"Hey Drew, what's up?" he asked.

"Where would May go if she got really upset?" I asked anxiously.

Max looked concerned, "I don't know, she could have gone anywhere and what do you mean if she got really upset?" he asked as he was about to take a sip of his drink.

"I kind of went a little too far in making her upset today," I said lightly.

"A little too far is an understatement especially since you slapped her," Ash said as he came back with food as everyone glared at him.

Max did a spit take, "WHAT!" he yelled/spluttered, "no wonder she ran away you idiot, you flippin hit her and if you think I'm gonna help ya find her, forget it, you're on your own."

He ended the call leaving me stunned, "you sure got yourself in a mess," Gary said as he sat next to Leaf.

I closed my laptop and placed it on the coffee table before putting my face in my hands, _now what am I gonna do_.

* * *

(May's POV)

After I fainted everything became dark, suddenly it was white everywhere and I saw Arceus standing in front on me.

"I sensed that you have many questions and few answers," he said telepathically.

"You could say that, I'm really confused about the prophecy and my life is a little hectic right now," I said sadly.

"I sense that your heart is hurting from the pain of heart break, the one you like doesn't hate you, he'll come around and treat you right," he said gently.

I gave a sad smile, "I wish I could believe that," I said sadly.

"I'm the one who brought life to your world and I have a connection to everyone and everything so I know, though your connection to me is stronger than many," he said.

"That makes sense," I said.

"I also sense you are confused with singing and its consequences," he said.

"I don't understand why I faint every time I sing, it doesn't make sense to me," I said confused.

"Let me start out this way, have you noticed that you have a deep connection with all pokemon and that you have certain gut feelings about people and their behavior?" he asked.

"I guess, I always seem to have a good sense of understanding pokemon and people," I said.

"Do you know why?" he asked.

"I don't and what does this have to do with the singing and headaches?" I asked.

"I'm getting to that, the reason you understand people and pokemon well is because you possess the power of aura like your ancestor did," he said, "let me tell you the story of your ancestor."

Soon we drifted to the past and I watched the different scenes as Arceus explained, "your ancestor, Latisha was known as the healing maiden in her village thousands of years ago, she had the power of aura that made her ability to connect to pokemon and people stronger than most people. Along with having her powers of aura to help heal, her voice possessed healing abilities and she knew how to heal pokemon with the herbs and berries that grew around. When she found me terribly injured that one day, she used her aura, medicines, and singing to bring me back to full health and with those talents, she became a guardian of me because of what she did, she kept the key safe from everyone and it was passed down each generation to the oldest girl in the family. Your mother soon possessed it and the day she discovered your prophecy, she did everything she could to help you and be the best mother she could before she died."

"So am I Latisha's reincarnation?" I asked.

"You may possess her abilities, but you are not her, you are both unique in personality and the traits of healing and singing are common because anyone can possess them like your mother, the power of aura however is what connects you two," he said.

"So what does this have to do with the headaches?" I asked for the third time.

"When you get your headaches from singing, it's because along with singing you activate your aura energy that needs to be yielded and controlled, when you sing, it stays inside because you don't know how to unleash it making your head hurt from containing all that energy inside you, also because you have the power of aura, you have a pokemon partner who acts as your guide, Latisha had a special Breloom who had powers of healing and aura so he was her companion, your companion is still small but he will draw close connections with you," Arceus said.

"So Riolu is my companion through my journey with aura? I asked.

"Yes, together both of you will train with the power of aura and understand it," he said, "once you have done this and found a way to control it, you won't receive the headaches from singing, but be warned, singing does have its price, each time you sing, your enemy is one step closer to finding you. Along with the aura, it is your life force and you must be careful when using it."

I felt a sense of relief and peace, " I sense you have come to accept your fate, it is the first step in understanding how to control the power of aura and a step closer to finding inner peace," Arceus said in approval.

I bowed in respect, "thank you for helping me discover myself and giving me answers, I know some you can't answer, but all you have explained has helped me greatly, thank you," I said gratefully.

He nodded in respect and approval, "you have gained the respect of many for your manner including myself," he said, "our time is up, I wish you luck on your journey to following your destiny."

Suddenly the light disappeared and I saw black again, I slowly started to wake up and saw that I was in my room at the cottage with my pokemon surrounding me looking concerned.

"Riolu?" he asked.

I gave a smile, "for once, I feel at peace," I said making my pokemon extremely confused.

"Blaze," he asked in confusion speaking for everyone.

I gave a small laugh and explained what happened in my conversation with Arceus.

"Riolu?" he asked.

"That's right, so we're gonna have to train harder in that sense so we both can understand it," I said as I looked at my watch, "good grief, I was out for two hours, I better make you guys something to eat."

I got up and went down to the kitchen to start making pokeblock for my pokemon, I loved this cottage that I received for my birthday, it was a small brown cottage with a gate outside of the house with a small entrance to get into the house and a beautiful balcony in the back. On the right side of the house was a small garden and orchard with all the herbs and berry trees I planted over the summer. On the left side of the house was a large open grass area, the back was the same way along with having a small trail to get to the beach in a five-ten minute walk.

The house itself had three bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms upstairs, a huge kitchen, a small study, a beautiful sitting room with many windows, and a living room. The basement was pretty huge so I converted it into my own recording study for my music. The only thing that was missing was a gym to practice in but the outdoors would suffice for now. The cottage itself was located a few hours north from Lilycove City and a few hours south of Fortree City, it was also hidden from the public for the most part and there is a small town name Rosewall Town about ten minutes away where you can buy food and such.

I finished making the pokeblock and fed my pokemon while I made myself some supper. After we were done, I cleaned up after my pokemon and went to the video phone that was in the house and called Max.

"May, why haven't you been answering my video calls on your poketch?" he demanded.

"Hello to you too," I said, "sorry about not answering, I was knocked out from another faint attack for two hours and I just finished eating along with my pokemon."

"Did you sing again?" he asked.

"Yea, Brandi pushed me into a singing competition and I had to but I sang the song you helped me record and everyone loved it," I said happily.

"You need to be careful May; you know you're not supposed to sing at all," he said.

"I know but I couldn't help it, I bet someone's posted me singing on the web somewhere," I said.

"You bet, I just checked and its going viral, you're gonna have more attention on you than you would like because of that," he said, "guess who I got a call from?"

"Dawn?" I guessed.

"It was Drew, May, why did he hit you?" he asked loudly.

"We both got frustrated with each other and it just happened," I said sadly.

"Well, he was desperate to know where you were and he looked terribly depressed," Max said.

_So I guess Arceus was right_, "you didn't tell him where I was right?" I asked.

"No, I figured after all that's happened over the past week or so, you left to take a break from everything besides that," he said.

"More or less, oh, could you send me Skitty, Glaceon, Munchlax, and Bulbasaur, I think I should try to train with everyone while I'm here," I said.

"Sure May, I'll also keep where you're at a secret," he said and signed off before sending my pokeballs.

I received my pokeballs from a small pokemon transporter machine I had installed, before I let out my pokemon, I turned to Kirlia, "thanks for teleporting me here, I'll see you in a few days," I said happily.

"Kirlia," she said with a smile and teleported back to Max.

After she left I let everyone out, "how about you guys go hangout outside while I check my email real quick and then we'll do some training," I proposed.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went outside while I went to my laptop to check my email to see that I was bombarded with emails by all my friends. I sent emails to all my teachers asking for any homework assigns I would need to do while I was gone and then I saw an email from the student president Mariana asking me to play a song for the homecoming dance next week.

Hmmm…I know I shouldn't but I to help because Mariana also wrote that the originally band act wasn't able to come. I could write a song in explaining mine and Drew's relationship and I could help Mariana out by asking if Backlash could help play my song and then take over for the night, I emailed her back saying I would get back to her in two days after I thought about it. After changing into workout clothes, I went outside to see all my pokemon having fun playing with each other, when they saw me coming, they came up toward me ready to practice.

"Alright, I'll pair you guys up and you'll take turns fighting each other, while you do that I'll take each of you to practice with me for fifteen minutes, sound good?" I asked.

My pokemon nodded in understanding, "alright, let's have Skitty vs. Glaceon, Munchlax vs. Luxio, Blaziken vs. Wartortle, Dragonair vs. Altaria, and Beautifly vs. Riolu, Bulbasaur, you'll practice with me first," I said.

Everyone then ran/flew off in their pairings and began to battle while I started to practice with Bulbasaur. After an hour or so, I just finished sparring off with Blaziken and Riolu was the only one I haven't practiced with.

"Thanks you guys, you did well return," I said as I returned everyone but Riolu to their pokeballs.

"You ready to start practicing aura?" I asked.

"Riolu," he said excitedly.

"So how do you get aura to come to you?" I asked since technically I was clueless to this whole thing.

"Riolu Rio Riolu lu," he said as he sat on the ground and started to meditate.

"Good idea," I said as I sat on the ground and began meditating as well, hopefully all that yoga and pilates helped.

After a minute, I felt control of the energy in my body and a ball of energy appeared in front of me leaving me in shock.

"Riolu," he said excitedly as he began to glow.

"Ruh," he said happily.

"Lucario you evolved," I said happily as I gave him a hug, "let's work more on aura and then call it a night."

"Ruh," he said while nodding, for the next hour we worked on controlling our aura, more or less mine, I could conjure it but aiming it was another story, then again you can't build a city in a day, but I'm extremely excitedly I was able to do what I did.

As I was working on the last aura sphere, I accidently hit my cheek where Drew slapped me causing my aura sphere to go loose and me to cry out softly in pain.

"Ruh?" he asked.

I gave a tired smile, "I'll be okay, it'll heal up," I said tiredly, "I think we should call it quits for tonight."

"Ruh," he agreed as I returned him to his pokeball.

After I went inside, I locked the doors and took a quick shower before going to bed satisfied knowing I had more answers to my many questions.

* * *

**_October 24th (Outside of Rosewall Town, Hoenn)_**

I found it hard to believe that I accomplished so much in the past few days, I mastered my aura pretty well as well as fighting out with Lucario and Blaziken. I also practiced with my pokemon and got a few more moves under our belt. I also finished the song for the dance this week along with getting Backlash to help out since they owned me a favor after replacing a backup guitarist of theirs for a month and protecting them from a kidnapping attempt.

Currently it was in the early evening and I was sparring off with Lucario, we've become quite close the past few days and our fighting was off the charts.

"Alright Lucario, I think we've done enough for today," I said tiredly.

"Ruh," he said nodding.

I checked the time on my poketch, "better shower and call Max, thanks for match," I said bowing to him which he did in return before I returned him to his pokeball.

I quickly took a shower before changing in to a red and white striped tank top, denim shorts, a red hoodie with the sleeves pushed up, and my red converse. I quickly put on the wig in a ponytail and the contacts before going to the video phone and calling Max.

"Hey May, you look better than a few days ago," he said surprised, "what did you do the past few days?"

"I did some song writing, homework, and a ton of practicing with my pokemon," I said.

"You calling to return some of your pokemon?" he asked.

"Yup, I'm sending Wartortle, Altaria, Beautifly, and Munchlax," I said, "also can you send Kirlia?"

"You got it May, I'll have her teleport to ya," he said and sighed off.

Soon I sent my pokemon to Max and Kirlia appeared next to me, "Kirlia," she said.

"Kirlia, can you teleport me to the tree outside of my dorm," I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and teleported me to the tree.

I used my aura powers to detect if anyone was in there, no one was but to be on the safe side since my powers were still new, "Kirlia, you sense anyone in there?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said while shaking her head.

"Good, can you teleport my stuff back?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and did as I asked while I quickly climbed up the tree to get into the dorm.

I went inside through the window to find all my stuff in place, "thanks Kirlia, you can return to Max," I said.

She teleported out leaving me by myself, I decided to make some tea and meditate on the balcony while waiting for everyone to come back from the meeting about the survival camping trip tomorrow.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I was sitting in the battle arena with everyone else for the class meeting about the camping challenge tomorrow; I was bored out of my skull and depressed more than anything. The past few days were miserable for me, it didn't help when my wig blew off Friday morning before school showing everyone that I had pink hair. Lance called us once for a mission about some hostage situation that day as well and we were hoping May would be there. She wasn't and I was so out of sync with fighting I almost got crushed to death if Dawn hadn't covered for me, Roselia still hasn't forgiven for being out-of-wack, she's still mad at me for being mopey about May.

"That's all you need to know about the camping challenge, the groups of four will be posted on the board," Mr. Stone said as the pictures of groups appeared.

I was with the guys which was nice, I then noticed that the girls were grouped with Lin.

"How are we supposed to do this challenge with Lin not coming back?" Leaf asked.

"We better talk to Mr. Stone," Dawn said as we followed the girls down from the bleachers.

After we crossed the arena, we saw Mr. Stone talking to some other students, "Mr. Stone?" Dawn asked.

He turned to face Dawn as the other students left, "what can I do for you Miss Berlitz?" he asked.

"Leaf, Misty, and I were wondering about our fourth partner, she's left the school and shouldn't we have a replacement?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Berlitz but everyone is grouped up so you will have to deal with it," he said.

"There has to be someone that's not paired up," Misty complained.

"Miss Waterflower, everyone is grouped up, you'll just have to deal with it," he said sternly and walked away.

"This is just great," Leaf complained.

"Calm down Leafy, you girls will do fine, besides it's just like traveling when we were younger," Gary said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

"Well we better get back to the dorm, it's late and I'm in a sour mood," Dawn said grumpily.

"That's my job," Paul said as he gave a quick peck on her cheek making her smile a small bit.

"Dude, you still creep me out with the p.d.a.," Gary said while shuddering.

"Oh leave him alone Gary, let's just go back to the dorm," Leaf said as she held his hand.

I followed the group quietly making Dawn concerned, "you okay Drew?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said as we continued to walk back to the dorm.

We unlocked the door and stepped inside, "I still don't know how we're gonna do this challenge with just the three of us?" Dawn complained.

"What are you talking about three, you've got me on your team," May said as she came out from the hallway and leaned against the wall on her side while crossing her arms.

"May", I said quietly with in shock along with everyone else.

* * *

(May's POV)

I grinned while shaking my head in amusement, "who else would I be rosehead?" I teased.

"May!" Dawn shouted as she ran to give me a hug along with Leaf and Misty making it one big group hug.

"May, where have you been?" Misty asked.

"I've been at my small get-a-away the past few days," I said as I broke out of the hug to give the guys fist bumps.

"You have a small get-a-away?" Ash asked.

"Yup, I received it from the Hoenn government for my sixteenth birthday this past summer," I said happily.

"May, what's on you cheek?" Leaf asked.

_Crap, I meant to cover that with make-up before I came back_, "what are you talking about?" I asked trying to play clueless.

"May, is that the bruise from when I hit you?" Drew asked concerned.

"It is," I said, "though it hardly hurts these days though."

Drew looked depressed making me feel a little guilty for being careless in not covering it up, I sighed, "Drew, you mind walking with me?" I asked making him looked surprised as he nodded.

"We'll see you guys later," I said as I shut the door.

We walked to the beach in awkward silence, "are you okay Drew?" I finally asked.

"No," he said sadly before continuing, "May I'm really sorry for hitting you, I just was really frustrated at that point."

"Drew, it's okay, I understand," I said gently while putting my hand on his shoulder, "I forgive you."

He looked surprised, "you do?" he asked.

I gave a smile while rolling my eyes, "of course I do, I'm not one to hold a grudge for long," I said, "also will you forgive me?"

"For what?" he asked surprised.

"For getting your emotions tangling up, I didn't mean too, I guess it got a little confusing with the prank but you knew it was coming though," I said.

"I guess your right and I forgive you too," he said with a smile causing me to beam and give him a hug.

I broke out of it with a smile "thanks," I said cheerfully, "how's life with the rose colored hair," I teased as we continued to walk.

He smirked, "people liked it," he said arrogantly while flicking his hair causing me to scoff while smiling.

"Seems like someone is back to their normal self," I teased, "well almost."

I pulled out a small bottle from my pocket and gave it to him, "this'll help ya get back to normal," I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "well you can't be an annoying, arrogant grasshead without the grasshead, it's green hair dye to change your hair back to normal," I said.

"I suppose I should thank you," he teased and pulled out a red rose.

"Thanks," I said as I put it in my hair, "you ready for the challenge tomorrow?" I asked as we started walking back to the dorm.

He scoffed, "I think this whole challenge thing is pathetic, we went on journeys all the time as a kid," he said.

"I look forward to it, I like a good challenge," I said.

"You just want to show off," Drew teased.

"Of course, how else am I supposed to be," I said arrogantly while mimicking Drew's hair flip.

We soon made it back to the dorm to find everyone watching TV, Drew left to take a shower to get rid of the pink hair while the girls got up and dragged me to my room while the guys shook their heads in amusement while continuing to watch TV.

"What the heck?" I asked.

"So did anything happen to you and Drew?" Dawn asked curiously.

I rolled my eyes, "I should have figured I would be interrogated when we got back," I said.

"Come on May, answer the question," Leaf said.

"If you're wondering if anything romantic happened, it didn't unless you count him giving me a rose," I said.

"Aww…..May you're supposed to get together with him," Dawn whined.

"So what did happen?" Misty asked curiously.

"We apologized, I gave him a hug and we talked a little, too be honest I still like Drew despite him hitting me, but I want to mend what friendship we had first before any romantic relationship," I said.

"That sounds reasonable to me," Leaf said.

"I agree because I think Drew wants to make it up to you for doing that, he was really depressed when you left," Dawn said.

"I'm not gonna lie, he did have a small bit of punishment coming and I think that fit the bill," I said, "though at the moment he seems to have gone back to his normal self."

"You have an influence over him May," Leaf teased.

"Oh shush, I could say the same for you having an influence over your boyfriends," I huffed.

"It's true though," Dawn teased, "and we aren't denying it, but you are."

I rolled my eyes and left the room, "May get back here," Dawn commanded.

I ignored them and went into the kitchen to get some water and the girls followed after me, "May we aren't done interrogating you yet?" Dawn said sternly.

"This interrogation is over," I said.

"But May," Dawn whined.

"Calm down Dawn, you can interrogate her later when she is half asleep," Drew teased as he came into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes, "like that'll work and I see you've got your hair back," I teased.

He smirked and flicked his hair, "it seems I have," he said arrogantly.

I looked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was late, "I'm calling it a night, see ya," I said.

"May it's only 10:00 and we don't have school tomorrow, you sure you want to go to bed this early?" Dawn asked astounded.

"I've got to get up early and do training and meditate," I said.

"Since when do you need meditation, airhead?" Drew asked arrogantly.

I created a small aura sphere and tossed it at his hair making it stand on edge, "that's why," I said with a smile as the girls and Drew looked in shock.

I left the kitchen for my room with everyone just standing there stunned, I got ready for bed and fell asleep instantly having the satisfaction of Drew's shocked face put me to sleep.

* * *

**_October 25th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

I woke up early the next morning to change into black yoga pants and a red athletic tanktop along with the disguise. I grabbed Lucario's and Blaziken's pokeballs before heading to the kitchen to grab some water. I soon left for a hidden park I discovered a few weeks ago and called out Lucario and Blaziken.

"Morning you two," I said cheerfully.

"Ruh?" Lucario asked.

"What else do we start with?" I said teasingly.

"Ruh," he said as he started to sit on the ground and meditate.

"Blaziken, I want you to join us in our training sessions, even if can't fight with aura, we all need to practice fighting in general, I've also discovered that meditation helps a lot in helping control and focus your inner energy," I said.

"Blaze," he said in understanding.

Soon we were all meditating in a triangle when my aura detected seven people looking at us.

"_Your friend's are here_," Lucario said telepathically.

"_I know, I kinda threw an aura sphere at Drew last night and the girls saw so they were bound to be curious_," I said telepathically.

"_You shouldn't have done that_," he said.

"_I couldn't help it and it was the easiest way to tell them or at least show them," I said, "let's spar a little bit before I flush them out_."

Soon Lucario and I stood up with Blaziken following our lead, "alright let's fight free for all," I said.

They nodded in understanding and we gave ourselves a decent distance from each other before we rushed in and started to fight. I threw a couple of aura spheres and directed some of Lucario's at Blaziken to fend off. After a bit, Lucario did bone rush while I created an aura staff and we began to fight off again.

After about fifteen minutes, I decided to have my friends come out in the open; I gathered a small ball of energy in front of me and then threw it at the bushes behind me.

"May, what the heck was that for, you could have hurt us," Dawn complained.

"Don't worry Dawn, I have better aim than that," I said as Lucario and Blaziken stood next to me.

"So you really do have the power to control aura," Gary said amazed.

"Basically, mostly what I did while I was away was practice and train with Lucario along with my other pokemon," I said.

"How can you control aura like that?" Ash asked.

"I'm one of the special people who can control aura and use it for offense and defense moves along with detecting other people and pokemon in close range. It also helps me connect better with people and pokemon like my ancestor Latisha did, after talking to Arceus when I fainted, he helped explain that to me and I've been practicing ever since. Though I still haven't unlocked the abilities of telepathy with any person or pokemon, the only one I can talk to telepathically is Lucario," I said.

"So you knew we were?" Paul asked.

"Yea, Lucario and I sensed it while we were meditating," I said.

"So basically you were showing off," Drew said with a smirk.

I flicked my hair mocking him, "for the most part grasshead," I said arrogantly while smirking.

Suddenly I felt a change in energy and quickly put up a defense shield around us that stopped an explosion from hitting us but the attack was too powerful so at the force of impact, I fell on the ground hard.

"Prepare for trouble," a voice said.

"I really don't need this," I wheezed, "Lucario, use aura sphere and Blaziken use focus blast."

The attacks hit Team Rocket and blew them off into the sky, "looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again….." they shouted as they flew off.

"May are you okay?" Leaf asked concerned as I sat up.

"When you use your aura, you are using your life energy, using offense attacks are easier than defense because more energy is involved, I haven't fully mastered it so I feel incredibly weak," I said weakly as I was trying to sit up.

"Blaze," he said concerned.

"I'll be fine, it'll take a while for me to get my energy back," I said, "at least I didn't have to hear their stupid theme again, that REALLY ticks me off."

"It is annoying once you think about it," Dawn said thinking out loud.

"We better get back to the dorm, can't do much here now," I said as I tried to stand up but almost fell over from feeling weak and I started seeing spots.

"May stop, you don't want to hurt yourself," Drew said concerned.

"Blaze," Blaziken said as he started to carry me.

"Thanks Blaziken," I said weakly as everyone walked back to the dorm.

When we got back, Blaziken put me on the couch, "thanks Blaziken, return, you too Lucario," I said while returning them to their pokeballs.

"How you feeling May?" Dawn asked.

"I'm feeling better, it takes a few minutes for my aura to regenerate," I said as I stood up to go to my room.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a grey tee and skinny jeans before going on my laptop to find an email from Mr. Stone giving a list of locations of where we might be starting from and I became concerned because these places were dangerous.

I walked into the common room to see the guys playing video games while the girls sat and watched, "girls we should plan for the camping challenge," I said.

"I guess you're right though I think it's not necessary," Dawn said.

We went back to our room and I got out my computer to show them the email, "you might want to reconsider us wanting to plan," I said.

"No wonder, these are some of the dangerous places in the region," Leaf said stunned.

"Why don't you get your computers and then we can research each area," I suggested.

"Sure," the girls said and quickly went to grab their laptops.

"Leaf you can research the first two, Dawn you look up three and four, Misty you can look up five and six, and I'll look up the last two," I said.

Basically for the rest of the afternoon, the girls and I planned out what would happen if we were dropped off at any one place and we also figured out which pokemon we would take. We finished up and went into the kitchen to make something to eat for supper to find the guys still gaming, _they're screwed_.

"How long have you guys been gaming?" Misty asked.

"Six-seven hours, I lost count," Ash said still focusing on the screen.

"Leave them be, we've already lost them to the digital world," Leaf said.

We continued to make tacos and soon the smell went into the common room causing the guys to pause the game.

"Tacos!" Ash said excitedly as the guys came into the kitchen and was about to start making one.

"Un uh," Misty said sternly while blocking him, "we girls get to go first since we made it."

The girls and I laughed at Ash's sad face while we made our tacos and took them to the table.

"Did we cover everything for tomorrow?" Dawn asked.

"I would think so because we show up and they give us a backpack of limited supplies before we get teleported to our destination," I said.

"Wait, you mean you spent six-seven hours planning for a simple camping trip?" Gary asked.

"So what if we did, it's better to be prepared than not," Leaf said.

"That's a bunch of time wasted," Ash said.

"It's better than wasting time on video games," Dawn pointed out.

"Don't insult the video games," Ash whined, "they're amazing."

I shook my head at his sad behavior and saw that Max was calling my poketch, "hey Max what's up?" I asked.

"Got a hit on your hotline, apparently there's a Team Rocket robot downtown again," he said.

I groaned, "I'm on it," I said and ended the call.

"I'll see you guys later," I said and quickly went into my room to change into my mission outfit and head downtown to stop the robot.

When I got there Team Rocket saw me and began their motto.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"And make it double," James said.

"Max you ready to take over in a minute?" I asked.

"Yup, whenever you get the patch on the robot," he said.

I shot my grappling hook and slid up to the shoulder of the robot.

"Are you interrupting our motto again?" Jessie screeched.

I rolled my eyes and put the patch on the robot, "you're on Max," I said.

Soon I saw sparks come from all over and the robot slowly started to fall down, as the robot fell, I saw a little girl right in its path. I quickly shot my grappling gun at a nearby tree and swung down to pull her out of the way to safety as the robot fell making the ground shake.

"Julie," her mother cried as she ran up and hugged the little girl, "thank you so much."

"Thanks for saving me," Julie said causing me to smile.

They walked away and Officer Jenny came up to me, "thanks for helping out May," she said.

"I'm glad I was able to though these robots of theirs are really getting annoying," I said.

"Can't argue with that," she agreed.

"I'll let you take over Officer Jenny, have a good night," I said and skated back to the dorm.

I got back and changed into my pjs before looking out into the common room to find everyone watching "Rise of the Duskclops" which was a movie I wasn't a fan of so I went back to my room and played on the piano instead. It was annoying to hear Dawn scream every ten minutes so I decided to plug in my headphones and continued to work on a few songs.

An hour later, Dawn came in looking white as a ghost, "you alright Dawn?" I asked as I turned off my piano and took off my headphones.

"I can't believe I went along with watching that movie," she whined.

"I suggest you watch something funny and happy before going to bed to get your mind off the movie," I said.

"I think I'll take you up on that," she said shakily as she got ready for bed.

I sighed and then crept into bed, I wanted to be well rested for tomorrow because who knows where we were gonna be and if I would get any sleep.

* * *

**_October 26th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning, I woke up feeling reenergized and quickly changed into dark grey yoga pants, a blue and white tee, a red zip up hoodie, and comfortable walking shoes, I then put on the wig in a ponytail and a red ball cap. After I was done, Dawn went into the bathroom and changed while I grabbed Lucario's pokeball and went into the common area. Soon the girls came on in similar outfits like mine though the color schemes were different, Misty was black, teal and white, Dawn was navy, pink and white, while Leaf was grey, white and green.

"You guys ready for the challenge?" I asked.

"You bet, we better have a quick breakfast before we have to go to the arena," Misty said as we went into the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Soon the guys came in looking tired, "did you guys pull an all-nighter or something?" Leaf asked.

"Something like that," Gary yawned.

"Well you guys are screwed," I said.

"Why do you say that airhead?" Drew asked tired.

"Because you're starting placement in a dangerous place and you're in no condition to do any fighting or traveling," I said.

"What are you talking about?" he asked still not getting the point.

The girls and I sighed at the guy's stupidity and Leaf went to get her computer to show them the email causing the guys faces to light up in panic.

"That's why I said you're screwed," I told Drew as I continued to eat.

"No wonder you guys planned for so long, all of these places are dangerous," Gary said stunned.

The guys continued to panic as we all finished eating and then left for the arena.

"Alright everyone, each group will be transported to a destination on the list which I sent out yesterday after receiving your backpacks, good luck," Mr. Stone said as the first group got teleported.

We were up next, so the girls hugged and kissed their guys respectively leaving me and Drew, "don't die grasshead," I teased.

Drew flicked his hair, "as if and I expect the same to you," he said as he gave me a rose.

I took it while rolling my eyes and the girls and I stood in front of Mr. Stone and Solidad, "here are your backpacks with the limited supplies," he said as he handed out pink, teal, green, and red backpacks to us, "good luck."

Soon Solidad commanded Slowbro to use psychic and we were teleported to our destination to begin the challenge.

* * *

**Ari: At least I didn't leave a huge suspenseful cliff hanger this time.**

**May: Though there is still suspense for what happens next though.**

**Dawn: You do have a point May, so technically Ari, it's still a cliff hanger.**

**Ari: But it isn't a huge emotionally tension filled one.**

**Leaf: That is also a good point.**

**The guys: She wrote a cliff hanger, end of story!**

**Ari: Yeesh, calm down; anywhozits, picture of May's cottage is posted on my profile and I also apologize for the lameness of this chapter. Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Ari: I bring you the camping challenge.**

**May: Wonder how this is gonna fair out?**

**Ari: You'll find it.**

**Dawn: Do we make it out okay?**

**Misty: What about the guys?**

**Leaf: Does anyone get injured?**

**Ari: SHUSH! Yeesh you guys, all answers shall be answered shortly, Leaf please do the disclaimer.**

**Leaf: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or any songs used.**

**Ari: Thanks Leaf, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**_October 26th (Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

After we were teleported, the girls and I found ourselves at the top of a mountain where it was snowing like crazy which was odd because it shouldn't be snowing up here.

"Of course we get stuck on a snowy mountain," Dawn complained loudly over the wind.

"This is Mt. Chimney; there shouldn't be any snow up here," I shouted, "either way we need to get down from here, the sooner we do that, the sooner we feel warmer weather."

"How are we gonna get down from here, it's impossible to see," Misty yelled.

"We could have your pokemon make a small shield using protect while Espeon uses morning sun so we can see where we are going for a short period," Leaf yelled.

"Sounds like a plan, Lucario, let's go," I shouted while tossing his pokeball.

"Quilava, Staryu, Espeon, come on out," the girls shouted.

"Lucario, can you along with Quilava and Staryu use protect to make a shield for us?" I asked.

"Ruh," he nodded and did as I said along with Quilava and Staryu.

"Espeon use morning sun," Leaf yelled.

"Esp," she said and did morning sun.

"We need to move quickly because our pokemon can't stay like this forever," I shouted and started to follow Espeon as she walked ahead.

We reached about a third down the mountain before the snow was falling normally and our pokemon were exhausted.

"Everyone return," we said as we returned our tired pokemon.

"We still need to keep going, we need to get down the mountain before it becomes dark," I said estimating from the position of the sun that it was 11:30.

"Well let's get going," Dawn said cheerfully not watching where she was going.

"Dawn wait!" I shouted making her freeze.

"What May?" she asked concerned.

"Be careful where you're walking, you almost fell off the cliff," I said.

"Eep!" she said and jumped back from the edge.

"I'll take the lead," I said.

"I can agree with that," Dawn said shakily.

Soon we started descending down the mountain again, "I wonder how the guys are doing?" Dawn asked.

"Their probably working as hard as we are to make their way back to school," I said.

* * *

**_A Few Hours Earlier (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

We watched the girls as they got their backpacks and were teleported off to their destination.

"Well, we're up next," I said tiredly.

"Pulling close to an all-nighter was one of the dumbest ideas I think we've had in a while," Gary sighed as we walked up to Mr. Stone who looked disappointed at us.

"Here are your backpacks with limited supplies," he said as he handed out purple, black, red, and lime green backpacks, "good luck."

I turned to look Solidad who looked disappointed as .

"Slowbro use psychic," she said tiredly and we were soon teleported on a mountain, with snow?

"Okay, this is not normal," I said shivering; we so did not dress well for this either.

"I'll say, snow shouldn't occur here, snow or not, we have to get down from here," Gary said shakily while rubbing himself for warmth.

"Well, we better start walking," I said.

Technically we didn't walk the first bit, I stopped at a ledge suddenly but everyone ran into me causing us to roll down a slope making us wrap into a snowball effect.

We landed about third down the mountain cold and dizzy, "I blame you idiots," Paul said gruffly.

Gary tossed his pokeball, "Arcanine usssseeee flame thhhhhrrower to meelllttt the sssnow," he said while shilvering.

He did as he was told causing the snow to melt and us to become dizzy, cold, _and_ wet.

Gary returned Arcanine and we continued to walk down the mountain cold and wet, when we were just half way down, we had to stop and eat unless we wanted to hear Ash complaining any more.

We saw sandwiches and a little bit of water which we decided to eat as we walked. The snow stopped but it was still cold for the rest of the way down, it got worse when we angered a herd of Camerupt. We battled as best as we could but all our pokemon were at a type advantage, so in the end we high-tailed it out of there and collapsed from exhaustion at the bottom of the mountain.

"We are sssoooo out of it today," Gary complained.

He was right, we weren't thinking straight because we were tired and it didn't help because I think we all caught terrible colds because we all started to sneeze.

"Guess May was right when she said we were screwed ACHOO," Ash sneezed out almost causing Pikachu to fall over his shoulder.

"What's that?" Paul asked while pointing to an egg with what looked like a note on top.

I picked the egg up and read the note aloud, "congratulations, you found your item, now bring it back to the school safely."

"I forgot we were to find snomething to guard while bringing it back to the school," Gary said tiredly with a stuffed up nose.

"We snhould keep walking before it gets any darker ah ah ACHOO," I said with a stuffed up nose.

We keep walking with the egg til we became delirious with fever and collapsed on the ground leaving Pikachu extremely concerned.

* * *

**_October 26th (Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

Thankfully we made it down the mountain safely and were walking south to avoid crossing the desert; as we walked along the way, I kept picking different herbs and berries just to be safe and the girls were following my lead, soon we were walking through the forest south of the volcano when Dawn stopped.

"What's that?" she asked as she pointed at an egg with a note on it.

I walked over to pick it up and read the note aloud, "congratulations, you found your item, now bring it back to the school safely."

"So I guess this is the item we were supposed to find," Leaf said thinking out loud.

"Misty can you check the map?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she got out the map of the region.

"From the looks of it so far, we're making good time, if we can cross the small path between the two forests before it gets dark, we should be good," Leaf said happily.

"I think we'll make it, the sun should disappear in about two hours," I guessed.

"Well we better get a move on then," Misty said as she put the map away.

Thankfully, we reached the other side in time and stopped to set up camp by a lake, "Leaf and Misty, why don't you get fire wood while Dawn and I try to whip up something to eat," I said.

"Sounds good May," they said and went off to find firewood.

I grabbed out a pot that was in my bag and had Dawn fill it with water from the lake while I started to cut some veggies and stuff that was in our backpacks for food. After the soup, the only thing for food that we had left was sandwiches and a few more vegetable, just enough food for us to have until we reached school.

"It's so pretty around here," Dawn said in awe as she came back with the pot of water.

"You're right, it's so peaceful here," I said happily.

Soon Leaf and Misty came back with a good amount of fire wood and we had Quilava start a fire, soon the soup was simmering nicely as we set up our given sleeping bags in a square by the fire as the sun soon disappeared.

I soon made a little bit of pokemon food from the berries I picked and we let out our pokemon. We were about to eat when we heard a pokemon roar scarring us to death.

"What in Ho-oh's name was that!" Misty said shaken up.

"I don't know, Misty and Dawn, you stay here to watch the camp with your pokemon while Leaf and I go to investigate," I said.

Soon we walked into the forest of where we heard the sound, Lucario, you feel any auras?" I asked.

"_Yes, I sense a bunch over there_," he said telepathically while pointing his paw.

Suddenly, we heard a lot of noise like a pokemon battle, "let's go," I said as we ran to where the commotion was happening.

"Oh no!" Leaf cried as she saw a bunch of angry Breloom and Victreebel surrounding the guys who were knocked out on the ground as Pikachu tried to fight them off but just fainted from exhaustion.

"Leaf, find Gary's pokeball, I'll find Drew's and Paul's," I said quickly, "Lucario use aura sphere."

"Ruh," he nodded and did as I asked causing a distraction for Leaf, Espeon, and me to get to the guys.

I threw the guys pokeballs along with Leaf and we saw that the guys brought Torterra, Absol, and Arcanine.

"Guys, you have to help us, Drew, Gary, and Paul are in no condition to fight right now," I said concerned and they nodded.

"Arcanine use flamethrower and Espeon use swift," Leaf shouted.

"Torterra use energy ball, Absol use razor wind, and Lucario use Focus Blast," I shouted.

Soon the attacks hit the pokemon causing most of the pokemon to leave scared by some Breloom stayed and started to use energy ball rapid fire.

"Protect," Leaf and I shouted as the pokemon used protect.

"Arcanine use flamethrower again," Leaf shouted.

"Lucario use aura sphere, Absol use dark pulse, and Torterra use leaf storm," I shouted.

The attacks hit the remaining pokemon causing them to run away in retreat.

Leaf and I soon ran up to Drew and Gary to see that there were sweating badly and pale, I read their auras and I didn't like what I saw.

"Please tell me I'm wrong," I said to Lucario.

"_Your reading is correct, your friend's auras are extremely low due to illness_," he said to me telepathically.

"Arcanine and Torterra, do you think you can carry the guys back to our camp?" I asked.

They nodded, "Espeon use psychic to lift Gary and Ash on Arcanine and Paul and Drew on Torterra," Leaf commanded concerned.

Espeon did as she was asked while Leaf carried their egg and I carried Pikachu, we then slowly made our way to camp.

Misty and Dawn gasped, "what in the name of Mew happened?!" Dawn asked concerned.

"The guys were fainted on the ground as Pikachu tried to stop a group of Breloom and Victreebel from hurting them," I said.

"What's wrong with them?" Misty asked.

"They're terribly sick and need medicine quickly, grab the guy's sleeping bags and put them on top of ours so they have a better place to lie," I said as I put Pikachu on the ground slowly before getting Drew's sleeping bag to put on top of mine.

"We should take them out of their wet clothes," Leaf said.

"How are we to do that?" Dawn asked while blushing.

"Leaf, have Espeon use psychic, she should be able to concentrate on getting the clothes off but their underwear once we set the guys in their sleeping bags," I said as I started unzipping Drew's sleeping bag so Espeon could use psychic to lift the guys and them lay them down.

After Espeon laid them down, I zipped up the sleeping bag slightly and Espeon used a combination of psychic and telekinesis to take the guys clothes off but their underwear and set them next to us.

"Thanks a ton Espeon," I said gratefully while zipping up Drew's sleeping bag to help keep him warm.

I took off my sweatshirt and folded it up into a pillow type shaped so Drew didn't have to lay his head on the ground.

The girls followed my lead looking really concerned, "Dawn and Misty, why don't you build another fire a few feet away and try to dry their clothes, take Quilava, Staryu, and Arcanine with you, Leaf and I will try to make some medicine," I said.

We split and started to do our tasks, "thank goodness we collected all those berries and herbs we saw today," Leaf said relieved.

"So am I though the one thing we need is Sitrus berries but we don't have any so Oran berry will have to do for now though it won't help as much," I said.

Soon, Misty and Leaf came back with the guys clothes being dry from Arcanine's and Quilava's heat.

"You girls want to take the buckets from your backpacks and fill them with water, we're gonna want the guys to keep drinking fluids," I said as I smushed up Oran berries.

The girls went down to the lake and got some water before quickly coming back, I took out the swiss army knife from my back pack and cut off a small bit of my pant legs turning them into capris and used the cut of pieces into a make shift clothe to stick in the bucket of water and put on Drew's forehead to help bring down the fever.

I quickly went back to making the meds as the girls followed my lead and sat next to the guys making sure they were alright. I finished making the meds and poured it into the guy's cups from their backpacks which I handed to the girls.

I sat next to Drew and lifted him up gently before having him sip the medicine and laying him back down.

"Looks like we get to play the role of Nurse Joy," I said sadly before standing up and giving Pikachu to Misty so she could watch over him after giving him some revival medicine.

I quickly finished making food for the pokemon and gave it to them to eat before I grabbed the girl's bowls and spoons and dished up soup for them.

"May, how can you stay so calm and know everything about this?" Dawn said as she sat next to Paul and ate.

"I guess it's experience I learned while being near Nurse Joy's all the time," I said.

"I wonder how the guys got into this mess in the first place?" Leaf wondered.

Lucario then began talking to Pikachu who was beginning to get his strength back.

"_Pikachu said that the guys were placed on the same mountain top like you were and rolled down a portion of it winding up cold, dizzy and wet. Once Arcanine dried them off, later they ran into an angry herd of Camerupt and their pokemon's attacks didn't do much damage so they ran quite a ways to get away from them. Then just kept walking and fainted from exhaustion_," he told me telepathically.

I soon told the girls what Lucario told me, "so basically they caught terrible colds which is probably up to pneumonia at this point because of all the running and walking they did afterwards," Dawn concluded.

"For the most part, it doesn't help they weren't dressed well in the beginning," I said.

Soon the guys started to mumble and slowly wake up, "where are we?" Drew asked weakly as he tried to sit up.

"You're at our camp, now stay down before you hurt yourself," I said gently as I guided him to lie back down.

"What happened?" Ash asked weakly.

"After you fainted, a group of Breloom and Victreebel attacked you, Pikachu tried to defend you guys and fainted from exhaustion by the time May and Leaf came to investigate the loud noises we heard," Misty said.

"Ugh, I feel terrible," Gary complained.

"Well, you probably have pneumonia after all you went through today," Leaf said.

I took my cup and filled with water to give to Drew who gladly accepted it, "thanks May," he said weakly with a smile and the girls did the same.

I quickly grabbed the guy's bowls and spoons to dish them up some soup before passing them out.

"This feels so good," Ash said happily as he started to eat.

"I'll say, this hits the spot on so many levels," Gary said.

The guys finished their soup and the girls and I gave them more medicine before they laid back down and fell asleep.

I gave a sad smile at Drew before taking the clothe on his forehead and made it wet again, as I set it back on his forehead, I started to take my hand and start running my fingers through his hair to help rub the stuffness in his head and tried to relief tension. As I was doing that, Drew had a small smile on his face.

After we kept the clothe on the guys foreheads moist and giving them water for a few hours, the girls fell asleep next to them as our pokemon sat behind us in a circle to guard us from any pokemon outside and Lucario watched the pokemon eggs.

Before I drifted off to sleep, I gave Drew a kiss on his cheek causing a small smile to appear again before lying down and falling asleep.

* * *

**_October 27th (Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully when I felt someone shake me awake gently.

"Ruh," Lucario said.

I opened my eyes to see I was a little bit always from Drew's face and scooted back.

"Ruh," Lucario teased.

"Oh shush," I said while blushing.

"Ruh," he said sternly.

"You're right, we should get moving now if we want to get a good deals distance especially since the guys are sick," I said, "you wanna replace the water in the buckets while I wake the girls up."

He nodded and took the buckets to get more water while I shook the girls awake who were in the same position as I was a little bit ago.

"We should get a move on especially since the guys are ill," I said as the girls sat up rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

Misty, Leaf, and I started to make food for the pokemon along with more medicine to take along for the guys as Dawn had Quilava start the fire so that we could reheat and eat the soup from last night. Soon the soup was warm and I poured everyone some in bowls for the girls to take back to their seat.

"Guys, wake up," we said gently while gently shaking them awake.

They slowly woke up and groaned, "ugh, my head is killing me and I feel sore all over," Ash complained as the guys nodded gently in agreement.

"Sorry you guys but we still have to keep traveling whether you like it or not," I said sadly as I gave Drew his bowl of soup.

"This won't have happened if we were so stupid in planning, I guess we should take things more seriously," Gary said.

Soon everyone was done with their soup and the girls and I handed the guys their clothes, "care to explain?" Gary asked teasingly while Leaf blushed.

"You were soaking wet when we found you, so we put under the sleeping bags before Espeon used psychic and telekinesis to take your clothes off so we can dry them and while you change the girls and I will wash the dishes," I said firmly before grabbing all the dishes as did the girls so no more comments can be said and we walked a little ways from the camp to wash them.

"How are we gonna have the guys travel, they shouldn't be walking at all," Leaf said.

I sighed, "they're gonna have to walk until they're tired and then they'll have to ride on Arcanine and Torterra for a while before they have to walk again because the pokemon can't carry them all the way," I said sadly.

"I guess that's what we'll have to do," Misty said.

By the time we finished washing the dishes and refilling all the water bottles, the guys put away the sleeping bags and put out the fire while the girls and I finished packing everything up and were holding the pokemon eggs.

The girls and I helped support the boys in walking since they were already tired and began to feel dizzy, we did so for two hours before the pokemon came up and said that they would carry them for a while.

When Mr. Stone said this was a camping challenge, he sure wasn't kidding. We ate our sandwiches as we walked through lunch, despite the guys being ill, we were actually making good time.

As we walked, I continued to pick berries and herbs so that there would be enough for making some more medicine when we camped for the night, then I saw a Sitrus berry tree and picked as many berries as I could because these berries would help the guys heal faster.

I was looking at the position of the sun to see that it was close to setting, suddenly, a thunderbolt came at us and I used my aura to create a shield.

"What was that?!" Dawn yelled in fright.

Suddenly we were surrounded by a bunch of Raichu, Dustox, Parasect, Ariados, and Vigoroth who looked angry.

"Lucario, you and the pokemon along with me will surround everyone else, girls, you shout commands to the pokemon from the middle," I said taking a battle stance.

"Lucario use aura sphere, Absol use razor wind, Espeon use swift, Arcanine use flamethrower, Quilava use flamethrower, Torterra use energy ball, Pikachu use thunderbolt and Staryu use water gun," the girls and I shouted.

The pokemon then unleashed their attacks while I shot aura spheres, soon attacks were thrown back at us and Dawn a gash in the arm by a poison sting.

"Dawn!" we cried as she gripped her arm in pain but had a look of determination on her face.

"Use your attacks again," she yelled to Torterra and Quilava.

"You too," Misty, Leaf, and I shouted.

Some of the pokemon fled by a bunch remained and they retaliated back harshly causing Quilava and Staryu to faint.

"Again," the girls and I shouted as we threw our barrage of attacks again sending more pokemon to flee in retreat, but the ones who remained became madder and shot attacks at us again and this time Misty got hit by swift in the leg making a huge gash.

"Misty!" we cried.

Now I was getting mad, _what the heck is wrong with these pokemon_, "Lucario, what is going on?" I asked frustrated and the pokemon and I threw our attacks again.

"_I sense confusion and unbalance, but I can't really read their aura and fight at the same time_," he said frustrated.

"Great," I said annoyed.

Now about half of the mad pokemon remained and they knocked out Pikachu, Absol, and Espeon, then a shadow ball hit Leaf in the head causing her to fall on the ground hard making a gash open on her head and for her to become unconscious, now I was filled with rage.

"ENOUGH!" I shouted as I crossed my arms to my shoulders and flung out a huge ring like attack of aura scaring the remaining pokemon away.

"Lucario can you scout out a safe area, we're gonna have to stay here tonight," I said tiredly from the huge drain of aura.

I put my backpack on the ground and began to cut my pant legs some more so that I had shorts about mid-thigh. I took out the first aid kit and began to mix berries and herbs together for the girls wounds, I was worried about Leaf since she fell unconscious. I went to the girls and cleaned out their wounds with stuff from the first aid kit, then I cut my pant legs into strips and dipped them into the berry potion to soak before wrapping the girls wounds.

"There's a safe place by a lake five minutes northeast," Lucario said telepathically.

"There's a safe place to rest five minutes from here, can you guys walk that far?" I asked.

They nodded in determination and I turned to Arcanine, "I know you're exhausted from battling, but can you carry Leaf for that short period?" I asked.

He nodded and I put Leaf on his back before we walked up to meet Lucario, when we got their he started to gather firewood for the fire, he picked a good place, a lake was nearby and there were eight tree trunks in a circle with an open area where we could put the fire.

"Guys get out your sleeping bags and crawl in them, you're in no condition to be standing up any longer, Dawn I want you to watch the pokemon eggs and lie down as well since you got hit with a poison attack and you lost a lot of blood, Misty you set up next to Leaf so you can keep an eye on her and don't overdo yourself either, you lost a lot of blood too," I said as I started to make medicine for the guys and tea for the girls and myself.

Lucario came back with a good amount of firewood and began a fire; I put the tea on and began to make a revival potion to help the pokemon regain their energy back and to heal their wounds, "May your leg is bleeding!" Dawn cried.

I looked at it to see that she was right, "well what do you know," I said as I finished making the revival potion and started to make soup for supper.

"Aren't you gonna heal yourself," Drew asked walking towards me.

"Drew, what are you doing up?!" I asked stunned and place my hand on his forehand, "get back down, your fever is coming back."

"May you can't handle this by yourself," he said tiredly and looked pale.

"I'll manage," I said as I helped walk him back to his sleeping bag before he collapsed from dizziness, "besides Lucario is helping out, now lie down."

He didn't argue, but looked upset that he couldn't help me.

I went back to fixing the soup and put it on the stove to simmer and I took the tea off. I then distributed the meds to the guys and the tea to the girls.

"Lucario can you fill both of the buckets with water?" I asked tiredly.

"Ruh," he said and went to do as I asked.

In the meantime, I called out the fainted pokemon and gave them the revival potion causing them to perk up with a smile.

"Can you guys watch your respective trainers, I'll fix your food in a second," I said with a small smile.

They nodded and sat near their trainers as Lucario came back with the water, he then grabbed the guys cups and gave them some water to drink.

"Thanks Lucario," I said tiredly.

"Ruh," he said concerned.

"No, I'll rest after I have the satisfaction that everyone is okay at the moment," I said firmly.

"May, don't overwork yourself," Misty said concerned.

"Too late," I said as I handed the pokemon their food and then walked over to Leaf.

"I don't like this," I said extremely concerned and tried to focus on her aura, there was a part blocked in the brain, I focused my energy on the blockage and her aura started to flow normally again.

"What happened?" she asked sleepily.

"You got knocked out," I said.

"May, what did you do, your hand turned blue for a second?" Dawn said stunned.

"_You've discovered your healing abilities with your aura_," Arceus said to me, "_you are one step closer in mastering your aura completely_."

"May? You in there?" Leaf asked sitting up slowly.

"I'm here, apparently, I've unlocked my healing abilities with aura," I said.

"That's great May," Dawn said happily.

I went to grab some tea for Leaf, "drink this it'll help you feel better," I said.

"Thanks May," she said as she took a sip as she stood up.

I looked at the soup to see it was done and soon dished some up for everyone and began to hand it out while Lucario helped replenish water for everyone.

"Thanks May," everyone said tiredly and began to eat while I treated the cut on my leg.

"May, you look ready to fall asleep?" Drew said concerned.

"To be honest, I feel drained on so many levels right now, but someone has to stay up," I said.

The pokemon stared at me and spoke sternly to me meaning more or less that they could watch over everyone.

"Ruh," Lucario said sternly.

"Alright, I'll go to bed, but I expect everyone else to do the same soon, we have to wake up early if we want to make it to school in time," I said tiredly.

"We got it May, good night," the girls said.

I lay down and fell asleep with tears rolling down my face due to fear of my friends health and the stress of trying to do it all.

* * *

**_October 28th (Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

I woke up early the next morning feeling tired and anxious; I didn't really get any sleep at all last night and kept waking up constantly.

I got up quietly and got the fire going again, I also made more medicine for the guys and the girls to soak more cut up rags in, I started to work on making the pokemon food when Lucario woke up and looked at me concerned.

"Ruh?" he asked.

I sighed, "I am tired but knowing my friend's need medical treatment is making me stressed out, my medical knowledge only goes so far," I said tiredly.

Lucario sighed and went to wake everyone up gently before starting to hand out soup for everyone, as he did that, I handed the pokemon their breakfast.

"May you look terrible," Dawn said as everyone was eating.

"Thanks Dawn," I said tiredly as I started to put my stuff away.

"May, what's wrong?" Drew asked.

I sighed, "I'm physically and emotionally drained, I'm also stressed about you guys, you should all be in the hospital for one reason or another and I don't if my limited medical knowledge is gonna help you guys out much longer," I said tiredly.

"May, we're fine, besides, we should hit Lilycove City this afternoon," Dawn said cheerfully.

"I guess, can you girls cut off more of your pants, I want to change the bandages before we go," I said as I handed swiss army knife to Dawn and started to give the guys their meds.

After I changed the bandages on the girls and myself, I went to wash the dishes and when I came back everyone had put their stuff away.

"We better get moving, the sooner we get back to school, the sooner I'll feel better knowing you're in the hospital," I said tiredly and we began our trek back to Lilycove City.

Thankfully, everyone was holding up for the most part and we eat lunch as we walked.

A little later, we saw Mt. Pyre in the distance meaning that we were about an hour away from Lilycove City, suddenly a focus blast came at use and I hit it back with my foot.

"Not again," I whined while taking a battle stance and that other pokemon were on alert.

Suddenly a swarm on fifty pokemon surrounded us, "there's no way we can fight all of them," Dawn said scared.

The pokemon then sent a barrage of attacks and I put up an aura shield with Lucario's help, "what do we do now?" Leaf asked concerned as Gary pulled her into a comforting side hug and Ash along with Paul did the same with Dawn and Misty.

As I was gritting my teeth while using my power to keep the shield up, I tried to read some of the angry pokemon's auras, they were confused and unbalanced.

"_They need harmony_," Arceus said to me and I knew what I had to do.

The pokemon stopped attacking and I stopped holding up the shield and walked slowly told the angry group.

"May, what are you doing?" Drew shouted concerned as he tried to follow but was blocked by Lucario.

I took a deep breath in and out before singing, the song I picked seemed to fit to me because we are different yet we are one:

Put your faith in what you most believe in

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

As I sang, my aura felt light and the invisible force of it spread out and seemed to touch the angered pokemon.

A paradise untouched by man

Within this world blessed with love

A simple life, they live in peace

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

I walked amongst the group and sing with a smile as I gently pet a random pokemon here and there.

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Only love can enter here

A simple life, they live in peace

Raise your head up

Lift high the load

Take strength from those that need you

No words describe a mother's tears

No words can heal a broken heart

A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Somewhere something is calling for you

Two worlds, one family

Trust your heart

Let fate decide

To guide these lives we see

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Did you hear the voice again," the boss asked while stroking his Persian.

"Yes, but the voice wasn't as strong, it's strange sir, it's as if some force is making it harder for us to pick up the voice and continue to scan for it," Dr. Sebastian said.

"Hmm…interesting," the boss said out loud in thought.

* * *

**_(Somewhere in Hoenn)_**

After I sang the last note, the pokemon's auras showed as in balance and peaceful, they soon went back into the forest as I walked to my friends.

"That was awesome May, but how come you didn't faint like all the other times?" Misty asked.

"Arceus said that my fainting attacks were due to my aura energy building up when I sang and it had nowhere to go, so I would endure the pain inside and faint from it," I said.

"That's good to hear you won't faint anymore from singing," Dawn said happily.

"Yea, right now, we need to keep walking back, we need to get you guys to a hospital," I said concerned and we continued the trek back to the school.

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the entrance to the town, "Finally!" I shouted.

"Sheesh, calm down May," Drew teased.

"Hush you, I'll calm down after I see off to the hospital after we get to the school to check in," I said.

We finally reached the school and recalled our pokemon before we walked into the arena to find everyone else from school there.

Everyone stared at us as we walked in while Mr. Stone and Solidad looked concerned because of the boys pale, sickish faces and the girls and I being wrapped in make shift bandages.

"What in the world happened to you?" Solidad asked concerned as she took our pokemon eggs.

"The boys have pneumonia, Dawn got poisoned, Misty's got a gash on her leg, Leaf got knocked out on the head, and I would like to see them all in the hospital," I said sweetly.

"I want a story from you later, right now you look liked you met death, get going, I'll stop by later," Mr. Stone said as we left the auditorium for the hospital.

Once we got there, the hospital staff took over and everyone was being checked over including me.

"I'm surprised how healthy you are despite what you said," the doctors said amazed.

"Thanks to May, I don't know how we would have survived if it wasn't for her," everyone said.

"Young lady, you have more medical experience than most people your age, you should be proud," they said.

I grinned sheepishly as I put a hand behind my head, "it's hard not to when you've grown up around Nurse Joy's your whole life," I said.

"Well, all we can do for you is to prescribe meds and a ton of rest," the doctors said.

"That won't be a problem," I said while yawning, "I think I'll sleep for hours."

We left the hospital and walked back to the dorm, "we'll that was a challenge, that's for sure," Leaf said.

"Thank goodness we had you May, who knows how we would be if you weren't there," Misty said gratefully.

I cringed, "I don't want to think about it," I said causing everyone to frown.

"That really bothered you throughout the whole trip didn't it?" Drew asked concerned.

"Oh course it did, I care about all of you guys too much and I just wanted to make sure everyone was keeping up okay," I said.

"Even me?" Drew teased with a smirk.

I smirked, "even you grasshead, you guys are the closest friends I've made and trust me, I don't have very many," I said.

Dawn gave me a hug causing one huge group hug to happen, "we all say the same because you've become one of our closest friends too," she said happily as we reached the dorm.

I looked at the kitchen clock to see that it read 8:30, "night you guys, I'm gonna go to bed," I said with a yawn.

"I think all agree with that," Misty said tiredly and we all split off to go to our rooms.

Dawn and I took quick showers before getting in our pjs and falling asleep instantly, I was gonna need all the rest I could get because tomorrow and Saturday were gonna be busy and exciting.

* * *

**Ari: Well, I don't know what to comment about this one.**

**May: Intense**

**Leaf: Suspenseful**

**Misty: Challenging**

**Dawn: Scary**

**Ari: I suppose that covers it.**

**Drew: This challenge was lame.**

**May: Says the guy who almost died from pneumonia.**

**Ari: Calm down children, no need to fight, anyways, hope this chapter turned out to your liking, please review!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Ari: Hey peeps, I was getting impatient with myself and decided to post a new chapter, wow, two new chapters two days in a row, gosh I'm generous.**

**May: What's the deal with this chapter?**

**Ari: Let's just say the ending is my favorite.**

**Drew: Why is that?**

**Ari: You'll find out *tries to hold back tears*, May can you please do the disclaimer.**

**May: Uh...sure? schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or the songs used in this chapter.**

**Ari: Thanks, enjoy the chapter *blows nose into Kleenex to be free of tears***

* * *

**_October 29th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

The next morning I woke up around 9:00 to see that Dawn was still sleeping, everyone probably was. I quickly changed into a tank top, yoga pants, and wig along with grabbing my pokemon and some water before going out to train. I went to the hidden park from earlier this past week and let out all my pokemon who were excited to see me.

"I'm glad to see you guys too," I said cheerfully.

"Blaze?" Blaziken asked.

"How was the challenge, well," I said nervously before I continued to explain the past three days leaving my pokemon extremely concerned.

"I'm fine you guys, I got at least twelve hours of sleep and I feel back to normal, now how about we do a little bit of training," I said.

For the next two hours, I trained with my pokemon and sparred off with Blaziken and Lucario. I also worked on controlling my aura some more and I felt more comfortable with it.

I was soon tired from training along with everyone else, "you guys did a great job training, return," I said tiredly.

I walked back to the dorm and saw that everyone was still sleeping which was good especially for the guys.

I took a quick shower and changed into a red tee with a Beautifly on it and denim shorts while leaving the wig and contacts off. I made myself a cup of tea and brought it to the couch with my laptop. I quickly checked my email to see I had a message from Lizzy asking how the challenge went. She asked why I hadn't responded to her email messages since she left.

I sighed and decided to write about everything that happened since that day; hopefully she'll be able to stomach it. I then started a video chat with Max since I promised I'd tell him about the camping challenge when I got back.

"Hey May, how was the challenge?" he asked.

"Well it was…..challenging," I finally said since I couldn't think of another word to describe it.

"May, what happened?" he asked bluntly.

I sighed, "the guys got pneumonia, Dawn got his with a poison attack, Misty got a gash on her leg, and Leaf got knocked out on the head," I said.

"What!" he shouted causing me to cringe.

"Geez, shush it down, everyone is still asleep," I whispered before continuing to describe the challenge in detail including the aura bit.

"What, so you have the ability to use aura?" he asked confused.

I sighed again and explained what happened last week allowing him to be caught up to date.

"Well that's cool that you're understanding that," he said, "how was reconciling with Drew?"

"I think we've mended our friendship….and I still like him," I said softly while blushing.

Max rolled his eyes, "you seem to have fallen for him hard despite the incident of him hitting you, if you like him so much, why not ask him out?" Max asked.

I groaned, "this is where it gets complicated, one, I don't know if he reciprocates my feelings, he still hasn't said anything of the sort since I told him when we were fighting, second, as much as I want to be in a relationship, it would be extremely difficult. You know more than anyone that my life is hectic and I don't want to drag Drew down with it. I also don't want to hurt him because of the chance I may die. Lastly, I don't know how a relationship would work since I'm living a double life here, it word got out if he was dating two people, he and his family would face scandal," I said sadly.

"I think you're putting way too much thought into this," Max said.

"I can't help it, I just don't want anyone to get hurt," I said sadly.

"That's your problem May, you do your hardest to make sure everyone doesn't get hurt, you can't help that, you've got to learn to expect the fact that bad things will happen to the people you care about and you've got to stick up for them in their time of need," he said.

I smiled, "since when did you become so wise," I teased.

He smiled back, "it's basic knowledge, but what I said is true though," he said firmly.

"I know, I guess that's my weakness," I said sadly.

"Why not talk to Lizzy while you're at it, she says in her emails to me that you never responded to hers," he said.

"I've been avoiding it since the events since she left haven't been the greatest; I sent her one with everything that has happened since she left before I started chatting with you, I hope she can stomach all that news, and since when did Lizzy start emailing you?" I teased.

"We started emailing after we left you guys, I'm just surprised at how much she knows about technology," he said surprised.

I giggled, "I think you found your match," I teased.

"Shut up May," he huffed.

I rolled my eyes, "all right all right," I said and saw that Lizzy wanted to do a video chat with me, "I've got to go Max, Lizzy's trying to call me."

"Good luck with that May," he said and ended the call as I accepted Lizzy's.

"MAY, YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!" she yelled causing me to cringe and turn down the volume.

"Thanks for waking up everyone," I hissed.

"Sorry, but you have a lot of explaining missy, "she said sternly.

I sighed, "what do you want me to explain?" I asked tiredly

"Why don't you start from after I left and don't leave out any details," she said firmly.

I sighed again and told her everything more or less, "wow, so you really got Drew riled up to hit you," she said, "that's a first."

"I'd like to think that both of us would like to forget about that," I said.

"Then you discover you aura abilities which is cool, can you show me something?" she asked.

I smiled, "sure," I said as I made a small aura sphere in my hand to show her.

"That's so cool and the last bit was the camping challenge of which now Drew has pneumonia," she finished summing up.

"More or less," I said.

"So," she said with a smirk, "are and Drew in a relationship?"

"No, he hasn't said anything of the sort about any feelings for me since I confessed in the fight," I said.

"Curse that brother of mine, always was a wimp in talking about his feelings," Lizzy muttered.

"Not everyone is start forward in talking about their feelings Lizzy, I'm sure not," I said.

"Still though, everyone knows he likes you," she said knowingly.

"I don't know that," I said.

"So just ask him out," she said.

I sighed, "it's not that simply Lizzy, as I said before when I was talking to Max, I don't know if Drew likes me, he hasn't said a thing to me, also, I have a crazy life that's not the best to have a relationship and I don't want to drag Drew down with it. I also don't want to hurt him because of the chance I may die. Another thing that bothers me is that I'm trying to run a double life here, I don't want any scandal of Drew dating two people to leak out because your family would have a lot of trouble to deal with," I said sadly.

Lizzy looked astounded, "you are so meant to be a Hayden, Drew should just marry you on the stop," she said.

"Lizzy!" I said horrified.

"What, you are diplomatic, kind, smart, have an awesome skill of leadership, are an awesome coordinator, and you love Drew, I don't see what's wrong with that," she said.

"One, I'm flippin sixteen, two, as I said who knows how many times, I haven't heard Drew say that he likes me, and three, I don't want to destroy your family's reputation," I said.

"Alright, but I still stand by my opinion," she said firmly.

"So how was your last contest?" I asked hoping to change the topic.

"It went great, I just need to earn one more ribbon before the grand festival," she said happily.

"That's great to hear, how about your training with Electrike?" I asked.

She looked extremely happy, "he finally got the move nailed down perfectly," she said happily.

I smiled, "I'm glad to hear that, I knew you and Electrike could do it," I said as I looked at the time, "I've got to go Lizzy, I'll chat with you soon."

"Promise?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I promise and I won't leave anything out," I said.

"Good, see ya around May," she said and then ended the call.

My aura then picked up everyone hiding out in the halls, "you guys can come out," I said as I walked into the kitchen to put my mug in the sink.

"How are you guys feeling?" I asked.

"The girls and I are fine, all our cuts are healed up," Dawn said cheerfully.

"We're tired but we feel a whole lot better since yesterday, we should be back to normal by tomorrow," Gary said.

"The question is are you okay?" Leaf asked.

"I'm fine, I take it you heard my conversation with Lizzy after her screaming woke you up," I said tiredly.

"You could say that," Misty said.

"Of course," I said with a sigh, "I'm gonna go meditate, I'll see you later."

"May wait," Drew begged.

I ignored him and onto the balcony, but left the door open a crack before sitting cross-legged and began to meditate while listening in.

"So I guess we've discovered what's been bothering May about you Drew and if that doesn't show that she's caring, I don't know what does," Dawn said.

"I guess we also know her weakness to since technically it was Max yelling that woke us up to begin with," Leaf said.

_Oh geez, thanks a lot Max_.

"Max did have a point though, May does have a tendency to try to help others avoid pain and trouble at all possible moments and she's not very good at talking about her emotions either like you Drew," Gary said.

"Drew, you in there?" Ash asked as he waved his hand in Drew's face.

"Huh?" Drew said flustered.

"Dude, you okay?" Gary asked.

He sighed, "not really, I know where May is getting at with why she's cautious, but I care less about that, I care about her too much, I just haven't found the opportunity to tell her yet," he said.

"Don't worry Drew, May will wait, she's like how I was with Paul, I liked him and I knew that he liked me but I knew he didn't like displaying any emotion of the sort, so I waited until he found the courage to tell me," Dawn said happily as Paul walked over to give her a side hug.

"Speaking of waiting, we guys have something to ask you," Ash said as each walked to his respective girlfriend while Drew stood where he was.

"We were wondering if you would come to homecoming with us," Gary finished.

"You guys are too sick to go anywhere," Leaf protested.

"We'll be fine, besides we knew you girls wanted to go and it's thanks for taking care of us the past few days," Paul said.

"If that's the case then we accept," the girls said happily as they hugged their respective boyfriends.

Tears began to roll down my face in happiness for them and in knowing Drew still liked me despite all that happened in the past. I wiped my tears away and went inside.

Hey May, how was meditating?" Leaf asked.

"It was fine, so what's with all the excitement?" I asked since I wasn't technically supposed to have the conversation.

"The guys asked us to the homecoming dance tomorrow," Dawn said happily.

I looked concerned because I was, "are you well enough to go?" I asked.

"Of course we are, besides we made a promise," Drew said with a smirk.

"Huh, I don't remember you asking anyone," I teased.

"Will you go to the homecoming dance with me," he asked as he handed out a rose.

I rolled my eyes, "I suppose I must," I teased as I took the rose and stuck it in my hair as my poketch rang with a call.

"Hi Nurse Joy," I said as I answered the call.

"Hi May," she said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting everyone's attention.

"I'm having a huge overflow of pokemon and the other Nurse Joy's in the surrounding area can't come to help me," she said tiredly.

"Hasn't anyone been able to help you?" I asked.

"Reggie has been trying to help me but he's also getting to the point of being tired like me, I know you just got back from the camping challenge but can you come out to help for a few days til everything gets back under control?" she asked.

I gave a smile, "of course I'll help, I'll be there as soon as I can," I said.

She smiled tiredly, "thanks a ton May," she said as she ended the call.

"Looks like I'm off to Veilstone City," I said.

"How are you gonna come to the dance if you're gonna be at the pokemon center?" Dawn asked.

"I'll help get things right before then besides I have to show up for a few reasons," I said with a wink.

"What reasons are those?" Drew asked as I came back out.

I rolled my eyes, "one's a surprise and the other one is you," I said as I kissed his cheek making him blush.

"See ya tomorrow," I said as I left the dorm for the airport.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

Her kiss got me by surprise and I was blushing badly while everyone was snickering.

"She got ya good Drew," Gary teased.

"Oh shut up," I snapped.

"So when are ya gonna tell her?" Dawn asked.

I smirked, "I don't think I'm at liberty to tell you," I said arrogantly.

"Seriously," Misty said.

"It's tomorrow night isn't it," Leaf teased causing me to blush lightly.

"Nice one Leafy," Gary said as they high fived.

* * *

(May's POV)

I was currently on the plane heading to Veilstone City, I kept thinking about the conversation everyone had while I was "meditating".

"We are about to land in Veilstone City, please return to your seats and buckle up," the stewardess said over the intercom.

A few minutes later we landed in Veilstone City, I got off the plane and quickly made my way to the pokemon center, I walked in to see trainers of all sorts, _no wonder Nurse Joy was tired_.

"Hey May," I heard a voice say.

"Hi Reggie, why are there so many trainers here?" I asked.

"There is a tough trainer that keeps defeating everyone he challenges and the pokemon get seriously injured," he said tiredly, "and he won't leave."

"Well, let me help get the pokemon center in order with Nurse Joy then I'll take on this trainer myself," I said.

"But you're a coordinator," Reggie said.

I winked, "never underestimate of what we coordinators can do," I said as I went to the back to start healing pokemon.

For the next hour or so, I secretly used my aura along with making pokemon medicine to help heal the pokemon.

Once the center was back under control, I asked where to find this trainer.

"He takes challenges at the practice stadium," a trainer said.

"Thanks," I said and made my way over there.

I went inside to see a guy in his late twenties with tattoos all over and greasy hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm the undefeated Rasputin," he said, "who are you cutie."

_Ugh, gross_, "are you the battler who is hurting all the pokemon?" I asked.

He shrugged, "it's a free country, you come to battle me?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

He laughed, "you couldn't hurt a fly, let alone win a battle against me," he scoffed.

"I challenge you to a six on six battle," I stated.

"If you say so, by the way cutie, it's gonna be televised, be here in one hour," he said with a sly grin before leaving making me cringe.

As I left for the pokemon center, I called Dawn on my poketch, "Hey May, how's it going at the pokemon center?" she asked as everyone came into the picture.

"It's fine, apparently a trainer by the of Rasputin has been battling and hurting a ton of pokemon," I said.

"Ugh, that creep is back," Paul grunted.

"You know who he is?" I asked.

"He came to Veilstone City before causing problems but Cynthia was nearby and took him down, he disappeared after that," he said.

"Huh, anyways Dawn, can you take my pokemon and transfer them to the pokemon center here?" I asked.

"Sure, but why?" she asked.

"I challenged him to a six on six battle and apparently it's gonna be televised," I said.

"Do you know how tough he is?" Paul asked.

"No but I'm willing to guess he's very strong," I said.

"Something like that and he also makes bets when he battles," Paul warned.

"Your friend's right cutie," a voice said behind me.

"What's the wager?" I asked.

"If you win, I'll never battle again and I'll hand myself over to the cops," he said.

"And if I lose?" I asked.

"I get you, if you catch my drift," he said with an evil grin before leaving.

"You're on," I shouted at him.

"May are you flippin crazy, you can't do that!" Dawn yelled.

"Who else is gonna challenge and beat him?" I asked.

"But May, did you not here what he said," Leaf said worried.

"So he wants to sleep with me, big whoop, he's gonna get his butt kicked," I said.

"You're just a coordinator," Misty said.

"Misty, what is the one thing I hate more than anything?" I asked.

"Being told you can't do something when you can, but May, this is dangerous," she argued.

"Don't worry, I got this, so can you please send my pokemon?" I asked.

"Sure, we'll send them now and we'll be cheering you on, just don't lose," Dawn begged.

I smiled with determination, "watch me win," I said as I hung up on the call.

I got back to the pokemon center to see that my pokemon had arrived.

"May, what's going on?" Reggie asked.

"I challenged him to a six on six battle," I said.

"What was the wager?" he asked nervously.

"I win, he leaves and the authorities arrest him, he wins, I sleep with him," I said while cringing.

"May! You can't do that," Reggie said appalled.

"I'll win, it's being televised so just watch and don't worry," I said with a smile as I took my pokeballs.

I quickly swapped Bulbasaur's with Altaria's while letting out all my pokemon and explained the situation to them leaving appalled at what I bet.

"So can you help me out?" I asked.

My pokemon cheered with determination as I returned them to their pokeballs and walked to the practice arena.

When I walked in, I heard a ding on my poketch saying there was a message Dawn and the gang "kick his butt ;P " which made me laugh.

"You ready to lose cutie?" Rasputin asked as I walked to my end of the stadium with the people there cheering for me loudly.

"Are you?" I retorted with a smirk.

"Battlers call out your pokemon," the ref shouted.

"Steelix, let's go," Raputin ordered as he tossed his pokeball.

"Blaziken, let's go," I shouted as I tossed his pokeball.

"Blaze," he said determined.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Steelix use Stealth Rock," Rasputin ordered.

"Blaziken use brick break," I shouted.

"Use iron tail," Rasputin shouted.

"Use aerial ace to dodge," I shouted with a smirk leaving Rasputin shocked.

"Rah," Steelix yelled in pain from brick break.

"Use stone edge," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge that and get up close to use overheat," I yelled.

"Rah," Steexlix yelled again but still stood.

_He raised his pokemon well_, "use flamethrower," I yelled.

"Stop him with Dragon breath," Rasputin ordered.

Blaziken's attack was stronger and went through the dragon breath to hit Steelix hard causing him to faint.

"Steelix is unable to battle, Blaziken wins," the ref announced causing people to cheer.

"Hmph," Raputin said, "Garchomp, go," he shouted as he tossed his pokeball.

"Battle begin," the ref announced.

"Blaziken use brick break," I shouted.

"Dodge it and use dragon claw," Rasputin ordered.

"Blaziken!" I cried as he got hit with dragon claw.

"Use focus blast," I yelled.

"Counter with dragon rage," Rasputin ordered.

The two attacks met in the middle with equal strength but in the end, dragon rush combined with focus blast and hit Blaziken with a strong force to knock him into the wall.

"Blaziken," I yelled.

"Blaziken is unable to battle, Rasputin wins the round," the ref announced.

"You did well Blaziken," I said as I returned him.

"Glaceon let's go," I shouted.

As soon as she touched the field she was hit with stealth rock.

"Glace," she said weakly.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Garchomp use dragon rush," Rasputin ordered.

I smirked, "use dig," I shouted.

She dodged Garchomp's attack and dug right behind him.

"Now!" I shouted.

"Glace," she yelled as she jumped out and used ice shard which hit dead on.

"Garchomp use dragon claw," Rasputin ordered.

"Use double team," I shouted.

"Glace," she shouted and used double team to avoid dragon claw leaving Garchomp confused.

"Ice shard," I shouted.

Soon Garchomp was hit with ice shard all over and fainted.

"Garchomp is no longer able to battle, Glaceon wins the battle," the ref announced.

Rasputin returned Garchomp and got out his next pokemon, "Aggron, go," he ordered.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Aggron use take down," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge it," I yelled.

She dodged it, but was beginning to show signs of exhaustion.

"Use shadow ball rapid fire," I shouted.

"Use iron defense," Rasputin ordered with a smirk causing the shadow balls to not do anything.

"Use iron head," he ordered.

"Glaceon move," I shouted.

She didn't move fast enough and got hit hard.

"Glaceon is unable to battle, Aggron wins," the ref shouted.

"You were great Glaceon," I said as I returned her.

"Skitty let's go," I shouted.

"Nya," she said weakly as the stealth rock hit her.

Rasputin laughed, "you think your pathetic little cat is gonna stop my Aggron," he scoffed.

I smirked, "Skitty use assist," I shouted.

"Nya," she said and came up with razor leaf that caused a lot of damage.

"Aggron use iron tail," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge that and use copycat," I yelled.

"Nya," she said and used iron tail on Aggron's head hitting him hard.

"Use assist," I shouted.

"Nya," she shouted and it came out with hydro pump hitting Aggron causing him to fall.

"Get up and use take down," Rasputin ordered.

"Use assist," I shouted.

"Nya," she said and came out with a fire spin causing a ton of damage making Aggron faint.

"Aggron is unable to battle, Skitty is the winner," the ref announced.

Rasputin returned his pokemon, "you got spunk cutie but it ends here, Drapion go," he shouted.

"Battle begin," the ref announced.

"Use dark pulse," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge that and use copycat," I yelled.

"Use cross poison," Rasputin ordered.

"Cross poison hit Skitty before she could counter and became infected with the poison.

"Use hyper beam," he shouted.

"Nya," she screamed in pain as she hit the wall from impact.

"Skitty," I cried.

"Skitty is no longer able to battle, Drapion wins," the ref shouted.

"You did well Skitty, thank you," I said.

"Luxio, let's go," I shouted.

"Lux," he said weakly as he got hit with stealth rock.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Use poison sting," Rasputin ordered.

"Dodge and use thunder," I shouted.

"Lux," he said as he dodged and used thunder before Drapion could dodge.

"Use sludge bomb," Rasputin ordered.

"Use hyper beam to counter," I shouted as hyper beam stopped the sludge bomb and hit Drapion.

"Use discharge," I shouted.

"Use dark pulse," Rasputin commanded.

Both attacks hit causing both pokemon to fall.

"Luxio, use hyper beam again," I shouted.

"Use hyper beam," Rasputin shouted.

"The two attacks met in the middle with great power and the explosion from hit both pokemon hard causing them to hit the wall and faint.

"Drapion and Luxio are no longer able to battle, this battle is a draw," the ref shouted.

We both returned our pokemon, "Houndoom, go," Rasputin shouted.

"Altaria, let's go," I shouted.

"Houndoom use thunderbolt," Rasputin ordered.

To my surprise it hit Altaria before she could dodge.

"Altaria use hyper beam," I shouted.

"Use thunder bolt again," Rasputin shouted before Altaria could dodge and she flew to ground hard and fainted.

"Altaria," I yelled in shock.

"Altaria is no longer able to battle, Houndoom is the winner," the ref shouted.

"You did well Altaria," I said before grabbing my next pokemon.

"Lucario, let's go," I shouted.

"Ruh," he said weakly after being hit with stealth rock.

"Battle begin," the ref shouted.

"Use thunder bolt," Rasputin shouted.

I smirked, now to use telepathy, "_dodge and use aura sphere_," I said.

He did what I said and hit Houndoom hard.

"Use dark pulse," Rasputin ordered.

"_Dodge and use copycat_," I said with a smirk.

Lucario dodged an then used dark pulse to give Houndoom a lot of damage.

"Use flame thrower," Rasputin ordered.

"_Use extreme speed to dodge, I'll you choose the attacks_," I said with a smirk.

Lucario grinned as he used extreme speed to dodge and got up close to use close combat and used bone rush to wrap it up causing Houndoom to faint.

"Houndoom is no longer able to battle, Lucario is the winner," the ref shouted.

"How did you win that?" Rasputin asked incredulously as he returned his pokemon, "you didn't say a single command."

"It's called telepathy stupid, you would know that if you were the best battler," I said arrogantly.

"That's it cutie, prepare to lose, Ursaring, go," he ordered.

"_You ready to win_?" I asked.

"Ruh," he said with a determined grin.

"Use fury swipes," Rasputin ordered.

"_Dodge and use circle throw_," I said.

Lucario did as I asked leaving Ursaring on the ground.

"Get up and use focus blast," Rasputin ordered angrily.

"_Kick it back_," I said with a smirk.

Lucario had his back faced to the attack and used detect to find the right moment to do a back flip and kick the focus blast back to hit Ursaring in the gut.

"We're done here," I shouted with a smirk, "_I leave it up to you_."

"Ruh," he said with a smirk and used dragon pulse, then metal claw, and finally force palm causing Ursaring to faint.

"Ursaring is no longer able to battle, Lucario wins making the winner of this challenge May," the ref announced.

"_You did extremely well Lucario, thank you_," I said with a bow.

"This is not over cutie," Rasputin spat as he ran for the exit.

"_Ugh, can you stop the creep_?" I asked Lucario.

"_With pleasure_," he said with a grin as he tossed an aura sphere at him causing him to fall on the ground allowing Officer Jenny to arrest him.

I waved at the audience before leaving the practice arena for the pokemon center, as I walked there I saw a call coming in from Dawn.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"That was an awesome battle May, you kicked the creeps butt big time," she said happily.

I laughed, "thanks Dawn, but I didn't do a thing, my pokemon did," I said.

"Still May, that was a risky battle there," Misty said.

"I know, but I still won," I said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow, I've got to heal my pokemon."

"Bye May," Dawn said and signed off.

I went inside the pokemon center to heal my pokemon and continued to heal pokemon for the rest of the night.

"Thanks so much for helping May," Nurse Joy said gratefully.

"I'm glad I was able to help," I said with a smile before turning to Reggie, "is your fiancé here?"

"She's at the gym," he said, "why do you ask?"

"I was wondering if I'd being able to practice her tomorrow since I have some time to kill," I said.

"Well, she should be," he said, "I'm gonna head home Nurse Joy, take care."

"You too Reggie, thanks for the help," she said.

"Do you mind if I go to bed?" I asked tiredly.

"No, go right ahead May, again thanks for the help," she said gratefully.

I walked to the room she gave me and went to bed thinking about dance that was to happen tomorrow night.

* * *

**_October 30th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The next morning I woke up and helped Nurse Joy and Chancy make breakfast for the people staying in the pokemon center before I said good bye while grabbing my pokemon and walked to the Veilstone City Gym to see Maylene.

"I challenge the gym leader!" I shouted which technically wasn't a lie; I was just challenging her to a different type of battle.

The doors then opened and I went into the court to find Maylene meditating with her Lucario.

She then noticed me and stood up, "hi May, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Since I was around, I thought we could practice martial arts like old times and if I could have the chance to train with your Lucario," I said.

"I don't see why not," she said cheerfully.

"Thanks," I said, "come on out Lucario."

"Ruh," he said.

"I didn't know you had a Lucario," she said surprised.

"He hatched from an egg I received at the end of the summer and he's been a very good friend to me," I said with a smile.

"Well, I let you borrow some workout clothes and then we can train," she said.

I nodded as I followed her inside and quickly changed into the clothes she gave me to borrow.

"Can I battle with your Lucario first?" I asked her.

"It's up to Lucario," she said.

"Ruh," he said with a nod.

We went to the practice field, he started off with throwing a couple of aura spheres at me which I hit back at him with precision causing him to be surprised and my own Lucario to smirk.

"It seems you've trained a lot harder since you fought Lucario a few years ago," Maylene said.

"I guess," I said as I dodged more of Lucario's attacks and then smirked as I created an aura sphere and threw it at him causing him to be surprised. I then created my aura staff and he used bone rush and we fought again.

Soon we did more hand to hand combat before we stopped and I bowed in respect.

"That was amazing May, I didn't know you had the ability to control aura like that," Maylene said amazed.

"I actually discovered it last week when Arceus told me, but I've gotten the hang of it," I said.

"That's good," Maylene said, "are you ready to spare off?"

"You bet," I said with a smile.

We sparred off for half an hour while both Lucarios sparred against each other.

After we finished, I bowed to Maylene in respect, "it's amazing to see how much you've learned," Maylene praised.

"I guess, but there's so much I still have to learn," I said.

"How would you like the opportunity to train with me and Greta the frontier brain this summer?" she asked.

I was stunned, "are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, and I think Greta would have an interesting time training you," she said with a smile.

"In that case, I'd be happy to," I said.

"Good, the time wouldn't be until around mid-July and it would go all the way til the end of August," she said.

"Sounds good," I said and looked at my poketch to see that it was almost noon.

"I better change and get going," I said, "I have to perform with Backlash tonight."

"You just seem to go all over," Maylene said.

"It's still fun all the same even if it is time consuming," I said with a smile as I returned Lucario.

I changed back into my clothes before heading to the airport to fly to Sunyshore City where Backlash was at right now. After an hour, the plane landed in the city and I headed to the music recording building because the band said they were recording their new album.

I knocked on the recording door and heard "enter".

"Hey May, great to see you again," Nate said as he gave me a fist bump.

Nate was the leader of Backlash; he was the main singer and the main guitarist. His girlfriend Lila was also a main singer and played guitar along with piano for the band. Then there was Jack who did the drums and his girlfriend Stella who did bass.

"Thanks again for playing at my school's dance and helping me perform my song," I said gratefully.

"It's no problem May, it's the least we could do when you protected us from that kidnap attempt and being an additional guitarist for us," Lila said.

"Did you hear the instrumental demo of the song I gave you?" I asked.

"Yeah and it sounded awesome," Stella said, "you have perfected the art of doing a guitar solo."

"Thanks," I said, "should we practice before we have to fly to Lilycove City?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Jack said and for the next few hours we practiced the song and nailed it.

Soon we were flying to Lilycove High to perform, we landed at the airport , took a limo to the school and snuck into the area where the dance was to be held. The instruments were all in place so everyone hung out behind the stage in a room set up for the band. I had Max teleport my dress that arrived in Petalburg City earlier today from Paris who was kind enough to make it for me and stuck it in a small area where I could change after I was done singing.

I changed out my clothes into what I would wear to sing which was a grey tank top with a white off the should tee on top, dark skinny jeans, read high tops, my heart shaped pendent with sheet music inside, and my wax music bracelets.

I put on my contacts and wig in a messy bun before grabbing my red electric guitar with red roses designed on the edge and saw the band waiting for me.

"You ready May?" Lila asked.

"You bet," I said as we made our way to the side of the stage waiting for Mariana to introduce me.

"All right you guys, for tonight, Linnea Mason is gonna perform a song to help rock this dance," Mariana said excitedly causing a cheer to rise up.

I walked on stage with my guitar, "hey you guys, who's having fun tonight?" I asked and a cheer rose from the crowd.

"Now to help me perform my song and to take over for the rest of the night, let me bring out Backlash," I said as the band came on stage and everyone was cheering like crazy.

"Alright before the professionals take over, I'm gonna sing you guys a song I wrote last week that seemed to describe my relationship with a friend of mine, hope you like it," I said.

Soon me and Nate began to rock out on the guitar before the rest of the band began to play and me to sing.

**May: **You're too loud, I'm so hyper

On paper we're a disaster

And I'm driving you crazy

It's my little game

I began to play my guitar as I continued to sing.

I push you, and you push back

Two opposites so alike that

Everyday's a roller coaster

I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (**Lila: **love) hate (**Lila: **hate) relationship

You say you (**Lila: **you) can't (**Lila: **can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (**Lila:** kick), scream (**Lila:** scream) and call it quits

But your just (**Lila:** just) so (**Lila:** so) full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

So shut up! So shut up!

I call you and you pick up

I tell you how much I'm in love

I'm laughin and you get mad

It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it

You like your world with me in it

Like a record, it's broken

Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (**Lila: **love) hate (**Lila: **hate) relationship

You say you (**Lila: **you) can't (**Lila: **can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (**Lila:** kick), scream (**Lila:** scream) and call it quits

But your just (**Lila:** just) so (**Lila:** so) full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh

The riffs on my guitar

The way we fight, we make up fast

Soon I broke out into my guitar solo which was making everyone go crazy.

So shut up!

Love (**Lila:** love) hate (**Lila:** hate), love (**Lila:** love) hate (**Lila:** hate), love (**Lila:** love) hate (**Lila:** hate)

Cause this love (**Lila: **love) hate (**Lila: **hate) relationship

You say you (**Lila: **you) can't (**Lila: **can't) handle it

But there's no way to stop this now

So shut up and kiss me

Kick (**Lila:** kick), scream (**Lila:** scream) and call it quits

But your just so freakin' full of it

cause it's too late, to close your mouth

So shut up and kiss me

So shut up!

Shut up and kiss me!

I played the last bit and the crowd broke out cheering like crazy.

"Thanks for listening, have an awesome dance," I said as I walked off stage.

I quickly went back to the small room from early and changed into a strapless silver dress that was flowy with gauze and went mid-thigh, the top had sparkles and a big satin band in the middle that crunched together in the center with a silver brooch. I put on silver glittery heels, my treble clef necklace, my music charm bracelet, curled my wig and put it up in a curlly bun, and put on a little bit of makeup before heading out into the dance.

I looked around to see that everyone but Drew was over to the side and I walked over to them and snuck up on Dawn and poked her side.

"What the…Lin!" she said excitedly, "that was an awesome song you just did and you're right, it doesn't fit your relationship with Drew and you got Backlash to play here."

I laughed at Dawn's excitement, "thanks and yup," I said.

"That was one mean guitar solo, how is the name of Mew can you do that?" Gary asked incredulously.

"Takes a lot of practice I guess," I said.

"You look pretty Lin," Leaf complimented.

"Thanks Leaf, same goes to you," I complimented back.

Leaf was wearing a spaghetti strap, mid-thigh length, green dress with green, black, and some other color sequins on top that went down to the hip in a jagged manner and a green band with a flower attached on the left. She wore black strapped heels, a silver leaf necklace, makeup, and her hair was curled and placed to side of her head.

Dawn was wearing a strapless, mid-thigh length, light pink dress that had silver sparkles all over with more at the center of the dress and scattered lightly up and down. She wore silver, sparkly heels, a silver heart necklace, makeup, and her hair was curled.

Misty was wearing a strapless, mid-thigh length, teal dress with sparkles on the top left and the skirt had ruffles. She wore silver strapped heels, a silver teardrop necklace, a little makeup, and her hair was straightened with a silver and teal clip on the right side of her head.

The guys wore black suits with different colored dress shirts, Gary had purple, Paul had dark blue, and Ash had red.

"Where's Drew?" I asked.

"He got pulled into dancing with Brandi," Misty said as I looked to see where she pointed out Drew who looked annoyed.

I sighed, "I suppose the right thing is to go save him," I said tiredly.

I walked onto the dance floor and tapped Drew on the shoulder causing him to look at me, "may I cut in?" I asked.

"Certainly," he said as he started to dance with me leaving Brandi fuming.

"Thanks for the save," he said as we left the dance floor.

"I try," I said with a smirk.

"Funny," he said sarcastically but then looked serious, "can I talk to you?"

I was surprised by him looking serious, "sure Drew," I said as I followed him outside to the school rose garden.

There was an awkward silence and Drew looked upset, "are you okay Drew?" I asked.

He sighed, "I guess," he said, "for a second I thought you weren't gonna show up."

"But I did, didn't I," I said.

There was silence again before Drew spoke, "do you still like me?" he asked.

I was surprised by his question, "didn't you hear me tell Lizzy this morning?" I asked surprised.

"I did, but I want to hear you say it to me," he said as we sat on a stone bench nearby.

I took a deep breath, "I still like you Drew even with everything's that's happened," I said, "but I don't want to cause any scandal for your family."

"I know and understand why you think that, but I don't care Lin, I care about you too much," he said as he took a rose to stick in my hair.

I stared at him in surprise, "you heard me, I..like..you, despite the fact that you didn't believe what anyone said," he said.

"Guess I'm like you, I wanted to hear you tell me that," I said with a small smile.

He gave a small smile back before taking my chin in his hand and kissing me gently on the lips.

We broke apart with smiles on our faces, "so will you be my girlfriend?" Drew asked arrogantly with a smirk as he stood up and gave me his hand.

I smirked back, "I suppose I can," I said arrogantly back in response as I took his hand and he helped me up before we held hands and continued to walk in the rose garden.

"Drew, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"What is it Lin?" he asked.

"Are you okay with having me as your girlfriend since my life as a tendency to go crazy and knowing that there is the chance that I may die?" I asked.

He took my hand and kissed it, "Being who you are is what made me fall for you in the first place, no matter what, I still want to be your boyfriend even if your life is crazy and I want to spend as much time with as I can before you die, no matter what happens, I'll always love you," he said causing me to smile and us to kiss again before we walked to an open area with a water fountain in the middle.

I had a dreamy look on my face causing Drew to become amused, "what are you thinking?" he asked.

"Can you dance the waltz?" I asked.

"What kind of a question is that?" he asked.

"Just answer the question," I said.

"No," he said, "why do you ask?"

"I know this sounds silly, but I can see this scene as a place where someone or people would do that," I said.

He smiled and led me out to the open area, "why don't you teach me then?" he said causing me to smile.

Soon some pokemon began to play music and it made me want to sing.

**May:** Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

I took his hand and had him pull close and took one step as we put our hands in place.

Keep your eyes locked on mine

And let the music be your guide

Soon we started to dance and twirl around the fountain as we continued to sing.

**Drew:** Won't you promise me?

(**May:** Now won't you promise me,

That you'll never forget)

**Drew:** We'll keep dancing

(**May:** To keep dancing)

**Drew and May:** Wherever we go next

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

**May:** So can I have this dance?

(**Drew:** Can I have this dance?)

**Drew and May:** Can I have this dance?

** Drew:** Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

Drew then dipped my and brought me back up gently causing both of us to smile as we continued to sing and dance.

You know I'll catch you through it all

And you can't keep us apart

(**May:** Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)

** Drew and May:** 'Cause my heart is wherever you are

It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

** May:** So can I have this dance?

(**Drew:** Can I have this dance?)

** Drew and May:** Can I have this dance?

**May:** Oh, no mountain's too high and no

**Drew and May:** ocean's too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

**May:** Let it rain,

**Drew and May:** let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe that we were meant to be! Oh!

It's like catching lightening, the chances of finding

Someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling

The way we do

And with every step together

We just keep on getting better

Drew put his arm around my stomach as I put my hand around his neck and we danced in a circle starring at each other with a smile as we sang the last bit.

**May:** So can I have this dance?

(**Drew:** Can I have this dance?)

**Drew and May:** Can I have this dance?

**May:** Can I have this **Drew and May:** dance?

Can I have this dance?

We stopped dancing and kissed again, that whole moment felt like magic, it was wonderful.

We broke out of the kiss and heard the moving of bushes and whispering causing me to roll my eyes and sigh, my aura also picked up six people.

"You guys can come out," I said as Drew put his arm around my waist in a side hug.

"That was the most romantic thing I've ever seen," Dawn said dreamily.

"Wait…how much did you see?" I asked.

"Pretty much the whole thing since we went to look for you guys in the rose garden since that was the most obvious place to look," Leaf said.

"It's nice to see you both got together though and that song you sang sounded sweet," Misty added.

"What gave you the right to spy on us, we didn't do that to you guys," I said.

"No, but your relationship is very interesting to watch," Dawn said.

"Gee thanks," I said sarcastically.

"It's even greater that we caught the dance on video," Misty said slyly.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Just by the way Drew led you out to the open area screamed that what you guys were gonna do had to be recorded, besides it looked and sounded beautiful, by the way Lin, why did you sing when you shouldn't be?" Leaf asked.

I blushed slightly, "the way the music was and the way we danced, I couldn't help it, and I don't regret it one bit," I said as I gave smile to Drew who kissed me on the head.

"You guys are the cutest," Dawn squealed.

"Very funny, we'll see you guys later," I said as I took Drew's hand and started to pull him to walk with me.

"Well, that was embarrassing," I sighed after we walked throughout the garden away from everyone else.

"That's just the gang for ya," Drew said with a sigh as well before turning to face me, "is it true what you said when Leaf asked you why you sang?"

I looked at him and gave a smile, "I meant every word, that moment was magical and wonderful not to," I said while putting my hand on his cheek, "I'll always remember it."

Drew smiled at me as we hugged and kissed again as fireworks shot up filling the sky with different colors of light making this one of the best nights of my life.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Sir, the voice sang again but it's now hard to find for some reason, but twenty-five percent of the scan is done and the voice is not located in Sinnoh," Dr. Sebastian said.

The boss had an evil grin, "no matter, we'll find the voice soon enough."

* * *

**Ari: Aww, I love what I did to you two (sorry if I went overboard with the ending, I couldn't help it and I also finished this chapter at one in the morning, so don't judge me).**

**May: I'll admit it was cute.**

**Drew: You would say that.**

**May: What, didn't you find it romantic.**

**Drew *blushes slightly***

**Gary: She got ya there dude.**

**Leaf: Leave them alone Gary.**

**Ari: Anyways, hopefully I did the contestshipping moment justice, dresses are posted on my profile, and please review! :D**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ari: Heh heh, hi everyone.**

**May: You're late big time.**

**Ari: Sorry, let me explain *takes a deep breath* first, I had major writer's block, second, my week was busy because of school, way too many quizzes, tests, and essays this week, and lastly, I did finish this chapter hours ago but the stupid website wouldn't let me create a word doc for my chapter til now.**

**Drew: Excuses.**

**Ari: Whatever, anyways, this is the longest chapter I've written so far, I apologize if it came out crappy, I was scrapping the bottom of the barrel for something to write, I promise the next chapter will be better, May can you do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or the songs used in this chapter.**

**Ari: Thanks May, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_November 4th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

The next morning I woke up and quickly changed into a red and grey striped hoodie with a white tanktop underneath, dark skinny jeans, red converse high tops, and my wig in two low ponytails. I grabbed my pokemon and backpack before heading to the kitchen to make French toast. While it was cooking, I grabbed some pokeblock I made from yesterday and fed my pokemon.

Soon everyone walked into the kitchen from smelling the French toast, "what's for breakfast?" Ash asked dreamily.

"French toast," I said as I returned my pokemon and cleaned up their bowls.

"Yum, you sure know how to make a good breakfast May," Dawn said happily.

"I try," I said with a smile as I started to put French toast on the table for everyone to eat.

Soon we were done eating and left for homeroom, "I find it strange that Brandi hasn't tried to kill you yet Lin?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I know," I agreed, "I'm beginning to wonder if she even knows I'm Drew's girlfriend."

"I can agree with that," Misty said.

"I think it would be best if our relationship should be hidden for the time being," I said to Drew.

"I don't mind, any particular reason why?" Drew asked.

"Well for one thing, your fan club will try to kill me, more or less Brandi will try to humiliate me, I don't mind her trying to take revenge cause I can get back at her for that, it's the forced attention that worries me like with the singing competition, I'm trying to keep a low profile, which doesn't really seem to work," I said.

"Don't worry about it; the thing you should worry about is Mrs. Roberge's English test, I still feel like I'm gonna fail and I studied for hours yesterday," Leaf whined.

"Don't worry about it Leaf," Gary said as he kissed her cheek, "you'll do fine, besides, you're a smart cookie."

Suddenly I started getting a call on my poketch and saw that it was Max, "what's up Max?" I asked.

"You've got an urgent caller on your hotline," he said.

I closed my eyes and used my aura to see if anyone but us was in the area and thankfully no one else was around.

"Patch them through," I said as the gang stood around curious.

I looked at the screen and saw that it was Paris the fashion designer.

"Bonjour Paris, comment puis-je vous aider?" I asked in French. (Hello Paris, how can I help you?)

"Mai, je suis dans un tas de vols de bijoux lors de mes spectacles les plus récentes de la mode et les bijoux sont empruntés à des familles riches qui ont besoin de les ramener ici demain, je me demandais si vous pouviez passer sous couverture pour mon défilé de mode aujourd'hui de trouver le voleur et obtenir le dos du bijou," she said extremely worried. (May, I'm experiencing a bunch of jewelry thefts during my most recent fashion shows and the jewels are borrowed from wealthy families who need them back by tomorrow, I was wondering if you could go undercover for my fashion show today to find the thief and get the jewel's back.)

"Je peux venir dans quelques heures, ça vous dérange si mes amis m'aident?" I asked. (I can come in a few hours, do you mind if my friends help me out?)

"Cela ne me dérange pas, je suppose que le plus sera le mieux, je vais envoyer mon jet privé en quelques heures, vous voir alors," she said and ended the call. (I don't mind, I suppose the more the better, I'll send my private jet in a few hours, see you then.)

"Care to translate s'il vous plait?" Drew asked.

I looked surprised, "I didn't know you understood French," I said surprised.

"I only know a few phrases, but who was that?" Drew asked.

"That was Paris the fashion designer, she's been hit by a bunch of jewelry thefts in her fashion shows recently, the pieces being stolen are being borrowed from wealthy families and they want their pieces back tomorrow. So Paris asked if I could go undercover and find the thief along with the jewels, she also gave her permission in letting you guys come along with you want.

"Do you even have to ask me?" Dawn demanded.

I smiled, "I knew you would want to come, but that doesn't mean everyone else wants to," I said.

"Of course we'll come, if anything, it'll be interesting and we'll get to skip part of school today and the whole day tomorrow," Misty said.

I was confused, "why are you skipping tomorrow?" I asked.

"Don't you know?" Dawn asked.

"I've only known you guys for two months, that doesn't mean I know everything," I said.

"My bad, it slipped my mind because I never like going to it, my family throws a charity event every once in a while to help raise money for different organizations," Drew said.

"Let me guess, your mom would try to auction you off to the highest bidder for a date," I teased.

"How do you know that?" he asked surprised.

"It's oblivious because of your huge fan club across the region and your mother would do something like that for a good cause," I said with a smirk.

"Maybe I'll be let off the hook since technically I'm not single," he said with a smirk.

"Think about that later, right now we have to get to homeroom and take that English test later," I said.

"Oh, why did you have to mention it again?" Leaf whined, "ugh, why do I stink at English, I just can't seem to do well."

"Leaf, you'll do fine, besides, here's a tip, try using a secret reader for the test?" I suggested.

"A what?" Misty asked confused.

"A secret reader, you imagine someone reading the test to you like a singer or actor you like, that way more information retains in your head from hearing someone else's voice reading your test to you and you can understand what you're reading better," I said.

"How do you know that it'll work?" Leaf asked.

I winked, "trust me," I said as we walked into homeroom and I took a seat next to Drew.

Before we knew it, it was lunch and all of us but Paul had taken the English test, Leaf looked extremely nervous even though she took the test two class periods ago.

"Leaf you took the test, now relax before you get an ulcer," I said trying to calm her down.

Suddenly there was a bunch of shouting with Brandi chasing a small Chikorita into the cafeteria, "come back here you little runt so I can whip ya," Brandi screeched.

"Chika," she said scared and was backed into a corner of the room while Brandi called out Rapidash.

"Use flamethrower," Brandi yelled.

"Blaziken protect," I shouted as I threw his pokeball.

"Blaze," he said as he did protect in front of Chikorita.

"Recall your pokemon," I said sternly as I stood next to Blaziken.

"Why should I, that brat of a pokemon slammed me into the school fountain and it's gonna pay," she seethed.

"That's no reason to scare a baby pokemon, now return your pokemon before I make you," I said venomously.

She returned her pokemon quickly and ran out of the lunchroom knowing that I would make her.

"Blaziken stand back, your presence is a little bit intimidating," I said gently.

"Blaze," he said and stood next to my friends.

"It's okay little one, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said gently.

"Chika," she said scared as she shook from fear.

I took a step closer and put my hand out.

She used magical leaf and started to scratch me up, "Lin!" my friends cried.

I raised my arm out for them to stop coming toward me, "it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you," I said again as I got closer and put my hand for her to sniff.

She sniffed it and began to cry softly due to being traumatized earlier, I took her in my arms and made my way back to the lunch table so I could grab my backpack and return Blaziken.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm gonna help Chikorita out since the poor thing's been traumatized," I said," I'll meet you guys back at the dorm after fifth period, Drew can you copy the homework down for me?"

"I suppose I could," he said with a smirk as I made my way back to the dorm with little Chikorita crying softly.

"Shhh…it's okay little one, no one's gonna hurt you," I said gently as I pet her leaf as we entered the dorm.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed some berry potion to help her calm down and give her energy. As I sat on the couch with Chikorita on my lap, I used my aura to see how she was doing, her wounds were healed but she was still scared.

"You stay right here while I change outfits, okay?" I said.

"Chika," she said sadly as she noticed that I was scratched up.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it, you were scared," I said gently.

"Chika," she said and began to use aromatherapy to heal the cuts.

"Thanks Chikorita," I said as I pet her leaf before heading to my room.

I changed into a red, pink, black, and white striped, knee length skirt with a white tanktop, a short sleeve flowy black cardigan, black flats with bows on the sides, my black rose bracelet, and my red rose pendant necklace. I put my hair in a loose bun at the base of my neck and a touch of makeup since it would be appropriate to dress up a small bit since we were heading to a fashion show.

I came back out to see that Chikorita was a little calmer than before, I sat back on the couch before talking to her calmly while petting her leaf making her smile and use sweet scent.

Soon everyone walked back through door, "why's it smell so nice in here?" Leaf asked.

"Chikorita used sweet scent," I said as I continued to pet her making her beam in happiness.

Max soon called on my poketch, "Hey Max, what's up?" I asked.

"The gadgets for your mission are in your safe," he said, "and Paris' jet will be at the airport in thirty minutes."

"Thanks Max," I said as I stood up but Chikorita began to look sad.

"I'll be back," I said gently, "don't worry."

Soon I walked into my room to pull out gadgets for everyone and went back to the common room.

"Hey Max, care to explain the gadgets," I asked as I called on my poketch.

"Sure, give me a sec," he said.

Suddenly a part of the wall slide open and a huge screen came out with Max's picture and alongside it was a column with a picture of each gadget.

"Good grief Max, did you hack the whole dorm or something?" I asked.

"No, but I figured putting a monitor in would prove usefully for stuff like this," he said, "it's basically a huge touch screen computer."

"Cool, care to explain the gadgets?" I asked.

"Okay, first there's the poketch, it's the latest model actually with a built in grappling gun, small computer scanner, and a bunch other features, you guys can keep those," Max said.

"Thanks Max," Leaf said as she grabbed an emerald green one.

"Everyone else soon grabbed theirs, Misty's was teal, Dawn's was pink, Gary's was purple, Paul's was black, Ash's was yellow, Drew's was lime green, and mine was red.

"Next there's the ear bud communicator, infrared contact lenses, and the holographic generator ring," Max said.

"What does the holographic generator ring do?" Dawn asked.

"It changes your appearance," I said as I put mine on and it showed I had short black hair, green eyes, and my facial features changed.

I took it off as Max continued, "May get the laser nail file, the fingernail darts, and the tracking device pendant, just press the center in front of whatever piece of jewelry you'll wear and it will mimic it," Max said, "also I downloaded a map of the building where the fashion show is to take place."

"You rock Max, as always," I said, "we'll keep you posted."

"We better get going and take Chikorita to the pokemon center," Drew said as we left the dorm.

We soon walked into the center to find Brock at the front desk, "hi you guys, what can I do for ya?" he asked.

"Can you watch Chikorita, we need to get going," I said hoping he would catch the point.

"Of course Lin," he said in understanding as I put Chikorita on the ground.

"Chika," she cried and used vine whip to stop me.

"Chika," she said as she walked up to me and rubbed her head against my leg causing Brock to smile in amusement.

"It seems that Chikorita doesn't want you to leave," Brock said.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

"Chika," she said while nodding happily.

I grabbed an empty pokeball before stooping down and Chikorita tapped the center causing her to go inside.

The pokeball shook and a moment later it dinged, I picked it up and let Chikorita out. She jumped into my arms and began to snuggle.

"Now Chikorita, I want you to stay in your pokeball once we get on the plane okay, I don't want you to get hurt while we're busy, understand?" I asked.

"Chika," she said firmly while nodding her head.

I gave her a smile and put her on the ground so she could walk beside me.

Soon we reached the airport and I saw Paris' plane with Paris' butler, "Bonjour Emile," I said.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle," he said.

"Bonjour May," Paris said.

"Bonjour Paris," I said.

"Emile partons immédiatement," Paris said as we all got on board. (Emile let up depart immediately.)

"Oui Madame," he said as the plane doors closed and we were talking off for Hearthome City.

"Thanks so much for helping me out May," she said gratefully.

"I'm glad to help, these are the friends I was talking to you about earlier," I said.

"quel garçon est celui qui était censé être pris fixement vous pour retour?" she asked causing me to blush. (which boy is the one who was supposed to be caught staring at you for homecoming?)

"L'une greenhaired," I said. (The greenhaired one.)

"Not that I want to be rude, but can you please speak English," Misty said a little annoyed.

"Sorry, I have a habit of speaking French constantly," Paris said.

"So what has been happening with the jewel thefts?" I asked.

Paris sighed, "at everyone fashion show since Sunday, someone comes in and causes smoke to appear around the model wearing the necklace, then the thief steals the necklace and takes off without a trace," she said tiredly.

"Alright, we'll do our best to help catch the thief; can you pull up your designing table so my friends and I can plan?" I asked.

"Sure," she said as she pressed a button for a table to appear.

"Merci Paris," I said as I pressed a few buttons on the screen and a map of the runway and backstage appeared.

"Paris, what's the piece of jewelry being shown today?" I asked.

"The Ruby Teardrop, it's being worn with the last dress on the fashion show," she said.

"Okay, would it work for me to take place of the model?" I asked.

"Actually the model who was supposed to wear that dress got sick this morning," Paris said.

"For the dresses that me and Dawn have to wear, do you have duplicates?" I asked.

"Yes, I've had the habit of doing that after the first incident of when you went undercover as a model for me," she said.

"Wait you were a model before?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, for about five hours and I ripped the dress in the process, but I struck inspiration for Paris though in designing dresses after that," I said.

"You're gonna look so pretty May," Dawn gushed, "you're so lucky."

"Out of curiosity, what is the last dress?" Leaf asked.

I blushed slightly, "it's a tradition at the end of every fashion show to end with a wedding dress," I said.

"I believe it'll suit you nicely May," Paris said.

I nodded before continuing, "so I guess the plan is that Dawn and I will go uncover as models, Misty and Leaf will be undercover backstage, and the guys will take spots around the runway," I said.

"Madame, we are about to land," Emile said.

We soon put on the contact lenses, holographic generators, and ear bud communicators. After we landed, a car came and transported us to the building where the fashion show was to be. We split off in different directions and started looking for anything suspicious. We didn't find anything and soon the fashion show was beginning. Dawn was being dressed her in her first dress along with myself while the guys got into position and Leaf and Misty kept an eye open backstage.

The fashion show was coming to a close and I quickly made the tracking device pendant look like the Ruby Teardrop and got dressed in the wedding gown.

"Any signs of suspicion?" I asked.

"Negative out here," Drew said.

"Negative backstage," Leaf said.

"Drew do a scan at the rafters, I think that's probably where the thief will come down," I said as I started to walk toward backstage.

"You look so pretty May," Dawn gushed.

"Ditto," Leaf and Misty said at the same time.

"Girls focus," I said sternly, "Drew did you find anything?"

"No….wait, there is someone up there," he said urgently.

"Girls get up front," I said quickly as I walked out onto the runway in the wedding dress.

The wedding dress was strapless with a red outline border on top with white and silver gems along with embroidery; the top also had a detailed design in silver embroidery. The skirt had the same detailed silver embroidery design in front and the edge of the skirt and train had red trim. The back of the dress had a strip of red in the middle that went from the back to the edge of the train.

As I made my way up to the front, smoke began to appear, what the gang didn't know was that I was gonna be kidnapped since the thieves couldn't take the necklace off me in the short period of time that they had.

"May!" Drew yelled.

"Max, now!" I shouted as a rag was placed on my face causing me to go unconscious.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

"May!" I shouted.

"Max, now!" I heard May shout.

I tried to see her through the smoke, but it was too thick, as it began to clear; I saw a mask figure trying to take the necklace off but was failing so he began to take May in the process.

"Guys, May was knocked unconscious and she's been kidnapped," I said.

"The tracking pendant has been activated, her location is on your poketch," Max said, "she's moving fast, I'd say she's in some sort of transportation."

"We better group up and go after her," Misty said.

"After you get together, keep your distance, the point of May making herself the bait is so that she can be taken to where the other jewelry pieces are," Max said.

"Wait, she knew that this would happen?" I asked.

"More or less, but then again, this is how May rolls," Max said, "from the looks of the tracking device, May stopped moving, you better get going."

"Let's meet and leave from the back to draw less attention," Leaf said.

"From the coordinates that Max gave us, May is outside the city somewhere," Misty said as we met up.

Soon I called out Flygon while Dawn and Paul rode Togekiss, Ash and Misty rode Charizard, and Gary and Leaf rode on Arcanine.

After a couple of minutes, we arrived at a log cabin in the forest outside the city. I turned on the infrared contact lenses and saw that May was lying on the floor in the back corner with two men sitting at a table in the corner towards the front.

"Looks like May's still knocked out and the thieves are in the corner of the cabin," I said.

"Let's split up," Dawn said, "the girls and I will go after May and you guys take care of the thieves."

"Right," everyone said and we split up.

* * *

(May's POV)

I started to wake up and saw that everything looked fuzzy, _Ugh, stupid chloroform_, after blinking a few times to regain my vision, I saw that I was bound in ropes and the thieves were sitting at a table with their back to me. _I need to get out of here_; I looked around to see that no one else was in here and quietly tried to grab my laser nail file from inside the dress. It was pointless since the dress was too big and the ropes were tight.

Suddenly the thieves saw that I was awake, "ah, so the young model has decided to awaken," the stout thief said.

"Where's the necklace?" the other thief asked.

"I don't know," I lied.

The other thief pulled out a knife, "why don't you tell us where the necklace is otherwise that lovely dress with turn more red than white," he threatened.

Suddenly the door burst open causing the thieves to turn around, I quickly kicked the thief with the knife in the back causing him to drop the knife in surprise. While the guys dealt with the thieves, the girls helped get the ropes off me. All of a sudden my holographic generator ring short-circuited and I was back to my normal self.

"What, you're May Maple," the stout thief said scared.

I smirked, "and you're busted," I said and I went outside to their car and pulled out the jewelry pieces that they stole earlier in the week.

"Max, did you notify Officer Jenny?" I asked.

"I contacted her a couple of minutes ago, she should be there any second," he said.

"Thanks Max," I said as Officer Jenny arrive.

"Here are the thieves of the jewelry thefts," I said.

"Thanks for the help May," she said gratefully.

I shook my head with a smile, "I don't deserve the credit for this one, they do," I said indicating the gang next to me.

"Thanks for your help, we've trying to capture these jewel thieves for months," Officer Jenny said as her officers took them away.

"We'll return the stolen jewelry to Paris," I said.

"Alright May, nice dress by the way, it suits you well," she complimented before driving away.

"Well, we better head back to return the jewelry," I said tiredly.

"You okay May?" Drew asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, I just have a killer headache from the chloroform," I said.

Drew still looked concerned as Gary, Ash, Dawn, and he called out their pokemon.

Soon we were riding in pairs and I was with Drew on Flygon, as we flew, I was finding it incredibly hard to stay awake. After arriving back at the runway, everyone else returned the jewelry pieces while I changed out of the wedding dress back into my outfit from earlier. Max soon called my poketch asking for an update as I walked back to the group.

"The thieves have been captured and all the stolen pieces have been returned," I said with a yawn.

"May, you've feeling the after effects of chloroform aren't you?" he asked concerned.

"I'm guessing as much, stupid headache," I muttered as the headache intensified slightly and I put a hand to my head.

"Drew, keep an eye on her, the effects of chloroform are painful," Max said.

Drew nodded as Paris walked up to us, "thanks again for your help, I'll give you a ride back to Lilycove City," she said.

Soon we were on the plane and flying back, I was resting my head against the window, my headache was at its peak and I was exhausted, I was doing my best to fight it, but it wasn't working.

"May stop," Drew said gently, "just take a small nap; I'll wake you up when we land."

I gave a small smile, "thanks Drew," I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head and I was out like a light.

* * *

**_November 5th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

When I woke up, I saw that I was back in my room at the dorm and the headache was still there, but it didn't hurt as bad. I also saw that Chikorita was sleeping next to me, _guess she must have popped out of her pokeball at one point_.

I looked at the clock to see that it was 9:00 AM, _good grief_; I slept for twelve hours without realizing it. I noticed that Dawn wasn't in bed or in the bathroom so I decided to head into the kitchen to find everyone there eating breakfast.

"Look who finally decided to wake up," Drew teased.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically as I started to make a cup of tea.

"You feeling better?" Dawn asked.

"Yea, just a faint headache surprisingly, I'm doing better than the last time I was drugged," I said, "I think I'm building an immune system from it."

"How many times have you been drugged?" Misty asked.

"Let's see," I said before counting off the times on my fingers, "there was the art museum theft, the undercover mission for poffins, the undercover mission for the drug ring, that one was harsh, let's see, there was the clown incident, that was horrible," I said while shivering. Oh yea, there was the time with the alcohol ring, then the pokemon evolution stone theft, and the theft of snow globes where the thief was a completely loony," I said while everyone had wide eyes.

"You were drugged seven times," Leaf said astonished.

"Eight if you count yesterday," I pointed out as I brought my mug of tea to the table.

"Now you have us curious, especially the clown incident," Dawn said.

I shivered again, "Sweet Arceus, it was terrible and embarrassing," I said while becoming red.

"Tell us," Leaf said interested.

"Heck no," I said appalled.

"Please," Dawn begged.

"No," I said.

"We could always go to Max," Drew teased evilly.

I glared at him, "you wouldn't dare," I said through clenched teeth.

"Try me," he said with a smirk as he started pressing buttons.

I groaned, "fine, better to hear it from me than him," I grumbled.

"We're waiting," Leaf said.

I sighed, "the mission happened two years ago, there was a circus going around the Johto region and they were trying to steal from people as they watched the show. I went undercover as a clown when I heard that they were gonna steal the Sapphire Star necklace from Lady Grey who was attending the performance that evening. During the show, the ringmaster was about to steal the necklace when I took a squirt bottle and sprayed him with water causing him to get caught in the act. That's when everything broke into a panic with everyone leaving the arena screaming because the ringmaster threatened to kill me. Then the other clowns drenched me with water to remove the make-up and decided to be hilarious and steal my pants before I could lay any hits. So I had to kick butt with no pants, which was not fun. Then a knife thrower cut off a chunk of my hair and my shirt was tattered up causing all the bad guys to crack up. Suddenly, someone put a cloth to my face and it knocked me out. I woke up later to see that I was in an alleyway with my poketch taken and my ear bud communicator busted. Thought I could sneak away to find clothes, wrong, I was caught by a guy who shouted outlook that I was disturbing the peace and acting stupid, granted I was drugged. It got more embarrassing when I called Officer Jenny a daft bimbo who couldn't catch a Snorlax and she threw me in a jail cell. Then I got so out of it that I use my one free call to call a random number and acted like a British sales person trying to sell inflatable pants. Hours later Max tracked me down, took me home, and gave me the antidote for the drug. I later learned that the circus was shut down and everyone arrested with all the stolen goods returned. Because of what happened the day before, I barely won the contest the next day, it took everything I had to not cry from embarrassment with a chunk of my hair gone. Now I can never forget the incident without Max blackmailing me about it," I finished.

Everyone then burst laughing, "it's not funny," I whined as my face turned red.

Everyone calmed down slightly as Drew sneakily texted Max asking for the blackmail; suddenly I heard my voice and became pale.

_"Hello, Ed's Subs," a guy said._

_"Ello governor, would you be interested in buying a new product?" I asked in a British voice._

_"Excuse me?" the guy asked confused._

_"I'm sellin a new revolutionary product called inflatable pants," I said in a British voice, "would you happen to be interested in buying a pair?"_

_"I think you have the wrong number," the guy said confused._

_"No no no sir, I called the right person, you sound like the man who needs a pair," I said._

_"But I….," the guy started to say._

_"Sorry chum, I've got to get back to the ole grind, chat with you again sometime, to-da-loo," I said cheerfully in a British accent then hung up the phone._

Everyone burst out laughing so hard that Gary and Ash fell out of their chairs, "it's not funny, I had no idea with what I was doing or saying," I whined.

"I'm sorry May, but…," Dawn started to say but couldn't finish because she started to laugh again.

I was annoyed with everyone's behavior, so I stood up and stomped out to my room.

"May come on," Dawn said trying to calm me down, but I slammed the door and sat on my bed fuming as she knocked on it as everyone else stood behind her.

"May unlock the door," Dawn said calmly.

"I don't see why I should if you are gonna laugh at me," I said.

"May we're sorry, please open the door," Leaf begged.

I still didn't do it, "May…please?" Drew asked.

I sighed and went to open the door, "we're sorry May, we couldn't help it, it was just too funny," Misty said guiltily.

"Alright, I forgive you guys, but if you tell anyone else, you're gonna be pranked hard," I threatened as I cracked my knuckles.

Everyone gulped, they knew I could do a good prank ever since the incident with Drew, this caused me to smile, "good," I said happily.

"Geez, you sure know how to deliver a threat," Ash said scared.

I shrugged, "I had practice when I went undercover for that drug ring, you had to play it tough," I said as Dawn looked at her poketch concerned.

"Drew shouldn't you be leaving soon for the charity event?" Dawn asked worriedly.

Drew suddenly had a panicked look on his face, "crap and if I don't show up, mymom is probably gonna kill me," he said scared.

I was confused, "how is your mother gonna hurt you, she seems incredibly nice," I said.

"She's like you, she can be nice and also have an evil side," he said.

"Hmm, do you dodge out of family events like this a lot?" I asked.

"Mostly," he said.

"That's why she has her evil side, never avoid what women want you to do otherwise they can getcha good," I said.

"Speaking of the event, we should get ready to go to," Dawn said.

"You guys have fun," I said as I started to head to the kitchen.

"Aren't you coming May?" Leaf asked.

I shrugged, "I was never asked to," I said before taking my mug and putting it in the sink.

"May, can you please come, otherwise I'll be auctioned off," Drew said scared.

"Hmm, nah, I think you getting auctioned off would be good revenge for this morning unless you can convince me otherwise," I teased.

He smirked and gave me a kiss on the lips causing me to blush, "I suppose I could come," I said.

"Good," he said with a wink before leaving to change along with everyone else.

I quickly went back to my room and changed into a one shoulder, dark blue-grey top with bunches in it to give it texture, denim capris, dark grey sparkly flats with black and silver flowers at the tips, a dusty blue rose cameo pendant, and a light blue flower and dark grey cluster alternating bracelet. I then put my hair in a twisty ponytail and quickly put on my poketch along with my pokeballs before going into the common room to find everyone but Dawn out there.

Misty and Leaf were wearing a teal and an emerald green summer dress while the guys wore jeans with dress shirts.

"Hey May, are those the same fingernail darts from yesterday?" Leaf asked.

"Yea, I can't take them off unless it hits something," I said.

"Well that's annoying," Misty said.

I shrugged, "not really, it's a nice back up in case something goes down," I said, "Dawn you coming?"

"I'm coming," Dawn huffed as she came into the common room wearing a light pink summer dress, "aren't you a bit under dressed May?"

"No, I've been to a few events like this and the dress code is decent/nice casual," I said, "we better get going unless Drew suffers his mom's wrath," I said.

"Dawn, I'm gonna kill you if May is right," Misty threatened, she didn't want to wear a dress unless it was absolutely necessary.

"No killing please, I don't want to clean up the blood," I said as we left the dorm for the airport.

"Besides Mist, I think you look great," Ash said as he gave Misty a kiss on the cheek causing her to blush.

"May, you said you've been to a few events like this before, which ones did you go to?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I've been to a few events related to the charity fund for an orphan organization in the Hoenn region, that's a where a chunk of my Top Coordinator money goes and I've attended some of their events in the past when I had the time," I said as we reached the airport.

Soon we were taking off in Drew's family jet for LaRousse, "Drew do you know what charity your family is supporting in the event today?" I asked.

"No, it changes every time and I don't know what charities my family supports," he said.

"Is Lizzy gonna be there?" I asked.

"She should be, if I have to be there, she does too, why do you ask?" he asked.

"I have the feeling that she is going to be hounding me again, I don't what I'm gonna do if she tells her opinion to me again," I sighed as I rested my head against my hand.

"What opinion is that?" Dawn asked confused.

I blushed, "That I should be a Hayden," I said.

"What's wrong with that?" Drew asked.

I sighed, "nothing is, it's just that I'm sixteen and I don't even know if I'll live because of the prophecy," I said.

"Speaking of that, you seem to be taking this whole prophecy thing okay since you learned about it," he said.

I gave a small smile, "I guess I've had a lot of nice distractions allowing me to not think about," I said.

"Am I one of them?" he teased.

"Maybe," I teased back and then had a thoughtful look on my face.

"What's wrong May?" he asked.

"I'm wondering how we're gonna tell your family about us because I don't' want the gang to blurt it especially with a ton of people around, do you know how much the paparazzi would gossip about it, not to mention our fan clubs wanting to murder us," I said.

"Don't worry May, we'll get there before the event will start besides, I'm hoping that our relationship will be reason enough for me not to get auctioned off," he said as he cringed.

I kissed his cheek, "relax, it's not the worst thing in the world," I said.

"Maybe to you, but it's a scary thought to me, do you know how many of my fan girls want to date me?" he asked.

"A lot," I said as I held his hand, "just don't worry about it right now."

He relaxed at my touch and gave me a smile, "thanks May," he said.

For the rest of the flight it was mostly quiet, before we knew it, we arrived in LaRousse and were riding in a limo on our way to the event center where the charity fundraiser was supposed to be. Thankfully no paparazzi were around when we got out and we went inside to find Max near the entrance.

"What are you doing here Max?" I asked after I gave him a hug with everyone else following Drew inside the event center.

"Lizzy invited me," he said, "why are you here?"

"Drew begged me to so he could give his mother a reason not to auction him off," I said.

"So is this a date?" Max teased.

I blushed, "I guess you could say it is," I said.

"Does this make you a couple?" he teased again.

"Yea, we got together the night of homecoming," I said.

"We'll I'm happy for ya, but this means I get to explain the rules to him," he said.

"You will do no such thing, especially now since he's uptight about being auctioned off," I said firmly.

"He's got it coming though," he said.

"Who's got what coming?" Drew asked as he came back with the gang.

"The rules for dating my sister," he said firmly causing me to put my head in my hand.

"Not now Max," I said through clenched teeth.

"Hey May," Lizzy said as she gave me a hug.

"Hey Lizzy, how are you doing?" I asked.

"Good, can I see your aura before people show up?" she asked.

"I guess," I said as I made a small sphere in my hands.

"That's cool, wish I could do that," Lizzy said in awe.

"By the way May, how are you feeling from yesterday?" Max asked.

"I'm doing a lot better, and by the way, thanks for sending the blackmail," I snapped causing the gang to snicker.

"Sorry, but I couldn't resist," he teased.

"You are gonna….ahhh," I said frustrated throwing my hands down.

"Care to finish your statement," Drew said.

"I'd rather not, I promised I wouldn't use any metaphors with a certain word," I said.

"Like what?" Dawn asked.

"Death," I said.

Max looked sad and he gave me a hug, "thanks for trying," he said.

I gave a small smile as I returned the hug, "I am, but you sending out blackmail isn't helping," I said.

Drew came up and gave me a side hug while kissing my cheek, "and I won't ask for the blackmail next time," he said causing Lizzy to look shocked and then excited.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" she asked excitedly.

I rolled my eyes while Drew smirked causing Lizzy to smirk in response, "yea, you're one step closer to becoming my sister-in-law," she said happily.

I put my head in my hand again, "why do I bother to explain," I sighed.

"Lizzy, can you stop making references like that out of respect for May?" Drew asked.

"Hmm…nah, cause it will happen," she said smirking.

"What will happen?" Jennifer asked as she and husband came into the room.

"That May will become my sister-in-law," Lizzy said arrogantly with a smirk causing me to blush and shake my head while still holding it in my hand.

"Now I can understand why you get annoyed with me sometimes," Drew said.

"What are you talking about?" Jennifer asked.

"Drew's dating May," Lizzy said happily.

"Finally, you two look so cute together," she said causing me and Drew to blush.

"I told you," Dawn said.

"Especially at homecoming night," Misty added.

"Really Misty," I whined.

"It's too cute not to show," she said as she pulled out her phone.

"I think the student has surpassed the master in the art of recording of recording things for blackmail," I said.

"What's too cute not to show?" Max asked.

"This," Misty said as she showed the video of me and Drew dancing in the garden to Max and Drew's family.

I blushed as everyone watched the video; Drew saw my discomfort and gave me a side hug.

"Ahh, that is the cutest thing I've ever seen," Lizzy gushed.

"I have to agree with you Lizzy," Jennifer said with a smile.

"So now that May and I are a couple, can I please not be auctioned off?" Drew begged.

Jennifer had a look of thought on her face, "I think I can let it slide," she said with a smile, "though you have to stick around and not avoid the event."

"Done," Drew said quickly.

"Speaking of the event, it looks like everyone will be arriving soon," I said as I looked at my poketch.

"You're right May, we better get ready," Jennifer said as she went to the other room to see that everything was ready.

A variety of people began to arrive ranging from teens to elderly people; I also learned that the organization for the event was the children's hospital here in LaRousse. The event was actually going really well and a group of kids from the hospital were here.

I was chatting with the gang as I heard a small "excuse me" from behind me.

"Yes?" I asked politely while turning around to see a girl about nine years old with brown hair in two braids and green eyes.

"Are you May Maple?" she asked shyly.

I gave a smile, "I am, who are you and your friends?" I asked as I noticed some more kids a small distance away.

"My name is Sarah, my friends behind me are Chris, Lucy, David, Julie, John, and Amy," she said, "we were wondering if you could sign our autograph book?"

"I'd be happy to," I said as I signed it.

"Thanks, you guys can sign it too," Sarah said to the gang as her friends came up shyly.

"I'd be happy to," Dawn said cheerfully as she signed it before handing it off for everyone else to sign.

"Thanks very much," Sarah said gratefully.

"Are you patients at the children's hospital?" I asked.

"We are, we're some of the kids there, there are a lot more but we were chosen to come down here to represent the hospital," Lucy said who looked thirteen.

"That's cool, are your parents here?" Dawn asked.

Suddenly a little girl looked upset and ran off, "did I ask something bad?" Dawn asked concerned.

"You didn't, our parents are here but Amy's, her parents died a few months ago and her only family is an aunt who travels constantly on business," Sarah said.

"Poor Amy," I said sadly, "I'll go talk to her."

I soon walked out where Amy did and saw that she was sitting next to a pond that was outside looking at the water. I walked up slowly and sat next to her.

After a few moments, she finally spoke, "why did they die?" she asked sadly.

"They didn't want to, it's just that bad things happen to us that we can't control," I said honestly.

"I still don't understand, why, I feel so alone," she cried as tears began to fall down her face.

I took her into my arms and let her cry with a few of my own falling, "believe me, I understand how you feel, my own parents died when I was seven and their death shattered me and even though I had my brother, I felt completely alone," I said sadly as she sniffed before I had her look up at me.

"Believe me when I say that you are never alone, you are always surrounded by those who care about you and even though your parents are gone, they are still in here," I said as I pointed to her heart, "and they will always be with you so that you will never be alone."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because I felt alone for the longest time, I finally realized that many people cared for me and that my parents never really left, they were always with me ever since they died," I said with a smile.

"I guess you're right, I do feel their presence somehow and I guess my friends do care for me," she said.

"Does the hospital have any pokemon?" I asked.

"No, they don't like having pokemon there," she said sadly.

"I want you to meet a friend of mine," I said as I took Chikorita's pokeball and tossed it into the air.

"Chika," she said happily.

"It's a Chikorita," Amy said happily.

"That's right, I found her yesterday after someone was trying to scare her to death, I want to find her a nice home and I think you and the other kids at the hospital will be a nice place for her to stay," I said.

"But the warden, Nancy, won't allow pokemon," Amy said sadly as she pet Chikorita's leaf making her beam with happiness.

"I'll have a chat with her, but I feel that Chikorita feels alone as well and I think that she will be a good friend to you while you're in the hospital," I said with a smile.

"Thanks May," Amy said with a smile as she gave me a hug.

"You're welcome," I said and noticed that the gang, Amy's friends, and an older woman standing behind.

"Chikorita, would you like to cheer up children like Amy all the time?" I asked.

"Chika," she said happily as she rubbed herself against Amy.

"How would you like to live at the children's hospital and cheer children like Amy up?" I asked.

"Chika," she said with a smile.

"Good," I said with a smile, "Amy why don't you introduce Chikorita to your friends."

"Okay," she said as she and Chikorita raced off to Amy's friends.

I stood up as the everyone else walked up to me, "I want to thank you for getting Amy to talk, she stopped talking after finding out her parents died," the elderly lady said sadly.

"I'm glad I was able to help, all I did was speak from experience and the heart, are you the warden of the hospital?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Nancy," she said.

"I was wondering if Chikorita could stay at the hospital and play with the children while they stay at the hospital," I said while watching the children play with Chikorita.

"I don't know, we aren't supposed to have pokemon at the hospital," she said.

"I think there should be," I said firmly, "because these children should have experience with pokemon while in a hospital, they are future trainers and coordinators who should experience meeting with many different pokemon no matter if they are on their journey or in the hospital, also Chikorita can help comfort the children who feel lonely like Amy was."

"Young lady, I believe you're right, it would be a good idea to have a pokemon in the hospital to comfort the children," she said with a smile.

"Good, here's Chikorita's pokeball, I believe she'll be good for the kids," I said as I handed over the pokeball.

"Thanks so much," Nancy said gratefully.

Suddenly I heard a scream coming from the kids and I saw that it was Amy was beginning grabbed by a huge crane arm and being lifted into the sky with Chikorita in her arms.

"Prepare for trouble," Jessie said.

"And make it double," James finished.

"No no no, I'm not hearing this again," I shouted as I ran to the kids.

"How dare you interrupt our motto," Jessie screeched.

"How dare you steal and kidnap," I retorted as I threw three of my pokeballs, "team let's go!"

Soon Lucario, Blaziken, and Altaria appeared, "Lucario use aura sphere and Blaziken use focus blast, Altaria get ready," I shouted as Lucario and Blaziken shot their attacks at mechanical arm breaking it cause Amy to fall with Chikorita in her arms.

"Altaria fly and catch them, Blaziken, lift off," I shouted as I broke into a run toward Blaziken who was crouched down with his hands together. I took a step in them and he threw me in the air, when I got about two thirds of the way to the balloon, I crossed my arms so that my hands touched my shoulders and flung them straight fast activating the fingernail darts to hit the balloon and cause a bunch of holes to appear.

"Dragonair let's go," I shouted as I tossed her pokeball for her to appear.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again," they shouted as they disappeared with their balloon not before something hit Dragonair hard causing her to faint; now I was falling down with no one to catch me.

"May!" everyone shouted.

"Dragonair return, Glaceon use ice beam to make a pillar with a branch," I shouted as I swapped pokemon.

"Glace," she said and did as I asked.

Soon I used my poketch to shoot the grappling line and it wound around the branch, I then swung down and around to the ground safely.

"Are you okay?" I asked Amy as I let the grappling line go from my poketch.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me," she said.

I shook my head with a small smile, "don't thank me, thank my pokemon, they saved you," I said gesturing to my team.

"Thanks, Chika," Amy and Chikorita said gratefully.

"Your pokemon are so cool," Chris said in awe.

"Hang on let me call out my other two," I said as I tossed my last two pokeballs into the air.

Soon Skitty appeared along with Dragonair who appeared to look faint.

"Here you go Dragonair," I said as I pulled some healing pokeblock from my pocket.

"Dragonair," she said happily after she was healed.

"Can you have a battle?" Sarah asked with big eyes causing me to smile.

"I don't see why not, Drew?" I asked.

He had a smirk, "why not, I've been trying to get Roselia to evolve, just prepare to lose," he teased.

"In your dreams grasshead," I teased back as he called out Roselia, "Glaceon you're up."

"Glace," she said.

"I'll referee," Dawn said cheerfully, "this battle is a single battle with no substitutions and begin!"

"Roselia use petal dance," Drew shouted.

"Counter with Blizzard," I shouted.

The blizzard froze the petal dance causing frozen petals to fall everywhere.

"Roselia use double team," Drew shouted.

"Hmm….okay Glaceon you know what to do," I said with a smirk.

"Glace," she said and stood in place.

"Use energy ball," Drew shouted.

"Roselia," she said as a bunch of energy balls flew to hit Glaceon.

"Glace," she said and quickly used to dig to dodge.

"Shadow ball at the real Roselia," I shouted.

"Roselia," she shouted as she got hit with shadow ball.

"Use mega drain," Drew shouted.

"I'm sorry Drew but that's not gonna work, Glaceon use mirror coat," I said calmly.

Glaceon used mirror coat causing Roselia to lose a lot of energy and to be thrown back hard.

"Roselia, are you okay?" Drew asked concerned, to be honest, I was to, a mega drain times two packs a huge punch in losing energy.

"Rooooselia," she cried as she began to glow.

"Roserade," she said determined after evolving.

"Congratulations Roserade," I said happily but then looked determined with a smile, "but this battle isn't over, Glaceon use ice shard."

"Roserade use bullet seed," Drew shouted.

The bullet seed knocked out the ice shard and hit Glaceon.

"Glaceon use ice breath," I shouted.

"Jump and use stun spore," Drew shouted.

Glaceon covered the whole area in ice but Roserade dodged and used stun spore at Glaceon before she could move.

"Finish with solar beam," Drew shouted.

"Glaceon dodge it," I cried in vain, I knew she couldn't but I was hoping she could.

"Glace," she cried weakly trying to dodge it but was too weak from stun spore.

Solar beam hit Glaceon hard causing her to faint.

"Glaceon is no longer able to battle, the winner of the match is Drew and Roserade," Dawn said.

I rushed up to Glaceon to see that the stun spore was starting to take effect; I quickly knelt down next to her while grabbing some healing pokeblock and gave it to her.

"Glace," she said weakly after eating it.

"Relax," I said gently before returning her, "you battled well, take a good rest."

"Not bad May, but I warned you that you would lose," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes before turning to Roserade, "again congrats on evolving," I said with a smile.

"Roserade," she said with a nod.

"That was awesome," Sarah said with shiny eyes.

"I wish I could do well like that in a contest battle," Lucy said sadly.

"Are you a coordinator?" I asked.

"I was before I became incredibly sick, I don't know if I'll go back to it after I leave, I feel that I'm not any good at it, I haven't won a ribbon in a long time," she said sadly.

I gave her a small smile, "I understand how you feel, when I started out as a coordinator, I had no confidence in myself at all, when I was doing the contest circuit in Johto a few years ago, I fell into a rut of where I lost three contests in a row and I thought about quitting. Understand coordinators and trainers alike face hard times like you when facing loss, but don't give up, if being a coordinator is what you want to do, train hard and bond with your pokemon, together both of you will shine and achieve what you dream," I said.

Lucy gave a small smile, "thanks May, I'll try harder, seeing two Top Coordinators battle has given me inspiration and determination to continue training when I leave," she said.

"I'm glad to hear that, I wish you the best of luck," I said.

"Is it true that you put together the tribute a few weeks ago at the Wallace Cup?" Julie asked shyly.

"Somewhat, the girls and I put it together," I said.

"May, stop, it was you who came up with the idea," Misty said.

"But you girls helped me put it together," I pointed out.

"So you came up with the idea?" David asked.

"Yes," I said while nodding.

"What made you pick that song?" Sarah asked.

"Well, the lyrics came from a poem written by Georgia Winter and I transcribed it into a song," I said.

"So you basically wrote a song," Lucy said.

"You could say that," I said.

"Could you sing a song to raise money?" Sarah asked.

I became flustered, "I don't know, I don't think people would want me to," I said.

"I believe that's a good idea," Nancy said, "everyone loved you singing at the tribute and it would be for a good cause."

"Please?" John begged with big eyes.

I couldn't help but smile, "I guess I could sing something if people donate enough," I said.

"Yea!" the kids cheered as they rushed inside excitedly with Nancy following them.

I sighed causing Lucario to look at me, "_What's wrong_?" he asked.

"_I shouldn't be singing, but I couldn't say no to little John or the other kids_," I said, "_I feel I'm bringing my own downfall_."

"_So be it, do what you want to do, I can sense that your aura is intertwined with music, you can't help it, music is who you are_," he said.

I gave a small smile, "_I suppose your right and it is for a good cause_," I said as everyone else stared at me.

"You okay May?" Drew asked concerned.

"I'm fine now, Lucario helped point something out to me, music is who I am, who cares if it's my downfall, I can't help but sing and in this case it's for a good cause," I said causing everyone else to smile.

"Glad to see you're taking it well," Misty said.

"I'm glad too because I hate to not sing," I said, "I wonder how much the money the kids were able to raise."

Soon Sarah came outside incredibly excited, "we were able to raise $3000 pokedollars in ten minutes," she said happily.

I was shocked along with everyone else, "everyone raised that much?" I asked astonished.

"Yup, now come on May, everyone is waiting for you to sing," she said impatiently as she started dragging me inside with the gang following me along with Roserade and my pokemon.

We walked into the main room to see that everyone began to clap and I made my way on stage, "hi everyone, I wrote this song a little while ago that seemed to fit me, I hope you enjoy it," I said as music began to play.

**May: **Into your head, into your mind

Out of your soul, race through your veins

You can't escape, you can't escape.

Into your life, into your dreams,

Out of the dark, sunlight again.

You can't explain, you can't explain.

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Rushin' through your hair,

Rushin' through your head,

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

Pulling you in, spinning you 'round,

Lifting your feet right off the ground,

You can't believe it's happening now.

Can You feel it, can you feel it,

Rushin' through your hair,

Rushin' through your head,

Can you feel it, can you feel it,

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

It takes you to another place,

Imagine everything you can.

All the colors start to blend,

Your system overloads again.

Can you feel it?

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try.

Don't let nobody tell you,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you,

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Don't let nobody tell you, your life is over,

Be every color that you are,

Into the rush now,

You don't have to know how,

Know it all before you try

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

I finished singing, soon everyone in the whole room applauded while the kids from the hospital looked extremely happy. That made me feel really good and I decided that I wasn't gonna stop here.

"Thanks so the applause everyone," I said as everyone settled down, "I'm gonna make a deal with you, "if all of you can donate another total of $5000 pokedollars, I'll sing another song."

I walked off stage to where everyone was, "that was incredible," Sarah said with her eyes shining brightly.

"I'm glad you liked it," I said with a laugh.

"You really will sing another song?" Amy asked.

"If people raise enough money," I said before a twinkle appeared in my eyes, "if I do sing another song, it's gonna be catchy so be prepared for some fun."

I saw that on the screen showing the amount of money being raised that it already hit $3000 again, "what song are you gonna sing?" Lucy asked.

"I'm gonna to sing about making yourself shine," I said before I saw with wide eyes that the goal of $5000 pokedollars was made.

"I'll be right back, I've got to find Max," I said leaving everyone confused.

I soon found Max sitting by Lizzy, "hey Max, you think you can help me out?" I asked.

"Sure May whatcha need?" he asked.

I whispered my plan in his ear causing him to smile, "you bet May," he said happily as he followed me backstage.

Once everything was set and I was wearing a mic, I walked onstage again to hear more applause, "thanks everyone for all the money you just donated and I hope you like this song and it gets you moving.

Soon you could hear guitar starting to play and I began to sing.

**May:** Here I am, once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breathe it in to let it go

Soon I started to dance as I continued to sing causing people to clap to the rhythm of the song.

And you don't know

Where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only somebody could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

I threw a smoke pelt at the ground causing a small puff of smoke to appear as I "disappeared" with Kirlia using teleport for me to wind up next to the kids from the hospital causing them to smile in surprise as I continued to sing and dance.

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Then I signaled for them to follow me back onto the stage to dance with me as I continued to perform.

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine!

Reaching high

Feeling low

I'm holding on but letting go

I like to shine

I'll shine for you

And it's time to show the world how

It's a little bit closer

As long as I'm ready to go

All we have is right now

As long as you feel it inside you know...

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine!

Everyone can tell you how it's all been said and done

That harder times will change your mind and make you wanna run

But you want it

And you need it

Like you need to breathe the air

If they doubt you

Just believe it

That's enough to get you there

Soon I did a few dance moves and did a back flip to land on my feet before singing the chorus one last time with the kids dancing like crazy.

You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action

Your never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination

Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it SHINE!

Soon the song stopped with the kids and I striking a pose causing everyone to applause and Jennifer walked on stage causing the applause to die down.

"I believe that was one awesome performance," she said causing everyone to applaud again.

"May do you think you could raise the goal again for us?" she asked.

I smiled, "I believe I can, if you guys raise another total of $10,000 pokedollars, I'll have both songs performed from today posted online for sale tomorrow on Poketunes," I said.

"You heard her, I'll give everyone ten minutes for us to reach that goal and we'll keep track on the board," Jennifer said as the kids and I walked off stage.

"That was some awesome dancing you guys," I complimented them.

"Thanks May, but you did the best out of all of us," Lucy said.

"Did you all have fun though?" I asked.

"Yea, that was a ton of fun," Sarah said happily.

"Good," I said as the gang walked up to us.

"Great performance May, you sure had everyone pumped during the whole thing," Leaf said.

"I'll say, I sure hope everyone donates enough money, I want to get both your songs," Dawn said.

"I didn't think they were that good," I said.

"They weren't good, they were awesome," Amy said happily.

I laughed, "if you say so," I said.

"May, they reached the goal and over," Sarah said excitedly causing me to look at the board in shock, instead of seeing $10,000 I saw $20,000 and it was still going.

I couldn't say anything, I was just shocked beyond belief, I didn't know that people liked my music this much.

"May, you in there?" Dawn asked as she waved her hand in front on my face.

I snapped out of my thoughts, "I'm here," I said, "I just can't believe what I'm seeing."

"I'll say," Lizzy said as she came up with Max.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"May, normally the charity events my mom throws raise about $15,000 total, this time, you caused that number to at least double," she said.

"Are you serious?" I asked surprised.

"I am, but I'm not surprised, you have a talent May, scratch that, you'll full of talent in some many areas it's unbelievable," she said truthfully.

My pokemon nodded in agreement along with everyone else causing me to smile. Soon the event came to a close with raising over $35,000 pokedollars. The kids soon left to head back to the hospital and the gang and I were flying back to Lilycove High with me in thought.

"You still can't wrap your head around what happened today can you?" Drew asked.

"Not really, I'm happy and worried," I said.

"Why on earth are you worried, you got the confidence to sing and you made a group of kids feel happy," Dawn said surprised.

"I'm not worried about that, what I'm worried about is how this will impact me, I feel I'm putting more on my plate than I can handle," I said anxiously.

"Don't worry about it, you'll handle it fine, if you can handle disconnecting bombs and a bully at school, I'm sure this won't be a problem for ya," Misty said.

I gave a small smile, "I guess you're right, now I've got a long night ahead of me," I said.

"Why's that?" Gary asked.

"I've got two songs to edit if they're gonna make it on Poketunes tomorrow," I said with a smile.

* * *

**_Team Rocket Headquarters_**

"Dr. Sebastian, what is the status of our current project," the boss of Team Rocket asked.

"We continued the scan of the voice but it was a little bit fuzzy and for the map and gems, we need the next part of the map in order to continue but we haven't found it," Dr. Sebastian said.

"Leave the finding of the map pieces to the professors of the regions, they'll find the pieces soon enough like Oak and Elm did," he said, "continue with research until the next piece is found."

"Yes sir," Dr. Sebastian said before the boss of Team Rocket left the lab with his loyal Persian following behind.

* * *

**Drew: Well this chapter was incredibly random.**

**Ari: I know, but yeesh, I was having the hardest time coming up with ideas and this is what I got, again I apologize if it was incredibly crappy.**

**May: You said that the next chapter will be better, right?**

**Ari: It'll take the turn for the interesting, just as an announcement, updates may be slow for the next two weeks because finals are coming up for me and I have a two day trip after school is done, I'll try to get the next chapter up in a few days, thanks to everyone who reads my story and please review!**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ari: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the late update, I've been busy and incredibly tired.**

**Drew: Excuses.**

**May: Shush Drew, leave Ari alone.**

**Ari: Thanks May, can you do the disclaimer.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 don't own pokemon or any songs used.**

**Ari: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**_November 9th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

After I woke up, I quickly changed the next morning in an open multiple shades of blue plaid shirt with a light blue tank underneath, black leggings, black ankle length uggs and a baggie black beanie on my wig, I started up my laptop and started checking the stats of how my songs were doing on Poketunes, it was amazing to see how many people downloaded my songs. I also checked my fan club's website to see that they were ecstatic about my songs and wished to hear more. I wish I could give them more, but I had to set a limit for myself about how much I sang.

"You up already?" Dawn asked sleepily.

"Yea, we have school today silly," I teased.

Dawn groaned, "don't remind me, I'm tired from this week already and I'm worried because we get our English tests back today," she said tiredly.

"Oh man you're right and that means Leaf's gonna be a nervous wreck," I said worriedly causing Dawn to look concerned.

"Oh boy, well I guess I better get up," she said as she tried to rise up but failed.

I laughed, "I'll meet you in the kitchen," I said as I grabbed my pokeballs and backpack.

When I got to the kitchen, I saw Drew at the table looking at his Chem book, "morning," I said cheerfully.

He looked up tiredly and gave a tired smile, "morning," he said before yawning.

"Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep," I teased as I went into the kitchen to make some green tea.

Drew groaned, "tell me about it, Paul and I had to rush and put our presentation together for history because we forgot that we present today and I forgot to read for the Chem quiz today," he said tiredly.

I came back with a mug for Drew and myself, I gave him his along with a kiss on the cheek causing him to smile softly, "thanks," he said as he took a sip of tea.

I gave a gently smile in return as everyone else poured into the kitchen and as I predicted, Leaf looked like a nervous wreck. I sighed and got up to grab a mug of tea for her to drink, she was gonna need it.

"I take it you didn't sleep at all," I said to her as I gave her the mug of tea.

She shook her head, "no, I couldn't sleep at all, that test was on my mind the whole time and it's driving me crazy," she whined as she put her head on the table.

"I bet you did fine, now relax," I said before looking stern, "before I make you."

"I can't," she complained.

I sighed, "drink you tea, take deep breaths, and find a happy place," I told her tiredly, "it'll help."

She sighed, "that never works for me, believe me, I've tried," she said.

I sighed again and stood up, "maybe this will help," I said as I stood behind her and pushed a few pressure points to reliever her of stress on her neck and head.

"Wow May, I feel a lot better and relaxed," she said surprised as I went back to my seat.

"What did you do?" Drew asked curiously.

"When I studying under Dr. Abby, she taught me about pressure points and acupuncture, the pressure points I remember, not so much the acupuncture, I've also learned pressure points to knock people out, which comes in handy," I said.

"You're a healing guru, you seem to know everything," Leaf said amazed.

I laughed, "I'm far from a healing guru, I just have some knowledge in a lot of areas," I said, "you guys ready for the Chem quiz?

"No," everyone said flatly.

"Huh," I said curiously as I took a sip of tea.

"Are you ready May?" Misty asked.

I shrugged, "I guess, messing with Avodagro's number isn't too hard, I wonder if the quiz will be mole-tiple choice," I said with a smile causing everyone's head to shake at the bad pun with a small smile.

"That was bad," Drew teased.

"I know it was, but it still got you all to smile," I said cheerfully as I looked at my poketch, "we better head to home room and Leaf if you whine one more time, I'm gonna hurt you, no negative thoughts missy."

"Alright yeesh, calm down May," she said as she grabbed her backpack.

I smiled, "good," I said as we left the dorm.

As we were walking to homeroom, I heard someone singing "Make it Shine" somewhere on campus.

"I think you're on the Top Ten somewhere for your two songs," Drew said.

"Something like that, 'Make it Shine is #2 while Rush is #7," I said quietly.

"That's great Lin, looks like you're making your mark on the world again," Dawn said happily.

"I just hope I'm not overwhelming myself," I said concerned.

Drew took my hand and squeezed it gently, "you're not, you're just doing what you love to do," he said.

I gave a small smile, "something I love to do with a limit," I said as we walked to our desks.

"Well if it isn't the loser," Brandi sneered.

"I'm here for class so I would be here," I said as Francesca walked up to her.

"You forgot your Ipod outside," Francesca said.

"Thanks Fran, see ya later," Brandi said.

"What are you listening to?" I asked curious.

"Make it Shine by May Maple, who else, besides, she's a better singer than you" she said as she walked to her desk.

I put my head in my hand began to shake in silent laughter, this is too funny, the irony of it all.

"You okay Lin?" Dawn asked.

"Didn't you hear what Brandi said?" I asked as I turned around to face her.

"No," she said.

"She said that she was listening to "Make it Shine" and she said that May Maple sings better than I do," I said with a smile trying to contain my laughter.

"That's too funny," Dawn said as she giggled.

"I know," I said as the bell rang, "good luck with English."

"Same to you," she said as she left with Misty and Ash.

"You ready for Math?" Drew asked.

"No, it's too early for Math," I complained as I walked with him and Paul.

Math went by fast with us being assigned no homework which made me happy, soon Drew and I were heading to English while Paul went to join up with Dawn for Chem. When we got to the room, I saw that Leaf and Gary were in their assigned seats with Leaf looking like a nervous wreck again.

I sighed and sat down next to her while Drew sat behind me next to Gary, "I thought I told you no negative thoughts missy," I said sternly.

"I can't help it, Mrs. Roberge said that this test is ten percent of our total grade," Leaf whined.

"It is a small test and besides, you did fine, I bet ten pokebucks that you did," I said.

"I'll take you up on that bet," Veronica said.

"You are on," I said determined as Veronica walked back to her seat.

"Lin, what did you do, you're gonna lose money on me," Leaf whined.

"Leaf, please don't make me hurt you, you…passed…..that….test, now shush," I said sternly.

"But…," she started to say.

"No," I said cutting her off.

"Alright class, I finally finished grading the test and the class average could have been better, only a few students did well on the test," Mrs. Roberge said as she began to return tests.

I got mine back first to see that I got 93%, I could live with that. Soon Leaf got her test back and was hesitant to look at it.

"Just look at it," I said.

She did and her eyes widen, "how did you do?" I asked.

She said nothing but showed me her test, she got 91%, "I told you repeatedly that you did well," I told her.

She didn't hear me; she was in shock from seeing that she did well on the test, I rolled my eyes and started to copy notes after Mrs. Roberge was done handing back everyone's test.

Soon class was over and Leaf was still out of it, "okay that's it," I muttered and grabbed my spar ponytail and thwacked her arm.

"Ow!" she yelled as she grabbed her arm, "what the heck was that for?"

I rolled my eyes, "class is over, might wanna get movin" I said as I stood up.

Leaf looked at me sheepishly, "sorry Lin," she said.

"Just keep your mind down here please," I said and handed her the notes from today.

She laughed, "will do," she said as she gave me a hug before we stepped out of the room to find Drew and Gary waiting for us, "thanks for the tip and being a good friend."

"I try," I said with a laugh and we did our handshake causing our boyfriends to roll their eyes.

"Have fun next class Leaf," I said as I left with Drew for history.

"How did you do on the test?" Drew asked.

"93 and Leaf got 91," I said, "what about you?"

"88 and I actually used your technique, I guess it does work," he said.

I smirked, "oh course it did," I said arrogantly while flicking some of my hair.

"Stop stealing my look, it doesn't work for you," Drew teased.

I rolled my eyes and saw Dawn walking with Paul, "Hey Lin, how did you do on the English test?" Dawn asked.

"93 and Leaf got 91 speaking of that, I have to collect my ten bucks," I said.

"What?" Dawn asked confused.

"I told Leaf that I would bet ten bucks that she passed the test and Veronica bet that she didn't so the bimbo needs to pay up," I said.

"Funny, well I passed along with Misty and surprisingly Ash, he got a B-," Dawn said causing Drew, Paul, and I to look shocked.

"Wait….Ash got a B- on a test, is the apocalypse happening?" I asked.

"No, he said he used the technique you told Leaf, it must work if it can get Ash a B- on a test," Dawn said.

"Well, I happy that it's helping everyone," I said, "good luck with your presentation you guys."

"Ditto," Dawn said cheerfully as she gave Paul a kiss on the cheek before following me to our seats.

Let's just say that the guy's presentation was okay, they had all the info right but some of the spelling and grammar on their slides was a different story, guess that's what happens when you stay up all night putting it together at the last minute. After the guys were done, a few more people did their presentations and soon it was time for lunch.

As Dawn and I with our respective boyfriends walked down the hall, I heard music play faintly as if it was coming from the cafeteria.

"What the...?" I asked curiously as I sped walked to investigate.

I was shocked, "who in the heck started a dance party during lunch?" I asked confused as everyone else caught up to me.

In the middle of the cafeteria was a DJ station on the edge and some lights hanging with the area cleared of tables where people were dancing.

"I don't know, wonder who started it?" Dawn wondered as we went to grab our food.

I grabbed a chicken salad wrap and a peach smoothie before walking with Dawn to our usual table which was right next to the area where people were dancing.

"This is really annoying," Misty grumbled.

"Who started this anyways?" Dawn asked curiously.

"We did," an unpleasant familiar voice said behind me.

"Why I am not surprised, oh and Veronica, you owe me ten bucks," I said.

"I don't owe you anything," she said in a stuck-up tone.

"How about you and I have a dance off, you get forty bucks if you win, we get ten bucks each if we win," Brandi challenged.

"Pfft, no thanks, I'll pass," I said bored.

"You're just a scaredy Skitty," she said haughtily.

"Oh please, I'm saying no to save you from embarrassment," I said.

"Like you could dance," Francesca said.

"Um…hello, what about the sing-off," I said.

"That was hardly dancing," Veronica said.

I laughed, "you guys are so in denial," I said laughing.

Brandi gave me a dark glare and stormed off with her drama queens.

"Those girls are the stupidest people on the planet; I swear they just walk into embarrassment," I said while giving a small laugh.

"Well those girls are idiots and they have it coming to them which is why I'm so glad you came here because you get to serve em up and shut em up," Misty said firmly.

"I actually couldn't care less if they challenged me or not, prophecy didn't say anything about how I can't dance," I said.

"Alright Lilycove High," Brandi started saying.

"Oh boy," I said as I took off my beanie and glasses, "here we go."

"My girls and I challenge Linnea Mason to a dance off, terms, DJ picks a random song that you have to dance to and the performance with the highest applause wins," Brandi said, "so Mason, you a scaredy Skitty?"

I stood up with a smirk, "challenge accepted," I said before sitting back down.

"Alright, since Brandi called it out, she and her girls will dance first," they DJ said.

The girls got on the dance floor and the DJ started a random track which was "Barbie Girl" causing the girls and I to burst out laughing.

"Oh my Mew, this is…," Dawn couldn't finish because we were laughing to hard.

"Best revenge ever, thank you Arceus," Leaf praised as we finally calmed down from laughing.

The girls were a bit upset with the song that they were given but began to dance, it was lame because they just did the dance that was one the Just Dance video game, they did it well but it was boring.

"You ready Lin?" Dawn asked.

"Oh course, time to bust a beat," I said with a smirk once the girls were done.

"Alright that was Brandi and her girls, now it's time for Linnea Mason to dance it out," the DJ said.

I walked to the stage and the DJ started the song which caused me to smirk and my friends to smile, it was "Make it Shine", to make my performance more fun, I decided to lip sync the whole thing.

I did some moves as the song began and before we hit the chorus I signaled to some girls and guys on the sidelines to join in. Soon we danced like crazy in sync and I did a few aerial dance moves here and there. In the end, I saw that everyone was cheering like crazy and some of the teachers were in the back clapping as well.

After the applause ended and the students who danced with me sat down, "that was Linnea Mason everyone, now for the results, clap if you thought Brandi and her girls performance was the best," the DJ said getting no response, _ooo, slap in the face for their ego_.

"What about Linnea Mason's performance?" the DJ asked.

The crowd went crazy with cheering and whistling causing me to smirk and do a few moves as an encore before bowing and walking back to the table.

"Show off," Drew teased as he handed me a rose.

"Here's the money you sleaze," Brandi said and started to storm off when Leaf 'accidently' dropped a banana peel causing Brandi to slip and fall.

"Nice," I complimented Leaf as I put away the money.

"She had it coming because of that insult, consider it a favor returned for sticking up for me today," she said as the bell rang.

"Well, so much as for eating lunch, well, time for the Chem quiz," I said as I dumped a huge portion of my lunch but kept the smoothie.

So Misty, Ash, Drew, and I headed off to Chem to take the quiz which came as a shock because they quiz literally was answering Mole puns, Mr. Elias must be in a good mood or something. For gym, we did heart rate monitors which I find as the most pathetic/boring thing to do. Lastly in coordinating, all we did was practice contest appeals with our pokemon, I was happy when the bell rang ending classes.

"Yes, half the week is over," Dawn cheered as we meet up with everyone.

"I'm with ya there Dawn," I said as we made it back to the dorm where my poketch started beeping.

"Hey Max, what's the sitch?" I asked.

"Reports of a man named Dr. Fumbleshmirtz is attacking downtown Lilycove," he said.

"Alright Max, thanks," I said as I turned off my poketch, "see ya later you guys."

"Be careful May," Drew said concerned, I think he became more concerned about me doing missions ever since I got kidnapped last week.

"Don't worry Drew," I said gently as I gave him a kiss, "I'll be back soon."

I quickly changed into my mission outfit before scrambling out the window and rocket skating downtown. When I got downtown, I saw a hunchbacked guy with a lab coat (think of Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb) with a ray gun of some sort.

"With this gun, I can turn people into pokemon and create my own pokemon army to take over the world, WAH HAHAHA cough cough," Dr. Fumbleshmirtz yelled before taking aim with gun.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen," I said.

"If it isn't May Maple, so nice of you to drop by, but I've got work to do," he said before taking aim at me.

I dodged out of the way and I began to run towards him, he kept shooting at me, but I kept dodging. Soon I got up to him and starting fighting over control for the gun, suddenly a shot was fired that bounced off a shiny surface and hit me.

"Ahh!" I shouted because it hurt but nothing happened.

"I don't understand, why didn't it work," Dr. Fumblesmirtz whined.

While he was distracted, I kicked the gun out of his hand causing it to rise then fall breaking into a bunch of pieces.

"Curse you May Maple," he whined as Officer Jenny and her officers came to arrest him.

"Thanks for the help May," Officer Jenny said.

"It was no problem, I'm glad I was able to help," I said tiredly.

"Are you okay May?" Officer Jenny asked concerned.

"I'm fine," I lied, "just a little tired."

To be honest I feel really funny and weak, _why do I feel like this_?

"If you say so, I'll see you around May," she said as she drove away.

I walked away and found that I couldn't move anymore, so I walked into an alley and knelt down against the wall where I fell unconscious.

* * *

(Drew's POV)

I was beginning to worry about May, it had been four hours, it shouldn't take her that long to stop some guy with a gun.

"Drew, I'm sure May's fine, she's a tough cookie," Gary said.

"I know that, but it shouldn't take her four hours for her to stop someone with a gun," I said concerned.

"Let's call Max and ask him," Dawn suggested.

"Maybe we should wait; we don't want to worry him for no reason," I said knowing that he was extremely protective of May and would worry as much as I was.

"How are we gonna find her?" Dawn asked, "Lilycove City is huge."

"Track her GPS coordinates through her poketch using the computer that Max installed," Ash said as he was eating a bag of chips.

We looked him in shock, "okay, did someone replace Ashy-boy with a robot because there's no way that he can come up with a smart idea outside of battling," Gary said shocked.

Ash looked annoyed, "thanks for the confidence in me," he said before he pressed a button and the monitor showed up. "Every poketch that's created is built with a GPS signal in them so the company can track it if it is stolen or lost, so if we can hack into the cell towers in the city with her poketch code in the system," he said as he began to type and touch, "we can find her location."

Soon on the map of a city was the exact place where May's poketch was, again all of us were in shock, even Paul's face showed shock.

"Okay this has to be a dream, no way is Ashy-boy this smart," Gary said scared, "Ow!"

Leaf pinched him in the arm, "sorry Gary, but you're not dreaming," she said before kissing his cheek as an apology for pinching him.

"We better get going since it'll be pitch black soon," Misty said as I looked out the window to see the sun starting to set.

We left the dorm still baffled with Ash acting smart, we quickly ran to where May's poketch was by keeping her poketch's coordinates locked on ours. We soon came to an alley where we saw some blood and a red poketch with the screen cracked.

"Where's May?" Dawn asked concerned as we looked around the alley.

"She's not here, where could she have gone?" Misty asked concerned.

"EEVEE!" an Eevee shouted from the park across the alley.

"What was that?" Leaf asked concerned as we ran to the park.

What we saw was four angry Persians and a small beat up Eevee with a lot of huge gashes with blood everywhere.

"We better help out, go Piplup," Dawn shouted.

"You to Staryu," Misty shouted.

"Let's go Espeon," Leaf shouted.

"Let's go Roserade," I shouted.

"Piplup use bubble beam, Staryu use swift, Espeon use Psybeam, Roserade use magical leaf," the girls and I shouted.

The attacks hit the Persians causing them to run off, but the Eevee needed serious medical attention.

"Eevee," it said as it stared at us with black and blue eyes.

_Wait, blue and black_! I wanted to double check but I couldn't because the Eevee went unconscious.

"We better get it to pokemon center," I said as I picked it up and we quickly ran to a pokemon center.

Soon we burst in the pokemon center to see Nurse Joy at the front desk, "Nurse Joy, this Eevee needs help," I said quickly.

"Give it to me, I'll fix it up nicely," she said and quickly ran to heal the Eevee.

"We should probably go back to the alley and see if we can find any clues," Leaf said breaking the silence.

I couldn't get over the difference in that Eevee's eyes but Leaf was right, so we left the pokemon center to go back to the alley.

* * *

**_November 10th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up groggy and out of it, _where am I_?

Once I regained my vision, I saw that I had a paw and fur, _oh yea, I forgot I got turned into an Eevee, then the gang saved me from those Persians_.

"I'm glad to see that you're awake, you gave us quite a scare," Nurse Joy said.

"Eevee?" I asked.

"You've been asleep for a whole day," she said.

WHAT?! I've got to get out of here and find the gang otherwise I might be stuck like this permanently.

"You should rest, you still have quite a few injuries," Nurse Joy said as she left the room.

_Alright, time to bust out of here_, I looked around the room and saw a window slightly open. I quickly got up and raced to the window and wiggled out to find myself outside. I quickly ran from the pokemon center back to campus which was a bit difficult because I was still weak from the injuries I received from the Persians yesterday. I somehow was able to climb up the tree to my window and knock on it causing Dawn to come and open it up.

"It's you," she said as she carried me inside.

"Hey Dawn," I said though it came out as "Eevee."

"Why did you break out of the pokemon center?" she asked.

"Eevee," I said.

"You must be hungry, I'll give you some of my friend's pokeblock, she makes the best," Dawn said cheerfully as we left for the kitchen.

"Who's that?" Misty asked as everyone came into the kitchen.

"It's the Eevee from yesterday," Dawn said.

"What's it doing here; shouldn't it be at the pokemon center?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know, I saw her outside my window," Dawn said as she set some pokeblock before me.

I took a taste and spit it out; I got Blaziken's which was too spicy for me, I started to jump from the floor to a chair to the counter and pointed out to Dawn the pokeblock that would taste good.

"What's with Eevee?" Ash asked.

"I don't know but it's pointing to some other pokeblock, do you want to eat that?" Dawn asked.

I nodded and she switched out the pokeblock, everyone starred at me curiously as I ate, I suddenly released that Drew wasn't with them, _I wonder where he is_?

I finished eating and saw that everyone was distracted so I quietly snuck away to Drew's room, he wasn't in there and I didn't see him on the balcony either. _I wonder_….

I snuck out of the dorm and made my way to the rose garden, low and behold, Drew was there sitting on the bench where we both confessed. The look on his face was full of sadness and worry; it killed me to see him like this over me.

"Eevee," I said.

Drew looked up and saw me, "so I wasn't hallucinating when I saw that your eyes were blue and black," Drew said quietly.

"Eevee?" I asked.

"Well, normally Eevees don't have blue and black eyes and surprising your eyes seem familiar," he said curiously.

I was frustrated, there had to be some way to tell him that it was me, _that's it_!

I focused my aura energy and made a small aura sphere coming from my mouth.

Drew looked shocked, "Eevees can't use aura sphere, only certain pokemon can," he said surprised.

Ugh, he still didn't make the connection, I need some way to tell him, but then I noticed that he looked sad again.

"You remind me of someone I care about that has gone missing recently, you seem to resemble her," he said sadly as a tear ran down his face.

Seeing him cry was breaking my heart, I jumped up onto lap and used my paw to wipe away his tears. I gazed into his emerald eyes while he looked in mine, I put my paw on his heart and focused all my aura energy hoping that I could give him peace by thinking of the night we danced, I didn't want to see him suffer anymore, it hurt so much. After a small light came and went, Drew stared at me in shock, I think what I did worked or in the way of telling him that it was me.

"May?" he asked in shock.

I gave him a smile and picked a red rose from a bush next to him and laid it in his lap, "Eevee," I said.

"How is this possible?" he asked while still in shock.

Suddenly a small crystal-like flower appeared out of the ground and I touched it, suddenly we were in the past of when I was fighting that wacko scientist. It showed me getting hit, transforming, being attacked by the Persians, and being taken to the pokemon center before the flower disappeared.

I yelped in surprise as Drew knelt down on the ground and gave me a hug, "thank goodness you're okay," he said with a sigh.

I shook my head no, technically, I still wasn't out of the woods yet, I needed to tell him that, but how was I gonna do that, trying to tell him I was May was hard enough.

"Why are you shaking your head?" he asked concerned.

"Eevee," I said, _ugh this is so frustrating_.

"Hang on," Drew said as he tossed a pokeball to reveal Roserade.

"Roserade?" she asked. (What is it Drew?)

"I need you to translate what May is saying," he said.

"Rose?!" she asked. (What?!)

"Eevee eve eve eevee vee vee," I said. (I fought a bad guy who turned me into a pokemon and Drew can't understand what I'm saying.)

"Roserade rose?" she asked suspiciously. (How do I know you're May?)

I created a small aura sphere, "Rose, Roserade rose rade rade?" she asked. (Okay, so what are you wanting me to translate?)

"Eevee vee vee eevee eevee vee vee," I said. (I need you to tell Drew that the longer I'm in this state, the likely chance I might not be able to turn back, also I feel weak from escaping the pokemon center.)

Roserade translated my message to Drew who looked concerned, "May, why did you break out of the pokemon center if you aren't fully healed?" he asked.

"Eevee vee, vee eevee," I said before I fell due to do loss in energy. (I had to find you guys because I knew you would be worried, besides we need to change me back.)

Roserade told Drew what I said who picked me up, "we better take you back to the dorm and figure out how to change you back," he said.

Soon the three us made it back to the dorm, "Drew where were you, oh you found Eevee? Leaf asked surprised.

"She found me and it isn't just an Eevee, it's May," Drew said as he put me on the ground.

"What?!" everyone asked shocked.

"Eevee," I said and did a small aura sphere and collapsed from lack of energy.

"It would explain why her eyes are black and blue," Dawn said.

"So what happened?" Misty asked.

I looked at Drew who got the message and explained because he saw what happened from the time flower.

"Well, we better get ready to pull an all-nighter so we can find a way to change May back," Gary said.

"Eevee eve eevee eve ee ee eve," I said tiredly. (No all-nighters, it wouldn't do us any good to try to find a way to change me back with everyone tired; besides you have school tomorrow.)

Roserade translated to Drew who looked at me like I was crazy and told everyone else what I said.

"Are you sure May?" Dawn asked concerned.

"Eve," I said as I nodded my head and yawned.

"Well, we'll figure this out after school I guess," Leaf said with a yawn.

"Eevee eve," I said and walked off to my room with Dawn following me.

"Let me help you up May," Dawn said as she lifted me up so I could get on my bed.

"Eevee," I said with a smile before I curled up and fell asleep with relief knowing that everyone knew that I was okay.

* * *

**_November 11th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(Drew's POV)

I woke for school the next morning to change into my typical outfit of a black t-shirt with an open purple vest on top, light blue jeans, and my black vans. I went into the kitchen to find everyone there eating breakfast.

"Is May up?" I asked.

"No, I didn't have the heart to wake her up," Dawn said, "she should sleep as much as she can since she did break out of the pokemon center yesterday and she looked weak last night."

"You're right, I'm just glad to know that she's okay at the moment, that blood splatter in the alley really scared me," Leaf said.

"We should get going and avoid the drama queens, I wanna kill them for yesterday," Misty seethed as her hands became fists.

"Misty calm down, I'm sure it's payback for May kicking the girls butts at that dance showdown," Leaf said calmly before turning quiet, "and for me tossing that banana peel."

Let's just say that yesterday was torture for all of us, the drama queens kept hitting and flirting with us guys all day during school. The guys and I were annoyed and worried while the girls were angry like crazy, Misty almost punched Melinda in the nose for flirting with Ash. Dawn kept getting harassed by Francesca by being called a little kid and that she was a pity case for Paul, she tried really hard to keep the tears in, but she finally cracked and that made Paul extremely mad, he might not show emotions but he still has them. Leaf ran out during lunch crying when Veronica kissed Gary, they both skipped fifth and sixth period with Gary trying to comfort her and tell her constantly that the only one he cared about was her. I wished May was around because Brandi kept hitting on me which drove me up a wall. Hopefully, May won't find out about any of this.

Gary looked upset seeing Leaf was still quiet from the events that happened yesterday, he gave her a side hug and kissed her head causing a small smile to appear. When May came back yesterday, I think it distracted us from what happened at school for the time being, but right now, we'd have to face the drama queens again.

We all sighed as Misty was right and we left for homeroom. Thankfully when we got there Brandi wasn't around and the other girls didn't have our homeroom. Like yesterday during classes, the girls came and started annoying us again. In history, it got bad because Francesca kept insulting Dawn terribly, but Dawn didn't retort, all that happened was that her demeanor became dark and she had a grumpy look on her face like Paul's and I think it scared him to see that Dawn's attitude did a one eighty.

After grabbing lunch and sitting at the table, Misty and Leaf had the same look on their faces as Dawn and it was causing the guys to look concerned. Suddenly the drama queens walked up to the table and started flirting with us again which was making everyone annoyed. I think the drama queens wanted to humiliate the girls even further because they picked up the girls drinks. Like May did a few months ago, the girls hit the drinks so that the contents hit the drama queens instead of them. We quickly left the cafeteria for outside with the girls still looking annoyed.

"Can I kill them yet?" Misty asked.

"Be my guest, I'm sick of what they are trying to pull, where's May and her deviousness when you need it," Leaf whined, "I want some revenge."

"Patience girls, we will consult the mistress of pranks when she returns," Dawn said darkly, "in the mean time we don't say anything."

"How are we supposed to just sit by and let them flirt with our boyfriends, it's not right," Leaf argued.

"I know it is, do you think I like it watching the drama queens flirting with our boyfriends and treating us like dirt" Dawn asked, "but we can't pull anything without getting in trouble, besides we girls as a group need to get revenge.

"I'm for that," Leaf said determined.

"Just don't get in trouble," Gary said concerned speaking for all of us guys.

The girls smirked, "we won't," Leaf said.

"But we aren't making any promises," Misty continued.

"Because no one picks on us," Dawn stated.

"Without suffering the consequences," the girls finished.

The bell rang, "time to suffer for three more hours," Ash complained.

"Let's hope time goes by quickly," I said as we walked back into school.

It didn't, it felt like forever before we got out of classes after suffering from the drama queens again.

Just as we were about to go into the dorm, a cloth with a weird smell was shoved in my face causing me to go unconscious.

* * *

(May's POV)

The next morning I woke up to see that the time was 3:30 PM, _Wait…WHAT!?_ What is it with me sleeping all day, I stretched and made my way down to the floor to walk to the common room.

_Where is everyone_? _They should be back here already_?

I suddenly picked up the smell of chloroform from the hallway, _this isn't good_.

I quickly got on the main computer in the common area and looked up everyone's GPS coordinates; it took a while because it's really hard to type with paws for hands. The coordinates showed that the gang was in a warehouse? Okay, something is defiantly wrong. I quickly memorized how to get to the warehouse before sprinting out the window in my room and down the tree. When I got to the warehouse, I saw that there was hardly any security and it was incredibly small. I used dig to dig a tunnel from outside to a corner of the warehouse.

After I got inside, I saw that the gang was against the wall with their arms above their heads and their hands were cuffed.

"Now, I have some got test subjects to use my device on," Dr. Fumblesmirtz said evilly.

"Like you'll ever get away with this," Drew said angrily.

I started sneaking around so I could get behind him, "but I already have," Dr. Fumblesmirtz said before I got behind and bit him.

"Ow!" he cried as I let go and attacked him with an aura sphere before I jumped protectively in front of my friends.

"May!" everyone shouted in shock.

"Eevee," I said firmly and did a protective stance.

"Ugh, what an annoying pokemon, Meowth take care of it," Dr. Fumblesmirtz said annoyed as he let out his pokemon.

Meowth came toward me with fury swipes which I dodged, but he kept coming at me with the attack causing me to back away and not get a chance to counter. As I was being pushed back, Dr. Fumblesmirtz started up his device and pointed it at the gang.

I quickly hit Meowth with a shadow ball before sprinting to jump in front of the gang as Dr. Fumblesmirtz pushed the button causing a ray to hit me.

"May!" everyone shouted in concern as I fell to the floor and Meowth ran next to his master.

Unlike last time, I didn't feel faint but strong as I became human again, time to test and see if my theory works.

"Looks like you made a big mistake," I said as I tried to produce a double team which worked to produce six of me to surround him.

"Time for payback," all my copies said as we threw aura spheres at him causing the device to be destroying and Dr. Fumblesmirtz to blast off with his Meowth.

I stopped using double team and I felt myself go back to normal with no pokemon traits because the ray should have reversed the effects. I quickly walked to the wall where everyone was chained and pressed a button to release them.

"May, you're back to normal," Leaf shouted happily.

"Glad to be back," I said as I was engulfed in a hug by Drew which I returned as he kissed me.

"Are you okay?" Drew asked as he looked at me while still holding me.

I smiled, "I'm fine, I'm back to normal due to the ray hitting me and changing me back," I said before hugging him again and then turning to face the group.

Everyone's auras were different from normal, the guys were colored concerned and the girls were colored mad, Dawn's was so dark it was scary.

"What happened to you guys, your auras show concern and anger, what happened?" I asked concerned.

"The drama queens is what happened?" Dawn spat.

"What did they do?" I asked bluntly.

"They've been insulting us ever since yesterday and flirting with the guys, Veronica even kissed Gary," Dawn spat.

I was mad, "they did what?" I asked getting angry.

"The drama queens have been making our lives miserable and flirting with our boyfriends," Misty said, "including Brandi."

"So we come to you sensei, how do we get revenge?" Dawn asked humbly.

"Gather round my students, we shall devise a revenge so evil and humiliating that the girls shall know we are a force to be reckoned with," I said wisely/deviously.

"What shall we do?" Leaf asked.

I whispered the plan so the guys couldn't hear causing the girls faces to light up evilly.

"This is gonna be good," Dawn said excitedly.

"Should we be concerned?" Drew asked.

"Nah," I said, "we'll meet you back at the dorm, we girls have a revenge to prepare for."

The girls and I walked out of the warehouse and began to walk to the park to start planning.

* * *

**_November 12th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

Dawn and I woke up excited because we were gonna dish out our revenge, _this'll teach those bimbos not to mess with us_. Dawn and I quickly changed into our outfits consisting of skinny jeans, a tank top of our signature color with a black cami underneath, and vans of our signature color. We grabbed our backpacks and met up with Misty and Leaf who were dressed the same way.

"You girls ready?" I asked.

They smirked and nodded as we walked into the kitchen to start eating breakfast before the guys walked in.

"Morning you guys," we said cheerfully.

"You've got something up your sleeves don't you?" Drew teased.

I gave him a confused look, "I don't know what you're talking about," I said playfully confused as I finished eating.

"We better get going if we want to set up everything before people show up," Leaf said.

"We'll you guys in homeroom," the girls and I said as we kissed our respective boyfriends and rushed out of the dorm leaving them confused.

After setting things up, we walked into homeroom to the find the guys waiting for us.

"Care to explain where you rushed off to earlier?" Gary asked.

Leaf smiled, "nope, you'll find out like everyone else," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, looks like the loser came back, that's a pity," Brandi said in a mock whiny tone.

I rolled my eyes at her stupid antics, "I could say the same to you," I retorted.

She was about to retort but was cut off by the bell and made her way to her seat glaring at me.

The rest of the morning was a pain since the drama queens were still at it and flirting with our boyfriends making us girls mad, no wonder Dawn had such a dark aura.

Soon the bell rang for lunch causing Dawn and I to race to the cafeteria to grab food and sit at the table to find Misty and Leaf waiting for us. We quickly put on our mics and positioned our hair to hide them for the time being. I also got the small remote in my hand so that when the time came, I could begin the music the girls and I recorded yesterday.

Soon the guys walked up looking confused at our strange behavior, "you girls have been acting strange since yesterday, care to clue us in as to what you're doing?" Gary asked.

The girls and I smiled, "nope," we said.

"You'll find out soon enough," Leaf said.

As we predicted, the drama queens came up and started to flirt with our boyfriends and we positioned our mics and turned them on allowing what we said to be heard by the whole cafeteria.

"Excuse me, care to get lost?" Misty asked.

"Because I think you've talking to the wrong person," Dawn said.

"You've been a bad girl these past few days," Leaf said.

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did," I said before I hit the button causing drums and guitar to be heard.

** Dawn:** Ha!

Time for a little revenge

**Misty:** The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...

I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him

**Leaf:** She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

**Dawn:** I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

I underestimated just who I was dealing with

**May:** She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum

She underestimated just who she was stealing from

The girls and I then stood up so that everyone could see us.

**May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf:** She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

**Leaf:** Ha

The girls and I took the soda that we bought for our revenge and dumped them on the drama queen's heads before we walked to the open area in the cafeteria where the dance party was earlier this week and began to perform .

**Dawn:** She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list

She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it

**Leaf:** I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling

And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

**Misty:** But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know

Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go

**May:** They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me

But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

**May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf:** She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, whoa

She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

**Dawn:** Ha

**Misty:** I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but haven't you heard

**May:** I'm just another thing for you

To roll your eyes at, honey

You might have him but I always get the last word

Whoa

**May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf:** She's not a saint

And she's not what you think

She's an actress, **May:** whoa (**Leaf, Misty, and Dawn:** she deserves it)

**May, Dawn, Misty, and Leaf:** She's better known

For the things that she does

On the mattress, whoa

Soon she's gonna find

Stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't

Make you many friends

She should keep in mind

She should keep in mind

There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

I don't think you do

I don't think you do

Let's hear the applause

Come on show me how much better you are (**Dawn:** so much better, yeah)

So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better

She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

We finished singing and the whole cafeteria broke out in applause as the drama queens ran off humiliated while the girls and I bowed and high-fived before walking back to the table.

"So that's what you girls were up to," Ash said.

"Yup and hopefully they got the message that we are a force to be reckoned with if they cross the line again," Dawn said.

"But we didn't let the girls have us like you said in the song," Gary said confused.

"We know that, but everyone else in the cafeteria doesn't know that, just more fuel in the fire to get everyone to dislike the drama queens," Leaf said as she kissed his cheek.

"Now we can just relax for the weekend," I said happily.

"Hear, hear!" everyone cheered as we all smiled.

* * *

**Ari: I hope everyone liked this chapter,**

**May: It was interesting to say the least, you turned me into a pokemon for crying out loud.**

**Dawn: And we got to dish out revenge.**

**Ari: I guess you're right, I'll try to update again this weekend, I promise! Please review!**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ari: Hey guys, sorry for the late update, I would have updated sooner but I was hanging with some friends.**

**Drew: Excuses.**

**Ari: You know what Drew, I'm too tired to care what you have to say at this point, so insult as much as you like.**

**Drew: Okay, your plot stinks, this chapter is boring...**

**May: Stop criticizing Drew, give Ari a break, she's really tired and about ready to pass out.**

**Ari: Thanks May, can you do the disclaimer *yawns*.**

**May: Sure, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon.**

**Ari: Thanks May, enjoy the chapter!**

**Drew: Your characters are so OOC...**

**May: Shut Up!**

* * *

**_November 17th (Lilycove City, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

"Miss Mason, what is the empirical formula of a gaseous compound that is 74.9% carbon and 24.9% hydrogen?" Mr. Elias asked.

"Umm…"I said and then the bell rang, _saved by the bell_.

Ash, Misty, and Drew were looking at me concerned as we left the room for gym, "Lin you've been out of it all day, are you okay?" Misty asked concerned.

I sighed, "I don't know, all I know is that I'm anxious over something that's making my mind wander," I said tiredly.

"What's making you anxious?" Drew asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know, nothing is bothering me, I just have this weird feeling that something bad is going to happen and it is driving me nuts," I said annoyed as we reached the locker rooms.

Dawn and Leaf were changing when Misty and I came in, "you still out of it?" Leaf asked.

"You have no idea," I said tiredly as I started to change into the gym uniform that we had to wear.

"I'll say, you should dye your hair to become a blond, you already have the attitude," Brandi mocked.

"Not in the mood," I said while sighing in annoyance.

"Does it look like I care," she said in boredom before heading to the door, "can't wait to see how you trip up this class."

"Anyone want to beat her up for me?" I asked as the girls and I left the locker room.

"Lin, don't let her get to you, she's just being the sleaze that she is," Leaf said.

"It's hard to ignore her when you can't focus on anything," I said tiredly as we walked into the gym to find the guys waiting against the wall.

Mr. Richards blew the whistle, "alright, we're gonna start a new unit today on self-defense and meditation, for the first ten minutes I want you to try meditating and then we'll meet in the middle to begin some self-defense moves," he said.

I sighed in relief, "thank you Mr. Richards," I said quietly as I sat on the floor lotus style and began meditating which was helping me immensely.

"Uh…Lin, care to help us out, we don't know how to meditate," Leaf said.

"Heh heh, sorry you guys," I said sheepishly, "it's hard to explain, you just relax all over and focus our energy toward your center while sitting down."

"Guess we'll have to do our best," Leaf said as the gang sat down and tried to meditate.

I went back to meditating which was helping me relieve my feeling of anxiety and let my aura energy flow, I sadden when Mr. Richards blew the whistle signaling for us to come in the middle where some mats were placed.

"Alright, for the next two weeks we'll learn about self-defense, now does anyone know anything about martial arts?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I know a few moves," Brandi said haughtily.

I silently laughed, she knows about as much martial arts as I do fixing a car which is little to none.

"Alright, why don't you pick a student so you can help show us some of the moves you know," Mr. Richards said.

"I pick Mason," she said haughtily as she walked to the mat.

I shook my head with a smirk as I walked to the mat, _she's gonna regret picking me_.

"Okay, so what I was taught, you want to try to hit a person as much as you can by using your fists and hitting whatever," Brandi said.

I almost couldn't stop myself from laughing, _are you kidding me, this is a huge joke_.

Brandi started to try to punch me but I just kept side stepping her causing some snickers to appear, _time to finish this_, I stopped her punch in my hand, quickly grabbed her wrist, turned around 180 while still holding her wrist and flipped her over causing gasps to appear except from the gang as Brandi lay shocked on the mat.

"Mason, you know martial arts?" Mr. Richards asked.

"I guess you could say that," I said hesitantly.

"Would you tell us a little bit about martial arts?" he asked.

"I guess I could," I said hesitantly, "where to start with self-dense, first of all, you don't try to hit a person like crazy, you can see how well that worked."

Some snickers appeared while Brandi glared at me, "in self-defense, you just do want you can to protect yourself and get out of a situation, you go for certain weak spots such as the shin, the back of your knees and parts of your face," I said.

"Care to demonstrate," Mr. Richards asked.

"Okay, Misty wanna help out?" I asked.

She looked so excited I thought she would burst and she wanted to learn this move for a while now so why not.

She came to the mat, "okay, first you want to block your opponent's fist with your hand, then you grip their wrist while turning one eighty while still grabbing ahold of their wrist and place their arm on your shoulder," I said as I did it to Misty, "then you flip your opponent over."

I flipped her over so that she lay on her back, "now you try," I said.

She stood up and followed the same motions as I did and flipped me on the first try, "nice one Misty," I complimented as I stood up.

The bell rang signaling the end of gym causing everyone to groan; we then went back to the locker rooms and changed.

Once the girls and I were done changing and we were waiting in the hall for the guys, Misty ambushed me with a hug, "thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" she said excitedly.

"Calm down Misty," I said with a laugh after she let me go, "you'rewelcomeyou'rewelcomeyou'rewelcomeyou're."

"What's going on here?" Drew asked as the guys came out of the locker room and we started walking to our last class.

"Misty was thanking me for teaching her how to flip people," I said.

"It was also funny to see you flip Brandi, she deserved it from insulting you earlier," Leaf said.

"I'm glad I didn't get flipped, I've already had enough with being flipped," Drew said.

I squeezed his hand, "sorry grasshead, but your attitude was ticking me off so I had to find a way to shut you up," I said firmly.

"A painful way," he retorted.

"I healed you up though," I retorted back.

Drew rolled his eyes playfully as Dawn came with us while everyone else went to battle class.

Today we were outside practicing contest appeals and it was annoying because Brandi kept trying to interrupt Skitty while we were practicing.

"Skitty, please shock her off," I told her.

"Nah," she said as she did a thunderbolt on Brandi causing her to run away.

I shook my head in amusement as Drew and Roserade came up, "I don't think we'll have complete peace from her," I sighed.

"Only if she got expelled," Drew said, "which probably won't happen because of her parents."

"Rose Roserade," Roserade said sympathetically. (Stuck-up, rich brat).

I nodded at what Roserade said because I agreed and understood what she said. Okay let me explain, ever since I turned back from an Eevee, I now have the ability to understand any pokemon, I don't whether it came from being a pokemon or if it's an ability with my aura, either way, it was cool but I've kept it a secret since I discovered this ability on Monday and I was still wanting to make such that it would remain before I said anything to anyone.

"Hey you two, why aren't you working on your appeals?" Dawn asked as she came up with Buneary.

"Brandi kept trying to sabotage Skitty and I so I just had Skitty shock her away," I said.

"I wish I could have Buneary do that, but she doesn't know thunderbolt," Dawn said with a sigh.

"She can learn it," I said, "but it'll be harder since she isn't an electric type."

"Bun Buneary?!" she said excited. (Can we try it?!)

Dawn smiled, "I don't see why not," she said cheerfully.

"Alright, Skitty use thunderbolt," I commanded.

"Nah," she said and used thunderbolt on a nearby tree.

"You wanna explain to Buneary how you do it?" I asked her.

"Nah," she said before turning to Buneary, "Nah nah nahnah nah nah nahnah nah nah." (You concentrate on the electric particles in the air and create a center of energy, once you have enough, you then release it.)

"Bun," Buneary said determined.

"Buneary use thunderbolt," Dawn commanded.

"Bunnnnneary!" she shouted as she came up with a thunderbolt that was a little out of control.

"Congrats Buneary," I said happily, "you just need to focus all the energy in one place and you're all set."

"Are you three working on an appeal?" Solidad asked suspiciously.

"Yea," I said lying hoping Dawn and Drew would play along.

"Buneary use hidden power at the sky," Dawn shouted.

"Roserade follow that with petal dance," Drew commanded.

"Finish it up with round," I commanded.

Soon there was an array of petals flying down gently as round went around making difference melodic sounds when it hit the hidden power.

"Nice job you three," Solidad complimented as she walked away to see someone else.

"That was close," I said in relief, "good thing we were all in sync."

"I'll say and it worked out really well to," Dawn chirped.

The bell then rang ending class; we returned our pokemon and met up at the front of the school to find everyone else waiting for us.

"Anyone care to explain why Brandi looked fizzed and ticked off when she stormed by us?" Leaf asked.

"She was causing me and Skitty grief so I had Skitty shock her away," I said.

"That would do it," Misty said.

"I'll see you guys later," I said.

"Where are you going?" Drew asked.

"I'm gonna meditate some more before I come back to the dorm because that anxious feeling is coming back which is driving me bonkers," I said.

"Mind if I join you Lin?" Leaf asked.

"Me too?" Dawn asked.

"Ditto," Misty said.

"Sure," I said in surprise.

"We'll meet you guys back at the dorm later," Dawn chirped as I made my way off campus to the secret park with the girls following me.

"Do you girls mind if I call out Lucario?" I asked.

"We don't mind," Leaf said.

"Okay, Lucario come on out," I said while tossing his pokeball.

"Ruh?" he asked. (What is it?)

"Thought you'd want to join in meditating with us," I said as I sat lotus style.

He nodded and followed my lead along with the girls; we meditated for at least half an hour til I got hit with a huge feeling of something being wrong.

"Ruh" Lucario said. (I sense something.)

"I do too," I said tiredly before turning to the girls, "were you able to meditate?"

"Yea, it was easier to do it here than in gym," Misty said, "you look worried, is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure, I just feel something is off," I said as my poketch started beeping.

"What's up Max?" I asked.

"Nothing good, Team Galactic broke out of prison," he said sternly.

"What?!" the girls and I shouted.

"Someone broke the three out of the Sinnoh prison early this morning," Max repeated.

"I wonder who did that?" Misty asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe that's why I felt off," I said quietly.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"Nothing, did the security cameras pick anything up at the prison?" I asked.

"Let me look," Max said as he started typing and sent me the feed.

It was pitch black but you could still hear from it, "_we are finally free, thank you Cyrus_," Saturn said gratefully.

There was a few seconds of silence before Jupiter spoke, "we must dish out our revenge," she said evilly, "I believe what we used last time will work perfectly since the antidote doesn't exist."

I ended the feed instantly and was scared like crap, "Max," I said scared.

"It's impossible to know where they'll strike, you better get going," he said concerned.

"We need to tell the guys now," I said quickly as I returned Lucario and ran back to the dorm with the girls running behind.

We burst inside scaring the guys, "what the…..May are you okay?" Drew asked concerned.

"What's going on?" Gary asked.

"Max just called saying that Team Galactic broke out of prison and May heard the term revenge and the word antidote, she looked incredibly scared and she instantly ran back here," Dawn said concerned.

"Max, are you finding anything?" I asked desperately.

"No, they aren't on the map anywhere," he said frustrated.

"Oh we are," a creepy voice said from the hall."

"No," I said in quiet, panicked voice.

"Oh yes, you see we thought of doing revenge on you but what good what would that do so we thought, what would be a better way to get revenge," Jupiter said evilly as she and Mars held me back while Saturn stepped out from the guys wing and tossed a small canister allowing a huge cloud of pink smoke to appear engulfing the gang causing them to cough and breathe in the gas.

"No!" I screamed as I fought control to get out of Mars and Jupiter's grip.

Soon the gang was lying on the floor having a hard time breathing before going unconscious, "I believe our work here is done," Saturn said evilly as he along with Mars and Jupiter vanished.

I quickly ran to the gang and saw that Max was still on the video cam on my poketch, "Max, you have to help me!" I cried.

"I know May, calm down," he said trying to stay calm himself, "we need to get them where the air is clean and healthy, plus they can't be around anyone because what they have is contagious."

I quickly pulled out Blaziken's pokeball, "Blaziken, I need you to find everyone's pokeballs, they should be in their rooms," I said.

"Blaze," he said quickly and did as I asked.

"Max, can I borrow Kirlia for a while, I'm gonna need her help," I said quickly.

"You got it May," he said, "in the meantime, I'll work on that antidote and getting rid of all traces of the virus in your dorm once you leave."

"Thanks a ton Max, please keep me posted," I said gratefully as Max signed off and Kirlia appeared next to me.

"Blaze," Blaziken said as he had everyone's pokeballs.

"Pikachu?!" Pikachu said scared. (What's happening?!)

"Pikachu calm down, I'll explain shortly," I said before turning to Kirlia, "please teleport us to the cottage on the deck."

"Kirlia," she said with a nod. (Of course)

Soon we were on the deck with everyone sitting somewhere, "Kirlia, can you know use teleport and psychic to arrange the bedrooms as the way I'm imagining them?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said with a nod and disappeared to what she was told.

"Blaziken, I need you to pick Pecha berries and healing herbs so I can make a medicine to slow the virus down," I said quickly.

Blaziken nodded and left to do as I asked.

I quickly grabbed two of Drew's pokeballs and threw them up along with one of my own causing Beautifly, Masquerain, and Roserade to appear.

"Beautifly and Masquerain, I want you to fly a few yards from here and use a gentle gust to bring fresh air here so that everyone can breathe it, Roserade, I need you to use a little aromatherapy with the gust, everyone inhaled a toxic gas that will kill them if they don't get some fresh air in their system.

They nodded in understanding and did as I asked causing a light scented breeze to appear causing everyone to breathe a little easier.

Soon Blaziken came back with the berries and herbs, "Thanks Blaziken, stay here and keep an eye on things, Beautifly, Masquerain, and Roserade, keep up with the light breeze, Pikachu, I need you to help me make some medicine, follow me," I said as I ran into the kitchen with him at my heels.

Soon I crushed up the berries and herbs into a liquid and put it in a jar with a metal prong, "Pikachu use thunder," I commanded.

"Pikacchhhuuu," he said as he used thunder, after twenty seconds I stopped him because the medicine was ready.

Suddenly Kirlia appeared, "is everything in order?" I asked.

She nodded and I went back on the porch to grab some more of everyone's pokeballs soon Butterfree, Corsola, Espeon, Lucario, Staryu, and Umbreon came out of their pokeballs.

"Beautifly can you come here?" I asked.

"Beautifly," she said as she flew next to me.

"I need all of you to use psychic and help bring everyone upstairs," I said.

They nodded and soon each pokemon was using psychic to lift each person up, "follow me," I said as I went inside and walked upstairs where I directed where everyone should go, Drew and Paul shared a room with two twin beds, Ash and Gary shared the other room with two twin beds, then Misty and Leaf shared my queen sized bed in my room while Dawn had a cot against the wall that was also in my room.

"Lucario, can you help pass out the medicine?" I asked.

He nodded as we both when down into the kitchen to grab the medicine with the other pokemon following us and heading outside, "Pikachu?" Pikachu asked worryingly. (Will everything be alright?)

"I sure hope so," I said worryingly.

Soon Lucario followed me carrying the medicine as I gave it out to everyone, I went to check on the girls first and after drinking the medicine, their aura showed them to be stable for the time being.

"What happened?" Dawn asked groggily as she woke up.

"Team Galactic happened," I spat as I opened up the windows in my room.

"Where are we, where are the guys?" Leaf asked anxiously.

"Leaf calm down and relax, you're in a safe place with the guys in the bedrooms nearby," I said gently trying to calm her down.

"Will we be alright?" Misty asked.

"Yes," I said gently while lying, "just relax and go back to sleep."

The girls soon lay back down and I went to Gary and Ash's room next to give them some medicine causing them to wake up.

"What's going on?" Gary asked weakly.

"Everyone got attacked by Team Galactic," I said angrily.

"Where is everyone?" Ash asked, "is everyone okay?"

"You're in a safe place, everyone is fine and nearby," I said gently as I opened the windows in the room, "relax and go back to sleep."

Once I saw that the boys auras had calmed down, I walked into Paul and Drew's room to give them medicine.

"May, what's going on, where are we?" Drew asked tiredly as he tried to sit up.

"Drew stay down, Team Galactic attacked us, but everything will be okay," I said gently, "you're in a safe place and everyone is nearby."

"Where's Dawn?" Paul asked concerned.

"She's fine, she's resting in my room, now both of you relax and go back to sleep," I said gently as I opened up the windows.

"_Why are you lying to them, they have a right to know_," Lucario said telepathically.

"_Telling the truth would cause panic and that's what makes the virus deadly, it builds up from panic and anxiety causing all functions of the body to overwork and burn out_," I told him.

"How do you know this," he asked.

"_Because this virus almost killed me_," I told him as I left for downstairs after seeing that both guys' auras had calmed down.

"Pikachu?" Pikachu asked as he scampered toward me. (Can you please explain what is going on?)

I sighed, "I'll explain everything now and I think everyone needs to hear it," I said tiredly as I made my way outside to find all the pokemon in the backyard.

I quickly released everyone from their pokeballs leaving them confused as to where they were.

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu shouted getting everyone's attention. (Be quiet, May will explain.)

Soon silence appeared as all the pokemon gathered in front of me, "Earlier today, Team Galactic broke out of prison, they came to the dorm and allowed a toxic gas to be released and your trainers inhaled a lot of it," I said before chattering broke out.

"Pip piplup?" Piplup asked concerned. (Is everyone okay?)

I sighed, "yes and no, yes because everyone is resting at the moment, no because this virus will kill them unless the antidote is found," I said anxiously causing a lot of concern and chatter to appear along with surprise since I could understand them.

"Pikaccchhuuuu!" Pikachu shouted as he used thunderbolt to get everyone to be quiet before I continued.

"The virus is first inhaled and then attacks the nervous system, the longer it stays in the body, the more harm it does, the actions the victim does also affects everything, if the victim does nothing but relaxes and sleeps, it will take longer for the virus to do harm. If the victim is anxious, panics, or is stressed out and does not stop moving, the virus will quickly cause the nervous system and the vital organs to overwork and burn out leading to death," I said.

This caused all the pokemon except my own to look at me in shock and poor Azurill looked ready to cry so I picked it and began to rock it gently trying to calm it down.

"Rah rah rah raaahhhhhh," Gyarados shouted. (So why aren't you affected, did you not get effected because you betrayed our trainers and allowed Team Galactic to harm them.)

This caused everyone else's pokemon to become shocked at his outburst while my pokemon looked upset and mad though Blaziken looked furious.

"Blaze," he said angrily and was about to use blaze kick on Gyarados.

"Blaziken stand down," I ordered.

"Blaze," he said and tried to do the move again.

"I said stand down!" I yelled in anger as I walked next to him and put my hand on his arm.

"Blaze," he said angrily but calmed down.

I walked up to Gyarados, "I would never betray your trainers, I would sacrifice myself for them, as for the virus, I already had it three years ago. After I stopped Team Galactic's operation, they saw that they needed to get revenge on me, when I inhaled the gas; I had no idea that it was dangerous and forgot about it when I saw that they vanished. The next day, I was tired, anxious, scared, concerned, worried, and stressed out for no apparent reason and I couldn't get myself to calm down. Then Blaziken, Combuskin at the time, was kidnapped and I had to rescue him, I nearly died when I got him back and was taken to the hospital." I said as tears started coming down my face.

"I was in a coma for two months and a lot of my organs refused to work properly, the doctors finally gave up and I was scheduled to be given a drug that would put me out of my misery. When my brother heard that, it nearly killed him because he didn't want to lose me and Combuskin was miserable for days. Before they were going to put me out of my misery, a mysterious voice spoke to me and I was magically healed enough to where I was stable causing a lot of disbelief from the doctors. After the incident, I made the doctors swear not to tell anyone about the incident to prevent scandal and rumors. After that day, I worked harder than anything to help protect people and train myself in multiple ways of medicine so I could help others," I finished saying as my face was tear streaked and everyone looked solemn though Gyarados was still suspicious along with some others.

"Rah rah rah rah?" Gyarados asked. (How do we know what you're saying is the truth.)

Everyone was shocked though my pokemon looked livid.

"Blaziken," he yelled and started using flame thrower at him.

"Enough!" I shouted as I took the attack which hurt badly surprising everyone, "Blaziken, you know better at about self-control, I know you want to defend me, but I can stick up for myself, now stand down before I make you!"

He looked angry at what I said, but he needed to stop overreacting, suddenly a time flower appeared as I turned to Gyarados, "this will show you the truth," I said sternly as I touched the time flower.

We appeared at the time three years ago when Team Galactic threw the gas canister at me and I was caught up in a puff of smoke making me cough and wheeze.

_"__Hope you like your present," Jupiter said evilly._

_"__Oh please like a little gas is gonna bother me," I retorted as I sped toward her and kicked her in the head while attacking Mars and Saturn._

_Mars hit me from behind causing me to black out; I woke up a few minutes later to see that they had vanished._

_"__Oh great, I better get back to Max," I said as I walked away._

_The scenes changed to where I was at the pokemon center back in Petalburg City, "come on Combuskin, we have to get this move nailed down," I said tiredly._

_"__Combuskin," he said as he started to try the move aerial ace once again when he was suddenly grabbed by a mechanical arm._

_"__We'll take your pokemon, he'll do nicely for Team Magma," Maxie said evilly._

_"__You let go of Combuskin!" I shouted angrily as I started running towards him._

_"__We'll chat you later," he said as he started the car to drive away with Blaziken still trapped in the mechanical arm on top of the car._

_"__Oh no you don't!" I shouted tiredly as I started to rocket skate after him._

_I caught up to them and used the fingernail darts to hit the tires causing them to go flat._

_"__Why you!..." Maxie said angrily as I punched him in the face while Officer Jenny along with some other people began to show up._

_"__Stay….away….from….my…..pokemon," I said breathless._

_I tried to inhale but I couldn't and I couldn't move, "I can't breathe," I said breathlessly as my pupils began to become big and small and I began to have a seizure causing me to collapse on the ground._

"I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream, the pain was so intense, my stress had reached its limit and the virus attacked me hard," I said in a monotone to the pokemon as the scene continued, "after I collapsed, I was taken to the hospital and had multiple tests taking and meds given to me, nothing was working, til I slipped into a coma and my organs were still working but barely.

The scene changed again with me lying in the hospital bed with multiple tubes in me and I looked, pale, skinny, and lifeless.

_"__I'm sorry Mr. Maple, we can't do anything to save your sister, I'm afraid the only thing that could help is give her a drug to put her out of her misery," the doctor said solemnly._

_Max was crying hard, "isn't there anything you can do?" he asked in a cracked voice as Combuskin and Nurse Joy stood behind him._

_"__I'm sorry but tomorrow, we'll put your sister out, if you wish to say any words to her, see her now," he said before he left._

"After Max said goodbye to me along with everyone else, I was healed miraculously during the night by a mysterious voice saying "you time is not up yet". After I woke up and my vital signs became stable, it took me years to get back to perfect health, three months before my organs were healed perfectly, six months til I could walk, a year before I could do contests again along with doing missions, eighteen months to be fully fit in martial arts, and last year I finally was healed back to perfect health," I said.

Soon we saw multiple scenes at a fast pace from me meeting everyone for the first time, seeing them in school, doing missions, saving them, all the happy and sad times I experienced with them.

Soon we were back in the present and the time flower disappeared, "if that doesn't show I care, I don't know what will, feel free to judge me now, am I a worthy friend to your trainers?" I asked loudly for everyone to hear.

Soon the pokemon who was suspicious of me bowed in respect which I did in return, "thank you, I hope this showed you that we all suffer and grow strong, and I will do everything in my power to prevent this from happening to your trainers," I said determined.

Suddenly Max was calling on my poketch and I answered, "what do you have Max?" I asked.

"From what I could tell from the sample of the gas I took, it's deadly and it's the same one they used on you, in order for me to work on an antidote, I'll need some blood samples," Max said sternly.

"You'll get them," I said firmly.

"How is everyone doing?" Max asked.

"Everyone is sleeping and stable at the moment," I said.

"Did you tell them?" Max asked.

I bit my lip, "May, you need to tell them," he said sternly.

"I can't, telling them will cause their stress levels to increase which we speed up the virus, I hate being dishonest but I just can't tell them," I said sadly.

Max sighed, "it's your choice May and please send me the blood samples ASAP," he said before signing off.

I sighed, "okay, here's the plan, Roserade and Butterfree, you're gonna have to help by using aromatherapy and sleep powder, then one pokemon from each trainer can come with me when I see everyone so they can see their trainer, then Masquerain and Beautifly, I want you to fly around the house and use a gentle gust so fresh air can get in, the rest of you can train or relax, I'll make supper for you guys once everyone else is okay, everyone okay with that?" I asked.

Everyone chirped their names and nodded causing me to smile, "okay, so the garden, backyard, and open area on the side are the boundaries of my property, there's a ten minute walk to the beach from the backyard and a lake about ten minutes away past the garden," I said.

I soon went inside with Roserade, Lucario, and Blaziken following me; I started to walk but couldn't move far because of the burns.

"Blaze," Blaziken said sadly. (I'm sorry.)

I gave a small smile, "I know you didn't mean it, but you need to control you temper" I said gently as Skitty appeared in front of me.

"Nah," she said and began to use heal bell that healed me from my burns.

"Thanks Skitty," I said cheerfully as I gave her some pokeblock.

Soon I was in the kitchen making some tea along with soup and more medicine for everyone to have once I took some blood samples.

Once it was done, I walked upstairs with Butterfree as Roserade carried some needles, syringes, vials and gauze for taking blood samples in a basket while Blaziken, Lucario, and I carried trays of food. Piplup, Espeon, and Azurill decided to visit their trainers and trailed after us.

I walked into my room first, "Butterfree use sleep powder," I said gently.

"Butterfree," he said and did as I asked.

I quickly set the tray of food on my dresser and collected blood samples from all the girls before waking them up gently as Lucario and Blaziken set the trays down and went downstairs to get the next two along with the pokemon who wanted to see Ash and Gary.

"What time is it?" Misty asked sleepily as the girls sat up.

"It's 5:30PM," I said gently as I handed out trays of food while their pokemon came up to them.

"How'd it get to be so late," Leaf said with a yawn before eating her soup.

"What's with the bandage?" Dawn asked.

"Max wants me to take some samples of your blood so he can figure out what was in the gas," I said.

"Thanks for the soup May, it's really good," Leaf said happily.

"I'm glad you like it, just make sure that you take the medicine, it'll help," I said with a smile before leaving the room with Butterfree and Roserade.

Soon Blaziken and Lucario came up with food with Pikachu and Umbreon behind them.

"Butterfree use sleep powder," I commanded gently as we entered Ash and Gary's room.

Just like before, I took blood samples and gently shook them awake as their pokemon crept over to them.

"Pika," Pikachu said excitedly as Ash sat up sleepily.

"Nice to see you too buddy," Ash said with a yawn.

"Here you go you guys," I said as I handed them their trays of food.

"Thanks May, how is everyone else doing?" Gary asked.

"Everyone is doing fine," I said which wasn't a total lie.

"What's with the bandage?" Ash asked.

"I took blood samples so Max can figure out what was in the gas," I said.

"That makes sense, thanks for the soup May," Gary said.

I smiled, "you're welcome, just make sure you take the medicine, it'll help a lot," I said as I left the room with Roserade and Butterfree.

When I entered the hall, I saw that Blaziken and Lucario had the last trays of food with Weavile behind them.

Again for the last time, I walked in the room, had Butterfree use sleep powder, and took samples of the guy's blood. I gently shook the guys awake as Roserade and Weavile made their way to Paul and Drew while Lucario and Blaziken set the trays down on the dresser and walked downstairs.

"What time is it?" Drew asked sleepily as he accepted his tray.

"5:45PM," I said as I handed Paul his tray.

"How did it get to be so late?" Drew asked.

"You were tired," I said.

"What's with the bandage?" Paul asked.

"Max wanted me to take blood samples so he can figure out what was in the gas you inhaled," I said.

"Out of curiosity May, why aren't you sick like we are?" Drew asked.

"I'm immune to it because I got sick from it before," I said.

"At least you're okay," Drew said relieved causing me to give a small smile while nodding.

"Roserade can you use aromatherapy in the hall?" I asked.

"Rose," she said with a nod and followed me out of the room.

She used aromatherapy which spread to all three rooms, "thanks Roserade," I said before walking downstairs finding Blaziken in the kitchen and started preparing food for all the pokemon.

After what seemed to be like an hour, I finally finished along with making myself something to eat, Blaziken helped pass it around outside while I went upstairs to check on everyone, they were still awake but they looked incredibly tired.

"Butterfree and Roserade, can you come with me?" I asked as I started picking up empty trays.

They nodded and followed me out, "please use sleep powder on everyone once all the pokemon leave and Roserade use aromatherapy again once Butterfree is done," I whispered so no one could hear.

They nodded and once I gathered all the trays and brought them downstairs with the pokemon following me, Butterfree used sleep powder and Roserade used aroma therapy.

"Thanks you two," I said once they came downstairs, "I know you hate to do that, but they need to get as much rest as possible, you could tell they looked tired even though they slept for a while."

The nodded sadly, "there's food waiting for you guys outside, why don't you go eat," I said gently.

They went to go outside with everyone else while I grabbed my laptop and food before going out on the porch; I quickly set an email explaining everything to Mr. Stone before eating my dinner.

As I finished eating, I felt a nudge against my leg and saw Azurill, "what's up Azurill?" I asked.

She just looked at me with sad eyes; I picked her up and began to rock her as I took my dishes inside before coming back out and grabbing my laptop.

"Blaziken can you and some of the other pokemon help put away the dishes, after a little bit, you, Lucario, and I can do a little training," I said as I put Azurill on the ground.

He nodded and started doing as I asked with Lucario and a few others while I took my laptop inside. After I changed into yoga pants, a red tanktop, and red radius wraps on my hands, I put my hair in a ponytail and checked on everyone to see how they were doing, so far, they were sleeping peaceful at the moment.

I went outside to find Lucario and Blaziken waiting for me, "you two ready?" I asked.

They both nodded as all the other pokemon stepped back so we could have some space not knowing except for my own pokemon what was going to happen. Blaziken, Lucario, and I bowed to each other before I shot some aura spheres at both of them and dodged some focus blasts and aura spheres thrown at me. Soon I raced up to them and started fighting hand to hand combat, after what was like half an hour; we stopped fighting and bowed in respect before I went to the porch to have some water.

I then noticed that all the other pokemon but my own were staring at me until Pikachu spoke, "Pika Pikachu?" he asked. (You have the ability of aura?)

I nodded, "due to the whole prophecy thing and my ancestry, I have inherited the gift of aura," I said.

"Nah nah nah?" Skitty asked. (Are you training some more?)

"No, we should go to bed soon," I said before sighing, "we're in for a rough night so we need get as much rest as we can."

"Pip?" Piplup asked. (Why?)

"The virus will start to settle in and start causing problems, I need at least one pokemon to keep an eye on their trainer and if anything starts happening, come get me, I'll be sleeping on the sofa in the family room," I said.

Everyone nodded and the same pokemon from last time came forward saying they wanted to watch their trainers.

"Roserade, Butterfree, Glaceon, Weavile, Lucario, Blaziken, and Skitty, if anything happens, I want you be near me, you all have moves that will help me out," I said.

They nodded, "the rest of you try to get a good night's sleep, I'll see you in the morning," I said as I went inside.

I quickly took a shower and changed into a baggy t-shirt and yoga pants before grabbing a few blankets and a pillow. I quickly made my bed on the sofa and lay down, _let's hope things go okay for everyone_.

* * *

**Ari: I really apologize if this chapter was incredibly lame, I would have made it longer but I didn't want to make you wait so you'll find out what happens in a few days.**

**May: Talk about racing against the clock.**

**Leaf: Wonder what's gonna happen?**

**Ari: You'll find out soon enough, thanks for reading and please review!**


	26. Chapter 25

**Ari: Hey peeps, I bring thee a new chapter.**

**May: Since Ari's tired, I'm come right to the disclaimer, schoolmouse33 doesn't own pokemon or the songs mentioned.**

**Ari: Thanks May, *yawns* on with the chapter!**

* * *

**_November 18th (Outside of Rosewall Town, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I was sleeping peacefully despite all the events from yesterday when I was being shaken awake by Lucario, "_everyone's auras are starting to go off balance, their having high fevers, and having terrible nightmares_," Lucario said urgently.

This caused me to wake up immediately and look at my poketch to see that it was 4:00 AM, "Lucario, find the pokemon I singled out last night and have them come upstairs who aren't upstairs already, also find Kirlia and have her bring up rags, we need to get their fevers down," I said before I ran upstairs.

I quickly ran into the my room first to see the girls looking pale and sweaty while tossed and turning slightly from the nightmares, "Piplup, Azurill, and Espeon, gently wake up your trainers, we need to get them awake and out of their nightmares, try to calm them down," I said before running off to Ash and Gary's room.

"Pikachu and Umbreon, wake up Ash and Gary gently, we need to snap them out of their nightmares," I said quickly before running to Drew and Paul's room telling Roserade and Weavile what I told everyone else.

I stepped into the hall and saw Lucario with Butterfree, Blaziken, Skitty, Kirlia, and Glaceon who were carrying rags.

"Thanks you guys, let's check on the girls," I said as we walked into the room to see them sweating badly and them shaking with tears running down their faces.

I went to Dawn first seeing that she looked the worst, "what happened?" I asked.

"I just had the worst nightmare ever, everyone I cared for was dying, it was awful," Dawn cried.

"Same goes for us," Leaf and Misty said shakily.

Suddenly Pikachu along with Roserade came in, "Rose roserade rose," she said worried. (I can't wake up Drew and Weavile can't wake up Paul.)

"Pika pikachu," Pikachu said worriedly. (Umbreon and I can't wake Ash and Gary either.)

"This isn't good, go back to your trainers and keep an eye on them, Lucario, try to use your aura to find out why the boys can't wake up, Kirlia, this set up isn't working, we're gonna have to have everyone in the same room to make it easier to keep an eye on everyone, take Espeon, Staryu, and Beautifly with you and set up the living room the way I'm imagining it," I said quickly.

She nodded and left with Espeon following her while Lucario came back in, "_it's hard to tell why they aren't waking up, maybe they need to hear your voice along with the girls_," he said to me telepathically.

I sighed, "_I really don't like moving everyone so much but we don't have a choice_," I replied to him.

"What's going on?" Dawn asked weakly finally calming down from the nightmare.

"The guys are also having nightmares and we can't wake them up," I said, "are you well enough to walk a short distance, we need to wake them up."

The nodded in determination and slowly followed me to where the guys were, "_Lucario, watch the girls, I feel they shouldn't be walking at all_," I said before I went into Drew and Paul's room to see Roserade still trying to wake up Drew.

"Drew wake up," I said gently while gently shaking him awake, "everything is all right."

He then opened his eyes and sat up while looking around the room in a panic, "Drew calm down, everything is okay," I said gently.

"May, you're okay," he said in relief as he gave me a hug with tears streaming down his face.

I turned to look at Dawn and Paul to see Dawn holding Paul who looked a little scared; I turned back to Drew and just held him while he silently cried.

"Roserade, please use aromatherapy and have it reach both bedrooms," I said.

She nodded and stood in the hall while using aromatherapy which seemed to calm everyone down to a certain degree.

Suddenly, I heard panic come from the other room and from Paul; the girls had fainted from their fever, _crap_!

"_Lucario, find Kirlia and talk to the other pokemon, we're gonna have to make ice beds for everyone to bring their fevers down, tell the pokemon outside to make a hole, fill it with water, and have the pokemon smash it into ice cubes, then find some buckets and have pokemon start carrying it inside_," I said telepathically as Kirlia came into the room with rags.

"Kirlia, use teleport to transport the rags downstairs and find a whole bunch of sheets and with the other pokemon, arrange it so it looks like the way I have imagined," I said.

"May what is going on?" Drew asked weakly before fainting and I saw that Paul slumped over as well while still holding Dawn.

"Crap, Roserade, keep an eye on things, I need to see how everything is going downstairs," I said as I quickly ran into the living room to see four queen beds as I had asked Kirlia to arrange them.

I saw that Kirlia returned with the sheets and Lucario was bringing in buckets of ice, I quickly set up the ice beds partially and had some of the pokemon use psychic to bring everyone down stairs gently and set them down with their pokemon following them. I finished covering them in blankets and ice while putting cold clothes on their heads, now to make the medicine, _I should try to make the medicine from the pokemon epidemic from last month, maybe that's the cure_.

"Everyone, keep an eye on your trainers, I'm going to try to make some medicine," I said as I went outside, "Pachirisu, can you please come with me?"

"Che ba," it said and scampered after me as I went into the garden to pick the berries and herbs I needed.

After gathering everything, I quickly mushed the berries and mixed in the herbs before pouring it into a jar with a metal tip sticking out.

"Pachirisu use thunder," I commanded gently.

"Cheeeee!" it shouted as it used thunder to charge the medicine.

After thirty seconds, I stopped Pachirisu and quickly poured the medicine into some small cups and quickly went around to everyone to make sure they had some and watched to see what happened.

Everyone began to look a little calmer and I thought for a second they were cured, I quickly put my hand over Drew and began to look at his aura only to see that the virus was still there, but it looked almost frozen in place, I guess the medicine only freezes the virus in place for a time before it'll attack again.

I checked Drew's forehead to see that he still had a fever but it was a whole lot better than what it was before.

"We can relax for a short bit," I told everyone, "the medicine I gave them didn't get rid of the virus, but it will help slow down the damage it will try to do."

The pokemon looked relieved and grateful, I checked my poketch to see that it was 5:00AM and yawned.

"I think we'll have a late breakfast today," I said tiredly, "Lucario, can you tell everyone that breakfast will be a bit late due to what just happened?"

He nodded and went outside to spread the word since everyone was up, I made my way to a comfy chair that was nearby but I felt myself being pulled away from it to where Drew was sleeping.

"What are you doing Roserade?" I asked sleepily.

"Rose roserade rose rose," she said. (I want you next to Drew in case he has anymore nightmares.)

"The chair is close enough," I said with a yawn only to find myself pushed on the bed.

"Talk about stubbornness," I muttered as I lay down on the bed to see that Roserade had a smirk on her face.

"Good grief," I said as I instantly fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke up a few hours later to see that people and pokemon alike were still sleeping and I looked at my poketch to see that it was 9:00AM, I quietly made my way upstairs and changed into skinny jeans and a tee that said keep calm and turn up the music. After I put my hair half up half down, I made my way downstairs and put my hand on Drew's forehead to see that the fever was still there but not as bad as it was and everyone else was the same way. I quietly walked into the kitchen to start making food for everyone; I made pokeblock first and then started everyone else's breakfast. Soon the smell started to drift into the other rooms and outside causing the pokemon to wake up.

I walked into the living room to see that everyone was still sleeping but the pokemon were awake, "Espeon and Umbreon, can you find Staryu, Beautifly, Butterfree, and Corsola, I need all of you to use psychic to help me get all the pokemon food outside," I whispered.

They nodded while getting off of Leaf and Gary's bed and went outside to get the pokemon I asked for, they came back and soon a bunch of pokeblock in bowls were floating from the kitchen to outside. Once all the food was out, everyone started waking up.

"Whhhyyyy isss it so cccccold and wwwwwhere are wwwwwe?" Dawn asked while shivering.

"After the nightmare and fainting episode, I thought it would be best for all of you to be in one place so you are now in the living, as for why is it so cold, you slept in a bed of ice cubes," I said.

"Why?" Leaf asked while shivering.

"You're fevers were incredibly high and we had to bring them down somehow," I said.

"Can we please get out of the ice please, it's not cool," Misty said.

I laughed, "ice one," I said causing everyone to groan.

"It's too early for puns May, please let us out," Drew begged.

"Alright alright, I'll stop with the puns," I said with a smile before I looked serious, "I'll let you out only if I judge your fever at a safe level."

I soon felt everyone's foreheads once again while also looking at their aura, "alright, you're fevers down enough, Pikachu, can you get Quilava, Lucario, Beautifly, Butterfree, Staryu, Kirlia, and Corsola?" I asked.

"Pika," he said with a nod and scampered off to find everyone I asked for as I went into a hall closet and came back with a bunch of heating pads.

"Did you bring all our pokemon here?" Leaf asked.

I nodded as Pikachu came back with the pokemon I asked for, "alright, everyone but Kirlia and Quilava use psychic to lift each person up, Kirlia use teleport to get rid of the sheets and ice and Quilava, use your heat to help heat up these heating pads," I said.

All the pokemon nodded at what they were told to do, so each person was lifted up as Kirlia used teleport to get rid of the ice and sheets, and then I stuck a heating pad towards the bottom of the bed before they were placed back down.

Soon everyone was under covers warming up, "thanks everyone, Umbreon and Espeon, can you help me a sec?" I asked.

They nodded yes, "thanks, the rest of you can go outside and eat," I said gratefully, "you two can follow me into the kitchen."

Soon I put trays of food, medicine, and tea together and had Umbreon and Espeon use psychic to pass them out to everyone.

"Thanks you two, you can go outside and eat with everyone, I'll keep an eye on things here," I said cheerfully.

I grabbed my mug of tea as I went to sit on a chair near Drew's bed, "this is awesome May, who knew porridge tasted so go," Ash said happily.

I laughed, "I'm glad you like it," I said as I took a sip of tea.

"You okay May, you seem tired," Misty said concerned.

I gave a small smile, "I am, but nothing a little sleep can't fix," I said.

"Any idea where Team Galactic went?" Gary asked.

"No, I haven't given them a thought, not that they deserve one," I muttered, "all my attention has been focused on you guys."

"May is there something you're not telling us?" Dawn asked.

_Crap_, "no, why would you think that?" I asked confused.

"You seem like you're hiding something," she said before turning pale.

"_Lucario, please have Roserade come in_," I said hurriedly through telepathy as I started to collect trays and put them in the kitchen.

"May, what's wrong?" Leaf asked concerned.

I started to detect that everyone was starting to have difficulty breathing, "nothing's wrong," I said quickly as Lucario and Roserade came in.

"Roserade, please use aromatherapy," I said quickly.

"Rose," she said and began to use aromatherapy, it did some effect but not a lot.

"_May, what's wrong_?" Lucario asked seeing my concern.

"_If we can't figure out a way to heal everyone soon, we're going to have big problems, I don't know what I'll do when they can't breathe, I don't have the right equipment to help them_," I said worriedly.

"May, you look scared, what's wrong?" Leaf asked concerned.

"Nothing's wrong, at least nothing that I can't handle," I lied.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked suspicious.

"Yup," I lied with a smile, "_Lucario, can you have a few pokemon watch everyone, I need to call Max_."

He nodded and went outside, "I'll be right back you guys, I've got to check in with Max," I said before leaving the room for the office.

Once I got inside, I shut the door and called up Max, "hey May," Max said tiredly, "what's up?"

"Everyone is starting to have trouble breathing, have you found anything for the antidote?" I asked worried.

Max shook his head, "I'm sorry May, I've been up for hours and tried everything from all medicine to berry potions, but nothing is working, I don't think an antidote exists unless someone is carrying it unknowingly," he said tiredly.

Carrying it unknowingly, "Max, I think I have an idea, I'll get back to you," I said before ending the call and left the office to see how everyone was doing.

"What did Max have to say?" Dawn asked tiredly as she looked incredibly pale and weak.

"He's still working on the antidote," I said.

She gave a small smile which made me concerned, "that's good to hear," she said quietly as she pet Piplup before she closed her eyes and her hand fell limp.

"Piplup!" Piplup cried. (Dawn!)

I ran over to her side and checked her heart rate and her aura, _this isn't good_.

"May, what happened to Dawn?" Paul asked worriedly.

"She fainted from the virus," I said flatly, "Piplup, watch her closely."

He nodded in determination and I saw that Leaf looked the same and I quickly ran to her as she fainted against Gary.

"Leaf!" Gary cried.

I checked her pulse and aura; she was the same as Dawn, "Espeon, keep an eye or her," I said concerned before turning to Roserade, "please use aromatherapy once more."

She did as I asked as everyone grew incredibly tired and fainted, "everyone watch your trainer, I'll be right back," I said as I went into the kitchen.

Unless someone carries the antidote unknowingly, _what if the antidote is me because I was healed miraculous to the point of being stable_.

I needed to give Max a sample of my blood but it's impossible to do a blood test on yourself and no one here can do it, I shivered knowing what I had to do. I grabbed a small kitchen knife, a vial, and a bandage and washed my hands before running the knife under hot water to sterilize it. I sat down on a chair and took a deep breath, _it's now or never_, I took the knife and made a cut on my left hand causing blood to appear and I let it drip in the vial til there was enough. I then cleaned up the gash and wound the bandage around it to stop the bleeding.

I walked outside while carrying the vial and found Kirlia, "can you please teleport this to Max?" I asked.

"Kirlia," she said and soon the vial disappeared from my hands.

"Thanks Kirlia," I said gratefully before going inside and calling Max on the poketch.

"Hey Max, did you get the vial Kirlia just teleported?" I asked.

"Yea, what is it?" he asked.

"It's my blood, I kept thinking about what you said saying that maybe someone could be carrying the antidote unknowingly, what if I contain the antidote since I was healed miraculously," I said.

"That might work but it seems like a long shot," Max said tiredly, "May, how did you get your blood?"

"Heh heh," I said nervously, "I kinda had to cut my hand."

"WHAT! May, why in the world did you do that, this probably won't even work," Max said exasperated.

"Max, what else are we supposed to try, we are out of options and the virus is getting to the point to where everyone will need medical attention from the hospital," I snapped, "please, test it out."

Max sighed, "alright, I'll work on it, but please don't do anything stupid like that again," he said tiredly.

"Alright Max," I said, "please keep me posted."

He ended the call and I walked back into the living to see how everyone was doing.

"Rose rose Roserade rade?" Roserade asked me. (What's with the bandage?)

"I had to give a sample of blood to my brother and since no one here could do a blood test on me, I had to cut my hand in order to get enough blood," I said deciding not to lie.

The pokemon were shocked, "rose roserade?! (What did you do that?!)

"I have a theory that since I was miraculously healed when I was sick with the virus, maybe I contain something that will stop the virus and get rid of it," I said before looking the gang with a sad face, "we are out of options for finding an antidote, my theory is a longshot, but it's all we have, they need something soon or we're gonna have to start saying goodbye."

The pokemon looked really depressed after I said that, but it was the truth. I felt a little weak from the cut that I had so I sat on the floor in between Drew and Gary's bed and began to meditate. I don't know how long I meditated for, but I felt a lot better afterwards, I stopped when my poketch started to ring and I saw that it was Max.

"Max did it work?" I asked anxiously.

"Well…..there is good news and bad news," he said tiredly, "the good news is that apparently, you are the antidote, something in your blood stream is what kills and gets rid of the virus, the bad news is that it took your whole vial for a fourth of the one infected for the sample to be healed fully so it's impossible to heal everyone."

"I don't care," I said determined, "how long would you be able to get the antidote put together?"

"A few hours but May, you can't do this, you'll kill yourself in the process, you'll lose too much blood," Max argued.

"Max, I'm not gonna give up on my friends, I made a promise to their pokemon I would do everything in order to heal them even if it meant sacrificing myself, be ready to pull the antidote from my blood when it gets there, promise?" I asked him sternly.

"But….May," he argued with tears in his eyes.

"Promise?" I asked again.

He sighed, "I promise, I love you May," he said with his voice cracking.

"I love you too Max, be strong," I said gently as I ended the call.

"May, you can't do that," Drew argued weakly.

_CRAP! When did everyone wake up_! "We don't have a choice," I said.

"May, you can't," Dawn cried weakly with tears running down her face.

"Lucario, get Butterfree please and have Beautifly and Masquerain use a lite gust so fresh air gets in here," I said as I began to open the windows, "also call in a few more pokemon to watch their trainers, we're in for a rough ride."

"May, what are you talking about, please tell use?" Misty begged.

I gave a small smile, "it's best that you don't know," I said quietly, "Butterfree, please use sleep powder when I leave the room and Roserade, please use aromatherapy once everyone is asleep."

"Butterfree, don't listen to her," Drew argued.

"I sorry everyone," I said quietly as I walked out of the room with Roserade following me before Butterfree used sleep powder.

"Rose roserade," she said sadly as she began to cry. (I can't believe we went against him.)

I gave her a hug with tears streaming down my face as well, "I know it hurts, but we have to do what we have to do because it is the best for everyone's interests," I said sadly as I stepped out of the hug and looked at her, "I don't want anyone in the kitchen except for Lucario and Blaziken, in the meantime, everyone needs to be prepared, you're trainers will have difficulty breathing, so make sure fresh air gets in the room and use aromatherapy."

She nodded with a sad face and left to do as I asked, I then started to make a reenergizing berry potion for everyone to drink that would bring them back almost to prefect health once they had the antidote.

"_Lucario, have Blaziken come with you into the kitchen_," I said telepathically as I grabbed the same kitchen knife from earlier, a bunch of bandages, a bunch of towels, and a few buckets. I began to wash everything with hot water to make it sterile as Blaziken and Lucario came into the kitchen.

"You're gonna have to keep an eye on me, once the buckets are full, have Kirlia teleport them carefully, you'll also have to bandage my wrists to stop the flow of blood once there is enough," I said sternly.

"Blaziken blaze," Blaziken argued. (You can't do this.)

I gave a small smile as I took a seat in a chair with the knife in my hands while taking off my poketch, "we are out of options, this is the only way," I said sadly as I took the knife and made cuts to both my wrists and quickly placed them over the buckets as blood began to spill into them.

Lucario and Blaziken said nothing but looked in pain as they saw me in a chair with both wrists next to me dripping blood into a bucket, "another thing, I'll probably black out from this, but once everyone has been given the antidote, give them the berry potion that is sitting on the counter, it will revive them almost to perfect health," I said tiredly, "also, no one can leave the property because Max will have to come at some point and test to make sure that everyone is clear of the virus."

They nodded and I continued to sit the way that I was for at least an hour before I felt faint and enough blood was collected. Lucario and Blaziken came up and quickly stopped the bleeding and wrapped the bandages on my wrists as fast as they could, suddenly Skitty appeared and began to use heal bell while Lucario began to use heal pulse to help heal the cuts. Kirlia then appeared and used teleport on the buckets to send them to Max.

I weakly grabbed my poketch and called Max, "did you get the buckets?" I asked faintly.

"I did, I'll work on the antidote right away, but May, why did you do that?" he asked with a sad face.

I gave a faint smile, "I had to," I said as I ended the call and I felt Blaziken carry and place me on the bed next to Drew.

"May why did you do that," Dawn said with tears in her eyes.

"Because you guys are my best friends and I couldn't let you suffer," I said weakly and put a small smile on my face, "everyone will be alright, no need to worry."

With saying that, I fainted causing panic to appear from friends and pokemon alike.

* * *

**_November 20th (Outside of Rosewall Town, Hoenn)_**

(May's POV)

I woke up feeling incredibly weak and I felt warmth next to me, I fluttered my eyes open to see that Drew was awake sitting next to me reading a book that was in his lap.

I stirred slightly causing me to see emerald eyes full of relief, "May, you're finally awake," Drew said relieved causing everyone to look at me and walk over.

"May, you've been out for two days straight, how are you feeling?" Dawn asked anxiously.

"Incredibly weak, I feel as weak as I did after I gave all that blood, so I'm guessing that's not good," I said as I sat up weakly.

"May, why did you do that, there must have been another way to find an antidote," Leaf said concerned.

"There wasn't, it was either my blood or all of you dying," I said tiredly.

"Wait, you said that the virus wouldn't cause a lot of damage, why did you lie to us?" Misty asked angrily.

"Because if you knew the truth, it would have made death come faster, the virus becomes a threat if the victim constantly moves and is stressed out, the virus takes that stress and movement and attacks the nervous system and the organs causing them to overwork and burn out, that's why I had Butterfree use sleep powder so much so that you would be asleep most of the time and the virus would slow down, same with Roserade using aromatherapy, I was hoping that it would also keep you more relaxed and to slow down the virus as well," I said.

"May, you should have still told us, we could have handled it, we would have been fine," Leaf said sternly.

"No you wouldn't, you didn't even suffer the half that I did, thank goodness, I didn't want to take the chance of you suffering the way I did when I got sick with the virus three years ago," I said sadly.

"May, we would have been able to handle it," Drew said determined.

I soon became upset and mad, I started getting up and weakly walked to the door that lead outside, "May where are you going?!" Dawn asked in shock, "you're in no condition to go anywhere!"

I said nothing and made my way outside from the deck to the backyard, "May, stop!" Drew shouted in concern as they caught up to me.

"You guys don't know what the virus would have done," I said upset as a time flower appeared, "which is why you're going to see what the virus did to me."

I touched the time flower as I collapsed on the ground from lack of energy, soon we appeared at the time three years ago when Team Galactic threw the gas canister at me and I was caught up in a puff of smoke making me cough and wheeze.

_"__Hope you like your present," Jupiter said evilly._

_"__Oh please like a little gas is gonna bother me," I retorted as I sped toward her and kicked her in the head while attacking Mars and Saturn._

_Mars hit me from behind causing me to black out; I woke up a few minutes later to see that they had vanished._

_"__Oh great, I better get back to Max," I said as I walked away._

_The scenes changed to where I was at the pokemon center back in Petalburg City, "come on Combuskin, we have to get this move nailed down," I said tiredly._

_"__Combuskin," he said as he started to try the move aerial ace once again when he was suddenly grabbed by a mechanical arm._

_"__We'll take your pokemon, he'll do nicely for Team Magma," Maxie said evilly._

_"__You let go of Combuskin!" I shouted angrily as I started running towards him._

_"__We'll chat you later," he said as he started the car to drive away with Blaziken still trapped in the mechanical arm on top of the car._

_"__Oh no you don't!" I shouted tiredly as I started to rocket skate after him._

_I caught up to them and used the fingernail darts to hit the tires causing them to go flat._

_"__Why you!..." Maxie said angrily as I punched him in the face while Officer Jenny along with some other people began to show up._

_"__Stay….away….from….my…..pokemon," I said breathless._

_I tried to inhale but I couldn't and I couldn't move, "I can't breathe," I said breathlessly as my pupils began to become big and small and I began to have a seizure causing me to collapse on the ground._

"I couldn't breathe, I couldn't move, I couldn't even scream, the pain was so intense, my stress had reached its limit and the virus attacked me hard," I said tiredly as the scene continued, "after I collapsed, I was taken to the hospital and had multiple tests taking and meds given to me, nothing was working, til I slipped into a coma for two months and my organs were still working but barely.

The scene changed again with me lying in the hospital bed with multiple tubes in me and I looked, pale, skinny, and lifeless.

_"__I'm sorry Mr. Maple, we can't do anything to save your sister, I'm afraid the only thing that could help is give her a drug to put her out of her misery," the doctor said solemnly._

_Max was crying hard, "isn't there anything you can do?" he asked in a cracked voice as Combuskin and Nurse Joy stood behind him._

_"__I'm sorry but tomorrow, we'll put your sister out, if you wish to say any words to her, see her now," he said before he left._

"After Max said goodbye to me along with everyone else, I was healed miraculously during the night by a mysterious voice saying "you time is not up yet". After I woke up and my vital signs became stable, it took me years to get back to perfect health, three months before my organs were healed perfectly, six months til I could walk, a year before I could do contests again along with doing missions, eighteen months to be fully fit in martial arts, and last year I finally was healed back to perfect health," I said before we appeared back in the present and the time flower disappeared.

"This is why I didn't tell you anything and kept you from doing anything, I almost died from lack of the cure and lack of faith," I said angrily with tears coming down my face as I sat looking at the ground, "I didn't want you to suffer the same way I did."

Drew then sat next to me and pulled me into a side hug, "we know and that you didn't want us to suffer, but please be honest with us next time, even if the truth will hurt," he said gently.

"Alright," I said as he kissed my cheek and helped me stand up.

"Ruh," Lucario said as he handed me a cup with the reenergizing medicine. (Drink this.)

I did and I felt better instantly, "thanks Lucario," I said gratefully before turning to everyone else, "how do you guys feel?"

"We feel a lot better than we did a few days ago, we didn't get up until last night because we were really tired from the whole experience, also, Max called saying that the dorm has been cleaned of all signs of the gas and it's safe to go back, but we decided to stay here instead, hope that wasn't a problem," Leaf said.

I smiled, "it's not, I'd rather stay here than in the dorm, it's more peacefully here," I said.

"I can understand why, it's beautiful here," Misty said in awe.

I nodded in agreement before I started walking towards the porch, "where are you going May?" Drew asked.

"I've got to put my house back in order, besides, I'm hungry, I've been asleep and haven't eaten for two days," I said teasingly before turning to Kirlia, "do you think you can put my living room back together?"

"Kirlia," she said with a smile as she went inside to do as I asked.

Soon the living was back to the way it was and I walked into the kitchen with everyone following me, "anything we can do to help?" Leaf asked.

"Sure, half of us can feed the pokemon while the other half can make breakfast," I suggested as I grabbed a basket and went to the side door.

"Where are you going May?" Misty asked.

"To the garden, haven't you seen it yet?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads, "follow me then," I said as I went outside.

The garden was about less than half a football field with flowers and herbs of all kinds with berry trees next to it of all kinds.

Everyone was shocked at how big it was, "since when did you have to plant this?" Drew asked surprised.

"I did it over the summer, I might expand it next year, but we'll have to see," I said, "I've also been thinking of adding a greenhouse too."

"Geez, how do you weed it all?" Gary asked.

"My pokemon help me out, when I'm not here, some nice people from Rosewall Town come up here to weed it out and take whatever they need from it," I said with a smile.

"What else do you have here?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Probably the only thing is my private recording study in the basement," I said.

"Could you show us?" Leaf asked.

"Later, right now, I'm hungry and I'm sure everyone else is too," I said.

"Rose roserade rose?" Roserade asked. (Can I tend your roses, they need a little sprucing.)

"Go for it, they do look like they need some attention," I agreed.

Roserade beamed and went to work on the roses while Drew looked at me in shock, "you understood what she said?" he asked in shock.

"Heh…heh about that," I said sheepishly, "earlier this week, I've seem to have developed the talent of being able to understand all pokemon."

"What!" everyone shouted.

"Sheesh, no need to yell," I whined, "I'll explain later after everyone is done eating."

"Fine, how about you girls feed the pokemon, we'll make breakfast," Gary said.

The girls and I looked suspicious, "do you never know how to cook?" Leaf asked.

"Thanks for wounding my pride Leafy," he said in a dramatic tone as he placed his hand over his heart and his head looked up.

"We'll be fine, no need to worry," Ash said.

The girls and I looked at each other before turning back to the guys, "that's when we worry the most," we said flatly.

"Fine let's make a bet then," Gary suggested.

"What's the wager?" Leaf asked.

The guys then got into a huddle and started whispering before Gary faced Leaf again.

"If our meal is good, you girls do the dishes, if your meal is terrible, you make something and us guys will clean all the dishes," Gary proposed.

Leaf looked at us girls and we nodded before she turned to face Gary, "we accept, now get cooking, we're hungry," she said.

Gary shook his head in amusement before kissing her cheek and followed the guys inside, "let's get going girls, we have fifty-some pokemon to feed," I said.

"My question is how did you make that much pokeblock all by yourself when we were sick?" Dawn asked as we picked berries and herbs.

"It took a long time, but it got done," I said, "at least I have you girls helping me out."

"I wonder what the guys are making?" Leaf wondered.

"I don't know, all I hope is that they don't destroy my kitchen," I said firmly with a hint of worry.

"I think we've gathered enough," Dawn judged from what we had collected, "let's make some pokeblock."

Soon we were making pokeblock in the backyard and all the pokemon were munching happily.

"Breakfast is ready," Ash called from the deck.

"Shall we go see?" I asked.

"Yea, I wonder what they did?" Misty wondered as we walked inside to the kitchen.

When we walked in, the girls and I were surprised; there were pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, and fresh berries.

"I don't believe it," Misty said.

"I don't either," Leaf said "is this even real?"

"Only one way to find out," I said as we all sat down.

The girls and I tested the food as the guys watched us for our reactions, "I'll give you guys credit," I said, "it tastes good."

"I'm with May," Dawn said.

"Eh, it's okay, May's food is better," Leaf said.

"Ditto," Misty agreed.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said, "I think that this is better than my food."

"Please don't say that, we don't need to inflate egos here," Leaf begged.

"Just admit it Leafy, you like our cooking," Gary teased.

"I can believe Paul and Drew cooking this but not you and Ash," Leaf stated.

"Ouch Leafy," Gary whined, "why do you keep wounding me."

"I'm sorry, I just find it hard to believe that the guy who burns berries can cook," Leaf said exasperated.

I laughed, "what, how in the world do you burn berries?" I asked before I continued to eat.

"Funny story, Gary and Ash decided that they would try cooking and that all you do was set stuff in a pot and that it would cook on the stove," Drew said, "it caught fire and set off the fire alarm making everyone exit the dorm at 10:00 at night last year."

"Wow," I said before eating a piece of bacon.

"Hence why I doubt that Gary and Ash made this," Leaf stated.

"For the record, Paul and I did make most of it," Drew said.

"Ha," Leaf said while pointing at Gary.

"But Ash and Gary did help with the bacon and sausage," Drew finished.

"Ha," Gary said while pointing at Leaf.

I shook my head my head while smiling at their antics as I continued to eat, "May, care to explain how you can now understand pokemon," Dawn asked.

"I'm not really sure how to explain, I just woke up Monday morning and was able to understand anything a pokemon was saying," I said.

"So when pokemon talk, you can understand what their saying?" Dawn asked to clarify.

"That's pretty much about it," I said as I finished eating, "I'll give you guys credit, that was a really good breakfast."

"I'm with May on that," Dawn chirped happily.

Misty nodded and we all stared at Leaf, "alright, it was good," she finally admitted.

"Well girls, we have a kitchen to clean," I said as I started to stand up and take dishes to the sink, "you guys can check on the pokemon and we'll join up with ya shortly."

Soon the guys left for outside while the girls and I cleaned up the kitchen, I'm happy to say that the guys didn't destroy anything.

After we were done, we made our way outside to see that the guys cleaned up the dishes from feeding the pokemon and were training with them.

"You girls wanna head to the beach, it's a few minutes' walk from here," I said.

"You had me at beach," Misty said, "let's go!"

I laughed quietly as we snuck past the guys and made our way down to the beach.

"Oh my gosh, no wonder you love it here," Misty said in awe.

I laughed at her reaction, "it is really peacefully here," I said as I took off my shoes and began to stand to where the water could touch my feet.

The girls followed my lead and soon we were standing at the water's edge watching the pokemon in the distance, "I can't believe how warm it still is in mid-November," Leaf said surprised.

"Hoenn does have a warmer climate than most regions," I said.

"You're so lucky to have a little house here, I'm surprised you don't live here all the time," Dawn said surprised.

"I would, but I'm at school with you guys, so I can't be here all the time as much as I would like to," I said sadly, "but's it's nice to know I have a quiet calm place to go to."

All of a sudden I felt water on my head, "AHH!" the girls and I screamed while the guys were laughing.

"What the hell!" Dawn screeched as I saw that the girls also got attacked with water.

"What the heck was that for!" Leaf yelled.

"It was too good of an opportunity to miss," Gary replied with a smirk.

"Really," I fumed.

"Of course," Drew said arrogantly while flicking his hair fringe.

I looked at the girls and we smirked as we had the same idea, we grabbed our respective boyfriend's wrists and flipped them into the water causing them to get soaked.

The girls and I laughed as we high-fived seeing that our devious revenge worked.

"Really," Drew complained as he sat up soaking wet.

"Of course," I mocked arrogantly with a smirk while flicking my wet hair.

Suddenly the boy's had devious looks on their faces and pulled the girls and I into the water so that we also got soaking wet while leaving us in shock of what just happened.

"Water fight!" Misty and Ash cried at the same time causing water to fly everywhere as they attacked each other.

Soon the rest of us joined in causing pandemonium everywhere, it looked silly, but it was a ton of fun. After what seemed like an hour, we stopped the war and made our way back to the house causing our pokemon to look at us funny.

"Rose roserade?" Roserade asked. (What happened?)

"We got into a water fight," I said.

"Where we guys won," Drew teased.

"Excuse me, I don't think you won," I retorted, "I'm pretty sure we girls did."

"Rrriigghhtt," Drew said sarcastically.

"Uh huh, you're the one that flipped into the water," I teased.

"Alright alright, calm down, don't get so riled up airhead," Drew teased.

I stuck my tongue at him, "very mature," he teased.

I rolled my eyes, "we better have Kirlia teleport you back to the dorm so you guys can shower and change, then you should come back and we can work on our homework," I said.

"Ugh, why did you have to mention homework," Dawn complained.

"Because it has to get done," I said firmly.

"Ugh, fine," she whined as Kirlia came up.

"Kirlia, can you teleport everyone back to the dorm so they can shower, also stay with them so you can teleport everyone back when they are done," I said.

"Kirlia," she said as she teleported everyone back and I went inside the house to take a shower and change.

I changed into a multicolored blue with some green striped shirt with batwing sleeves, denim shorts, canvas multicolored striped flats, a green guitar pick necklace, and I left my hair flat while putting on a green bandana.

I went downstairs to see that no one was here yet and I saw the grand piano that was in the sitting room, I haven't played it in a while and felt the urge to, so I went into the room and sat at the bench and began to think of what song I should play. After I while I decided to play my solo piece of Pirates of the Orange Islands (Pirates of the Caribbean piece is done by Jarrod Radnich, it's amazing!) It was great to play such an amazing piece that made my fingers fly across the keyboard.

Once I was done playing, I heard applause behind me making me jump a little, "when did you guys get here?" I asked seeing everyone standing behind me.

"Just before you started to play, geez, May did you compose that?!" Dawn asked amazed.

"Yup!" I chirped.

"Wow, how in the world can you play with your hands flying all over the place," Drew asked.

"I just can," I said with a laugh, "ready to do homework?"

"No," everyone said in multiple tones.

"Let's sit on the deck and do it," I suggested.

"Fine," Dawn whined as we made our way to the deck.

For the next few hours, we worked on three days' worth of homework making us relieved when we finished, suddenly a small growlithe came from the bushes covered in cuts limping on a bloody leg.

"Goodness," I said as I bolted from the deck to growlithe who collapsed.

"I wonder what happened to it, it doesn't look more than a few days old," I said.

"I don't know, but it needs medical attention badly," Drew said.

"Bring him to the deck, I'll grab some medicine," I said as I ran to the garden to grab some herbs and berries to make in a potion in the kitchen, after I finished that, I grabbed some healing spray, and some rags along with a small pail of hot water and went to the deck.

I soon began to clean him up and his leg that seemed to have broken because I saw a bone stick out slightly, after the blood and scratches were gone, I quickly went inside to grab some small pieces of wood and some clothe. I came back and then pushed the bone back into place before wrapping the leg in place with the pieces of wood and clothe. Lastly, I gave him the potion to heal him and give him energy causing him to wake up slowly.

"Growlithe, lithe?" he asked scared. (Where am I?)

"Shh," I said soothingly as I set him on my lap and began to pet him, "you're in a safe place, no one is gonna hurt you."

He slowly began to calm down under my touch til he relaxed and rested on my lap.

"You sure have a way with pokemon May, are you sure you're not Nurse Joy?" Dawn asked.

"I'm positive," I said, "but I'm wondering what happened to him, it looked like his front paw got caught in a poacher's trap."

"We'll we don't know and we can't ask because grothlithe fell asleep," Drew said as I continued to pet growlithe.

"Can you watch growlithe, I'm gonna make him some milk," I said as I gently placed him on the deck and stood up.

"Go ahead May, we'll watch him," Drew said.

I went into the kitchen and warmed up some milk with some herbs and berries mixed it and put it in a baby bottle before coming back on the deck.

"Can you guys feed the pokemon and make supper while I watch growlithe?" I asked.

"Sure May, we'll make something better than the guys," Leaf said.

"How are you gonna top our awesome breakfast?" Gary asked.

"You'll find out," Leaf said with a grin as everyone split off to do their tasks as I gently woke up growlithe for him to have his milk.

He sat on my lap as I fed him from the bottle and he finished it in no time, after he was down, he licked the side of my face happily causing me to laugh.

"I get it growlithe, please stop," I said with a laugh.

"Growlithe," he said happily.

"Can you tell me what happened to you?" I asked.

"Growlithe growlithe lithe lithe growl," he said sadly. (I got stuck in a poacher's trap but escaped.)

"Has the poacher been around for a while?" I asked.

Growlithe shook his head, "growlithe lithe growl, growl lithe lithe growlithe," he said. (He came a few days ago to set traps, I overheard him say that he'll come back tonight and steal a bunch of us.)

"Well, I'll have to do something about that and make sure he doesn't come back," I said, "do you know when he'll come back?"

Growlithe nodded, "lithe," he said. (midnight)

"My friends and I will come up with a plan to make sure he doesn't come back, right now, why don't you rest while I go inside," I said.

He nodded and yawned before lying down on the deck and going back to sleep. I went inside to help the girls finish supper which was spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.

"Leaf, why don't you call the guys in while the rest of us finish up," I said.

"Gladly," Leaf said as she went to the deck.

Soon the table was ready and the guys came in following Leaf, "this looks so good," Ash said hungrily.

I laughed at his reaction as we all sat down and began to eat, "May did figure out what happened to growlithe?" Drew asked.

"Yea, he said that he got stuck in a poacher's trap, that the poacher started coming a few days ago to set traps, and that he's gonna steal a bunch of pokemon tonight," I said.

"We're gonna stop him right?" Dawn asked.

"Of course," I said before smiling evilly, "we're gonna scare him out of poaching."

"How in the world are we supposed to do that?" Drew asked.

I smiled, "a spirit maiden might be able to spook him out of it," I said.

"What? How is that gonna work?" Drew asked.

"Oh ye of little faith, the girls and I will work on it while you guys clean up the kitchen," I said as I kissed his cheek before standing up and walked upstairs with the girls following my lead.

"So what do you have in mind?" Leaf asked.

"Well….." I said and explained the plan to everyone.

"It might just work, but we better explain the plan to everyone else and the pokemon who are going to help," Misty said, "by the way, how are you gonna look like a spirit maiden?"

"Leave that to Dawn and me, we'll come up with something," I said.

"Alright," Leaf said as we went downstairs to find the guys done with cleaning the kitchen.

"Care to explain what the plan is?" Gary asked.

Soon the girls and I explained it to the guys before we went outside and then explained the plan to the pokemon who were going to help us out.

For the next few hours, we practiced with the pokemon and then Dawn and I went upstairs and put together my spirit maiden costume.

It was a flowy white floor length dress with a scoop neckline and spaghetti straps that was covered with a sheer material with embroidered butterflies that went up to the neck with long flowy sleeves. Once I put the dress on, Dawn helped me finish up the costume. We took my wig that I wore at school and curled it before placing it on my head and putting it half up half down. Then Dawn covered my body in white powder to give me a ghostly appearance while putting on silver eye shadow, silver lipstick, and gave me violet contacts to cover my blue eyes. Then I put on a wreath of white roses before Dawn placed and pinned a veil that would cover my face and add to my ghostly appearance.

By the time we finished, it was 11:40 PM and we went downstairs to see everyone on the porch.

"Wow, you two sure can put together a great spirit costume," Leaf complimented.

"Let's hope it works," I said and blushed slightly as Drew kept staring at me.

"Uh dude, you in there?" Gary asked as he snapped his fingers in front of Drew's face.

Drew shook his head to snap out of it while blushing having been caught staring at me.

Soon, the gang plus Lucario, Kirlia, Espeon, and Altaria went into the forest to where growlithe said the poacher would be. We went to the opposite side of the lake to find that the poacher was there and already had some pokemon in cages which he was loading in a truck.

"Altaria use mist and Lucario use psychic," I whispered as I stood next to the lake.

Soon a mist appeared over the lake and where we were and Lucario used psychic to lift me a few inches off the ground to make it look like I was hovering.

"What's that?" the poacher asked squinting to look at me.

"_Now_," I told Lucario telepathically.

Soon I was moving forward across the lake while appearing that I was floated til I stopped at the edge of the lake.

"Who are you?" the poacher asked threatening.

I looked up at him and said nothing, I lifted my arm and then Espeon used psychic making it look like I was the one releasing the pokemon from their cages.

"Why you, Mightyena, take care of her," the poacher ordered and Mightyena charged at me.

Kirlia then teleported me a few feet from where I was as Mightyena tried to tackle me, I then appeared next to him and touched him while using my aura powers to make him go unconscious. I turned to look at the poacher's truck and shot an aura sphere at it causing the truck to be destroyed.

"I'll have to take care of you myself," he threatening as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.

I started to walk slowly toward him as Espeon used confusion to halt the bullets from hitting me.

I threw an aura sphere at his feet causing him to jump back and look scared as the forest pokemon stood behind me in a semicircle looking at him threateningly.

"Leave this forest and never come back," I said sternly in a mysterious voice.

He looked pale and scared to death as he quickly returned his Mightyena and ran off into the forest not before he ran into a tree almost causing me to laugh out loud. He then stood up and ran away out of the forest as I floated towards him threateningly.

I used my aura to see that he was gone from the forest still running for his life causing me to smile, "coast is clear, he's gone," I said as I was set down on the ground.

"You're plan actually worked May, I think you scared the poacher out of coming here," Drew said.

"Yea, it looked like he saw a ghost," I teased.

"You played the part well May," Dawn complimented.

"Thanks, personally, I wanted to beat him up a bit, but spirit maidens aren't supposed to do that, it ruins the image," I said sadly.

"At least he's gone," Leaf said.

"By the way Leaf, happy birthday," I chirped.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Uh….it's after midnight and it's November 21st, isn't it your birthday?" I asked her.

She then looked surprised, "I can't believe I almost forgot my own birthday," she said in shock.

"I think everyone did except May," Dawn said.

"Don't beat yourself up for forgetting, you guys had a rough week," I said.

"We better head back to the house but we pass out," Dawn said with a yawn.

"You guys can head back, I'm going stay here a minute to make sure all the forest pokemon are okay," I said.

"Okay May, we'll see you later," Leaf said as everyone except Drew left to go back to the house.

After I did a quick scan of the pokemon's auras, I saw that despite being a little shaken up, everyone was fine.

I turned around to see that Drew was still here, "you didn't have to stay here with me," I said.

He smirked, "I thought that the forest maiden should have a protector," he teased, "it's not safe for spirits to wander alone."

I smirked as I walked up to him and curtsied deciding to play along, "thank you kind sir for protecting me this fine moonlit evening," I said before standing up.

"I believe I should receive a reward for my bravery and actions," he teased.

"What do you ask for?" I asked mysteriously with a smile.

He walked toward me and flipped my veil over before taking my face in his hands and kissed me passionately.

I broke out of the kiss with a smile, "does thou like your reward?" I asked.

He smiled at me before he kissed me again and broke out of it, "how does it feel to kiss a spirit maiden?" I asked teasingly.

"It was enchanting," he teased back before he took a step back and bowed, "may I escort you home?" he asked playfully as he offered his arm to me.

"I shall accept your offer," I said playfully as I walked up to him.

He put his arm around my waist and I leaned my head against his shoulder before we walked back to the house listening to the sounds of the night.

* * *

**Ari: Right off the bat, I apologize for the crappiness, dullness, and cheesiness of this chapter, it was terrible. *yawns again***

**May: It wasn't that bad.**

**Drew: You would say that.**

**May: Gee, thanks.**

**Drew: Calm down, I was kidding *kisses her cheek***

**Ari: *Eyes pop out* You guys aren't fighting, I think I'm hallucinating *yawns again***

**May: You're really tired aren't you.**

**Ari: You have no idea, anyways, I have a couple quick announcements: one, links for the song mentioned and the spirit maiden dress are posted on my profile, second, I have finals this week and next week so updates will probably be unlikely, and lastly, please review!**


End file.
